Vali DxD
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: This story originally belonged to War historian but after the first chapter is my work. So whatever you think about chapter 1. Read on anyway and then judge. Vali is a devil issei's in her peerage. Issei has a harem. Issei x Vali, Issei x Tiamat, Issei X Harem. I hope i do this story justice Lemons will happen but not instantly. Rias will have a role REWRITTEN AS OF TODAY.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL DxD. IT BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. IF I DID OWN IT, OH SO MANY THINGS WOULD BE DIFFERENT. LIKE ISSEI BEING WHO THE FUCK HE IS. I HATE PERVS.

Kuoh Academy

"Please tell me why the fuck I still hang around you peeping toms. I'll never get a girl while I hang around your asses." A brown haired teenage boy said, while questioning his life. "

Oh Issei, you hang around us because you're the only person who's kind to us." a guy who's bald stated.

"Yeah, you only go around just doing nothing. You needed some friends." A guy wearing glasses stated.

"But why do I hang out with you two Matsuda and Motohama. I'd rather be hanging out with Aika than you two, and for good reason." The maturely acting one stated.

"But Issei, she can make EVERY man freak out when near her." Matsuda stated with fear in his voice. Just then, the Perverted Duo and Issei noticed a girl with silver hair appears; walking towards the school they go to, Kuoh Academy. The school recently became a Co-Ed school after years of being a girl's only academy. "Her name's Valerie. She prefers going by her nickname Vali. Her sizes are B70-W60-H65." Motohama says.

"She looks very cute. Someone who could be a good friend, maybe more." Issei says.

 **[Issei, that girl is the White Dragon Emperor. She holds the sacred gear that holds my mate, who just also happened to be my younger sister. What do you plan on doing?]** 'I plan on becoming her friend. She seems like a very nice person Ddraig.'

"You two perverted idiots are on your own for the rest of the day. I'm going to go say hi to her." Issei said, now ignoring the words that the two are shouting. Issei strolls up to the girl, hoping to make a good first impression. "Hi my name is Hyoudou Issei. Please take care of me." Issei stated.

Valerie then replied, "My name is Valerie Lucy, but please call me Vali. I'm new here. Please take care of me."

"I was hoping to be your friend. I don't really have many due to who I hang out with. If you want, I could show you around town?" Issei asked. Vali replied, "That would be nice Issei. I'd like it if you showed me around town. How about this Sunday?" Issei replied, "This Sunday then. You got it."

With Vali

 **[Vali, I sense that he holds my eternal mate and brother, Ddraig. I can see your thoughts. You want him as your queen. Your two knights also want him. What will you do?]** 'Albion, please chill. I know that they want him, but it's not only them as well as myself. I sense a girl who has a sacred gear nearby who is also into Issei.' Vali told Albion through their mental connection.

With Issei

'Ddraig, did you sense her? Apparently she's a devil and she also has the gear that holds your sister and mate. Not only that but she also has two knight pieces that are used.' Issei said to Ddraig through their connection.

 **[So that's why the two devil signatures came from the Kendo Club. Apparently the two who keep leading the charge against the Perverted Duo are Katase and Murayama. Apparently they are the servants of Vali. I also can sense the presence of a sacred gear in your friend Aika. I suggest you let on that you know Vali's secret.]** Ddraig replied.

That Sunday:

"Well Vali, let's get moving. I'll show you around town." Issei stated with joy. The two started moving around; Issei then led Vali to the local arcade.

"This is the arcade. Apparently they just added a game, Virtual Battleship. I heard it's just like the board you be interested in playing against me. Nothing to brag about but when it comes to battleship I've never lost to an opponent. Not even the Student Council President could beat me in the game." Issei stated.

Vali replied, "I'll give it a try. If you've never been taken down in Battleship, I'd like to try." 200 moves later. "B-6." Vali stated.

Issei replied, "Damnit, you just took out my battleship. Well, there's a first. No one has ever beaten me at my own game. That was a good match though. I admit defeat."

"I like you Issei. You're a nice guy. Would you be willing to be my boyfriend if I asked?" Vali asked. Issei then replied, "If you told me to go to hell and back and be your boyfriend, I'd say yes. So yes, I'd be happy to."

After going through town

"Here we are at the park, the final stop of the day. By the way I'd like to ask you a few questions. Are you a devil? Do you have servants? Did you plan on making me into a servant? If so, what piece?" Issei asked. "I knew I couldn't hide it, if you've awoken the Red Dragon Emperor already. To answer your questions, yes, I'm a devil. Yes, I have servants. Two knights, Katase and Murayama. Yes I was planning to make you into my servant, willingly, of course. You were either going to be a pawn or queen. My queen piece is a mutation piece and it seems to have a higher affinity with you than my pawn pieces." Vali replied.

"Aww. It seems I've caught two humans together. Both who are deemed a threat to the Grigori. I'll be happy to take you two out for the praise of Azazel." A figure suddenly stated, shocking both of them.

Vali started laughing like she knew what was going on. "That's a funny thing to say Raynare. I personally know Azazel wouldn't order to have me or Issei here killed. I know Kokehead is fucking with you because he's scared of the two dragon emperors. And don't give me the BS about that you don't know me. It's me Valerie, and so Azazel doesn't kill you, I'll give you and whoever was forced by Kokabiel's hand a place in my peerage. Please take this option. I don't want to kill one of my three friends from the Grigori." Vali pleaded.

"Valerie, both Mittlet and Kalawarner were forced into joining his plan. They'd be worth a pawn a piece. Dohnaseek is planning on having us three extract a former nun's sacred gear in two days." Raynare replied.

"Alright, in a day, we'll take Asia out, and then the same night, we'll extract you and your two friends. This way, Azazel doesn't punish you three for disobeying his order and Kokabiel can't come after you without starting a war." Vali stated. "I'll let my friends know. See you Vali." Raynare stated.

Vali is a female in this story. Ddraig and Albion are brother and sister as well as mates. Ddraig is also mated with Tiamat, who is also his sister. If you hate stories that contain incest (it's condemned in real life.) Vali has a peerage of mutation pieces.

Vali's peerage

King- Vali

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Tiamat

Rook 2- open

Pawns 1-8- open

Because of the power Vali has and his peerage being all mutation pieces Ophis, Yasaka, Kunou, Kuroka among others are on my possible list

Harem for Issei: Vali, Rias, Katase, Murayama, Tiamat, Kuroka, Akeno (WIP)

This is War Historian. PEACE!

Hello everyone Imperial-sama here. I've simply taken his story and kept it as is. From here on out will be me. Most of the characters powers will remain the same and I've consulted War on the others who you've yet to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 2. As many of you likely noticed in the last chapter I took War Historian's work so the fans from the original could continue. Starting from now this is me. An important note is that the powers will be the same as the ones that War Historian has given me. I'd do him that much.

(Issei's house)

"What the hell is going on here?" Issei says waking up to quite the unusual site. Next to him naked in his bed was Vali Lucy, the girl who had recently become his master. Not that Issei minded what had happened, but it did require an explanation.

"YAWN. Oh good morning Issei how are you?" Vail says having just woken up herself.

"Not that I don't mind seeing you naked, but what's going on?" Issei said confused.

"Do you mean why am I naked or why am I here?" Vali says with an innocent smile.

"Let's start with why are you here." Issei says amused. "I don't mind at all, but nighttime visits are only fun when I'm awake for them." Issei says smirking.

Blushing slightly Vali continues. "The thing is after we departed, I went back home and got a message from a friend of mine. I wanted to talk to you about it so I came over to visit. Unfortunately you were asleep."

"Okay then. Now why are you naked?" Issei says confused. During all the mess Issei's door opens up and his mother comes in shocked. Needless to say she freaked out and Issei was a bit annoyed.

"Well, that was awkward. Anyway I was naked because when I realized you were asleep I wanted to join you. Sadly like an old friend of mine; I'm more comfortable sleeping naked" Vali says getting up to get dressed. Issei looks on stunned as Vali puts on a black lace panty and silver bra. "I get it, I'm hot, but we can discuss that later. After class is over I'll have somebody send for you. Things are about to get interesting thanks to Kokehead." Vali says having put on her uniform.

"Yeah, I gotcha. So what do you wanna do about this Asia girl?" Issei says still stunned.

"For now let's get to class." Vali says smirking.

As Issei walks to class he's surprised at the calmness of his new master. Getting to school, Issei is surprised at the reactions of his classmates. "What the heck? Why is one of the Four Queens with Hyoudou?" A girl says stunned.

"I heard he only hangs with the two pervs, but he's not one himself." Another classmate says.

"Either way to be with one of the Four Queens, lucky bastard." A guy says enviously.

"Umm...what's this Four Queens stuff?" Issei says clearly confused.

Realizing she's been caught Vali drops a bombshell. "See I'm not actually new. I'm a member of the 4 top babes in the school."

"I get it. So you're one of the… WAHHHHHH!" Issei says before freaking out at the revelation.

"Sorry Issei, but I gotta go. See you later." Vali says as she walks away.

" **Well that was uncomfortable. It seems my sister is hiding something from us."** Ddraig says concerned. 'No kidding, but we'll find out later for sure.'

(With Vali)

"So that's the guy huh? He's the red dragon?" A redhead says next to Vali.

"Yea he is Rias, but don't worry, he's cool." Vali says chuckling. Turning serious for a second she says. "So is it true. That you've found your pawn."

"Yea she's something, and she's actually connected to your new queen." Rias says amused.

"I see. Have you talked to Sona about what we're gonna do?" Vali says concerned.

"Yeah, I have."

(With Issei)

Issei was stoked with anticipation at what has happened recently. Thanks to being with Vali, he now has a hot girlfriend who accepts him and Ddraig. Class went by slowly as he waited for the end of the day and the eventual meeting with this mysterious friend.

"OMG! Is that Kiba?" One of his classmates said.

Turning around Issei was amused to find Kiba Yuuto, one of the studs of their grade at the door. Issei expected him to be the one Vali sent to grab him, but then gets a shock when he goes to grab Kiryuu. Seeing the girl nod uncomfortably before walking away, he notices the look she sends him wondering what's next.

'Ddraig you said Kiryuu has a sacred gear, right?'

" **That's right partner, she does. I don't know what it is though... Wait, do you think it's possible the fallen angels got to her somehow?"**

'Well we'll find out soon enough.' Issei thinks as he starts to nap.

"Hyoudou, wake up." A surprising voice calls to him.

"Damn it Katase, what are you doing here? I can't watch Matsuda and Motohama all the time." Issei says groaning as he looks at the familiar pink hair of one of the kendo duo, Katase.

"This isn't about Matsuda and Motohama." Katase says dragging him out of the classroom.

"I get it, I get it, what's up?" Issei says trying to gather himself.

Blushing slightly Katase looks right at Issei. "Listen, Vali sent me to grab you. She knows we talk and figured this was the easiest way to do it."

Realizing that Katase was the messenger Issei gets a rare grin. 'Hmm...seems I'll figure out their gears after all.'

" **That's right, this day just keeps getting better."** Ddraig says amused.

(In front of the ORC building)

Katase dragged Issei to the front of the abandoned building. Issei looks on curiously as Katase makes her way into the building dragging Issei up the steps. She stops in front of a large brass door.

Turning to the young man Katase gets a serious expression. "Listen Issei, what I'm about to show you is a huge secret. You can't tell anybody, otherwise it could put them in serious danger." Katase says sternly.

"Got it." Issei says taking things seriously.

" **Partner I sense a lot of powerful devils. Vali is there but there are two others who are extremely strong. Actually, it seems our friend Kiryuu is there as well."** Ddraig informed him.

'That's not good, it seems that it's what I was afraid of.' Issei says to Ddraig a bit sullen. Going back to the reality, Katase opens the door and sees a bunch of different people in the room. Kiba is there sitting next to a stunned Kiryuu. Vali is there, but the girl next to him immediately catches his eye.

"Uffufu. So this is Vali's new queen. I must admit he's quite impressive." A young woman with long black hair and purple eyes says excited. Issei couldn't help but stare at the women because of her massive breasts. Vali was impressive, but this girl was larger still.

"Pervert." Another young girl says with gray hair. She's a short girl but she's very familiar to Issei.

"Give him a break, Koneko. It's not often you meet breasts as large as Akeno's." A young woman with blonde drill hair says as she sips tea.

"Enough Koneko, Ravel. Can you guys save your arguments for later?" Vali says clearly annoyed at the two. Issei was stunned at who he was meeting but quickly regained his composure.

"Ahh! So he's arrived at last. That's good, we can finally get started." A woman says from behind the shower. Issei sits slack jawed as a young woman with green eyes and long crimson hair peeks out to see the group.

"Dammit Rias! I told you to shower before he got here." Vali says annoyed.

"Sorry Vali, you know how I am." The girl named Rias says confused.

"Issei, take a seat next to Kiryuu, we have some explaining to do." Vali says annoyed. Issei gathers himself and takes the seat. A few minutes later the redhead whose name is Rias starts to explain everything.

"Issei, Kiryuu, welcome to the ORC. I am Rias Gremory, and I am a devil." Rias says with pride. Issei and Kiryuu look on stunned. Kiryuu is first to act.

"Wait, you mean like those horned beasts in the stories?" Kiryuu says a bit skeptically.

"Not quite horned, but we are special." Rias says stunned. "Kiryuu, after what happened to you, I saved you and made you my servant. It seems as though Vali made Issei her servant.

"So, all of these people are your servants?" Kiryuu says stunned.

"No my servants are Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko." Rias says pointing to the black haired girl and the gray haired girl along with the blonde male.

"I'm Vali, Kiryuu. It's nice to meet you. Listen, my servants are Issei, who you already know, Katase, and the blonde over there, Ravel. Ravel's nice but you need some time to get to know her. I have one more servant, but she's busy."

"Let me guess, Murayama?" Issei says smugly.

"That's right. How did you know that?" Katase says shocked.

" **That would be because of me!"** Ddraig shouts.

"So it's true, Vali did get the Red Dragon Emperor." Ravel says stunned.

"Yep, he's the Red Dragon. I haven't seen him fight yet, but I'm sure he's strong."

"Wow. So you got some massive dragon gear, huh Issei?" Kiryuu says stunned.

"Yeah, we can talk more about that later. So Rias, tell me why you brought us here." Issei says getting surprisingly serious.

"Straight to the point huh. Well it has to do with what happened to you and Kiryuu. It's about the fallen angels that killed Kiryuu and tried to kill you." Rias says getting serious for a moment.

"Dammit, so I was right." Issei curses surprising Rias and Vali.

"Umm, right about what, Issei?" Vali says curious.

"Well, Ddraig told me that Kiryuu had a sacred gear as well as Murayama and Katase's. So when Kiba went to grab Kiryuu this morning I wondered if the fallen angels somehow gotten to her."

"Hey Kiba, could've been coming to me for a different reason?" Kiryuu said clearly annoyed.

"He could've, but then again, here you are right here with me." Issei says sarcastically.

"Anyway...back to the matter at hand." Rias said trying to get everyone focused. "Vali called me after you guys were attacked and told me about the situation."

"Pretty much. Kokehead tricked Raynare and a few other friends of mine in the Grigori into attacking us. He's probably hoping to start a war. Those same fallen angels are going to kill a nun who is coming into the area. I don't know if she's there already, but look out for her. Blonde hair, green eyes, in a classic church uniform."

"Got it. So what's a fallen angel and what's this sacred gear thing?" Kiryuu asks still completely confused.

"Here's the deal, Kiryuu. The devils are part of the supernatural world, but for the purpose of this discussion, you only need to worry about three groups. Angels, Fallen Angels, and us Devils. Devils are not the horned beings you're used to in movies but we do live in hell. Angels live in heaven. Be careful though because any contact with holy energy will kill you. Fallen angels are angels who have given into their desire. They're the most dangerous group because of the fact that they can use holy power like angels but are as ruthless as devils.

"Sounds fun. But seriously, what are sacred gears?" Kiryuu says.

"Ah...sorry about that. Sacred Gears are a tool created by God, the ruler of the angels. It was supposed to allow humans to combat supernatural beings. There are a few sacred gear users on our team. I have Kiba, while Vali has Murayama, Katase, and Issei. You also have a sacred gear."

"Cool, so if I have this sacred gear, how do I activate it?" Kiryuu asks innocently.

"Think of the strongest thing you can think of and focus your energy." Rias says calmly.

"Gotcha!" Kiryuu gets into a gunman's pose and focuses her energy. "ARMOR ON!" Kiryuu shouts and a dark blue gauntlet appears on her arms.

'Hmm, so she's a fan of Samus Aran? Good choice.' Issei thinks to himself.

" **Umm..Partner, we got a problem."** Ddraig says a bit nervously.

'What's wrong buddy?' Issei asks concerned.

" **Kiryuu's gear, it belongs to Tiamat, one of the Five Dragon Kings. She also happens to be one of my mates."**

"HUHHHHHHHHH!" Issei shouts accidentally.

"Hmm, Issei what's wrong?" Vali shouts normally.

" **Vali, that's Tiamat, one of the Five Dragon Kings. She was my best friend, and we fought over Ddraig al the time."** Albion says shocked.

"I see. Rias, you said this girl cost you eight pawns? Now I know why. She's the sacred gear of Tiamat. One of the Five Dragon Kings."

"Impossible! God only created 13 longinus." Rias says terrified.

" **Yes, but I'm a bit different. I was turned into a sacred gear by somebody else. I'd reveal more, but it would complicate things far more then I care to admit."** Tiamat yells. **"It's nice to meet you everybody. Nice to see you Ddraig and Albion."**

Issei's gear shines revealing his red gauntlet. **"Hello Tiamat, it's been some time. We must talk another time."**

Vali's gear shines as well revealing a white pair of wings. **"Hello my old friend, I'm glad you are doing well."**

"It seems there's some catching up to be done." Rias says excited.

"This is fun and all, but I still don't know about the other sacred gears. If we're gonna all show off why not let the whole gang in on the fun." Issei says intrigued about the other gears. All of the sudden there's a knock on the door.

"Come on in. You're late as always." Vali shouts to the person. As the door opens Murayama comes in. It's clear she's been at kendo practice. The sheen of sweat is clear.

"Sorry they had me practicing today and I couldn't get…" Murayama starts to say until she's shocked. "Issei..here now..what the…" Murayama says shocked.

"Dammit Mury! Vali told us about this earlier. Issei is a member of her peerage." Katase says annoyed with her friend. Anyway focus, we're about to show off our sacred gears." Katase says annoyed. After regaining her composure Murayama, Kiba, and Katase show off their gears.

"I'm first. My gear is called Sword Birth. It lets me create all different types of swords. Though I mainly use this one. Holy Eraser!" Kiba says calmly. Focusing for a moment he shows off one of his swords, a dark blade that gives off some serious power.

"Hah! Nice. My power is Blade Blacksmith. Like Kiba I can summon swords for creation. But mine are only holy blades where Kiba makes demon blades. I use a regular Katana mostly." Katase says smirking.

"Umm...this is my blade." Murayama says still nervous. Focusing her energy she reveals a pure katana with a snake handle.

" **Impossible! She holds the blade of Yamada no Orochi. How did you get that?"** Ddraig says shocked.

"We had a kendo tournament in Kyoto and I got lost during our free times. I saw the blade and it just bonded to me." Murayama says stunned.

"Wow, lucky girl." Issei says amused.

"Anyway, that's everyone." Vali says amused by everything. "So Issei, head home for today. Normally I'd start you on contracts, but it's getting kinda late and I think you should go home and rest." Vali says to his surprise.

"Cool, see you guys later." Issei says walking home.

(With Vali)

"So Murayama, you like Issei huh." Vali smirks deviously.

Murayama blushes heavily at the news, "Yeah, I do. He's kind and very good to people. I know he hangs out with the perverts, but he never does anything."

"Yeah, it's really annoying." Katase says. "The only reason we don't use our blades to end those perverts is because we're hoping they convince Issei to peek himself."

"You just said 'we', Katase." Vali says amused.

"Shit! The secrets out. Yeah, I like the guy too." Katase says embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'm willing to share." Vali says amused. "And Rias, that doesn't include you." Vali turns to her friend.

"Why not, Vali? You can share him with your peerage members but not with me?" Rias says upset.

"Yes, because I know why you want to try and seduce him." Vali says angrily. Rias gives off an innocent look but Vali moved on.

"Hmph! There's no way he can beat my brother." Ravel says haughtily.

"Don't be so sure. He may yet surprise you." Vali smirks.

(With Issei)

"What a day, huh partner?" Issei says walking home from the ORC.

" **Yeah, Yamata no Orochi, Albion, and Tiamat all together. This is gonna get ugly."** Ddraig says annoyed.

"Well for now let's focus on how to save that nun." Issei says as the two continue to walk. Issei walks into a very familiar park. "To think we met here all those years ago. Me and Irina were watching that old man and his perversion led me to awaken you."

" **Don't remind me, partner. I still remember the stunned look on your face when I told you Irina was a girl."**

"Yep, that was something. Speaking of which, I wonder how Irina is doing?" Issei thinks.

" **Partner, hold on a second. I sense a draconic energy in the area."** Ddraig says a bit surprised. **"It's actually by your favorite bench."**

As Issei walks further towards the bench he's taken aback at what he sees. On the bench is a young girl in a nuns costume sleeping by herself.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Issei says in disbelief. "Ddraig, I think we found that nun."

That's it for chapter 2. Cliffhangers, aren't they a bitch? Well welcome to my story. I promised lemons and I'll give you some, but not for a little bit. From here the story is all my doing. War historian provided me with some stuff but the series is basically mine from here.

Vali's peerage

King- Vali

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- open

Pawns 1-8- open (Not for Long)

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Tiamat, Kuroka, Ravel, Irina, Kiryuu, Asia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter of the story so you're ready for the next chapter. To recap, Issei is a devil just like Kiryuu and the kendo duo. He meets Rias and learns more. On his way back though he gets an odd surprise; the nun that Raynare had been aiming to deal with was now right in front of him.

"Well, what do you know? The nun is right here." Issei says still a bit shell-shocked. Knowing how he was as a kid he calmly approaches the young nun.

"Yawn... Oh! How are you?" Asia says a bit weary.

"Hello there, my name is Issei. It's nice to meet you." Issei says calmly.

"Hello Issei-san. It's nice to meet a fellow dragon. I see so few of you." Asia says with a smile.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet a… HUHHHHHH?!" Issei stands dumbfounded.

" **Partner she's right. I can sense a dragonic energy, but it's not as pure as mine. It can't be, this nun is..."** Ddraig says shocked.

"Asia, you wouldn't happen to be a hybrid dragon would you?" Issei says shocked.

"Hmm, so the dragon inside you noticed huh?" Asia says with a twinge of melancholy.

"What's wrong Asia? It sounds like you don't like your dragonic heritage." Issei says concerned.

"Well, you see, my father was a sprite dragon and my mother was a human. My family was happy until we were hunted down by members of the church. They were going to kill me until they discovered my sacred gear." Asia says remembering the pain.

" **Not surprising Hybrids are hated by the church since it goes against God's teachings."** Ddraig says.

"I'm so sorry, Asia. I can't believe they could do something so horrible." Issei says angrily.

"It's fine. I'm happy now, and thanks to Raynare and her friends, I don't have to worry about being hunted again." Asia says with a smile.

'Poor girl, she has no idea what's about to happen to her.' Issei says a bit nervous. As he sits there deciding what to do next he hears a loud rumbling. "Somebody's hungry, huh Asia?"

Blushing a bit, Asia continues. "Sorry, I came into the city because I wanted to have some fun. I got lost and then feel asleep in this park."

"Hey Asia, let's go get some food." Issei says calmly.

" **Partner, shouldn't we tell Vali what's going on?"** Ddraig says worried.

"Not yet. This news is important, but it won't change the overall objective." Issei says getting annoyed. What Issei wasn't aware of is somebody was watching him from the sidelines. Or at least he wasn't concerned with it.

"He's being so reckless damn. I should tell Lady Vali, but for now I'll wait." The voice says following along.

Issei and Asia went to a local burger store and enjoyed a meal. To Issei's surprise the girl was very familiar with human culture. Chalking that down to her time as a dragon, Issei continues to eat. The two calmly enjoy themselves and Asia smiles for one of the few times tonight.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself. Shouldn't you be getting back to the church soon?" Issei says trying to get her home. Although he wouldn't mind taking the girl now and stopping things before they get too crazy, Vali had a plan.

"Yes I should thank you for tonight Issei." Asia says. The two finish eating and walk back towards the park.

"Oh, Asia, before you go I want to do something, if you don't mind?" Issei says thinking about the next phase.

"Hmm, what's that?" Asia says before Issei casts a spell on her.

"What was that?" Asia asks innocently.

"This is a bit of a protection spell. I know you'll be fine, but as a fellow dragon I'm allowed to worry." Issei says as a familiar face approaches.

"Oh Asia, I've been looking all over for you." Raynare says appearing from seemingly nowhere. Deciding not to reveal their connection, Raynare decides to play dumb. "Hello there, I guess you're the one who found Asia. Thank you for looking out for her." The fallen angel says trying to hide the fact she knew him.

"No problem. Take good care of her now, okay." Issei says making sure to emphasize the ending piece.

" **So are you gonna do something about our little spy?"** Ddraig says concerned.

'No, if she wanted to go to Vali, she would've by now. Let's go home, Ddraig" Issei says making his way back home.

(With Raynare)

"Everyone! I'm back." Raynare says after arriving at the church. She takes Asia to her room and decides to rest for the night.

"Nice work, Raynare. I guess letting Asia out for a while was good for her. She can die in peace now." Dohnaseek says with a savage grin.

"Yeah yeah, I know, don't worry, the girl is safe. The devils in the area are none the wiser." Raynare says calmly.

"Good, I was a bit worried when you ran into those devils, but since they're none the wiser, we can proceed tomorrow with the plan." Dohnaseek says calmly. He could tell something was off but didn't bother to worry about it.

(Next Morning Issei's room)

Issei woke up groggily given everything that happened. He was surprised when his bed was empty. "Huh? I guess Vali didn't come to visit this morning." Issei says a bit amused. Getting dressed and going to school he was surprised at how much simpler things were now that he was a devil. The sun did annoy him slightly, but not enough to be a real drag. He was in for a real surprise when he arrived though.

"Woah! Aika, what changed?" Issei says amused. Kiryuu had changed her signature glasses and gone from her typical twintails to long hair just like Vali and Akeno. The guys in the class were stunned although Murayama was giggling at the idea. For some reason Katase was glaring at Issei, but he wasn't bothered by it. Issei figured that she was the one who was watching him yesterday but unless she confronts him he chose not to deal with it.

"I'll tell you later." Aika says amused. Looking back the girl makes a sign they came up with to meet on the roof.

(Roof)

"So what's with the change?" Issei said looking at the new Kiryuu.

"Well you see Tiamat wanted to talk to me. She said that if I tried this I'd be more attractive towards guys. So I took her advice and decided to test it out for a day.

"Well as a guy, I can certainly tell you it worked. Matsuda and Motohama were drooling, and considering they hate you more than anybody, it means you did something right."

"Thanks Issei, I may have to wait in line, but I'm glad my changes worked." Kiryuu says blushing slightly.

"Hey Aika, I was wondering, what position are you in Rias's peerage?" Issei asks curiously.

"Oh? She never mentioned it. Apparently I'm worth eight pawns."

"Woah! that's awesome. Although considering the fact that you have one of the dragon kings that should be obvious."

"Thanks Issei." Aika says blushing. "Sorry though, I have to go." Aika says leaving. Issei noticed as she walked back she seemed far happier than before.

As she leaves to go back to the classroom, Issei sits amused wondering what to do next. Although that would quickly change. Issei decided to call out the person spying on him. "So what do you want to talk about, Katase?" Issei says as the young girl appears.

"I wanna talk to you about what happened last night." Katase says annoyed.

"What about it? I ran into the nun, we had a hamburger, and then I let her go back." Issei says amused.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Katase says making Issei a little nervous.

'It's a good thing she doesn't have a dragons hearing or I'd be in trouble.' Issei thinks nervously. Yes, he was hiding something but for now he would keep that little piece of data secret.

"Nope, I'm not hiding anything." Issei says sweatdropping a little bit.

Realizing Issei was hiding something, Katase decides to have a little fun. Since she cast a barrier on the roof when the two came up, nobody could hear or see what she was about to do. Luckily for her because it was something she didn't want anybody seeing. Walking over to Issei, the nervous Katase pushes Issei down ready for a little between class action. "What a shame Issei. If you tell me what's going on, you can see something that those two friends of yours could never see." Katase said teasing Issei. Taking off her shirt to reveal her petite breasts. Katase looked on in glee when Issei's eyes widened like dinner plates.

" **Partner, I normally wouldn't get involved, but maybe you should tell her."** Ddraig says inside Issei's head.

'Damn it Ddraig I know that. But I have to keep this a secret at least for now.' Issei says getting more and more flustered. He had to admit he was enjoying it. However he knew there would be hell to pay later.

"Come on Issei, you know you want it." Katase says as planting small kisses on his neck. Unfortunately for Issei the bell rang just as Katase reached for her skirt. "What a shame that's the bell. See ya in class, Issei." Katase walks away and closes the door as Issei sighs in relief.

"Phew that was close. I can't believe I'm saying this, but saved by the bell." Issei says thrilled.

" **Damn it partner. We both needed that and you know it."** Ddraig says annoyed.

"Ddraig, don't worry. I'm pretty sure things will work themselves out." Issei says still trying to relax. Making the way back to the classroom Issei is still extremely flustered. After arriving back in the class and apologizing for being late he looks back at Katase and the young girl sticks her tongue out. Issei knew today was going to be tough and it was only beginning.

(ORC after class)

Issei arrived at the ORC to find that everyone else was there including Murayama and Katase. Although still annoyed at Katase, he tried not to let it show.

"Good, everybody's here. It's time to discuss the plan for tonight." Rias says getting serious. "I've already talked to my brother and he'll allow the fallen angels to join your peerage, Vali, as long as you promise that it's fine with Azazel."

"Azazel will be fine with it, trust me Rias. Although there's something else that bothers me." Vali says powering up.

" **Partner this is not good. Your new master can probably smell Katase on us. We're toast."**

"Issei, why in the world is it you smell like Katase? And based on the scent, this was recent." Vali says her anger rising.

"Well, um, you see, it's a funny story." Issei stutters panicking not wanting to have to face his new master quite yet. He had a thing about angry women, and that was he wanted to avoid them. Katase smiles at his predicament but someone else comes to Issei's defense.

"Sorry to interrupt." Kiryuu says surprising everybody.

"What is it?I'm in the middle of interrogating my boyfriend as well as my queen!" Vali says getting angrier.

"Well, it's just it had to have happened during break, and Issei was talking with me about my new life as a devil. I left and then walked back to my class. I don't know what happened but I did notice that when Katase came back she was a bit disheveled. My guess is Katase trapped him and decided to have her way with your new pawn." Kiryuu says snickering heavily.

"Whoa! whoa! whoa! That's not what happened! I started to but the bell interrupted me." Katase says nervously.

"Oh? Did you now, Katase?" Vali says turning angrily towards her knight.

"ENOUGH!" Rias yells flaring her own power. "Clearly you guys have something to discuss, but we have an issue of our own. That girl is going to be killed tonight. You can worry about your jealousy fits later."

Vali huffs in anger and Katase calms down as well, although she sends an angered grin at Issei. "Anyway let's get back to the matter at hand" Vali says calming herself. "Rias, you and Akeno will distract the other fallen angels. Meanwhile, Ravel, Murayama, and I will deal with the inside. We'll rescue Asia and be on the way."

"Wait! What about me, Lady Vali?" Katase says upset.

"You have to stay home. Consider it a punishment for trying to seduce Issei."

"Ha-ha, serves you right, Katase." Issei laughs.

"Oh, you're not going either. After all, I sent Katase to follow you yesterday in case you were attacked. The fact she confronted you likely has to do with that, but I'll let that go for now." Vali says trying to be firm.

"Ha-ha! Serves you right, Issei!" Katase mocks right back.

"Okay, then I hope she'll be alright." Issei says calmly.

This momentarily shocks the group as they expected Issei to protest a bit more. The rest of the meeting went on without a hitch, so Issei went home without saying anything. Although if you looked at him you could see a small smirk on his face.

(Issei's house)

After leaving the ORC, Issei goes home knowing that soon the ORC would be rescuing Asia.

"Well Ddraig, tonight's about to get interesting, wouldn't you agree?"

" **That's right partner, thanks to that spell of yours, regardless the girl will be saved. Although I do feel guilty about not telling Vali and Albion."**

"Listen Ddraig, what Vali doesn't know won't hurt her. There's a very good reason we haven't told Vali, but for now we wait."

(Near the church)

The ORC has just arrived at the church and it seemed as though nothing had happened.

"So Vali, what's the plan? I assume by now Raynare has told her two friends about us coming." Rias says trying to prepare.

"Yes, here's what we do. Rias, I need you to go deal with the others. I'll go in and deal with Asia. Dohnaseek will be with Raynare so we can easily deal with the problem." Vali says calmly.

"Umm, Lady Vali, something is bothering me." Murayama says worried.

"If it's about the fact Issei is clearly hiding something, don't worry about it." Vali says calmly.

"How can you say that, Vali? He could have vital information on our mission." Rias says worried as well.

"Because my sense of smell is extremely good. I figured out what he was hiding, and it's not important." Vali says irritable.

"I'll trust you on this, Vali." Rias says concerned but giving in.

The group heads in to the abandoned church.

(With Rias)

Rias walks alone headed towards the church. Thanks to a barrier and illusion that she cast earlier she can release her full power without worry, but that's only if necessary.

"Well, what do we have here, Mittlet? A devil wandering into our little territory? She's not too wise is she?" A tall busty woman with blue hair yells.

"Yeah, Kalawarner, I see her. She must have a death wish." Mittlet a young blonde girl says smugly.

"Based on your looks, you must be Mittlet and Kalawarner, it's nice to meet you." Rias says to the shock of the two fallen angels.

"How do you know our names?" Mittlet says scared. Ignoring the fact they just mentioned the names.

"My name is Rias Gremory, and now you have two options." Rias says releasing the barrier revealing the rest of her peerage "You can surrender and you'll be taken prisoner, or you can fight now and face certain death. Although I suppose Vali would be a bit upset if I killed you girls."

"We surrender." Kalawarner said calmly.

"Wait, why would you surrender? We could win this." Mittlet says angry.

"Listen, she mentioned Vali. If Vali's saying we can surrender without any fighting, something is wrong." Kalawarner says calmly.

"Got it." Mittlet says giving in as well.

"Good now come with us. Vali should be taking care of your pal Dohnaseek shortly."

"Aww! But I wanted to have a little fun first." Akeno shrugs upset. The two fallen angels and Rias sweat dropped a bit at this.

(With Asia)

"Let me go! Please! You can't do this!" Asia screams as she's tied up to an odd device.

"Ahh, but I can little girl. You see, the church wanted your sacred gear so I'm going to take it for myself." A man in a trench coat and fedora says smugly.

"You monster! You'll pay for this!" Asia yells.

"Dohnaseek, please, we need to talk." Raynare says upset.

"Silence Raynare, if you continue like this the person who I'll kill next is you." The man whose name is Dohnaseek says angrily. "There are intruders that have just broken into the church. Deal with them."

Raynare leaves grumpily but smirks knowing that by the end of the night Dohnaseek will be dead.

(With Vali)

"Seems Rias has dealt with the others and they're back at the ORC. Ladies it's our turn." Vali says excited and ready to go.

"Umm...Lady Vali, before we start there's something you need to know." Ravel says a bit nervous.

"What is it Ravel? We're about to start a mission." Vali says a little aggravated.

"Umm, well...you see, my brother is coming for a visit in four days. Apparently my family has decided that the time has come for him and Lady Rias to get married." Ravel says nervous.

"WHATTTTTTTTTT?! Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Vali screams freaking out. Ravel sits a bit scared. "Sorry Ravel, but that's big news. We'll worry about the rest of the news later. For now we deal with the fallen angels." Vali says regaining her composure.

"Right, Lady Vali!" Murayama and Ravel each say determined that this mission will end in success. The girls charge into the church ready to do what is right.

That's it for chapter 3. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Asia is part dragon and Issei casts a spell on her to protect her. What that spell does you'll find out next chapter.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- open

Pawns 1-8- open

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Tiamat, Kuroka, Ravel, Irina, Kiryuu, Asia.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 4. After running into Asia and learning her past, Issei decides to do his own part to protect her. Meanwhile Vali and the rest of the gang begin their attempt to rescue the girl

(With Vali)

Vali and gang have arrived inside the church hoping to rescue the nun, Asia Argento. Her, Katase, and Ravel are there while Rias has taken care of Kalwarner and Mittlet, two friends of Raynare who Vali had requested be allowed to live.

"Kalwarner and Mittlet are safe, Vali. I've bought them back to the ORC. Now, you do your part, okay." Rias says through an intercom she had brought along.

"Phew, that's good. Listen don't harm them at all." Vali says relieved. She had to admit if Kalawarner and Mittlet were killed by Rias, her plan would be ruined. For now at least she can deal with the rest without issue.

"Vali-sama, is everything okay?" Murayama says worried. The girl noticed the annoyance on Vali's face but didn't want to discuss it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Rias has done her part so I was a little relieved." Vali says with calmness in her voice.

"So how is it you know members of the Grigori?" Ravel says curious. Her master never really talked about herself, so this was as good a time as any.

"I'll tell you after we rescue Asia. Besides, I think we have company." Vali said looking at the number of priests that had arrived.

"Hmph, these guys are nothing, Vali-sama. I can finish them off myself. **Come Serpents Blade!"** Murayama says amused. As the katana appears, Murayama radiates confidence. While she deals with the priests, Vali and ravel quickly fly away.

"Ravel, this way!" Vali says pointing to a seemingly hidden entrance. After blasting it away with a dragon shot, Vali and Ravel fly to the edge hoping to find Asia.

(With Murayama)

"So 100 priests and little old me. Luckily these guys have only swords or I'd be in trouble." Murayama says amused.

"Girlie, you're no match for us. We'll purify you in a second." One of the priests says

"Yeah, lets strip her naked! After all, those fallen angels never said we couldn't have any fun." Another priest said. Unfortunately for him that was short lived as Murayama quickly sped behind the young man and stabbed him in the heart.

"Okay, listen, I get purification and all, but only one person gets to have his way with this body, and it isn't any of you." Murayama says extremely annoyed. "Now how about I give you guys a gift before I send you to an early grave. **Gift of the Hydra!** " Murayama shouts before seven copies of her appear.

"What the hell is that?" One of the priests shouts.

"This is **Gift of the Hydra,** a special technique my Kusanagi blade can do. Since it's based off the hydra a beast known for its eight heads, it allows me to create seven copies of myself. Best part is they're all as powerful as the original. Have fun fools." Murayama shouts teleporting away while the seven copies attack.

(With Vali)

Vali and Ravel head deeper into the church as Murayama deals with the priests up front. The girls are moving rather quickly until Murayama pops up next to them.

"How did you get done so quickly? That was 100 priests, even Vali-sama wouldn't be that quick."

"Gift of the Hydra." Vali says smirking

"Gift of the Hydra." Murayama says responding in kind.

"Okay, you'll let me in on the joke later I take it." Ravel says annoyed. The girls both nod as they can focus on what's to come.

"I was wondering when you girls would arrive." Dohnaseek says annoyed. To his side is a beat up Raynare with cuts all over her.

"Raynare! What happened?" Vali says angrily.

"Sorry Vali, he realized what had happened and got to me." Raynare mutters before she faints.

"You bastard! You'll pay for that." Vali says angrily. Although her anger is short lived as she notices the nun in question. "What are you doing with her?" Vali screams as she's noticed that Asia was tied up to a cross with chains all around her.

"Ahh, so you know about her. Well simple, I'm taking her Sacred Gear. It will make me stronger than ever. Where she's going she won't miss it. HAHAHA! I wanted to wait and see the helpless looks on your face when I stole her gear, otherwise it would already be mine." Dohnaseek taunts the group before activating the ceremony to sacrifice her. All of the sudden out of the blue a red light shines and Asia vanishes, dropping the chains. She's replaced by somebody the gang didn't expect.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Dohnaseek says angrily.

"Issei! What the hell are you doing here?" Vali says shocked.

"Oh, hey girls, sorry about the surprise visit. Funny story actually, I kinda ran into Asia the other night and we had a little chat. Ray over there took her back, but before she did, I activated a little spell. It let me switch places with Asia so whatever fallen boy tried to do, he'd fail. She's back at my house." Issei says sheepishly. "Well ladies, have fun killing this guy. My work here is done." Issei says before teleporting away to Dohnaseek's fury.

"When I get my hands on that bastard I'll..." Dohnaseek starts to say before being stopped by an angry Vali's aura.

"Uhoh, Master's pissed. That Issei fellow is in trouble." Ravel says annoyed.

"You'll have to excuse me, but now I have to kill you." Vali says activating divine dividing.

"No way! You have divine dividing? That means you're the..." Dohnaseek looks on in shock.

"Bingo, I'm the White Dragon Empress." Vali says annoyed.

 **DIVIDE**

"You'll pay for that!" Dohnaseek says as his power is absorbed. He tries to attack Vali, but she dodges quickly and, after kicking Dohnaseek in the head, takes more power.

 **DIVIDE.**

"That should be enough." Vali says flying in front of the fallen Dohnaseek. With one Dragon Shot the man is blasted into pieces ending the battle.

"Well done Lady Vali." Ravel says happy, but looking at her master, Ravel could tell Vali was not happy.

"Ravel, grab Dohnaseek and go back to the base. Murayama, you go get Katase and meet us at the base. I'm gonna go get my new queen." Vali says still quite annoyed.

"Yes Ma'am." The two say knowing that right now Vali was rather cross at her new queen.

(With Issei)

Issei had been sitting with Asia sleeping in his lap after her tough ordeal. Luckily for her, she was alive and well thanks to Issei's quick interruption.

" **Partner, you know she's furious at you, right?"** Ddraig says from inside the gear.

"Well duh, of course she is. I would be too, but don't worry, we'll explain everything once she arrives." Issei says.

"Uwahh..." Asia yawns waking up finally after her nap.

"Hey there sleepyhead. How are you doing?" Issei says amused.

"No way...Issei-san?" Asia says stunned. "Wait, where am I? The last thing I remember is Raynare trying to sneak me away. Unfortunately we were caught by this guy Dohnaseek. He knocked me out and now I'm here." Asia says still confused.

"I'll explain everything in a second Asia." Issei says noticing the magic circle appear. "Hey there, so I'm guessing it's late night meeting time." Issei says grinning. Vali nods but she's still furious. "Let's go Asia." Issei says grabbing a hold of the nun and the three teleport to the ORC building.

(At the ORC)

Vali has arrived along with Issei and Asia and everyone else is there ready to go. Katase is still angry with Issei, based on her look, but Issei ignores it. The fallen angels Mittlet and Kalawarner were at the side along with an injured Raynare, who was lying on the couch.

"So, care to tell me what's going on and why I have three fallen angels and a nun in my clubroom?" Rias says still angry.

"Before we do this, Asia do you mind healing Raynare? We're gonna need her in order for this explanation to make sense." Issei says to the young girl by his side.

"Wait, what do you mean heal?" Vali says confused. She looks on stunned as Asia walks over to Raynare. Placing her hands next to her the rings on her finger shine a green light. Once that's over Raynare is healed.

"Let me explain this one. Master was unaware of our new friend's secret." Issei says cockily to the annoyance of Vali and Katase; of course Katase is still angry from missing out on the battle thanks to him.

"What secret?" Vali and Rias both say at the same time.

"Basically Asia is the daughter of a sprite dragon and a human. The church killed her parents and were about to kill her when they noticed her sacred gear. Long story short, they used the girl and when she accidentally healed a devil that appeared out of nowhere, the church got rid of her. As for the fallen angels, that's where Vali comes in." Issei says smirking as the crowd looks on stunned.

Vali smiles sheepishly as she explains her connection to the fallen angels. "I met Azazel at a video game convention a few years back. We bonded a bit and although he never told me about his true self, we got along just fine. I ran into Raynare one time when we were hanging. Azazel eventually explained the truth and we decided to be friends anyway. I don't know where he is now."

"Okay, but what does all of that have to do with Asia?" Rias says still annoyed.

"I'm getting to that, Ria-tan." Vali says teasing her friend with a hated nickname. "When Issei and I had a date, Raynare attacked us, claiming to be doing it for Azazel. Having spoken with him over the years, I knew it was actually Kokabiel, another cadre. I convinced Raynare to spare me and she told me about Asia. So here we are."

"Geez Vali, why do you always get me in such troublesome situations? So what are we gonna do now?" Rias says annoyed.

"Simple, I'm adding Asia and the fallen angels to my peerage." Vali says calmly.

"Hmph, I'll never serve a rotten devil. Find me Azazel-sama." Mittlet says angrily. Kalawarner quickly agrees.

"You don't have to find him, he's already here. Come on out old man." Vali says smirking.

"Damn it. How did you know I was there?" A man with a brown trench coat and black and beige hair says smirking.

"Azazel-sama, what are you doing here?" Kalawarner said angrily.

"That's what I wanted to know." Rias says angrily. She didn't realize Azazel had arrived or that he was connected to Vali.

"Let's see...I knew what was happening and I figured what would happen next. Anyway, Kalawarner and Mittlet can come live with me. Raynare, what do you wanna do?" Azazel asks the final girl.

"I wanna work with Vali. I don't feel right being by your side after falling so easily for Dohnaseek's traps." Raynare says blushing heavily.

"Alrighty then." Azazel says smiling. "Hey Rias, tell your brother I say hello and sorry my subordinates acted up. Also that we're still on for drinks this weekend if he wants." Azazel says smirking before leaving with the other two fallen angels. As he leaves, a stunned Rias and ORC watch at what happened.

"So anyway, I guess before I do this, I have to make a change. After all, bondage gear like this won't exactly work for daily attire." Raynare says before transforming into a young girl with long black hair and large breasts, a little bit smaller then Akeno's. She was wearing a purple dress for now. "You can call me Yuuma Amano for now." Raynare says smiling.

"Not bad, she looks kinda cute." Issei says to a blushing Raynare. Unfortunately the looks of annoyance from Katase, Murayama, and Vali change that.

"Okay...anyway, now I'm going to add Yuuma and Asia to my peerage." Vali says with confidence.

Asia looks hesitant, but a calming hand from Issei reassures her. Vali then takes out a bishop piece for Asia and a pawn piece for Raynare. Doing the ceremony for both girls, the evil pieces shine adding the new peerage to Vali's gang, while learning Asia's last name is Argento in the process.

"Listen everybody, I'll contact Sona to get papers for Raynare and Asia. We'll meet up tomorrow to discuss more plans." Rias says as Rias's peerage leaves.

"Oh Issei, I'll let Asia stay with you for now, but you'll pay dearly for not telling me about this, Issei." Vali says angrily.

"I see, so what's my punishment?" Issei says smugly.

"Oh, you'll find out shortly my friend. I haven't taught you about being a devil yet, have I?" Vali says smirking and the girls in the background smirk along with him.

The next three days were absolute hell for Issei. Asia and Raynare transferring in was easy enough. However the punishment from Vali was brutal. Since he could teleport, Issei handled every single contract the girls had to do over the day. Luckily for him, he had loads of stamina so he could avoid the problem. He had met all types of people. The most notable was an Otaku who usually talked to Murayama about anime. The two got into an argument about the recent ending of Naruto. Issei was a NaruHina guy the other guy was NaruSaku which hadn't ended well. His favorite by far was a man who called himself Mil-tan. He wanted to be turned into a magical girl which Issei sadly couldn't do. But since he seemed like a good guy, Issei went along with him. Luckily for him he could make clones so he got some training in. Of course being with Asia was just as enjoyable. They met one kind family who summoned them because they wanted help with their sick child.

(AN: This is the family that Freed would've killed when Asia discovered Issei was a devil.)

Asia healed the child and said if they ever needed help to call her again. Of course for Issei, three days later he was exhausted and luckily for him, the weekend had arrived. He heard Kiryuu and Raynare had some interesting people as well but he would ask her about them later.

"Damn Ddraig, this was brutal. I guess Vali really was mad after all." Issei says chuckling. He had to admit he was a bit sore, but thanks to Asia, he healed well. By the way, Asia was sleeping in a separate room nearby. Since he lived alone it was far easier. His parents understood the supernatural world enough to know to let him live his life.

" **Hmph you got off easy. Albion and I once got into an argument that got so heated we started fighting. The argument went on for a really long time and it was very bloody."**

"Woah, how'd the argument end?" Issei says amused.

 **Ddraig was silent for a second a little embarrassed. "Well, umm...you see..."**

"Spit it out, Ddraig." Issei said annoyed.

" **We fought all over the place. It got so bad that the three factions actually teamed up to seal us into our sacred gears. I've been looking to find my sister and apologize for centuries now."**

"So the two heavenly dragons were sealed because they got into a couples spat." Issei says smiling.

" **Yep, it was really embarrassing looking back on it."** **Ddraig says embarrassed.**

"Tell ya what, I'll help you fix things up with Albion once Vali comes over." Issei says smiling.

" **Thank you partner."**

"You're welcome, Ddraig. Now let's go to bed. The weekend's coming and things are about to get fun." Issei says as he starts to take a nap. All of the sudden Issei sensed a magic circle about to appear. 'Hmm, maybe Vali came to apologize to me. How lucky.' Issei thinks. Of course his surprise was that instead of the silver employed by his boss the circle was red. Once the circle had finished forming Rias flew out from the seal.

"Issei hurry I need you to sleep with me." Rias says to the shock of the young dragon.

'Okay, definitely not Vali, but I'm not complaining.' Issei thinks getting excited.

"What's wrong Issei? Am I not good enough for you?" Rias says as she hurriedly starts to strip. Before being stopped by Issei.

"Rias-sempai, you're definitely good enough. Stop being hasty and lets enjoy this nice and slow moment." Issei says hoping to enjoy the moment.

"But you don't understand, I don't have time." Rias says upset and frantic although by this time she's fully naked. Issei who can tell something is very wrong decides against deflowering the girl here and then. To Rias's shock Issei embraces the frantic red head calming her down. All of the sudden a silver circle appears.

"Oh great now she shows up." Issei moans knowing this means a headache is coming. True to form out pops Vali who's clearly not happy when she notices her queen is embracing her best friend.

"So Issei, is she still a virgin?" Vali asks annoyed.

"Uhh, yeah. She was kinda hasty, but I could tell she was frantic, so I pumped the brakes." Issei said sheepishly.

"Oh good, you haven't done it yet." Vali says relieved. Turning to a still naked Rias, Vali starts lecturing the red head. "Damn it Rias! I knew you would do this. Listen, I told Grayfia I would deal with you. So go back to the house. Don't worry, we'll resolve this Raiser problem tomorrow." Vali says angrily.

"What the heck is going on?" Issei ask confused.

"Dammit why did you have to come now." Rias says angrily she calmly gets off Issei realizing her plan had failed.

"So I guess it's my turn to explain some stuff." Vali says sheepishly.

That's it for chapter 4. So yeah, Asia, Raynare and her team are taken care of. Azazel knows Vali and everything is resolved. Next chapter Rias's night visit is explained. Get ready boys things are about to heat up.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- open

Pawn 1- Raynare

Pawns 2-8- Open

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Tiamat, Kuroka, Ravel, Irina, Kiryuu, Asia.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 5. After saving Asia, Issei and the gang return home to relax. Of course a night visit from Rias leads to a large amount of headaches.

AN: Guys, at last the first lemon of this series is on the way. It will be this chapter. Who it is, I won't say. Hehehehe. Enjoy anyway. Also if you haven't already seen it read Chapter 4. If you have just enjoy this one

(Issei's House)

Vali had just walked in on Issei about to mount her fellow third year, Rias Gremory. Vali seemed to understand what had happened, so predictably she calmed down. Unfortunately an explanation was still needed.

Vali looked on annoyed but decided to hold back to handle important business. "Rias, Issei, I need you to both get dressed. We're about to have an important conversation." Issei and Rias both nodded and started getting dressed. "Alright Rias, it's time to come clean. Why were you trying to have sex with Issei?

"Okay Vali." Rias says a bit regretful. "As you know Vali, tomorrow I'm getting a visit from Raiser Phenex. He's Ravel's big brother."

"I see, so Ravel's big brother is visiting. I don't see the problem." Issei says a bit confused.

"It's a problem, Issei, because Raiser is Rias's fiancée, thanks to a deal their families made." Vali says annoyed. Vali hated the agreement and hated Raiser as well.

"That's right. Personally, I hate Raiser, he's an arrogant bastard. Hell, the reason Ravel is with Vali is because of the fact she couldn't stand her brother." Rias says annoyed.

"Okay. I get it now. Rias wanted me to take her virginity because she hoped that with her not being pure, the engagement would be cancelled." Issei says a bit more understanding.

"Yea that's right and I'm sorry Issei. Vali knew I would do this which is why she didn't want to share me originally." Rias says a bit regretful.

"Yea sorry Rias you gotta go. We'll deal with Raiser another way. Issei I'll see you tomorrow." Vali said before leaving.

"Uhh wait a minute. Don't I get a say in this." Issei says with a devious grin.

"Okay you've clearly got a plan what is it." Vali says amused.

"Okay girls here's the plan…" Issei tells the girls his plan. As he looks on the reaction of the girls says that they seem to agree.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Issei that's absolutely brilliant. You kill two birds with one stone." Vali says amused.

"Yeah, that's the point. I get laid and Rias loses her chicken problem." Issei says amused.

"Thank you Issei. I'm glad Vali picked such a wonderful person to stand by her side." Rias says tearing up.

"Before we go, there are two conditions you guys have to agree to." Vali says smirking.

"What's that?" Rias and Issei wonder simultaneously.

"First: we don't tell anybody in the peerages that Issei came up with this little plan. Sirzechs needs to believe this was my idea." Vali says smiling and the two nod in agreement. "The second thing is: I go first. He's my queen and he's also my mate. So as long as I go first, I'll agree to this plan." Vali says blushing a bit.

"Deal, It would be my pleasure to deflower you, my lady." Issei says to Vali excited.

"Okay, I gotta take Rias back so Grayfia doesn't get annoyed. Afterwards Issei, you're mine." Vali says smirking deviously.

"See ya, Issei" Rias says smiling. As the two leave, Issei sits to talk to Ddraig about the fun he's about to have.

"So Ddraig, at last I get to have sex with Vali huh?" Issei says excited.

" **Partner, calm yourself. This gives us a time to do some things first." Ddraig says making sure to warn him.**

"Like what Ddraig? I've got the condoms ready to go." Issei say smirking grabbing the ultra-thin larges he purchased a few days ago.

" **Partner, rest assured those will not help. You're a dragon, so your orgasm will break those flimsy pieces of rubber. What I would recommend is a spell that makes you infertile**. **I sent it to your brain, so cast it now. The second thing I must do is fill you in on a few little facts about dragon mating. As one of the two legendary dragons, your power will grow as you find mates. The first person you have sex with will be the leader of your pack. You can add others, that's fine, but the leader must approve. The second thing is that you must be careful not to go after a female who has a purple aura around them."**

"That's odd, why avoid girls with purple aura?" Issei asks curios.

" **Women of the opposite sex with a purple aura are girls marked by Vritra who is one of the Dragon Kings. Tiamat, who's connected to Kiryuu, is another. Fafnir is the third, but he isn't sealed in a gear as of yet. He was in the familiar forest last I heard."**

"Okay, so what's so special about Vritra?" Issei says confused.

" **If one of the Dragon Kings or I guess in this case one connected to him has selected a mate, the aura of the person is surrounded by an aura representing them. I'm curious how Kiryuu will react to you seeing as how she's chosen you as her mate and she possess Tiamat. But going after one of Vritra's girls would be a bad idea."**

"I see, so who's Vritra's host? Clearly you know who it is; otherwise you wouldn't be warning me." Issei asks curiously.

" **His current host is actually at your school. I sensed him faintly so I can't be sure." Ddraig says calmly.**

"I see, thanks for the warning." Issei says excited.

" **Glad to help. I happen to like you since you use my power so wonderfully. When are we going to show it to your King though?" Ddraig asks wondering what his partners plan is.**

"All in due time, Ddraig." Issei says amused. After a few more details Ddraig had finished the conversation. Wanting to save some time he stripped once again and all that was left was for Vali to return.

" **It seems your mate is back." Ddraig says as Vali appears from the circle.**

Sensing the same thing Issei turns around. "Welcome b-b-b-back." Issei says calmly but starts to stutter upon seeing her.

"How do I look?" Vali says amused. Vali had arrived in a silver see through nightgown and had decided to let her hair down. Thanks to the see through nature of her nightgown, Issei was exposed to Vali's body with only a silver panty hiding Issei from her completely naked body.

"You look...Wow." Issei says calmly.

"That's what I was going for." Vali says making her way over to the bed.

" **Ddraig, you had the talk about dragon mating, did you not?" Albion says confirming the two had discussed matters.**

" **Yes we did." Ddraig says amused at how his mate could forget.**

"Good, now it's time to begin." Vali says lying on Issei enveloping him in a deep kiss.

 **LEMON START**

The two dragons engaged in a fearsome lip lock each fighting for dominance over the other. After a few minutes of kissing it was clear who had the advantage…. and it was Issei.

"Wow, that was one hell of a kiss, Issei." Vali says stunned. She never expected to lose to her new queen, but she wasn't too upset.

"Hmph! You underestimate me milady." Issei says amused. Deciding it was time for phase one, Issei gets up from the bed and sinks his teeth into Vali's neck eliciting a massive moan.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Issei what are you doing?" Vali says shocked. All of the sudden she looks on her neck and it's the symbol of the red dragon.

"I take it Albion didn't give you the lecture." Issei says smirking.

Vali was panting a bit after what happened but managed to recover. "No, she did" Vali says biting Issei in the neck as well. "But she never told me it would feel this good."

Smirking, Issei decides it's time for a bit more fun. Flipping Vali onto the bed, Issei starts to fondle Vali's breasts while placing butterfly kisses all over her body. Though Issei had to admit the nightgown had gotten in the way.

"Ahh! Issei, so good." Vali moans as her breasts are sensitive. She never expected her first time would be this good.

"Well if you want things to really heat up, how about you join me in the land of the naked." Issei smirks stopping his ministrations for a bit.

"Very well milord." Vali says with a sultry voice. Grabbing the bottom of her nightgown Vali removes the silver piece placing it to the side. As she goes for the panties she's stopped by Issei.

"Oh, come now Vali, you should know that rule one for us guys is taking off the panties is way more fun if we do it." Issei smirks reaching for the silver pair of underwear. As he calmly takes the underwear off, it's clear that Vali is soaked. "Ahh, somebody likes what she's been feeling." Issei teases.

"Hey, you're good; I can't help it." Vali says with a pout.

"Eh, it's fine. So how about we play a little game?" Issei says amused resuming his ministrations on Vali's now fully exposed body.

"I'm listening." Vali replies amused and aroused by the teasing. Since the two were both naked the time came for things to really get good.

"How about we get into a 69 and try to get each other to cum. Whoever cums first loses." Issei says amused.

"Okay, then here are the stakes. You win, you get to add anybody you want to your little harem, and I can't complain. I win, I chose your partners, and believe me when I say there won't be many. Oh and no using Ddraig. Albion told me all about how Ddraig can boost anything." Vali says amused.

"Damn, you got me. I was gonna use boosts from Ddraig to make my tongue stronger. But I agree anyway." Issei says amused. "By the way, you've yet to see my not so little dragon." Issei says finally revealing the nine inch monster he had been hiding.

"Wow! This is gonna be fun." Vali says grinning. 'Poor Rias, she has no idea what she's about to get in to, or should I say get into her' Vali thinks amused.

With the two both raring to go their little game began. Both parties' tongues worked incredibly fast. The growls of lust coming from them could cause anybody around them to blush. After five minutes it was clear that once again Issei was superior.

"AHHHH! I'm cumming!" Vali screams as her juices fly out. "Dammit, how are you so good at this?"

"I've spent most of my time with two absolute perverts. I picked up a few tricks." Issei said amused. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to use those lovely breasts of yours to finish myself off." Issei says placing his hardened member between Vali's breasts. As he calmly rubbed in between Vali was blushing heavily wondering how it had come to this.

"Ahh! Vali this feels nice. Get ready for a sperm shower." Issei smirked as he only needed a minute to release his load all over his silver haired king.

"Damn, that's one impressive load." Vali says stunned at how much sperm he had sprayed over her body.

"Yep, and we haven't even gotten to the best part yet." Issei says smirking. The time had come to claim Vali as his and he was more than ready.

"I'm all lubed up, so give me your best shot." Vali said smirking seductively.

"Oh, I intend to." Issei says amused. Placing his hardened member at Vali's soaked entrance; he wasted no time and slammed his rod into her body. As she feels her hymen break, Vali roars in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Issei that's amazing!"

"Thanks, but we're far from done." Issei says grinning. Wasting no time Issei thrusts in and out of his silver haired king making sure to hit all the right spots.

"AHH! AHH! Issei, no way, you're going way too fast." Vali says amused.

"Very well milady, I'll slow down." Issei says reducing his speed but increasing the strength of each hit, making sure that the slow thrusts had been just as effective as his quicker ones. Of course that wasn't for long as he alternated between quick sharp thrusts and slow but hard thrusts. It wasn't long before Vali was a mess in front of her.

"Ahh! Issei, I'm going to cum!" Vali says still in disbelief at the skill of her new queen.

"Ahh! Good, I am too. I'm gonna blast a load right inside of you." Issei says resuming his quick thrusts.

"AHHHHH!" Vali screams as her release arrived and not long after she was filled with issei's massive load.

"Not bad huh?" Issei says a bit worn out.

"Hah. hah. hah. That. was. amazing." Vali says panting in exhaustion.

"Oh there's far more where that came from, milady." Issei says picking up his master. After placing her in a doggystyle Issei resumes his thrusts.

'Thank god I stopped him from sleeping with Rias. If it was her, she probably wouldn't be able to move.' Vali thinks as Issei's thrusts bring yet another orgasm from her tormented snatch.

The two would go a few more rounds making sure to thoroughly empty out Issei's stored up lust. Of course, as promised, Ddraig and Albion worked out their problem. Turns out the argument was because Ddraig and Tannin went to a party in the human world and Ddraig tried to add the original Leviathan as his mate. Luckily he failed because Tannin stopped him, and when Albion found out, she was furious. Dragons were okay Ddraig had plenty of those, but human's not so much. As Issei fell asleep, Vali knew she had to go and prepare the next day's events. That and prepare the next phase of their plan.

 **LEMON END**

(Next day)

After the nightlong romp with Vali, Issei came to class ready for more fun and it showed. As he sat down he was met by his two perverted buddies.

"Yo Issei! What's up dude? You look like you just got laid." Matsuda says looking at his friend's odd satisfaction.

"Oh yeah, about that..." Issei smirks causing his buddy to freak out.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Motohama yells realizing their buddy had indeed enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh. From the anger of the two perverts, a disappointed look came from a few other girls which Issei picked up on. However he decided to address it later.

As the day went on questions came from everybody. During the break Matsuda and Motohama tried to talk to Issei, but he left for some odd reason.

(Outside)

Issei left because he wanted to make sure to get a proper meal. Thanks to his late night fun, Issei was famished and breakfast hadn't been nearly enough. Transporting to a café in the area; Issei made sure to hide the fact he was a student by changing into some regular clothes. After getting a proper meal and refreshing himself he returned to school knowing he had a long day ahead.

(Classroom)

Issei returned just in time to start the second half of his classes. After a few texts of concern from Murayama and Katase, he reassured the girls everything was fine. For him, the day was about to get fun and he knew he would need more energy than the school lunches tended to require.

"Ah, sorry teach, I need to go to the nurse's. My stomach isn't feeling well." Issei says calmly. Although the truth is he was fine, he needed an excuse to leave. As the teacher gave permission, Issei quickly got out of the room. Making sure that nobody had followed him, Issei teleported to a certain location.

(End of the day)

Murayama and Katase were concerned. The fact that Issei had left a while ago and never came back was something they'd have to tell Vali. Since Kendo practice was off due to the fact other members had a tournament, they could both go to the ORC without suspicion. The two were flanked by Asia, Kiryuu, and Raynare.

"Mury, I hope Issei is okay." Katase says worried about their crush and peerage member.

"He's fine, Katase. Probably just needed some rest being a devil is exhausting after all." Murayama said making her way to the clubroom.

"You girls are such worry warts that guy wouldn't miss a club meeting at all." Kiryuu says smirking

As the girls make their way to the clubroom they never imagined what they would see once they arrived.

That's it for chapter 5. So as promised the lemon was there and it was Vali. Thought it would be easier to have Vali get the first lemon because she's the main girl in the story. As for Rias and this plan Issei has concocted, well you'll find out the first part next time. I hope everybody enjoys what I've been doing so far. A lot of fun to come.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- open

Pawns 1-8- open

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Tiamat, Kuroka, Ravel, Irina, Kiryuu, Asia.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 6. Issei learns all about why Rias wanted to sleep with him, and although he's disappointed, he seems to come up with a plan that will solve the Raiser problem. While Vali returned Rias to her home Issei spoke with Ddraig about the nature of dragon mating. Something he would soon put into good practice as Vali returned and consummated her relationship with her queen. The next day everyone was concerned as Issei was acting strange. Although things were about to get far more interesting.

(ORC)

When the girls opened the door to join their fellow members at the ORC there was an odd amount of tension.

"Lady Vali, are you absolutely insane? My brother is going to freak out!" Ravel said yelling at her master for an odd reason.

"Don't look at me. I had no idea what she was up to." Vali says pleading her innocence.

"Umm, Lady Vali, what's going on?" Katase says concerned.

"AHH! So good!" A person was moaning erotically.

"What the hell was that?" Katase says furiously.

"Ahh! Issei, you're so big!" The voice continued moaning loudly.

"Wait, what's so big?" Asia asks innocently.

"Seriously?" Murayama says stunned. "Lady Vali, how in the world did you let that happen?" The girl repeats glaring at her master.

"Hahaha! So that's what's going on. Man, he's got some stones." Raynare says laughing.

All of the sudden a red magic circle appears. Recognizing the symbol, Katase gets even more annoyed.

"Oh great. Ravel, your asshole brother is here." Katase says groaning as a young man appears from the circle.

"Ahh, Rias, my lovely bride, I have arrived." The man says calmly. He was wearing red pants and a matching jacket. A white dress shirt underneath. It was obvious he was going for a bad boy appearance.

"Raiser, it's nice to see you." Vali says with a bit of spite in her voice.

"Please, I have no interest in speaking to you." Riser says annoyed. "Where is my lovely bride?" The young man says calmly.

"AHH! Issei, so big! Keep going" a person moaned again.

"Uffufu, Rias is a bit busy." Akeno says amused.

"What are you talking about, and what's that ridiculous racket?" Riser says angrily.

"Well, follow me?" Akeno says leading the group to Rias's private room.

Akeno smiled as she led them to a room in the ORC. The moans the group heard were getting louder and louder.

"AHH! Issei, I'm about to cum! AHHH!" Rias was moaning.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Raiser says knocking down the door.

As the door broke open the group looked on in shock as a naked Rias was getting drilled from behind by Issei.

Noticing the group, Issei turns to greet everybody with a massive grin on his face. "Yo! I take it your Raiser. Sorry, Rias is a little busy. Give me a second blast this last load in her." Issei says amused before snapping his fingers causing a magic circle to appear. This circle sent the group back to the entrance of the club.

"What the hell was that?" Raiser screamed furiously at the rest of the ORC. No one was surprised. Coming to see his "lovely bride" and to find she was in bed with another person would be a blow to anybody.

"Lord Phenex, I'm sure Rias will explain when she returns, so let's wait." Akeno says calmly.

"Why in the world is some human having sex with my bride?" Raiser said furiously.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Rias, uffufu." Akeno says amused.

Although Murayama and Katase were concerned because of their own feelings for Issei, they were surprised that Vali was calm. Figuring that everything that just happened was part of some plan, the two played dumb. Luckily they didn't have to hear the moans anymore, but they knew Rias was likely getting her world rocked. A few minutes later Issei and Rias walked back calmly into a very angry room.

"Rias my lovely bride how are you!" Raiser says calmly, although it was clear he was furious. Turning to a now dressed Issei he screams out. "How dare you touch what is mine!"

"Raiser, I've told you many times; I don't want to marry you I'm not yours at all." Rias said sharply.

"Ah, but Rias, it's for the good of our clans. I don't know what you were doing with that pathetic man, but I forgive you." Riser says going in for a kiss but is stopped by Vali.

"Okay lover boy, we get it. You're glad to see your lovely bride. Now back off, the girl doesn't like you." Vali says groaning. Knowing how to push Raisers buttons Vali says, "Although from those moans earlier, it's clear she found somebody who can treat her right." Vali said smirking causing a few girls in the room to blush.

"Hah! This pathetic man is nothing." Riser said amused.

Issei looks at the guy with a disappointed expression. He heard about Raiser and frankly he was exactly what Issei expected. "Maybe so, but then again you might wanna watch your step, friend chicken." Issei says amused.

"Hey! That's my brother you're talking to." Ravel says getting angry.

"Sorry Ravel, but your bro is a bit of a douche." Issei says amused.

"How dare you!" Riser says angrily. Wanting to turn the odds in his favor, Riser snaps his fingers summoning his peerage. Many different girls appeared and in various outfits. "Look peasant, this is the type of girl you could never dream of getting." Riser said smugly.

Issei was amused at the group but decided to have some fun back. He did enjoy messing with guys like Raiser. "Well that's fine. Although, considering I was just inside the girl you claim is your bride and hearing the moans she gave me. I wonder who's dreaming of getting somebody." Issei said smugly. This caused a few of the girls to laugh.

Raiser was livid at the latest dig. "How dare you." Riser says starting to get angry. Anticipating trouble Vali activates divine dividing and just as Riser was about to start attacking, a magic circle appears.

Recognizing the magic circle Vali starts to groan. "Oh great, things just got way more interesting."

Out of the circle pops a young man whose appearance was in his mid-30's. Based on the cape he was wearing it was clear this was a high ranking man.

"Onii-sama, what are you doing here?" Rias says shocked.

"Oh, hello Rias. Sorry, but I'm actually here for Vali." Sirzechs says amused.

"Me? What do you want, Lucifer-sama?" Vali says shocked.

"So Vali, what's this guy's deal?" Issei says nonchalantly.

"Show some respect. This is Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four Devil Kings, and a man you could never hope to be near." Raiser says respectfully.

Issei shrugged but considering who he was dealing with, he quickly changed his tone. "Well, my mistake, hello there, Lucifer-sama." Issei says amused.

"Nice to meet you. I heard Vali got an interesting queen, and I guess she meant you." Sirzechs says amused

"Lord Lucifer, you can't be serious. This pathetic human being is a queen?" Riser says shocked.

"Yes he is, Raiser. Now if you don't mind, leave before I make you." Vali says annoyed.

"Now now, Vali do I have to play mediator again? I get you don't like Raiser but you must learn to behave" Sirzechs says sarcastically.

"Onii-sama, listen I will never marry Riser. I get it the family wants this, but he's a pig." Rias says upset.

"Now now, Rias don't be so upset. I figured it would be like this. So how about you two have a rating game?" Sirzechs says calmly.

"Rias would have no chance against me. I've got far more experience." Riser says annoyed. "I'd rather just beat this queen of Vali's senseless. He deserves it for stealing my bride."

"Oh? What happened?" Sirzechs says surprised.

"Funny story, you see Rias was so against this guy marrying her that she wanted to sleep with me. Vali stopped her last night, but since the idea sounded like fun, I took care of it earlier." Issei says amused. The rest of the girls were shocked at how nonchalant Issei was.

"I see. Well, that's surprising." Sirzechs says a little upset. Flaring a little bit of his power he watched as everybody in the room seemed to fall to the ground including Raiser. Although for some reason the queen sat there calm as though nothing happened. 'Impressive, that's about the level of a normal high class devil and he barely flinched. He's powerful.'

"Yeah, sorry about that Lucifer-sama. Look, I get that your sister is precious to you, but this asshole would ruin her." Issei says nonchalantly

"Well settle your grudge with Riser later. I will allow this battle to take place in ten days. Unfortunately, since Vali and her queen are separate, they cannot participate. But I'm sure we can work something out." Sirzechs says annoyed.

"As you wish, Lord Lucifer." Vali says calmly.

"Rias, take your servants and train, but I need to steal Vali and her queen to discuss something." Sirzechs says with a hint of anger but also a seriousness that meant they would be coming.

The two walk away with Sirzechs and Raiser leaves along with his peerage.

"Uhh, what the hell just happened?" Katase says stunned.

"Short version. Issei was banging Rias and her new fiancée is gonna beat us senseless if we don't get to training." Kiryuu says bluntly. The group sweat dropped at the calm explanation.

"Okay then. Let's leave tomorrow for my mountain villa. I'll talk to Vali later." Rias says calmly. As everybody leaves the room Rias and Akeno are left alone.

"So your plan worked, didn't it Rias?" Akeno says amused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rias says innocently. Although on the inside it was clear she was happy.

(Sirzechs office)

Issei and Vali were sitting in Sirzechs's office. Vali was extremely nervous wondering what Sirzechs is going to do.

"So you're the one who deflowered my little sister, and got caught by Riser huh?" Sirzechs says seemingly angry.

"Uhh, yeah, about that." Issei says stammering for once. He could tell the guy was powerful and that the energy he flared off earlier was only the beginning.

"It's my fault, Lord Sirzechs. Rias has been trying to get out of this for months. I knew she'd go to Issei and I allowed her to use him. If you want to punish anybody, punish me." Vali says confessing the truth.

"I'm not going to punish you. I'm actually glad you did this." Sirzechs says with a rare smile.

"HUH?!" the two dragons said confused.

"Truthfully, I hate Riser and I needed an excuse to get rid of him. Now I have it." Sirzechs says smiling. "But that's not why I came over today. I have a mission for you."

Both Issei and Vali breathed a sigh of relief from the news. Although an odd expression appears on Issei's face. "So, if that's not why you brought us here what's this mission, Lord Sirzechs?" Vali says curiously. It was rare Sirzechs himself came for a mission.

"There's a rumor that a group of supernatural creatures have teamed up and took over a small town. I want you and a few of your members to go to the town and deal with them. However you see fit." Sirzechs says calmly.

"I see, this seems like such a simple mission, so I'm assuming it won't take me too long." Vali says calmly.

"Yes, take a few of your peerage, but not all. But make sure you're back in a week. I need you ready for the battle with Riser. I assume that his desire to challenge Issei is part of your little plan with Ria-tan." Sirzechs says in a business-like manner.

Vali smirks realizing Sirzechs knew it was a plan. "Yes Lord Lucifer." Vali says before leaving.

"Thank you for forgiving me, Lord Lucifer." Issei says calmly. Having watched the whole scene he feels like something is off so he talks to Sirzechs before leaving himself.

(ORC)

With Issei and Vali's arrival back at the clubroom, everybody comes over to them wondering what had happened. Well except for Ravel, who seems to have figured something out.

"Master Vali, is everything okay?" Murayama says worried. "What happened? What did Lord Lucifer want to talk about?"

Overwhelmed by everybody Vali takes a second to gather herself. "Lord Lucifer has sent me on a mission to deal with some stray devils. It shouldn't take long, but once we're finished we'll meet up with Rias at the villa to help with her training."

"Got it Vali, but do you mind if I take a few members of your team with us?" Rias says curious.

"Sure Rias, who did you have in mind?" Vali says calmly. "Oh, and don't you dare say Issei because he's coming with me." Vali says sternly.

"That's a shame, but I understand. I want to take Katase and Ravel with me." Rias says calmly.

'That's a clever idea. Rias is far smarter than I expected.' Issei thinks to himself realizing what Rias is after.

"Why those two Rias?" Vali asks curious although she has a slight guess.

"Katase's a perfect person to train with Kiba since their abilities are more or less the same. Koneko's rivalry with Ravel will motivate her, plus having a Phenex will help you to learn more about Raiser." Rias says amused.

"Gotcha, I'm a little worried about Kiryuu, but I take it you've got a plan for that." Vali says curious.

" **Vali, if I know Tiamat, she'll have a plan ready for Kiryuu. Don't worry." Albion says into her partners mind.**

"Never mind, Albion says we'll be fine."

Understanding the reasoning Katase is amused by the idea. "Glad to work with you Lady Rias."

Ravel also smiles since she realized what Rias is after. "I look forward to helping you out Lady Rias." Ravel says excited.

"Well then everyone, let's get going. Asia, Raynare, make sure you're ready. Everybody else, you know what to do." Vali says to her squad. "Ladies we'll leave tomorrow so you have the night to prepare."

"Yes Lady Vali!"

"Alright everybody, get ready. We start training tomorrow." Rias says excited.

"HAI BUCHOU!" the ORC shouts in excitement although it's clear from Kiryuu's expression something is bothering her.

As everybody leaves Vali and Rias are left alone.

"So our plan worked, huh Vali?" Rias says excited.

"Yep, I must admit I'm surprised how clever Issei was. Although Sirzechs coming nearly ruined everything." Vali says amused. She had noticed that her new queen was far cleverer then he let on. She wondered how much of it is about Ddraig but she wouldn't worry about it for now. The mission coming would show the worth of her new queen.

"Umm, Vali, before we go, there's something I wanna ask you." Rias says nervously.

"No Rias, I'm not mad that you went after Issei. I predicted that. Something else is bothering me though." Vali says surprised.

"You mean your peerage girls being in love with Issei." Rias says with a straight face. This surprised Vali but wondering what she meant she allowed her friend to continue. "It's clear that Katase and Murayama like him. Asia is also close to him. Raynare, not so much." Rias says amused.

"No, it's actually about your peerage. Kiryuu has Tiamat as a SG, and when Albion told me about dragon mating, she mentioned the Dragon Kings are particular about their mates. I'd wager Kiryuu's change of style was because she wants to make herself more attractive to Issei. Then again, that may not be all bad." Vali says amused. Vali knows based on what Albion said that Issei taking Kiryuu wouldn't be a bad thing.

"I see. Well, I suspect Raiser will challenge Issei sooner or later." Rias says amused. "I'm definitely looking forward to that battle."

"That will be a fun battle." Vali says amused. "By the way, Issei marked you didn't he?" Vali asked curiously. She couldn't sense the usual aura that came with the marking.

"He said that he wouldn't for now because we were doing this for the sake of the plan." Rias says a bit disappointed.

"Oh well, I gotta get going." Vali says a bit surprised although on the inside she was smiling. As she left, Vali wonders whether she's doing the right thing. After all, Raiser was a difficult opponent even for her. She'd win but it would be trickier then she care to admit.

(Issei's house)

"So it's our first mission, huh Ddraig?" Issei says amused.

" **Yes Partner, I'm sure your new master is eager to see your strength." Ddraig says amused.**

"Agreed, although I doubt she realizes just how powerful I am. We've done well in hiding our strength." Issei says amused.

" **Yes, and I must commend you on getting the Gremory and my sister Albion. Although something is bothering me." Ddraig says amused.**

"What's that partner?" Issei says surprised at Ddraig's concern. As Ddraig is about to answer, a magic circle appeared in his room.

" **Too late. It seems like my other mate has started to stir." Ddraig says annoyed.**

The magic circle faded out to reveal Kiryuu Aika. "Issei, I'm sorry to bug you, but I need you to have sex with me." Kiryuu says stripping naked.

"Alright Kiryuu. Geez what's with Rias's peerage and night visits. Not that I mind, mind you." Issei says amused.

"Thank you, Issei." Kiryuu says as she embraces the dragon in a kiss.

(Vali's house)

Vali is sitting in her room about to go to bed when the mark on her neck shines. "Oh great, it seems like he's taking another girl." Vali says shrugging.

" **It's probably Tiamat's holder. That's good for both of them." Albion says happily.**

"Yeah, I guess. Oh well, if Issei wants to talk about it he will later." Vali says falling asleep. She's aware that things are just about to get interesting.

That's it for Chapter 6 everybody. Issei meets Riser and deflowers Rias. A rating game between the Gremory gang and Risers peerage is arranged and Vali and her team go after some stray devils. If you've read the DxD story most of you can probably guess who the stray devils are and can guess what's about to happen. In any event I chose to give Kiryuu a scene because this was the easiest time to fit one in for a long time. Ravel will eventually join the harem, but will hesitate for a while. Murayama and Katase will each eventually get lemons, but it won't be for a while. I hope you guys enjoy this next arc and tell me what you think.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- open

Pawns 1- Raynare

Pawns 2-8 Open

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Tiamat, Kuroka, Ravel, Irina, Kiryuu, Asia, Le Fay (possibly)

Rias will not be in the harem. The deflowering was mainly to taunt Raiser.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 7. Last time Raiser arrived and got a rude surprise seeing Issei is inside of Rias. After a lot of arguing, it's eventually decided Rias will challenge Raiser in ten days. Of course Sirzechs decides to send Vali on a mission to stall for time and to deal with a few interesting strays. As Issei relaxes for the night he's met by another dragon wanting a little confidence boost.

Waking up for Issei was usually interesting and this morning was no different. On his left side was Vali who was naked as always but on his right side was a second girl, and not the one he expected.

'Okay, so I have Kiryuu on one side and Vali on the other. I must've had a good night.' Issei thinks to himself.

 **"Partner, not to ruin your fun, but you only had sex with Kiryuu last night. Vali arrived later on and despite seeing you two she just got in naturally." Ddraig says calmly.**

'Geez, thanks Ddraig."

"Ahhh, good morning Issei." Vali says waking up calmly before looking down and noticing her state of undress. "Dammit, I'm naked again." Vali curses. Vali still had a problem with the naked sleeping habit that she picked up from Rias.

"Hey, it's fine by me. You have a great body." Issei says smirking. Sadly his racket woke up his partner from night.

"What's with all the racket, Issei?" Kiryuu groans before noticing a naked Vali. "Uhh...did I miss something?" Kiryuu says a bit disturbed.

 **"Tiamat, so how was your hosts first time?" Albion says amused.**

 **"Man, Albion she was something. I never imagined a virgin girl could be such a pervert." Tiamat says chuckling.**

"Damn it Tiamat, that's not funny." Kiryuu says embarrassed.

"Actually, it kinda is." Issei says smirking.

"Anyway you two, we need to get ready. Rias will be waiting and naturally we have a mission of our own." Vali says chuckling. "By the way Issei, you and I are going to shower together." Vali says as she walks towards Issei's bathroom.

'Thank God I sent my parents on vacation.' Issei says smirking. After a quick makeout session with Kiryuu, Issei makes his way to the shower. Although Kiryuu soon followed. Of course since the three are all dragons the simple shower would soon become far more interesting.

(ORC)

After his fun in the morning, Issei and crew eventually made it to club to meet up with Rias and her group before they left for training. Admittedly Rias was still struggling to look him straight in the face. While she originally planned to use Issei to get rid of Raiser, she had to admit the sex was more then she expected. Sadly now it was time for business.

"Alright everybody, here's the deal. My peerage and I, along with Katase and Ravel, will head towards the training grounds." Rias says smiling.

"Yes and the rest of my peerage and I will go deal with the stray devils. Rias, I'll meet you there once we're done. Hopefully it won't take long and we can get tons of training for the battle with Raiser." Vali says calmly.

"One more thing before I go." Issei says calmly turning to Kiryuu. "Your dragon can be your best friend as far as training goes. While I'm not there, focus on talking to Tiamat as much as possible. Tiamat will tell you how best to use your new dragonic power. Once I get back, I will help you with your training." Issei says smiling.

"Thanks Issei." Kiryuu says blushing.

"Of course. Oh and good luck to everyone on their training." Issei says calmly. While Vali and group leave to go to their training Rias and group also makes their way towards the villa.

(Hotel near the village)

Vali and group made their way towards the village. Knowing that they would need a day to relax Vali checked them all into a nearby hotel. Most of the group was relaxed, Raynare and Asia in particular seemed to bond after the craziness from before, which was something. Vali seemed to just want to sleep and Issei also wanted to relax. Sadly for Murayama, relaxation was not on her mind at least not yet.

Issei had decided to take this rare moment of peace to discuss what his next step would be with Ddraig. "So partner, how much power are we going to show? Vali still hasn't seen me fight. I wonder just how much we should show off."

 **"Partner, that's up to you. As far as I'm concerned, you should avoid using your balance breaker on this mission. I don't particularly enjoy deceiving my mate, but if you show your power it may bring far more questions then we want." Ddraig says a bit apprehensive.**

"Yeah, I gotcha. I mean I wasn't planning on using Balance Breaker, well at least until we fought Raiser. However if it's necessary, I'll use it." Issei says calmly. *knock *knock. "Hmm, who's that Ddraig?" Issei says curiously. He could use his dragon sense but he felt as though it was better to do it this way.

"Issei, may I come in?" Murayama says nervously.

Issei calmly opens the door and to his surprise Murayama was in the kendo uniform from school. "Uhh so you wanna tell me what's going on." Issei said to Murayama surprised.

 **"Partner, I think you're about to add another girl to the collection." Ddraig says chuckling.**

"I'm curious Issei. Why is it you never peeked at us while we were at school? You were with Matsuda and Motohama all the time, yet you never did anything." Murayama says curiously.

Issei was concerned about where this was going. Sure, he wouldn't mind taking Murayama, but Vali was already tense from everything that's happened. As far as he was concerned, the only reason he never did anything was because Matsuda and Motohama got in the way. Althought, he didn't think saying that was the right move. Unfortunately he gave in, figuring there was no reason to hide it. Hopefully it wouldn't go far. "Murayama listen the only reason I didn't peek was because Matsuda and Motohama got in the way. I wish I could tell you I'm some noble guy, but I'm not." Issei confessed honestly.

Murayama smiled at the news. Naturally she would have to tell Katase, but figured that she could save that fun for later. "I'm glad you were honest with me, Issei. But do you wanna know a secret?" Murayama says teasing.

"Why not." Issei says amused.

"Katase and I have been devils since you guys first started peeping. It was easy for us to tell when you guys were there and stopping you guys would've been a simple task. There's only one reason we let those two pervs peek on us. "Murayama says calmly.

"What's that?" Issei says surprised. The news caught him off guard since Ddraig never mentioned their devil status until just before Vali.

Murayama started to strip off her uniform bit by bit confessing a surprising fact "It's because we wanted you to see us. We wanted you to see our naked bodies. We could sense your dragon energy, and we wanted you to seek us out. We both wanted you badly, Issei." Murayama says calmly now clad in only her underwear. "Now, I have that chance and no Matsuda and Motohama to interfere let me see what the famed red dragon can do?" Murayama said in a sultry voice while leaning in to kiss Issei.

To Murayama's surprise Issei stopped her. "Listen Murayama, I would love nothing more than to finish this off. But we can't, at least not now. I'm flattered that you would do all of this for me, and once the mission is over we can revisit this, okay?" Issei says calmly.

Murayama was furious at him. How could he turn her down afer all this time. But she took the high road considering that he would revisit this. "Okay Issei. Thanks at least for hearing me out." Murayama says smiling. Murayama puts her clothes back on and leaves.

Calming himself down Issei sat on the bed still a bit amused. "Well that was something else. I must admit I didn't think I'd be adding to my collection so soon." Issei says smirking

 **"Why didn't you take her you fool!? That was the perfect chance." Ddraig says annoyed.**

"Yeah, I know. But it would feel wrong doing that. I can't explain why." Issei said wistfully. He couldn't figure out what was bugging him but something was.

"So having sex with a girl you don't care about just to break up her engagement is perfectly okay? Yet refusing a girl who honestly desires you isnt it. Man Matsuda and Motohama would kick your ass if they knew about this" Vali says appearing out of nowhere. From the look on her face she was extremely disappointed.

"So how long have you been there Vali?" Issei says amused as he gets up on the bed.

"Long enough to know that you turned down a sure thing." Vali says amused. "I mean seriously, Murayama threw herself at you and you still did nothing. I thought I chose a powerful dragon as a mate not a timid gecko." Vali said angrily trying not to curse out her mate.

"Gimme a break. I thought you'd be glad that I didn't deflower one of your peerage." Issei says annoyed.

"Frankly, I'm angry that you didn't deflower her. Murayama and Katase had been trying for months to lure you into their arms. Hell the only reason I went by you guys that day was because they were worried they weren't good enough and you needed better bait. Murayama's been waiting for a chance with you for so long its ridiculous" Vali says snickering.

"You gotta be kidding me." Issei says annoyed. He wasn't thrilled that both Ddraig and Vali were mad for him not thinking with his member for once.

"Yep, you screwed up. Now don't make that mistake again." Vali says before leaving.

(ORC Villa)

While Issei was having his girl problems, Rias and gang had gone to Rias's villa to train. After a simple walk, the group arrived and put their stuff away. Soon the gang had changed into gym clothes and met Rias outside.

"Okay everybody, you can consider this training as two parts. The part before Vali and group arrive and then the part after. Before Vali gets here I'm going to train with Akeno, and Katase and Kiba are going to partner. Ravel will work with Koneko and that will be it." Rias says assuredly.

"Umm what about me Rias? What do you want me to do?" Kiryuu says curiously.

 **"Kiryuu, don't worry about that. Until Albion and Ddraig return; I will work with you on your training." Tiamat says shocked.**

"How will you do that, Lady Tiamat?" Rias says curious.

 **"Like this." Tiamat says calmly.**

All of the sudden Kiryuu's gear shines and a blue ball of magic leaks out of it. That blue light then transforms into a beautiful woman with long blue hair and a massive bust. Her blue dress emphasized her slender body.

 **"Hello there everyone. As you guessed, I am Tiamat. This is a special power that goes with my sacred gear. I will train Kiryuu on my own. Once Ddraig and Albion arrive, they will help to continue her training." Tiamat says calmly.**

"Okay then I guess." Rias sweatdrops at the news and everyone leaves for their training for the day.

(Village)

After a chaotic night before, Vali and her team arrive in the village. Their goal was to seek out the stray devils who took over. The two dragons can instantly tell something is different from the city then they originally expected.

"Somethings off about this place." Vali says surprised.

'That's because it is Vali.' Issei thinks amused. He remembers the conversation he had with Sirzechs where The Maou held back quite the nasty secret.

(Flashback)

After receiving their mission from Sirzechs Vali left but for some reason Issei stayed behind. "There's more to this mission then you want to admit, isn't there Sirzechs-sama?" Issei says amused.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sirzechs says nervously.

"A few stray devils are one thing, but if they had the power to take over a whole town, sending our lowly group seems to be a bit dangerous." Issei says shrewdly.

Deciding that Issei could keep a secret because of the amount of power he wielded he gave in. "You're right Issei. Vali has been having trouble finding a peerage of her has been a high class devil for years and had no luck finding anybody. The ones she has was a minor miracle frankly. The town we're sending you to is actually filled with stray devils, but they're different from the typical stray devils we send you to destroy. The devils in this town are all those that the four Maou decided not to kill. My hope is that Vali finds a specific few that she can add to her peerage. One of the devils in that village is Koneko's sister. I've been looking for a reason to free her for years."

"Clever Sirzechs. I'll watch over things so the group doesn't go overboard." Issei says calmly. "I take it you have a few in mind so tell me who you want." Issei says before smiling wickedly.

(Flashback end)

"So let's go into the town." Issei says amused. "Don't worry, this mission won't be nearly as difficult as you think." Issei says amused. Vali stared at him with an odd expression since it seemed like her queen new more than he was letting on.

To the groups surprise getting into the town was relatively easy. The devils that were there looked at them strangely but decided unless they started something the group would avoid any trouble.

"There are more than just devils here." Raynare says sensing a few unusual powers.

"I agree, something about this mission is fishy." Murayama says amused.

"Nyaa, so what are devils like you guys doing in our territory." A voice says amused. Soon a beautiful woman appeared. She was wearing a black kimono that emphasized her large breasts. Other than that there was nothing special about her. At least on the surface.

"My name is Vali Lucy, I've come to liberate this town from the stray devils who took it over." Vali says calmly.

"Well missy, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave. If not, you're gonna be in massive trouble." The women says annoyed. As everybody gets into battle stances Issei alone sits calmly.

"Issei, what's going on? Why aren't you preparing to fight?" Vali says concerned.

"Two reasons. One, this battle is meaningless because we're currently looking at an illusion. If we start fighting, she'll dispel it and we'll be surrounded by some difficult opponents. Two, if you pay attention to this person's aura, you'll find out something very interesting." Issei says calmly.

"Nyaa, so you noticed huh?" The woman says dispelling the illusion around the two. The minute they did they realized that there were at a huge disadvantage. Next to the woma were 3 other people. On her left was a young man in a simple white suit. He had blonde hair and was holding onto a powerful sword. Next to him was a young girl in a mage outfit. She appeared to be the man's sister. The most notable one was the young man to their right. His outfit was a bit gaudy but it was clear he was powerful.

"Yes I did, and I feel as though we got off to a wrong foot." Issei says calmly.

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?" The young man to her right says amused.

"So miss black hair, does the name Shirone ring a bell." Issei says calmly.

"How the hell do you know that name?" the woman says angrily. All of the sudden cat ears fly out of the women head. A tail also shows up.

"I know that name because we happen to be in the same school." Issei says calmly. "Let make you an offer you would be foolish to refuse." Issei says a large grin rising to his face.

"I'm listening." The black haired woman says curious. The bold nature of the man impressed her.

"What if I told you I can reunite you with your sister and give you and your buddies here a new lease on life?

"I'd say you have our attention." The woman says amused.

"Well, before I make this deal, would you mind if I know the name of the ones I'm dealing with. Issei Hyoudou by the way" Issei says amused. Vali and group watches on stunned wondering what the queen was after..

"Very well. I'm Kuroka. The man to my left is Arthur Pendragon and his little sister, Le Fay. To my right is Bikou." The woman whose name is Kuroka says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kuroka. Now, let's sit down and chat." Issei says his savage grin growing larger then ever.

That's it for Chapter 7. So yeah, as many have likely guessed, the Vali gang will be joining Vali's peerage. Mutations make things much more interesting so it'll be a blast.. Next chapter Issei attempts to bring the rogue group together and Vali comes clean about a very well hidden secret. Meanwhile Rias and Ravel use the downtime to bond despite the awkward situation.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- open

Pawn 1- Raynare

Pawn 2-8- Open but not for long.

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Tiamat, Kuroka, Ravel, Irina, Kiryuu, Asia, Le Fay (possibly)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 8. After accepting their mission, Vali, along with Asia, Raynare, Issei, and Murayama, made her way to the village. Meanwhile, Rias began her training with the rest of her peerage hoping to prepare themselves for the battle with Raiser. After a slight misunderstanding it seems as though things are heating up for all parties.

(Café)

"So Issei, do you wanna tell me what's going on?" Vali says annoyed. After revealing the truth to Kuroka, Arthur makes the suggestion that everybody go to eat. Obviously there's a lot to be discussed, so things are a bit tense.

"Simple version of a complicated story. Sirzechs had been trying to help you find a peerage since you had been struggling. So he sent you on this mission. He realized that this town would be perfect to address your situation." Issei says calmly.

"What did Sirzechs tell you?" Vali says irritated. Something had clearly hit a sore spot with her and it was obvious.

"He didn't tell me anything. I just know that thanks to your circumstances, things were tougher for you." Issei says calmly.

"Damn you Sirzechs!" Vali tries to whisper but is caught up in it.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it. Why should we go with you guys? I mean yeah, the silver haired girl is strong. But why should we join you?" Bikou says irritated.

"For once monkey boy is right. Give me one good reason why we should serve you. After all, devils screwed my life up pretty badly." Kuroka says curious how Vali would react.

Vali was clearly annoyed at what happened so decided that she should reveal all of her cards. "You should join me because I am the White Dragon Emperor. **DIVINE DIVIDING**!" Vali shouts as the white shine of divine dividing appears on her back.

"Interesting. It seems quite the person has come to join us. Although I get the feeling you're hiding something." Arthur says amused.

"Nii-sama, what's wrong?" Le Fay says stunned.

"I was under the impression that the brown haired boy was the leader, at least due to the way he was acting. Am I wrong?" Arthur says confused.

"Yes. Vali is indeed my leader. But I know a few things about the supernatural world on my own. After all, being in the presence of the heir of the legendary Pendragon Clan and his sister. Along with the Monkey King's descendant that's a rare treat."

"Whoa whoa whoa! How do you know that?" Bikou says amused.

"I'll show you." Issei says activating a magic circle and a few files come up. Handing the papers to the respective groups they're stunned at what the papers contained.

"How did you get all of this on us?" Bikou says amused.

"The truth is Sirzechs specifically thought you guys would be beneficial to Vali. Your town is always being monitored by the Devil Kings. Due to the fact you haven't done anything, the information stays secret." Issei says amused.

"Issei, how did you get all this?" Vali says still stunned. She couldn't believe that her queen had turned the tables so easily.

"After everything was finished with Sirzechs, I stayed behind. I got Sirzechs to tell me why he was sending you here." Issei says amused.

"Why didn't you tell me all this?" Vali says still bothered by all the secrets.

"Let me guess, it's because if you told her, Vali would've gone back to this Sirzechs and complain." Kuroka says amused. "But now I have two questions. First, why is he doing all the talking? Secondly, why did you mention my sister?"

"To answer your first question. I'm doing the talking because it's easier for me to do it. Vali is my king, but she had no idea about all this. I mentioned your sister because of the fact that I know how important she is to you. Makes the talk much easier."

"I see, so you used the fact that Kuroka clearly cares for her sister to make things more interesting for us." Arthur says amused.

"That's right." Issei says amused.

"This guy's hiding something else, Arthur. Even if all that was true his master is the white dragon emperor. This guy must be special in his own right in order for him to have some say." Bikou said calmly.

"That's right, I have one more secret. **BOOSTED GEAR**! I'm the Red Dragon Emperor. Any other questions."

Bikou and group look stunned at the gauntlet. "Woah! So the Red Dragon Emperor would be my teammate, this is awesome! Wait, I've always heard that the red dragon and white dragon were enemies. So why are you guys working together?" Bikou says amused.

"There are special circumstances behind it. However those aren't your concern, monkey boy." Issei says getting a bit bloodthirsty.

"ENOUGH. Issei you've done way too much." Vali says still stunned at Issei's actions. "But now it's time to make my pitch. After all as you master it wouldn't look good if I didn't add my own pitch." Vali says determined.

"Alright missy, so what's your secret. I get the feeling your hiding another big one. When he mentioned your circumstances, you flipped out. So spill it; what are you hiding." Kuroka said both intrigued and amused.

Turning to her queen Vali looks on with regret. "Well the truth is Issei, my name isn't Vali Lucy. My actual name is Vali Lucifer. My grandfather is Rizelvim Van Lucifer, the Morningstar. He is the third of the super devils." Vali says a bit regretful.

"Wow! Even I've heard of that guy. He's some kinda wacky." Bikou says terrified.

"Well yeah. When I was young my grandfather treated me horribly. Thanks to my mother, I was able to run away and escape. When I ran into Sirzechs he gave me a brand new life. I didn't want Issei knowing about my past." Vali says a bit ashamed.

"So what's your point? Your grandfather is an asshole, that happens. That's not gonna change how I view you. I mean hell, Asia here is part dragon and Raynare tried to kill us. The two guys who were my best friends spent most of their time watching porn and imagining what it would be like for a girl to take off their freaking tops in front of us. One of those girls is right here." Issei turns to Murayama and chuckles. "The reason Sirzechs suggested these guys, is because the people around them have screwed them over. In the end all that matters is this. I'm gonna be there for you because you're my master and I don't care who gets in my way."

Arthur looks at the exchange and simply applauds. "Well said my friend. Ms Lucifer, it seems you have an incredible queen on your hands, and if he can display such loyalty, I have no doubt of your character. I, Arthur Pendragon, swear my allegiance to you, Vali Lucifer." Arthur says taking the sword out of his pocket and presenting it to Vali.

"Arthur's right. I mean hell, even I know how the white dragon and red dragon are supposed to hate each other, but this guy is very supportive. I can get behind it, as long as I get to kick some ass." Bikou says smiling.

"I'll go with Nii-sama." Le Fay says nervously.

"It's all on you Kuroka." Issei says smiling.

"Ya know what? Fine, as long as you can promise me my record gets expunged and you can explain everything to my sister. I'll help you out." Kuroka says smiling.

"Alright then. Bikou, Kuroka, Arthur, Le Fay; all I have left is 2 rooks and 7 pawns. Luckily for me 1 of the pawns are mutations so that'll help with Arthur." Vali said happily determined to get everyone back in place.

"I was a bishop before, but I didn't like that. Make Monkey boy and me the rooks. Give Le Fay one of your regular pawns and Arthur the 2 mutation pawns. However you gotta get this old bishop piece out of me safely." Kuroka says smiling.

"Deal." Vali says calmly as she makes Arthur and Le Fay pawns and Bikou a rook.

"Now let's rest up. You guys can gather whatever you have and we'll leave in the morning." Vali says her confidence problems over.

'Good for you Vali. I'm glad everything worked out.' Murayama said smiling to herself. Having been with Vali for a while, she was glad that her master finally got a proper peerage.

(Rias's Villa)

Meanwhile after a long day of training, Rias was exhausted. It was clear to Rias that she has a lot to do before she faced Raiser and today proved. Taking this time to sit in the bath, Rias reflected on many things, including what got her to the current situation. About what her next move is going to be once Vali returned. Katase, her best friend's knight, Vali, was alongside her.

"Lady Rias, what are you thinking about?" Katase says concerned. Katase had to admit she was surprised by the woman. Despite the obvious disadvantage, she was determined to go through with the battle. Katase was no expert, but she realized that even with Kiryuu, things were going to be far harder than Rias believed. Luckily for her Kiryuu's training was apparently going well. At least according to Kiryuu and Tiamat.

"I'm thinking about a lot of things. Why my life has gone so bizarrely. What could've been and should've been." Rias says worried.

"What do you mean? It seems like you're doing fine. The Raiser situation is going to be fine." Katase said carefully.

"Listen Katase, I'm going to lose. Even if we get far stronger, Riser has all the advantages." Rias says disturbed. "If Issei was fighting for me I'd have a chance. I can tell he's hiding a lot of power and cleverness. But he isn't, so I'm gonna lose." Rias says, tears in her eyes.

"It's quite amazing that you are so fascinated by that simple pervert. Even if he is the Red Dragon Emperor." Ravel said arriving in the bath. Ravel clearly looked down on Issei and after the incident with Raiser her distaste was obvious.

"What do you mean simple pervert?" Katase says getting angry.

"Katase, no offense, but Issei was one of the three perverts the most hated guys in the school. Sure, he's the most level-headed of them, but he never stopped those two from spying on you guys constantly. Even in my classroom there are tons of rumors about him. Just because he has a fancy gauntlet doesn't mean that changes" Ravel says rudely.

"Yeah he is definitely a pervert, but there are some good qualities to him." Katase says calmly.

"Hmph I doubt it. Then again it seems like you and Murayama have a crush on him. Love is blind I guess." Ravel says smirking.

Katase was caught off guard by this one. Blushing heavily she continued. "Yeah, he acted like a weirdo. But there was always something about him that seemed off. I can't explain it, and neither can Mury. It was as though his perversion was an act." Katase says trying to justify herself.

"Maybe so. But if he's managed to get two of the four queens to sleep with him, there's something to him. Perhaps I just don't see it." Ravel says amused.

"Of course not, then again I'm surprised you're criticizing him considering how twisted your brother is." Katase says angrily.

"My brother is ridiculous, I won't disagree with that. But let's face it, give Issei a peerage and he'll probably act just like my brother." Ravel says scoffing at the girls.

"Hah! You're wrong. Issei is a good person. I think that Matsuda and Motohama were to blame for his actions." Katase says cursing. The two continued the argument for a while longer until Rias got tired of it and shut them up. She never imagined Issei had this much of an effect on the girls.

(Hotel)

"ACHOO!" Issei sneezed as though to react to the girls actions.

"Wow Issei, seems you caught a cold. I wonder if I should get dressed again." Vali said sitting with Issei naked in his bed. After the meeting the group was led to a hotel that they could rest in to end the day. Apparently Issei was able to get a hold of Sirzechs to try to get Kuroka's piece changed. At the same time, Vali did indeed give Sirzechs a lot of grief for the true purpose of the mission. Since it would take a few hours to arrange everything for Kuroka, the group decided to relax in the meantime.

"Nah, somebody's probably just talking about me." Issei says amused.

"Probably so. I wonder what my new recruits would say if they knew I was sleeping with you?" Vali says amused.

"Who knows, but hey, that doesn't matter. I'm more worried about the girls I already know." Issei says amused.

"What do you mean?" Vali says surprised.

"Well it's simple. Katase already tried to sleep with me, and I can tell Murayama wants to as well. Sure I have you as my mate, but I feel like I owe it to those girls to give them some time." Issei says amused. "That and I think Rias is attracted to me as well."

"Well I don't know about Rias, but Katase and Murayama definitely want you. Katase's actions during the trip should've shown that" Vali says kissing her queen on the cheek. "I told you before the only reason they haven't killed Matsuda and Motohama yet is because they wanted you to start peeking. I'm a little surprised they haven't used some of their magic on you." Vali says chuckling. "By the way, when am I gonna get to see your real power? After all, you haven't fought at all so far."

"Soon Vali, I'll show you what I can do soon." Issei says amused. As the two sit in bed wondering what would happen next.

(The next Day)

Vali and gang gathered in front of the hotel they were staying at the next morning. Thanks to Sirzechs arranging it; Kuroka was able to get her bishop piece safely removed and now was using the rook provided by Vali. It was time for one final announcement.

"Alright everybody. I sent a message to Rias saying we'd meet her at her villa. I didn't say anything about you guys, but once we get there I want you to start helping with their training."

"I'll get to talk to my sister, right?" Kuroka says excited with anticipation.

"Yes, I'll make sure you get some time to do that." Vali says calmly. "Now let's go everybody." Vali says before activating a magic circle.

(Rias's villa)

"Alright everybody, listen, Vali will be arriving soon. She's gonna help with the training so we can really heat things up." Rias says excited. Since everybody had sat down for breakfast it would be a very peaceful morning before the intense training could begin.

All of the sudden a magic circle appeared and soon Vali popped out, but to Rias's surprise there were more people then she originally expected.

'Hmm, that's weird. It seems as though a few new faces are part of Vali's peerage. I wonder what happened on the mission?' Rias thinks surprised. As the new faces appeared, Rias's eyes quickly widened. It wasn't the blonde man or the man with the bow staff that surprised her, but the women who appeared with Vali who did. "So Vali, you wanna tell me what's going on?" Rias says shocked.

Of course she wasn't the only person surprised. Koneko was absolutely petrified. Something her rival quickly noticed. "Koneko, is everything alright?" Ravel says concerned.

"Nee-sama...it's you. What are you doing here?"

"Hello Shirone, it's been a while." Kuroka says smiling as she appears before her sister.

"Vali, we need to talk." Rias says with an annoyed expression on her face.

That's it for chapter 8. Yeah, I got rid of the side arc pretty quickly, but it was so we could make things much more interesting. I made Bikou rook because it was easiest, but remember the pawns are mutation pieces. I didn't include a lot of scenes today because the training arc will be a heavy focus for the next two chapters. As for why I am not writing as many lemons, it's because I want to make the lemons a part of this but not the main focus. For those who remember the early parts of the savior, I had tons of lemons. Don't worry some actual lemons will come soon.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns: Raynare 2, Arthur 1 (mutation), Le Fay 1

Pawn 5-8 Open

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Tiamat, Kuroka, Ravel, Irina, Kiryuu, Asia, Le Fay (possibly)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 9. Tension was in the air as Issei explained the true reason behind the mission to the city. Secrets were shared all around as Issei learned about Vali's true heritage along with her past. Meanwhile, Rias had finished a long day of training and was discussing her own issues. Although the next day when Vali and group arrived it appeared the issues were far from over.

(Rias's villa)

"So Vali, you wanna tell me what's going on?" Rias said clearly annoyed. Who could blame her. Her old friend returned from a mission where she was supposed to eliminate stray devils with four new servants and one of them was an infamous criminal.

"Well... um … you see…" Vali started to explain. Unfortunately the words wouldn't come out.

Looking at his master, Issei decided to step in. "How about we all get our stuff moved in. That way once we're done explaining stuff we can get straight to training." Issei directed calmly. Once again playing the voice of reason, Issei was determined to make sure everything worked out.

"Alright, but if anything happens, I know who to blame." Rias growled angrily. The group then proceeded to get their things moved in. Murayama moved in with Katase. Vali and Issei each had their own rooms. Arthur and Le Fay stayed together. Bikou and Kuroka each had their own room as well. After taking the time to get settled everyone returned to the foyer to talk.

"Rias, I get it, you're angry, but let me explain myself." Vali said calmly before explaining everything. What Sirzechs had told Issei and the pardons that the group had been given. The fact that Vali had revealed her secret. Although she was angry at first, Rias soon calmed down realizing her brother had Vali's best interests in mind.

"I see. Well I'm glad for your sake, Vali." Rias said calmly. Quickly turning to Kuroka, Rias wasn't as forgiving. "So Kuroka do you wanna tell me why you abandoned your sister and caused her so much pain?" Rias demanded furiously.

Kuroka was a bit upset at Rias's tone, but she understood. Based on the expression her sister was showing; Kuroka knew that she had caused immeasurable harm. "Any explanation I give wouldn't change anything. I can only say I'm sorry Shirone." Kuroka said with a guilty expression.

"HOLD IT HOLD IT HOLD IT!" Issei shouted surprising everybody. Grabbing the same file he showed Kuroka, he tossed it to Rias. "These are the answers you seek Rias. This is Kuroka's file. It explains the REAL reason why things happened the way that they did. Tossing the file to Rias, Issei gave Rias a few minutes to look over everything. Although at first she was hesitant, by the time she was done she almost wished she could kill the master herself.

"Kuroka, is everything in this file true?" Rias asked before handing it to Koneko for her to read herself.

"Sadly, yes. My old master was a bastard, and thanks to that, I had to kill him. If I didn't, he would've ultimately killed my sister" Kuroka responded upset. Turning to her little sister she continued. "I'm so sorry Shirone, you didn't deserve that. I'm just glad you're doing okay now."

Koneko had just finished looking over the file herself. With tears on her eyes she makes her way to her sister. "I understand what you did, Nee-sama. I'm still upset with you, but I think we can work it out." Koneko smiled before embracing her big sister. Everyone seemed to smile as the two sisters worked out their differences. After giving the two a moment to reconnect, breakfast continued normally. After everyone had their fill, it was time to train.

Vali was first to make her statement since she was assisting Rias. "Okay guys we're gonna go with a pretty crazy setup, so listen carefully. Koneko, you will train with your sister and Bikou. Kuroka can help you out with senjutsu and your nekomata powers, while Bikou can help you with the rook aspect of your strength and senjutsu. Those two are both rooks as well, so it'll be great." The three nodded in approval. "Kiba, you'll be training with Arthur, Murayama, and Katase. Every hour you'll spar with one of them. Then you get a 30 minute break before you switch. The four knights all approved of the idea "Rias and Akeno will train with me. You guys can decide whether or not to g o alternating." Rias and Akeno nod in approval once again. "Kiryuu, you lucked out. Issei will assist you with your training. I may join you another day, but for now its best that Issei works with you."

"Lady Vali, what about Asia, Raynare, Le Fay and me?" Ravel says curiously.

"Sorry I don't know what to do with you girls." Vali said apologetically. Vali was unsure of what to do with the others. Asia and Le Fay didn't strike her as the battle types even though Le Fay was a part of a mage association. She really didn't want Ravel to train with anybody in case Raiser wanted her to spy for him. As a result she was confused.

"Lady Vali, I've got an idea. What if you spar with Rias and Akeno spars with Raynare?" Issei says with a devious expression.

" **Partner, you're absolutely evil you know that." Ddraig commented silently.**

'I know Ddraig.' Issei responded.

"As for Asia, Le Fay, and Ravel they have their own roles; Asia can walk around acting as a healer as her sacred gear is perfect for that." Issei delegated calmly. "Le Fay, Arthur says you're a good cook, so why don't you make us all some food for after training is over. Ravel can assist you."

Le Fay seems perfectly okay with that idea and Ravel nodded her approval although she was surprised that Issei thought about such an intricate setup. Interestingly enough, Rias and Vali were both hesitant. The look on their faces suggested they knew something important, but they didn't want to admit it.

"Alright then, let's do that." Rias said still worried at the expression coming from her queen's face as she looked at Raynare her sparring partner for the day.

"Everyone is dismissed and remember non-lethal blows only we're here to train." Rias said calmly. As everyone went their separate ways Issei walked over to Arthur to the knight's surprise.

"Listen Arthur, I know you have two swords Caliburn and a second one. Under no circumstances should you use the second one. Your group isn't the only one with secrets and that second sword of yours could cause a dangerous situation." Issei whispered to the surprised blonde.

"What aren't you telling Lady Vali? You clearly know something that you're not telling her." Arthur commented somewhat worried. Issei had already done some devious acts and more and more it seemed like he was treating this situation like it was some big game.

"Let me worry about Vali. Just trust me when I say that the time will come to use that sword, but now is definitely not that time." Issei assured a still nervous Arthur. Arthur ultimately agreed to his suggestion and made his way over to the other swordsman. Their conversation was overheard by Vali who again got the feeling Issei was hiding far more then he was willing to admit. She was beginning to wonder who the bigger threat to Rias, Raiser or her new queen.

(Arthur, Kiba, Murayama, Katase)

The swordsman group chose a nice simple clearing to train in. Although there were trees nearby, a direct attack would be the choice. After a bit of decision making it was decided that Arthur would go first because nobody had seen his strength yet.

"Arthur, are you ready?" Kiba asked calmly summoning a simple katana.

"Of course, Kiba. Let me present my sword, the Holy King sword: Caliburn." Arthur declared, drawing his blade by the hilt. As the two swordsmen looked on, it was clear an intense battle was on the way.

"Here I come, Arthur!" Kiba shouted, quickly going on the attack. Kiba's strikes were fiercesome and quick, but Arthur parried every single one.

"Kiba your strikes are far too weak, you'll need to improve quite a bit if you're going to be in an actual rating game." Arthur taunted, as he blocked or dodged every attack Kiba threw at him. Katase and Murayama looked on stunned at how easily Arthur was toying with Kiba. The two were equal in strength but only beat Kiba because of their unusual techniques. To see him completely outclassed was a shock.

"Woah, this guy's good, huh Mury? And to think he's not even using his full strength" Katase gawked stunned.

"Yeah no kidding. I wonder what would happen if he went all out?" Murayama murmured surprised.

For the first hour Kiba tried every trick in the book to get to Arthur, but was unable to land a single hit. Interestingly enough Arthur himself never attacked seemingly let Kiba fight as the aggressor. Sure he countered the strikes, but Arthur didn't have any desire to attack himself.

Once the hour was over Arthur had got a good sense of the knight's abilities and had a suggestion to move things along. "Kiba might I make a recommendation; for the next hour have Murayama and Katase both come at you together. This way you can focus on your reaction times. As a swordsman your speed is your best friend and you can never have too much." Arthur said calmly.

Kiba was surprised by the suggestion, but he had no problem with it. His clash with Arthur told Kiba he had far more to do, so any suggestion helped. "I don't have a problem with it. Murayama, Katase, what do you wanna do?" Kiba asked curiously. The two girls approved of the idea thinking it would be a great way to train themselves and Kiba together.

For the rest of the morning the swordsman group continued with that trend. One hour with Murayama and Katase, and then a battle with Arthur. The battles were fierce and it was clear despite it only being the first day, the improvements Kiba and the kendo duo made were quite clear.

(Koneko, Kuroka, Bikou)

Koneko's training was far more difficult then she had expected even with her sister.

"Alright Koneko, here's what we're going to do. We'll alternate in hour long shifts. To start today, off I'll be teaching you senjutsu. After a short break, monkey boy here will spar with you. Let's continue that until lunch." Kuroka said smiling.

"Got it, Nee-sama." Koneko responded. As the group's training began, Kuroka's senjutsu training was simple thanks to her new found trust in her sister. Soon it was time for Bikou's round.

"Alright little kitty, let's see what you got." Bikou said smirking. Although Koneko learned to accept her nekomata powers, she decided to start their training without using them.

"Monkey boy, don't go too hard on her I know how much of a battle nut you are." Kuroka said a bit worried. Even though this was just training, Kuroka knew how powerful Bikou was and if he got serious Koneko would be dead.

Once the battle began Koneko quickly realized her sisters concerns. Although Koneko put tons of strength behind her punches, Bikou was able to block all of them without trying. It was tough for Kuroka to watch as a sister. By the time the first hour was over Kuroka was determined to make sure that when she gave the reigns back to Bikou the monkey would have a much more difficult time.

(Akeno and Raynare)

"This is ridiculous?" Raynare yelled in frustration. Raynare. All indications were that Raynare was no match for Akeno based on their earlier interactions? To make matters worse it felt like Akeno was doing everything she could to not just beat her, but end her life.

" **LIGHTNING!"** Akeno shouted, sending a massive strike right at the fallen angel. As she dodged the attack Raynare noticed something she had to admit shocked her.

"You're a fallen angel, aren't you?" Raynare yelled. Even though it was faint she recognized the lightning as that of one of the cadre's.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Akeno demanded angrily firing off more and more strikes. As Raynare continued to dodge it was clear she struck a nerve.

"Will you calm down already?" Raynare called out sending an energy spear at her. Making sure not to use the holy element Raynare tried to calm Akeno down using her own spears and eventually succeeded.

Akeno looked at Raynare with a pained expression on her face. "Tell me, do you know a man named Baraqiel?" Akeno asked with a miserable look on her face. Raynare looked on shocked as her suspicion was confirmed.

"Yes I do. Let me guess, he's your dad." Raynare says calmly. Realizing that Issei had known that but had said nothing, she made a mental note to make him pay.

By this time Akeno had her composure. "Yes, he's my father. But I can never forgive him for what happened to my mother." Akeno calmly said.

"Tell me what happened." Raynare said concerned for the young woman. She listened on as Akeno explained what had happened and about her mother's death. The story shocked Raynare and she understood why Akeno was so angry before.

"My god, I'm so sorry. Unfortunately I don't know much more. Anyway, let's stop for now; I'm kinda uncomfortable continuing after that story." Raynare said calmly.

(Rias and Vali)

"Phew Raynare and Akeno are both okay." Vali said dodging one of Rias's blasts. Vali and rias did some simple sparing since divine dividing would be overkill for a simple spar.

"Yeah, I know. Do you think Issei knew about Akeno being a fallen angel?" Rias asked worried as she flew around hoping to find an opening.

"My bet is yes; Ddraig would've told him at some point. Although something else bugs me." Vali said with a concerned look on her face.

"What's that?" Rias inquired. She noticed Vali was bothered by something and was a bit surprised.

"Issei seems like he's hiding more than just his strength; he's hiding an intelligence that is equal to or greater then Sona's. I overheard him talking to Arthur before he went off for his training. He told him not to use a certain sword with Kiba." Vali frowned worried.

Stopping for a moment Rias realized something. "Vali, what swords does Arthur use?" Rias asked worried. Kiba had a terrible trauma, and if Issei knew about it, he was setting Kiba up for disaster.

Vali remembered what Arthur told her when she wanted to find out about the groups powers. "He uses two that I know of. The first is Caliburn, the Holy King Sword. The second one he didn't say, but it seemed to be a powerful Holy Sword from the energy it was putting out."

" **Vali, I believe the second sword is a fragment of Excalibur." Albion informed Vali calmly from the gear.**

"Thank you, Albion." Vali said calmly, but when Albion said Excalibur her expression paled.

Rias, what's wrong?" Vali asked shocked.

"You definitely need to have a talk with Issei tonight." Rias responded with concern. She knew that if Arthur used the Excalibur she would probably be down one knight because of Kiba's past with the swords.

"Will do. But for now let's continue training." Vali said calmly. It appeared that as she feared, Issei was far more than she expected.

(Issei and Kiryuu)

The two dragons had an interesting training session. Kiryuu told Issei that Tiamat's power increased Kiryuu's physical strength and healing ability; in addition Tiamat had an affinity for water magic. The two decided to alternate combat training with Issei and water magic with Kiryuu. To nobody's surprise. Kiryuu couldn't lay a finger on Issei during their spars. Kiryuu was surprised that Issei was rather respectful during the spars. Unlike his two perverted friends Issei kept his hands to himself. Kiryuu imagined if Matsuda and motohama was here they would use the spars to grope Kiryuu all over. Then again Issei had proven he was nothing like the two young men already.

"Hey Issei, why is it you haven't tried anything funny during our little spar?" Kiryuu asked both worried and curious. They were relaxing during the break so she figured she'd find out why he had stayed so professional.

"That's easy Kiryuu, right now is about business. There will be plenty of time for sex, but for now we need to train you to fight against Raiser. After all it's no secret that you are Rias's trump card. Raiser doesn't know about your power so he has to be extra cautious." Issei reasoned calmly.

"True. It'll be fun to see what I can do once our training is done." Kiryuu agreed calmly.

"Plus why would I try something funny. We've had sex for god sakes simple gropes aren't good enough anymore" Issei said with a grin causing Kiryuu to chuckle.

"Hmph your loss Issei but Tiamat is waiting for me so this conversation is over." Kiryuu said with a grin. He may have once been one of the perverted trio but Kiryuu's suspicions about Issei were right. This guy was far different from his buddies.

That's it for chapter 9. A simple training trip and fun to come. Next chapter a long day of training leads to many questions about the various members of the peerage.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns 1 Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay

Pawn 5-8 Open

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Tiamat, Kuroka, Ravel, Irina, Kiryuu, Asia, Le Fay (possibly)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

AN: Don't worry everybody Pokémon Go hasn't delayed this chapter as many feared. You'll get all your chapters in due time. But be patient. I have an arrangement with my beta reader and that affects my ability to release chapters. I actually got this one earlier so I could reward my faithful reviewers.

Welcome to Chapter 10. Now that Vali had arrived the training for the battle with Riser could truly begin. Vali's new troops quickly helped with the training and everything was going extremely well. Of course secrets were all around as Issei's manipulations continued. Mixing Akeno with her fellow fallen angel, Raynare, and Kiba with Excalibur holder, Arthur; Issei's devious nature had finally taken ahold.

(Dinner Table)

The first day of training with Issei and gang had finally reached its end, but once all was said and done, it was time to eat. It was clear that Rias's peerage was given all they could handle from the beat up look on their faces, so everyone was starving. Le Fay had worked painstakingly hard to make sure that the meal would proceed smoothly, but Vali was concerned about something else, and that was her queen's actions.

"Wow Le Fay, this is amazing! Even the cooks at my mansion would be jealous of this." Rias said stunned. Le Fay had many different dishes prepared, and if the group was going to eat this well, the training trip would be well worth it. French Italian Japanese and even some American food filled the table.

"Thank you Lady Rias, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Is everybody ready to go?" Le Fay said slightly embarrassed, but still managed to keep things professional. Since she and Ravel had worked all day on the various dishes. She was happy to see that her efforts were appreciated.

"The only person missing is Ravel. She said she'd be a little bit late." Vali commented in a curious tone. She had to admit Ravel's activities had been bothering her recently but she didn't think much about it. Then again considering that Rias was about to fight her brother some concerns were natural. Ravel walked in a bit later and she was clearly distracted by something.

"Sorry Lady Vali, my mother just called to see how I was doing." Ravel explained.

"No problem. Sit down and enjoy the spread." Vali responded accepting the explanation from her peerage member.

As the group enjoyed the prepared food, everyone took their time to learn more about the new servants and get a proper introduction. Everyone also discussed their training and what would be the next step. Arthur and Kiba had clearly gotten along thanks to their mutual love of swordsmanship and Murayama and Katase were talking about their lives at school. The two girls decided to leave the kendo club because they felt guilty for always deceiving the head of the club. Of course before long it was time for dinner to end, and a fascinating subject came up.

"Hey Rias, I take it you're gonna go get in the hot springs right?" Vali said teasingly.

"Yes, I am. Today's training was tough. I didn't realize you were that brutal, Vali." Rias said teasingly also. The two were hoping to get Issei's attention.

"Woah, so you have a hot springs?" Katase asked with excitement.

"Can we come?" Murayama begged equally happy.

"A hot bath sounds good to me." Asia agreed excited also.

"Umm, may I join?" Ravel asked timidly.

"Nyaa, I'll pass." Kuroka said bothered. As a cat, baths were something she didn't particularly enjoy.

With that it seemed like the girls were ready to go. Vali expected that Issei's perverted nature would make him want to join, but was surprised at his nonchalant reaction.

"Woah! That sounds awesome. Hey, is it mixed bathing?" Bikou says excited. This annoyed Vali and Rias since the two were hoping to lure Issei of course the former member of the perverted trio wasn't fazed at all.

"Sorry Bikou, but no, it's not mixed bathing." Vali says annoyed still. But there is a large bath right next to the girls. You guys can enjoy that.

Bikou shrugged and everyone, including Issei, decided to take a bath.

(At the bath)

(Girls side)

Everyone had made their way to the baths hoping to have a simple dip before the end of the night. As expected; Vali, Rias, Ravel, Murayama, Katase, Asia, and Raynare had all gotten in. Vali and Rias had sat together to discuss their attempts at Issei. "We failed, huh Rias?" Vali leaned back in the bath. She was hoping to get more of a reaction from Issei, but he didn't fall for it at all.

"Lady Vali, what are you taking about?" Murayama questioned, having overheard the two.

"Well the jig is up, Vali. You should tell them, don't you think?" Rias teased.

"Tell us what, Lady Vali?" Ravel asked a bit concerned.

"Ufffufu, Vali and Rias were hoping to use lure Issei into the baths but he didn't bite." Akeno says teasingly. "I wouldn't mind though. I mean he got to bang Rias, but we couldn't even see his cock." Akeno pouted causing most of the girls around to blush.

"That pervert better not think of coming over here." Raynare announced furiously.

"I agree with Raynare." Ravel said still frustrated.

(Boys side)

"Come on Issei, you heard Vali, you should go over there." Bikou says excited. The monkey had to admit he wanted to go over there himself, but he knew the dangers, so he thought it would be fun to convince Issei to go since the girls were clearly after it.

"I'll pass. As far as the girls go, two people over there hate me, and the others I'm in no rush to see naked." Issei shrugged calmly. He, of course, hid the fact that he had seen Rias and Vali naked already and was in no hurry for Murayama and Katase.

"I believe it's noble of him to refrain from his desires." Arthur approved.

"Aww...don't be such a stick in the mud, Arthur the girls are asking for him to do it. He'd be a fool to refuse" Bikou joked. Bikou continued to try to convince Issei to peak, but amazingly it still failed. Eventually it became clear that Issei wouldn't come, so everyone just enjoyed a bath.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. While everyone retired to their rooms for the night it seemed as though the first day would end with no problems. At least it seemed that way. A certain young woman decided to sneak into Issei's room. The figure opened the door preparing for a late night visit.

"Sorry Red Dragon, but I have to do this." The figure said regrettably sneaking into his room. Making her way over to the bed she snuck towards the sleeping Issei. Taking the curved knife she had in her pocket the figure slowly sliced Issei's neck making sure to hit the right artery. After making sure that Issei was dead the figure walked out of the room slowly before closing the door. What the figure didn't see is that once the door was closed the room reset to normal as though nothing had happened.

(Outside in the Forest)

"What the hell?" Issei yelled grabbing at his neck as he was dodging an attack from a man who had been sparring with him. The man facing him was tall with a muscular build. His spiky red hair made for the sight. The man had black eyes and was wearing a Black tank top and black shorts with red flames on them. His tan skin and features made him out to be quite the looker.

" **Partner, are you okay?"** The person inquired revealing himself to be Ddraig.

"Yeah Ddraig, I'm fine. Although it seems somebody tried to kill me." Issei smirked.

" **Tried to kill you? What do you mean?"** Ddraig asked shocked.The two had been out training. Whether Issei would admit it or not, Kiryuu wasn't enough for him to train seriously. As a result he had started to sneak out at night with Ddraig to train alone. If somebody entered his room, he had setup an illusion to make it seem like he was still there. He didn't want Vali know about his training. However even he had to admit he didn't expect somebody to kill him.

"Somebody tried to slice my neck and kill me. I'm shocked that person had the guts to do that." Issei chuckled.

" **We should tell your mate."** Ddraig stated worried.

"No, there's no reason to do that. I know who did it and I'll punish her later. However, we do have to get going. Although I'm curious how my assailant will react seeing me just fine tomorrow." Issei grinned in amusement.

" **Whatever you say partner. Though if somebody's willing to attack you given the situation it means trouble"** Ddraig responded still concerned. As Ddraig vanished into the boosted gear, Issei teleported back into his room. Lying down for the night he thought about how things have been so far and relaxed.

(The next day)

The next day everybody had gathered for breakfast before going out for another day of training. Since Le Fay had done such a wonderful job she seemed to be the one designated to cook for the group. Much like dinner the night before one person was late to proceedings.

"Hey, does somebody wanna wake up Issei?" Vali asked a little concerned.

"I'll go!" Murayama volunteered excited.

"No Mury, let me!" Katase hopped up equally excited. After the bath the night before, the girls were thinking about how to solve their Issei problem. Unfortunately, by the time they came up with a solution it was too late so they went to sleep. Now that a little private time was possible, the girls were hoping to take advantage and claim the dragon they had desired ever since his arrival at Kuoh academy.

"There's no need, I'm sorry for worrying you girls." Issei announced calmly walking into breakfast. The kendo duo was angry but one girl went pale in the face shocked to see him walking in calmly. This didn't go unnoticed by Issei and Vali, the latter deciding to look into the situation later.

"Alright now that we're all here; let's discuss the training plan for day two." Rias spoke up. "I was thinking that we keep everything the same as yesterday and keep working on improving our current skills." The redhead continued.

"Hey Rias, you and Vali should train Kiryuu today instead of me." Issei recommended. "She'll do well facing magic opponents like you two instead of a brawler like me. Plus it'll help you girls better understand Kiryuu's battle style; especially you Rias. She's your trump card against Raiser." Issei explained calmly. The truth is he wanted to confront his assailant and this was the best way to do it.

"Okay then, I guess that could work." Rias said confused. Turning towards Vali, Rias could see her friend's concerned expression. Deciding that once again Issei was up to something the red headed King gave up.

"Alright then, but you take over in the afternoon." Rias says trying to compromise. After that everyone finished breakfast and went off for training.

(With Kiryuu Vali and Rias)

Kiryuu Rias and Vali had gotten to their training area to begin the day. Vali was distracted due to Issei's odd actions.

"I must admit this is the first time I really get to see what you can do, Kiryuu. I'm a bit disappointed in myself as your master." Rias said slightly embarrassed.

"It can't be helped. As the holder of a dragon sacred gear, it's difficult for you to train us. Plus you had other things to worry about." Kiryuu assured Rias knowingly. "But before we continue I have a question for you, Lady Rias." Kiryuu looked away blushing lightly.

"What's that?" Rias asked surprised.

"Lady Vali reacted pretty well to the fact that Issei was balls deep inside of you. What's really going on?" Kiryuu asked no longer about to hide her curiosity.

"I-I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Rias stammered. She never imagined she would be called out by her pawn. Then again Kiryuu was somewhat of a mystery.

"You're lying. It always bugged me how Vali was so calm that you were having sex with her queen, especially since she's his mate. But it also bugs me that you don't bare his mark." Kiryuu remarked moving her hair to the side to reveal a red dragon mark.

"So I was right, you did get a mark, Kiryuu." Vali commented speaking up for the first time.

"Yes, I got it the night before the training camp. I figured he wouldn't mind too much. I'm surprised though, Lady Rias, you had sex with him yet you don't have the same mark as Vali and me; seems a bit odd if you're going to have sex so brazenly." Kiryuu confessed.

"Geez, you're more clever then I expected. No wonder people called you the anti-pervert." Vali muttered giving in. Vali had heard the rumors that Kiryuu was the only person capable of stopping the perverted trio. Although Issei wasn't as bothered, Matsuda and Motohama seemed to hate the girl. Now Vali could see why.

"Wait Vali, you're not gonna tell her are you." Rias asked worried. Rias wanted to keep the truth a secret, and if Kiryuu learned, she wondered what would happen.

"She just wants confirmation at this point. If the rumors about Kiryuu are true she's figured out almost everything else. Especially with Tiamat working with her" Vali frowned disappointed turning to Kiryuu she admits the truth. "As you likely guessed, Rias went to Issei hoping to use him to push away Raiser. I saw it coming so I stopped her, but then the most interesting thing happened. Issei came up with a plan to change things."

"Let me guess. Get balls deep in Rias and use it to anger Raiser. In his rage, Raiser would then either challenge him directly or make him a part of the rating game you guys were going to have." Kiryuu speculated.

"Exactly, although I wonder how he'll accomplish that. Raiser didn't fall for his provocation and although we have the rating game Issei is a spectator at this point." Rias said calmly.

"He'll find a way. He's managed to deal with matsuda and motohama and kept the cunning nature he's shown hidden." Kiryuu smirked.

Vali was concerned at her insight, but was more concerned about how Issei would get into the battle, especially since he had no cards to play. Deciding to worry about it later she returned to their original task at hand. "Let's get to training. We can worry about Issei's plan later." Vali summoned her gear. Rias and Kiryuu got into their own battle stances and the morning training for the girls began.

(Issei's room)

Issei was sitting in his room doing some light exercising. A few simple pushups and sit-ups to keep him active.

" **So partner, are you gonna tell me why you stayed back. This seems reckless"** Ddraig asked still concerned.

"Because partner, my assailant was going to stay back as well. I figured now was as good a time as ever to confront her." Issei says smirking.

" **Partner you don't mean. That person is the one who attacked you..."** Ddraig says stunned.

"Yes Ddraig, she's the one who did it." Issei confirmed amused. After finishing one last pair of pushups he got up and used some magic to switch into his regular clothes. All of the sudden he got a knock on his door.

"Hello Red Dragon, may I come in?" The person inquired nervously.

"Very well, come on in. I've been expecting you" Issei invited. He knew that the person who attacked him was waiting so he calmly opened the door.

The figure opened the door and walked in carefully. "Thank you for letting me in. Now, would you tell me how did you survive my attack?" The person said with an angry expression on her face.

That's it for Chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed my little fun. Once again I've held a few fun surprises. I bet everyone's wondering. Who in the world attacked Issei and tried to have him killed. You'll find out next chapter and if you're smart you've guessed who it is. Yeah, I know you guys are probably thinking where are the lemons. Well next chapter you'll have a lemon possibly two depending on my mood. I'll probably do another two chapters of training and then get to the Riser battle, so that's on its way. A lot more is coming so get ready.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns 1 Raynare 2 Arthur 3 Le Fay

Pawn 5-8 Open

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Kuroka, Ravel, Irina, Kiryuu, Asia, Raynare


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 11. After a relaxing day the night turned out to have far more drama. The girls tried to coax Issei into bonding in the bath. That wouldn't be the only piece of drama as a mysterious figure attacked Issei at night trying to kill him. The next day, Issei stayed back hoping to coax his assailant into a conversation. Meanwhile, Vali and Rias told Kiryuu about the plan. With all the drama, what happens next will be truly interesting.

"How did you survive my attack?" The person demanded still angry. The person wondered how it could've happened since she made sure to wait a second to confirm he was dead.

"That's easy; you attacked an illusion, Ravel." Issei said as he looked at the furious face of Ravel Phenex. "I needed to go train, so I set up an illusion in case anyone came to visit. Of course, I never imagined somebody would try to kill me, I just expected another night visit from one of the horny girls." Issei explained, enjoying seeing the look of fury on her face.

"But that's impossible. I can sense your power, and there's no way you could do anything like that." Ravel said still stunned at how easily her plan had been foiled.

"The real question is why would you attack me? Considering my relationship with your king, it's a rather stupid move." Issei pondered in amusement.

"Hmph! Why would I tell you? After all, it's obvious I want you dead. What's to stop me from finishing the job?" Ravel sneered.

Focusing his energy Issei sneered back at the young Phenex. "This is what's stopping you, Ravel." Issei said before removing his shirt to reveal his toned body. On his stomach was a giant tattoo, a red circle with the symbol for Red Dragon on the inside.

"What is that?" Ravel asked, getting worried. She already figured out that it was a trap when he chose to stay back. The question now is how much of a mistake did she make.

"It's the mark of the Red Dragon Emperor. It has many powers, and one of them is to alert my mates whenever I'm in trouble. Vali knows about that mark and the minute she sensed it acting up, she would rush over and you'd be doomed." Issei responded with a smirk watching as Ravel realized just how much danger she was in. "Luckily it was an illusion so the actual mark didn't activate. Oh and don't worry, I haven't told Vali and I won't tell her, at least not yet." Issei assured before putting his shirt back on.

"So what do I have to do for you to stay silent?" Ravel says as Issei looked at her funny. "You knew this conversation was going to happen, that's why you stayed behind this morning. You obviously have something in mind so what do you want to do." Ravel continued calmly. "Let me guess you're going to force me to undress and have your way with me. After all a perverted scum would never have a chance with Lady Rias unless she was being blackmailed.

Issei was cracking up inside at Ravel's foolish words. Unfortunately now was the time for business. "You clearly don't get it but that's alright. I wasn't going to do anything that vulgar. I must admit I'm surprised that's where your mind went first. Don't tell me you imagined yourself in Rias's position" Issei said with a savage grin.

Ravel blushed furiously at the words. "Y-y-y-you have no idea what you're talking about" Ravel stammered angrily

"Anyway, I have two conditions. The first condition is you're gonna tell me who told you to attack me. I have a good idea who it was, but I'd like to confirm for myself. The second condition, well you'll find out after fulfilling the first." Issei smiled at her displeasure.

Realizing she had no other choice Ravel consented. She knew that attacking him wasn't an option at this point. "Fine then, I'll tell you. It was my brother Raiser. He wanted me to secretly kill you as payback for what happened with Rias. With you out of the way he could defeat Rias without any interference from Lady Vali. Since you were killed by mysterious circumstances Lady Vali couldn't trace it back to me or my brother. Plus, if I was caught, I could just say that I did it out of pride for the Phenex family and he would feign innocence." Ravel said regrettably. Her brother's plan did bother her as well, but her family forced it on her.

"Brilliant plan. Quite flawed, but brilliant." Issei admitted. He had to admit it was a decent plan. Of course, if he was actually attacked by Ravel, she'd be dead, but he wasn't going to tell her that. Ravel had severely underestimated his power and she would pay for that later.

"You have your answer, so what's the second condition." Ravel shifted nervously. The second condition could be anything, and the girl knew that she had no choice but to follow it. She watched nervously as Issei stood from his bed and made his way over to where she was standing. Considering his reputation as a pervert, she expected that he would take her chastity where they stood. "What are you doing?" The young Phenex stepped back a step.

"The second part of your punishment. Don't worry your clothes are gonna stay on for this. If I did take your chastity, Vali would definitely sense it and I can't have that." Issei chuckled. "With what I have planned Vali remains clueless so it's our little secret" Issei said amused.

" **Uhh...Partner, she'll still sense what you're planning to do. Vali's mark as the queen will be able to sense that you're adding somebody new to the pack; that girl Kiryuu will probably sense it as well."**

'Damn, I guess Vali will know what happened but at least for now I can hide the fact.' Issei thought calmly. Making his way over to Ravel and activating some magic. Issei bit the young phenex on the neck.

"Owww! What is this?" Ravel screamed as she fell over in pain. She clutched her neck sharply as a searing pain flew through her body.

(Vali Kiryuu and Rias)

Rias jumped to dodge a dragon shot attack from Vali, but was stunned as Kiryuu launched at her new position ready to attack. Just as Kiryuu was about to hit her she stopped to Rias's surprise. "Umm...Kiryuu, what's wrong?" Rias says stunned but is more shocked to see Kiryuu's neck glowing.

"Jeez, it appears Issei is about to take a new mate." Vali grumbled annoyed. Rias noticed that Vali's neck was glowing as well.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rias questioned still confused.

"We mentioned the mark earlier, right Lady Rias?" Kiryuu grinned amused.

"Yes, you did. So what?" Rias looked completely confused.

"Well, when this mark shines, it means that something is happening with Issei. Based on how bright it is, he's about to take a new mate, although I don't know who yet." Vali stated to Rias's surprise.

" **You can check to see who it is. As the head of the pack, you can see who he marks by focusing on the mark. Luckily for the Red Dragon he doesn't know this. Ddraig didn't know this either so there's no way Issei would find out."**

'Thanks, Tiamat.' Vali sighed happily. Focusing her energy, she sees who Issei was taking to and she was not happy. Her old friend Rias could see a very a sour expression on her face.

"Umm, is everything okay?" Rias asked still confused at the look on Vali's face.

"Yes, it's fine. It appears as though Issei and I have much to discuss in the afternoon training session." Vali said annoyed. When she noticed WHO Issei was with it was clear something was happening behind the scenes.

(With Issei and Ravel)

"This would be me giving you my mark. At least the first part of it. You'll take my mark as a punishment. Let's just say that it has some fun effects if I use just this part. Ravel, despite how dirty your mind seems to think I am. I did not rape Rias that day. In fact you could say that day was Rias's idea"

"Ahh! What did you say!?" Ravel squirmed as the mark seemed to be screaming out towards the dragon nearby so she missed Issei's last statement. After a few minutes, she managed to stand up although it was difficult.

"Oh, and there's one more thing before I go." Issei said calmly. Standing up he made his way over to a nervous Ravel. Casting a quick barrier he removed one of the seals he had on his power.

"What are you going to OOMPH!?" Ravel starts to say but is punched in the gut by Issei.

"That was for trying to kill me." Issei frowned looking down on Ravel. Unfortunately the kind look she saw before was replaced with a much more serious look. That mixed with the power she now sensed from the Red Dragon told her that if she had gone after the real Issei, she'd have been in real trouble.

"Unreal..." Ravel wheezed doubling over in pain before losing consciousness. Issei picked up the unconscious Phenex and made his way over to her room. Placing her on the bed, he smiled as the final piece of his plan was complete. Now the question was how would Raiser react to his latest plan failing. He had to admit he could take this a few ways, but for now the advantage he was hoping for was finally in his grasp.

After he placed the unconscious Ravel in her room, Issei helped Le Fay out with lunch. The fact her usual assistant was unconscious helped and Le Fay was happy to see him. When the rest of the gang arrived for lunch it was clear that Vali wanted to talk to Issei about something. Ddraig's revelation meant that Vali knew about Issei's little moment with Ravel, but the question was how much did she know. Ravel arriving late to lunch made matters far more complicated. Of course Issei feigned innocence, and Ravel had no desire to reveal what happened to her since if she revealed the truth it would cost her brother this marriage.

During the second half of training Issei and Vali would alternate sparing against Rias and Kiryuu. Although Issei was careful not to show off his full power, he still used a decent amount of strength. Later that night after dinner, Issei spoke to Rias about her desire to be treated like a regular girl instead of as the Gremory Princess. Rias ask if she could properly have his mark, which Issei declined. He told her she was caught up in the moment due to her hatred of Raiser. Rias disagreed vehemently and begged Issei to take her. Ignoring the pleas, Issei made his way back to his room hoping to relax for the rest of the night. Of course with Issei, things never quite went as planned.

When he opened his door he was met by Murayama and Katase both on his bed in their underwear. Murayama's were a light pink while Katase's were blue. "So you girls wanna tell me what's going on?" Issei smirked knowingly.

Murayama and Katase both stood up so Issei could get a full view of their fantastic bodies. Katase spoke up first. "Well you see, Issei, we got tired of waiting. So we decided that it was time that you take us for yourself."

"Yes, we asked Lady Vali for permission, but she said that it was up to you. Something about some deal you guys made." Murayama finished, blushing a bit.

"So come on perv. Come get something that your two buddies could only dream of." Katase smiled seductively.

"Aright ladies, let's do this." Issei agreed smiling heavily before taking off his shoes and socks knowing the rest would be handled by the two knights in front of him.

 **LEMON BEGIN**

The girls wasted no time walking right up to Issei and he could see the lustful looks in their eyes. Katase grabbed Issei's shirt, pulling it off instantly to reveal his toned body. Murayama quickly took care of the pants leaving Issei in his boxers. As the two girls looked at Issei, they were stunned at the type of body he was sporting. Instead of the simple slim body they expected, Issei was filled to the brim with muscles.

"What the hell? Three weeks ago I saw you come out with your buddies in swim class. You weren't anywhere near this buff." Katase gasped in shock.

"Hmm, so you were peeking on me. I'm touched Katase." Issei teased as Katase blushed crimson at the slip-up.

"Hey Katase, we can ask him all about his toned body later, but only after he uses it to rock our world." Murayama snapped sharply making sure Katase remembers the mission at hand.

"She's got a point you know." Issei shrugged before going over to Murayama and kissing her on the lips. Murayama's body went numb as Issei's kiss continued the two clashing tongues fiercely.

"Not fair." Katase pouted but was soon silenced by a kiss of her own. Her kiss was just as fierce as the one Murayama had. As he paused, Issei smiled for a bit at the sight he knew his two buddies could only dream of.

"Well, before we begin there's just one question left. Where do you ladies want your mark?" Issei asked.

"Huh? What mark are you talking about?" Katase asked stunned.

"Geez Katase, Lady Vali mentioned it. Issei gives those who he brings into his harem marks. Usually they go on the person's neck. Granted they're only visible when magic is focused but otherwise it's invisible." Murayama shook her head lecturing her friend. Taking her bra off to reveal her well-endowed chest Murayama continued. "Issei put your mark on my left breast. Your buddies talk about them all the time; I figured what better way to mark me." Issei quickly obliged by sinking his teeth into her left breast causing Murayama to scream in pleasure. After finishing, he turned to Katase, who was still stunned by everything.

"I think I'll take mine on my breast as well, I want mine on the right." Katase huffed; irritated that Murayama had all the fun so far.

"Somebody's upset." Issei teased before quickly obliging, causing Katase to scream in pleasure just like her friend. As the pleasure subsided, Katase looked to Issei nervously. "What's wrong, Katase?" Issei asked surprised at the timid behavior the girl was showing.

"It's nothing; I'm just mad because Murayama got your mark first and got to kiss you first. What do I have?" Katase looked away upset, leaving the other two shaking their heads.

"Murayama, I hope you don't mind, but somebody's a bit jealous." Issei looked amused as he grabbed Katase and softly placed her on the bed. Murayama nodded knowing she would have her fun soon anyway.

"I'm not jealous mmph!" Katase started to protest, but was silenced as Issei kissed the girl softly on the lips. Looking like a lion about to claim his pray, Issei started kissing Katase all over. As Issei planted kisses all over her, Murayama to the side watched stunned at how much pleasure her friend was receiving.

"Hey Issei, kiss her on her right shoulder, she's extremely weak to that." Murayama mentioned coyly.

"You traitor AHHH!" Katase shouted as Issei obliged, making sure to put a little extra oomph on the kiss.

"Hmm, seems somebody's enjoying herself." Issei chuckled amused at Katase's reaction.

"Yeah, but you're doing all the work. What about your pleasure?" Katase complained.

"Well, right now I'm all about giving you girls the best first time you can imagine. I'll worry about me after you girls are finished." Issei stated kindly.

Leaning up for a moment Katase quickly undid her own bra leaving just her panties on for Issei to enjoy. "Now come on Issei, I can tell just from looking that dragon of yours is ready." Katase gave him a sultry grin. 

Smiling, Issei looked at Murayama who nodded in approval. Murayama calmly removed his boxers to reveal his full length as stunned Katase looked on.

"What the hell! You can't be serious! How are you this big!?" Katase gaped. Murayama looked just as surprised.

"Hey it's a perk of being a dragon" Issei shrugged dismissively. Moving towards the nervous Katase, Issei calmly removed her panties and tossed them to the side. "Now let's get you ready to go." Issei smirked. Placing a finger inside the now stunned Katase, her moans brought a smile to the young dragon's face.

"Ahh! Issei keep going!" Katase moaned loudly as Issei's finger pumped in and out of her snatch like a piston.

"Ahh! Issei, me too." Murayama moaned, having discarded her panties earlier and lying down next to her friend. Issei calmly smiled as he gave Murayama the same treatment. Issei looked on thrilled as his two fingers pump in and out of the kendo duo, their moans like a siren's song calling to him. After a few minutes of his magic fingers, the girls reached their climax.

"Ahh! Issei! I'm cumming!" Katase and Murayama both scream simultaneously as the two girls reach their climax at exactly the same time. As their juices fly onto the bed, Issei looks rather pleased at his work.

"Okay, so the next question is; who gets the first shot?" Issei pondered amused. To his amusement, Katase raised her hand with barely any hesitation.

"Well that's a surprise. How did you girls decide that?" Issei asked curiously.

The two look on embarrassed as Murayama explained calmly. "Well, you see, we played rock paper scissors a few times to decide who gets what. I got most of the stuff so far hence Katase's anger. But Katase got first blow job and first time. I got first boob job by the way. The funny thing is, Katase was supposed to be marked first, but oh well." The girl smiled shyly causing Issei to sweatdrop; he looked on amazed as the girls got themselves ready, hands on the bed and asses facing Issei. He could see their glistening snatches and was thrilled.

"Be gentle perv, this is my first time." Katase says nervously. Issei obliges lining up his member and slowly pushing into Katase's soaked snatch. As go to her barrier, he was stunned at the lack of a scream from Katase. Chalking it up to how soaked she was, Issei made sure to go as deep as he could.

"AHH! Issei, I told you to be gentle!" Katase moaned as she felt that first thrust.

"This is gentle, Katase." Issei smirked as he pummeled the girl's snatch with expert precision.

"You're not gonna leave me out of this, are you, Issei?" Murayama pouted. A smile returned to her face when Issei used his fingers to push into Murayama as he continued to pound Katase's snatch. A few minutes of delight and Katase had nearly reached her limit.

"Ahh! Issei, I'm cumming!" Katase moaned but is stunned as Issei pulled out. "What the hell? That isn't funny!" Katase screams as he continues to use his fingers on Murayama.

"Actually, it kinda is." Issei laughed as he resumed his work on the grumpy Katase. Not long after resuming his movements, Issei and Katase were both ready to cum.

"Ahh! Katase, get ready, I'm cumming inside you!" Issei grunted as his thrusts continued.

"Got it, Issei. I'm about to cum as well. Just don't pull out this time" Katase moaned happily. Soon, her orgasm was complete, and her juices fell all over Issei, who blasted a huge load inside her.

"Hey! How come I can't cum?" Murayama pouted before Issei moved to her and quickly made her cum using his fingers.

"Ahh here it is!" Murayama shouted in glee as her own orgasm hit.

"My turn now, Issei. Make this one count. You turned me down on the roof and this time you aren't getting away" Murayama insisted.

"Alright, but before we do; Katase, do you mind?" Issei says motioning to the girl to give the blowjob the girl had 'won' the right to give. Katase quickly obliged, cleaning off the mixture of her love juice and his sperm.

"So, how's the taste?" Murayama teased as Katase bobbed her head up and down issei's member.

"Actually, it's not that bad. Not that good, but not bad." Katase smirked as she finished up. "But Mury, it's your turn now." The girl's smirk turned to a mischievous grin as Issei lined up with Murayama's snatch.

"Come get me, Issei." Murayama offered herself in a sultry voice, and Issei quickly obliged, piercing her maidenhood just as he did with Katase. The two orgasms earlier made it far easier for Issei to thrust into the second of the kendo duo.

"Ahh! Issei, this is awesome!" Murayama moans as Issei began to thrust into her with way more fervor then Katase.

"Hey! Why are you going faster with her?" Katase pouted.

"Don't worry, we have all night, and I'm just warming up." Issei smirked as he continued his thrusts, grabbing Murayama's boobs in the process eliciting a moan out of the girl. "Wow, these are big and soft too" Issei said in wonder.

"Yes, and they're all yours. Now finish me off!" Murayama moaned. Issei of course obliged and a few minutes later the two reached a mutual climax of their own.

"Ahh! Issei. I'm cumming and you better make this one count!" Murayama screamed in pleasure.

"Got it Murayama!" Issei responded smirking. Making sure to increase his speed he soon brought the second member of the kendo duo to her own climax, all the while sending a powerful load inside her.

Now that the two girls received their first load, Issei was free to do whatever he wanted, and he did. First was Murayama's boobjob which was absolutely amazing. By the time they were done he sent three loads into each girl's pussy and impressively, a load into each girl's ass. Issei fell asleep grinning at his achievement. 'Now that's what I call training. Matsuda, Motohama, eat your hearts out.' Issei thought proudly falling to sleep with the kendo duo now in his arms.

 **LEMON END**

The next day began without too many issues. Issei managed to get up and shower without waking his two companions and went out for some morning training. After all, thanks to the kendo duo, his usual regiment was messed up; though Issei wouldn't complain. As he walked towards the door he was surprised as an unexpected voice called out to him.

"Issei, we need to talk" Vali said with an extremely annoyed expression on her face.

That's it for Chapter 11. I hope you liked the kendo duo lemon and I hope you guys know to expect more from where that came from. I was disappointed as only one person guessed it was Ravel. Oh well that's alright. Next chapter the training trip concludes and everyone returns to school.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns 1 Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay

Pawn 5-8 Open

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Ravel, Irina, Kiryuu, Asia, Le Fay


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 12. Last time, Issei was confronted by Ravel Phenex. Issei forced her to explain why she had attempted to kill him and then dished out his own punishment. The rest of the day went off without a major hitch and his night ended with a threesome with the kendo duo. Of course his antics with Ravel did not go unnoticed, and now Vali Lucifer is ready to confront her queen about what happened.

"Issei, we need to talk." The figure stated as Issei arrived at the door. The light revealed the figure of Vali Lucifer.

"We can talk later; I have morning training to do." Issei said smiling. He had a guess to what Vali wanted to discuss and he would've liked to avoid the subject at least for now.

"Fine then if you want to spar, I'll be your partner sound good Issei." Vali responded coolly. Snapping her fingers she shifted from regular shirt and pants to a white tank top, which emphasized her breasts and revealed she wasn't wearing a bra. She also wore a pair of brown hot pants intending to entice her queen into revealing the truth.

Seeing his master in the outfit, and figuring since Vali had come so far, Issei decided to go along with Vali's plan. "Alrighty then, but let's not go crazy. We don't want to wake the others." Issei conceded smiling. The two agreed and walked out to clearing in order to train. To ensure that nobody interfered, Vali cast a powerful barrier.

As the two began to battle Vali tried to slowly bring up the subject that had bothering her since the day before. "So care to tell me how you've managed to mark Ravel Phenex during this trip?" Vali asked, aiming a kick at Issei's right side.

Issei jumped back and dodged the kick before saying. "Hmph, I thought we agreed you wouldn't complain about who I add to my little harem. Are you regretting our agreement already" Issei teased before charging back at Vali with a left jab.

Blocking the attack Vali was surprised at his response. "Yes I am, but I'm curious how you added her. After all, Ravel hates you. I highly doubt she'd sleep with you so easily." Vali responded before stepping back firing a mini dragon shot which Issei dodged without a problem.

"Well, if it makes you feel better. I didn't finish the deal. I just gave her the mark." Issei answered with a smirk as he prepared to fire an attack of his own.

Vali was shocked at the cold actions of her mate. "Why the hell would you do that to Ravel? You and I both know if the mark isn't finished, the person who holds the mark will have an unbearable lust." Vali asked furiously. "Sure it can be quenched temporarily, but that was too much." Vali yelled. She had to admit Issei was faster then she thought. Although the current conversation distracted her.

"I did it for a very specific reason. I can't give you more of the details, but let's just say she got off easy." Issei replied smiling stopping for a moment. They both realized no actual training would happen at the rate this conversation continued.

"What do you mean got off easy?" Vali asked with an odd look on her face.

"I can't tell you what happened because of Dragonic Law." Issei explained.

Vali was incredibly annoyed at the moment. Issei had been deceptive, but this seemed like a big deal." Issei, I want you to tell me what happened, or so help me Maou, I'll divide your balls until there's nothing left." Vali threatened.

" **ENOUGH! Partner, I'll tell her. This way we can keep your baby makers going. Plus the law never stated I couldn't do it." Ddraig said concerned.**

"Alright, spill." Vali demanded impatiently.

" **Fine, I'll tell you." Ddraig said in annoyance. "The Phenex girl tried to kill him the other night while he slept. My partner stayed behind yesterday so he could confront Ravel and she told us that her brother ordered the attack. He marked her as punishment."**

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?" Vali screams furiously. "How dare she do this? Even worse Raiser ordered it!" Vali's rage was getting the best of her.

"This is why I didn't want you telling her, Ddraig." Issei groaned. "Vali, calm down!" Issei shouted trying to get her attention.

" **Partner, we had no choice. Either we tell her now or she confronts the Phenex and we don't need that." Ddraig admitted.**

"Issei, how do you expect me to calm down after hearing that news? The fact that the Phenex family ordered Ravel to kill you is horrible, we need to MMPH!" Vali started to rant before being silenced by Issei with a kiss to her lips. Pushing harder he waited until Vali calmed down before he released her.

"Oh, relax Vali. It was never going to work. Even if she wasn't dealing with an illusion, my dragonic senses would've easily picked up on it." Issei shook his head in amusement.

"I trust you. But we have to use this to our advantage. We can get rid of the marriage completely and make this rating game meaningless." Vali plotted.

"Vali, that would make everything else we've done so far meaningless. We've come this far and there's no reason to worry. By now Ravel's told her brother I'm alive and that his plan failed. Raiser will act sooner or later." Issei refuted.

"How can you possibly know that? You met the guy once." Vali asked confused.

"I don't know him personally, but I know his type. He's petty, arrogant, and foolish. Why do you think I told you girls the plan I did? The plan was always for me to deal with Raiser. All this does is force his hand in a different way. I'll crush Raiser myself soon enough anyway." Issei smiled darkly.

"Hmm, I don't know if that's possible. I mean you're keeping up with me nicely, but I doubt you can beat Raiser. Even I have some trouble with him, and you're not much stronger than me." Vali tried taunting her mate. She knew Issei hasn't used his full power, so she wanted to know just where this confidence lied.

"I know what you're after, Vali. You want to know my real strength." Issei smiled in amusement.

"That's right, so show me already." Vali yelled smugly.

"Well you asked for it. Here's a little taste of my true strength." Issei said smirking before showing Vali a bit of his power. After the power display, Vali was stunned into silence.

"Impossible! How can you be that strong?" Vali exclaimed.

"There you go. By the way that's not my full power." Issei continued smirking.

"You're definitely powerful, Issei, and you'll beat Raiser for sure." Vali said still stunned. After his little display, the two went back to their rooms to prepare for the final day of training. Issei had a smirk when he saw two sets of panties on his bed, one blue and one pink. A note next to the panties said. 'Consider this proof of your conquest M and K.'

(Breakfast table)

Unfortunately the usual peace the group had in the morning wasn't there thanks to issei's revelation. Vali was furious and sent a massive killing intent towards Ravel. Rias wondered what had happened but figured that she would talk to Vali during a break in the morning training.

(Outside)

"So Vali, why were you so upset this morning?" Rias asked worried about her friend. Rias, Kiryuu, Vali, and Issei had gathered together yet again.

"It's nothing, Rias. Don't worry about it." Vali said trying to make sure she doesn't find out about the attempt on Issei's life.

'Vali's hiding something, I wonder what?' Kiryuu thought to herself entertained.

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything, remember that." Rias calmly placed a hand on Vali's shoulder, reminding her friend how close they were.

"Ya know, I was just wondering something." Kiryuu asked out of the blue.

"What's that, Kiryuu?" Issei asked amused.

"You had sex with Rias, but yet you didn't mark her. I got the sense from talking to Tiamat that most dragons rarely have sex without making somebody their true mate. Plus I can tell you added three new girls to the group." Kiryuu stated cleverly.

" **Kiryuu he's only added two of the girl's one doesn't have the full mark." Tiamat says out of the blue.**

"Oh? Which one doesn't have the full mark?" Kiryuu inquired as Rias looks on intrigued. Vali and Issei were both annoyed at Tiamat for revealing the truth but they couldn't do anything about it.

" **Ravel Phenex. She's received the mark but only part of the way." Tiamat answered calmly.**

"Geez, Tiamat you had to tell her." Issei groaned in annoyance. "I didn't give Ravel the full mark because I don't intend to take her as a mate. I didn't give Rias the mark either. Her desire is to find somebody who treats her properly, and I'm going to be in a harem which isn't a proper relationship. Though I did enjoy taking her virginity." Issei said calmly but said the last statement with a grin causing Rias to blush.

"I'm curious, how do these marks actually work?" Rias asked calmly.

 **Ddraig decided to do the explaining. "I've got this one, partner. The mechanics can be rather confusing." Ddraig spoke up. "There are basically three types of mark. The mark belonging to the head of the pack. The mark belonging to the top female and the mark belonging to the other members. As the head of the pack Issei here can mark anybody he wants. The first bite is to establish the mark. Sadly it's not complete until you have intercourse with them.**

"I see so tell me what happens if they don't finish the job." Rias asked wondering.

" **The mark will cause a massive arousal that doesn't go away unless the person with the king's mark finishes it by having sex or removes it himself." Ddraig said firmly.**

"Okay but Vali's the top female and my mark is similar to hers" Kiryuu asked in confusion.

" **That's perfectly fine. It seems like my mark is similar to Albion's." Tiamat tried to explain.**

"Issei, what if eventually I wanted to take your mark?" Rias asked curiously although she was blushing slightly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Now, let's get back to training." Issei replied before getting into the battle stance. With this being their last day, they wanted to make it count.

" **Partner, you're a real idiot."** Ddraig scoffed internally.

'Spare me, Ddraig. I know Rias wants the full mark, but I won't give it to her.' Issei told his partner.

"Wait a minute, you never said what type of powers the mark gives us, or does it?" Kiryuu commented curiously.

"Our marks as heads of the pack give us the ability to monitor who joins the harem, and apparently to see what's happening with the others if we focus, but it doesn't give us extra powers. Issei's mark has its own powers, and Issei obviously won't say anything, so let's focus on the training." Vali huffed as the group continued their training.

With two days to go till the game everyone returned to Kuoh to get some rest in time for the rating game to begin. Once they got home things returned to normal… well sort of. Katase and Murayama quit the kendo club to the shock of Matsuda and Motohama, who now couldn't spy on them. Rumor said they had joined the ORC, which meant Issei had yet another group of girls in his area. In addition, Vali's new peerage arrived in school. Kuroka and Arthur had been made third years while Bikou was a second year in Issei's class. Of course, Kuroka in particular, had to tone down her looks a bit so they could better pass as students. Le Fay was made a first year, and apparently she was in Koneko and Ravel's class. The school was abuzz with rumors, especially ones about Kuroka since she told her class on the first day she was Koneko's sister.

"Man, what a drag." Issei groaned as he relaxed on the rooftop. Things had been absolute hell for Issei in particular. With Bikou joining, he could finally separate from Matsuda and Motohama. This caused him a bit of grief for the first day, but the second day was far worse. Murayama and Katase were now publicly speaking with Issei, and it drove his former pals nuts. He was worried a bit about Ravel, and what he would do. He put those concerns to the back of his mind as he could sense somebody was arriving at the rooftop. He was surprised to find it was Asia.

"Hello Issei-san, do you have a minute?" Asia asked nervously.

"Sure, what's up, Asia?" Issei asked amused. He had to admit he was surprised by this. He hadn't spoken with Asia very much since he rescued her from the fallen angels. The fact Vali helped her out was something he didn't mind.

"Umm, I wanted to thank you for saving me. I've adapted well in this school and it's all thanks to you." Asia bowed with a smile.

"That's good." Issei responded smiling.

"Umm, I have a favor to ask you." Asia asked timidly.

"Sure, what do you want?" Issei asked amused. He wondered would he be about to claim yet another mate.

"Can you help me master my sprite dragon powers?" Asia requested curiously.

Issei had to admit he was surprised by this question. Sure, Asia's twilight healing was special, but he never guessed the girl would want to work on her offensive abilities. "Sure Asia. I'll be glad to help. Hopefully we can get some time after this Raiser incident is over." Issei smiled nicely.

"Thank you!" Asia said before leaving to go back to class.

(That night)

Issei was relaxing in his room wondering what he would do next. The next day Rias and Riser would be fighting, and based on what he sensed of the girls from the first day, it was clear that Rias and team were stronger. The question was would they be ready for battle, especially if he didn't join.

" **Partner, are you ready to fight?"** Ddraig questioned in anticipation.

"Yes I am. Thanks to everybody's training, Raiser is doomed. It's actually a bit of a shame." Issei said with a smirk.

" **What's a shame?"** Ddraig inquired.

"If they're this powerful, I won't be needed to defeat Raiser. Granted Rias has only a few pieces, but their strength is unreal."

" **That is a shame. So what are you going to do about the Phenex girl? She's been punished enough, wouldn't you agree?"** Ddraig asked.

"Yes she has. I'll remove the mark." Issei agreed snapping his fingers. "Oh well, I guess I'll watch in amusement as Raiser loses badly to what he thinks is a weakened peerage." Issei said smiling before going to sleep.

(Ravel Phenex's house a few minutes earlier)

"AHH! This is becoming unbearable!" Ravel screamed out loud. The mark had reached its zenith after the group arrived back to school. Even simple base pleasure was no longer enough and the entire night Ravel had been masturbating trying to calm herself. At the moment she was wearing a simple red panty set fingering herself endlessly. "Damn it, he'll pay for this!" The girl screamed.

"Lady Ravel, are you okay?" A woman yells in concern.

"Yes Isabella, I'm fine. AHH!" Ravel screamed. She had nearly made it after all her suffering. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm...huh?" Ravel felt like she was about to reach her peak, but all of the sudden she calmed down. "WHAT THE HELL!" Ravel yelled causing the maid to freak out.

AN: In case you missed it. This was Issei removed the mark.

"Lady Ravel, is everything okay?" The women Isabella yells as she walks in.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Ravel says shocked. Walking over to her wall mirror she focused her energy and is shocked that the seal is gone. "It's gone! It's actually gone!" Ravel yelled in happiness.

"Lady Ravel, are you okay?" The women Isabella yelled again.

"I'm fine Isabella. Can you call my brother and tell him I need to speak with him. I believe it's time for some payback" Ravel smiled evilly. She knew Rias and group became stronger, but she figured her brother's numbers would overwhelm the group. Contacting her brother she put into motion her own plan of revenge.

That's it for Chapter 12. The training arc now over, the time has come for the battle between Rias and Raiser. I must admit I'm a bit ashamed at the lack of Asia that I've had in this fic thus far. Rest assured Asia is still part of the harem, but I gave the other girls priority, which is my decision alone. Next chapter the battle between Riser and Rias begins and a last minute twist makes things much more interesting.

AN: I normally don't do this but I'm going to address some recent guest reviews. A few people have addressed Kuroka and Akeno as harem members and I'm going to tell you that although they may be added it will not be until far later. Raynare's addition may seem odd but she plays a role in the next arc which everyone should know as Kokabiel's. They will be posted as my cycle allows it so there are plenty of things on the way. A lot of people may not like Asia and I don't particularly care. I like Asia and she'll have a role once we reach Diodora's arc which will be significantly different. The final thing I'll add in this story is about Rias. I'm on the fence about adding her as a harem member but she will have plenty of time with Issei. Vali is the main in this harem and she has issues with the way Rias goes after him which you've already seen.

AN: 2: For you guys who are fans of the anime/LN hundred I've created a new story called Hayato's Path based off of that. There's only the prologue for now and a quick disclaimer but the chapter length will change when its chapter is released.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns 1 Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay

Pawn 5-8 Open

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Ravel, Irina, Kiryuu, Asia, Le Fay


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 13. Tension was in the air as Vali learned of Ravel's attack on Issei, although Vali didn't do anything else to Ravel at Issei's request. A lesson in the dragon mark also revealed quite a bit about the nature of the relationship between Issei and Vali. Once the group returned a different type of chaos ensued as the new members of Vali's peerage made a splash. Although the biggest surprise came when Asia revealed her desire to train her sprite dragon powers. With the battle with the Phenex coming, Issei knew things would only get more fun from here.

AN: Thank you for getting us to 100 reviews so quickly, your support is always appreciated and I hope to continue to give you guys quality work. As a reward for getting to 100 after just 13 chapters a faster rate then I imagined I'll give you guys a double release so you get the entire Raiser Phenex battel next update. As for this one just sit back and enjoy.

(ORC)

The ORC had gathered at the clubroom in order to have one last meet and greet before the battle with Raiser began. Vali and Issei, along with Kuroka, came by to give some last minute words of encouragement to the competitors before the big battle.

"So Rias, are you ready to go? This is a big day for you." Vali asked confident in her friend. She knew that her friend had become far stronger and was curious how things would go.

"Yes, I am, and I'm glad you helped me with my training." Rias said smiling right back. Although Rias had to admit her eyes were moving towards Vali's queen, who despite his refusal to mark Rias, had still managed to charm her. If Rias was being honest she wished that Issei could join the battle himself. Vali told her that Issei's power was absolutely amazing, but Rias couldn't do anything at least yet.

"Shirone, are you ready? I know you've improved a lot in senjutsu, but if you aren't comfortable don't use it." Kuroka said smiling. Things with her sister had improved greatly thanks to joining Vali's squad.

"Nee-sama, I told you I'm not Shirone anymore." Koneko groaned in embarrassment. Koneko enjoyed her new life with Rias, but she had to admit it was good to have her sister back. One last hug from her sister and Koneko was ready for battle.

"Kiryuu, are you ready? This will be tough." Issei inquired. He came mostly to talk to Kiryuu since it was her first big battle. He was slightly worried, but he knew that thanks to their training, Kiryuu would be difficult for Raiser to beat.

"I'm ready, but I could use some encouragement before I go out there." Kiryuu said coyly.

"I see. Well let's see what I can do." Issei smiled in understanding. The rest of the peerage looked on stunned as Kiryuu reached up to kiss Issei. A blushing Akeno and jealous Rias looked on as the two clashed tongues one last time before the battle. "How was that?" Issei said smirking after releasing the brunette from the kiss.

"Uffufu, she's lucky." Akeno said smiling. Walking over to the two Akeno seems eager for her own. "Hey Issei, can I get some encouragement too?" Akeno asked curiously.

"Very well, Akeno here's your encouragement." Issei smirks as he embraces Akeno before kissing her on the cheek. "That's all you get for now, Akeno." Issei said amused as he walks back to Vali's side; he could see that Akeno wasn't happy but that didn't matter.

"Damn it Issei, why are you such a casanova?" Vali huffed angrily. She expected Kiryuu but she definitely didn't expect Akeno to want in on the action. The more she watched her queen interact with the girls around her, the more she regretted losing that bet with Issei.

"Issei, where's my encouragement." Rias said trying to get in on the action herself. She had a mischievous smile on her face, something Vali noticed.

"Oh no you don't, Rias. You've got a battle to prepare for, and that's enough kissing for one morning." Vali said angrily. She knew from seeing her old friend's eyes that this wouldn't end with a kiss, and with an hour to go she didn't need any last minute headaches.

"Oh come on, Vali. I just want a kiss of my own." Rias said teasingly. She knew Vali had been getting jealous recently and figured this would stir things up to be a bit more fun. Her pleading eyes worked on her old friend luckily for her.

"Fine, but only a small kiss." Vali agreed irritably. She knew she would regret this but gave in anyway.

"Okay then." Rias said grabbing Issei and engaging in a kiss of her own. As Issei and her clashed, a magic circle appeared underneath the two. Before she knew it Rias had vanished and Vali knew what her plan was.

"Damn it Rias, are you serious?" Vali yelled furiously. She knew that her best friend pulled a fast one on her and the worst part is she expected her to pull something like that. As Vali stewed in her anger the door opened to reveal a girl with black hair and glasses wearing the same Kuoh academy uniform as Rias.

"Oh! Vali, how are you? Do you know where Rias is?" The girl said smiling.

"Hey Sona. Rias is a bit busy right now." Vali said with a very annoyed expression on her face.

"What happened? She's about to fight Raiser in 45 minutes." Sona said worried.

"Rias is getting a bit of a booster shot so to speak" Akeno said smirking.

Vali blushes knowing what the queen meant, "Not funny Akeno." Vali said annoyed.

"Care to fill me in" Sona said curious. Vali went on to explain Rias's location with an irritated tone. "Are you serious. She's having sex with your queen?" Sona yelled.

"The first time I was fine. This time she tricked me" Vali responded embarrassed. A new magic circle appeared and Vali knew things were about to get worse based on the color. Out of the circle a woman in a French maid costume with silver hair appeared. "Oh great Grayfia is here." Vali said annoyed. When Vali meant last minute headaches this was the type of thing she had in mind.

"Oh Vali it's good to see you. I wanted to talk to you and Rias before the game about a change in the battle." Grayfia said looking around not finding the red headed queen. "Where is milady by the way?"

"She's a bit busy I'll go get her." Vali said annoyed she knew where her friend had gone and didn't need Grayfia finding out. Though something else surprised her. "By the way what did you want me for? I get Rias, but why me?" Vali asked curiously.

Grayfia knew something was off from Vali's expression but didn't press the matter. "What I wanted to tell you is that Raiser has requested your queen, the Red Dragon Emperor, join the battle in Rias's service." Grayfia relayed calmly.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Vali said stunned at the news. 'You gotta be kidding me. Issei was right. Raiser somehow acted exactly like Issei expected.' Vali thought. She knew something was odd when her peerage met and Ravel no longer had the mark, but to think this had happened. "Let me go find Rias. She's gonna love this news." Vali said smiling. Focusing her energy for a second she found what she was looking for and left via magic circle.

"Does somebody wanna fill me in?" Grayfia said worried. The two girls shook their heads no and Grayfia seemingly accepted the odd actions.

(Issei's room)

Vali transported to Issei's room after sensing her queen there. "Good grief, I knew it." Vali groans as she witnesses her queen balls deep in Rias, pounding her pussy. "HEY LOVEBIRDS!" Vali screamed at the rutting couple. Rias turned around a bit embarrassed.

"Umm, hey AH! Vali, I'm sorry AHH!" Rias said between moans. Issei's thrusts were working and Rias was once again feeling incredibly pleasured.

"Hey Vali, gimme a second. I'll be done soon." Issei said thrusting deeper and deeper his climax approaching. Unlike his partner, Issei had very little shame.

"Grayfia is waiting for you." Vali deadpanned. She smiled as a panicked look came over her best friend.

"WHAT! Are you serious? AHHH!" Rias screamed as Issei slams a load into the redhead's womb. Taking a second to recover, Rias quickly got dressed.

"Aww man, I was still hard." Issei complained.

"Now is not the time. Rias and I need to get going, Issei. Oh, and Rias, you might not wanna come back smelling like cum. Issei, I'd get ready if I were you." Vali said clearly annoyed.

Rias got dressed quickly, making sure to cast a spell so nobody would knew she was having sex right before a big battle to decide her engagement. "Got it." Rias said nervously. Turning to the brown haired man, Rias smiled and said. "Thanks for the booster shot, Issei."

"Uhh what the hell?" Issei asks confused.

" **Partner, just use the mark to pay attention to what's happening with Vali."** Ddraig recommended.

"Huh? You never told me I could do that." Issei said stunned. "You told me I could use the powers of almost anybody with the mark, and a few other things but not this." Issei said confused.

" **Just shut up and listen"** Ddraig said annoyed. Ddraig could tell something had changed and was curious what it was.

(ORC)

Vali and Rias teleported back to an annoyed Grayfia. Thanks to some magic Rias washed the smell of sex away so her brother's maid wouldn't know what happened.

"Hello Lady Rias, glad you could join us." Grayfia said sarcastically. She knew something was off but didn't push matters further deciding that it wouldn't matter in the end.

Although Rias was terrified, she was positive Grayfia didn't know about her romp with Issei. Getting focused she continued. "So what do you need, Grayfia? You know that my battle starts soon."

'You got some nerve, Rias.' Vali thought angrily.

"Raiser Phenex had suggested that as an additional handicap you be given the Red Dragon Emperor. I just need Vali's approval."

"WHAT!" Rias said stunned. Looking at Vali it was clear this had just been decided.

"Tell me about it. I didn't expect this one either." Vali responded. "Don't worry, Rias. I'll lend you Issei for this battle." Vali said smugly. She grabbed her phone about to send a message to Issei but to her shock Issei arrived in a red muscle shirt and black pants.

"Yo Vali, what do you need?" Issei said smiling. He knew what had happened but decided to play dub

"Issei, I want you to fight with Rias in today's rating game." Vali said smiling. Wondering what his reaction would be, she groaned when Issei shrugged nonchalantly.

"Gladly, Lady Vali." Turning to Rias, Issei smiled. "So let's go fry some chicken, Lady Rias."

"Excuse me, Red Dragon Emperor. So am I to believe you're alright with helping Rias." Grayfia said calmly.

"Of course, that guy ticks me off." Issei replied smiling.

"Issei, behave yourself in front of the strongest queen." Vali said annoyed.

"It's fine Vali. All I know is I hope you have a great battle. I'll be back in 20 minutes to bring you to the battlefield." Grayfia said smiling maliciously before leaving.

"Well that was weird. Oh well, I guess I have a fried chicken to beat." Issei said smiling. He had to admit things had worked out far better than he planned.

"Hmm, so you're the Red Dragon Emperor? What a fascinating fellow." Sona said smiling making her way over to the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Yes I am, and who might you be?" Issei said smiling turning to the new girl in the room.

"Issei, don't even think about it." Vali warned angrily. The last thing he needed was her queen going after Sona.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Vali. I'm just introducing myself." Issei said innocently. He knew what Vali was thinking, and it amused him hilariously.

Rias could see Vali's expression and got a huge chuckle. "Anyway Issei, this is Sona Sitri, the student council president." Rias introduced.

Issei looked amused at the new girl. He saw purple aura around her and started to chuckle. 'So that's what Ddraig meant about stay away from Vritra's girl.' Issei thought to himself.

"Hmm, is something wrong?" Sona said looking at Issei calmly.

"No, everything's alright. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Sitri, and I'm glad you were able to get my fellow teammates into the school without a problem. Oh and thank you for putting up with Matsuda and Motohama's antics all this time." Issei said smiling.

"You're welcome for both. I've heard that you're quite the casanova from Vali. So, what do you think about me." Sona teased. **"I like this one. It's a shame she belongs to Vritra's host."** Ddraig said chuckling.

'Tell me about it.' Issei thought. "Well Ms Sitri I'd have to say..." Issei started to talk but Vali stopped him.

"Excuse me Sona, but Issei has a battle to prepare for." Vali said angrily grabbing Sona and taking her away. 'I don't need Issei taking another friend.' Vali groaned.

Left in the room Issei and Rias both smiled. "Okay Issei its time to go. Are you ready for battle?" Rias asked confident in their victory.

"The boring thing is I'm not necessary to win the battle. You guys are all strong enough to win. I may not have to do anything." Issei said amused.

"Maybe, but Raiser strikes me as the type who will want to try to take you out." Rias said smiling.

"Is it because he's a prick or is it because of something else." Issei said amused. Her peerage looked on surprised at the calm expression between the two.

"BOTH!" Rias said laughing realizing what he was referring to. The two sat around waiting for Grayfia to bring them to the battlefield.

(Other area)

After dragging Sona away Vali went to watch the battle with the rest of her peerage.

"Hey, Lady Vali, do you know where Issei is?" Katase asked nervously when she noticed the brown haired boy wasn't with the group.

"If you can believe it, Issei is actually about to fight in the rating game against Raiser." Vali said shaking her head.

"WHAT?" Katase and Murayama both screamed in shock. Vali is a bit surprised at the lack of reaction from Ravel.

"HAHAHA! That guy's fighitng. Well then this battle is already over." Bikou said laughing.

"What do you mean Bikou?" Le fay said confused.

"Le fay it's simple. If he's fighting for Rias, Raiser and his group don't stand a chance. That man has far more power then he's showing off." Arthur explained.

"How do you know that, Arthur?" Vali said confused. She found out about Issei's strength only recently, but was surprised that Arthur knew.

"Senjutsu obviously. Monkey boy and I could sense his real power the minute he showed up with you." Kuroka said smiling. "Arthur's battle sense made him realize it as well. He's been holding back his real power for a long time."

"Geez, so how strong is he?" Katase asked curiously.

"Let's just say if he wanted to, he could win this battle on his own. Including wiping out Ravel's idiotic brother" Kuroka said with a large grin. Katase and Murayama looked stunned while Ravel got extremely nervous.

(ORC)

After discussing strategy for a little bit, Issei and Rias awaited Grayfia's arrival. Once they saw the magic circle the two smiled as they realized the time for the rating game has begun.

"Are you all ready?" Grayfia asked calmly.

"Yes Grayfia, take us to the arena." Rias responded calmly. The gang was transported away to a replica of the ORC building.

"Huh, so we're fighting in a replica of the school." Issei looked around amused.

"That's correct, Red Dragon. Raiser felt it was a way to even the playing field." Grayfia said smiling. "The battle will begin in a few minutes. I wish all of you luck." Grayfia soon vanished leaving everybody ready to talk.

"Alright everybody, it's time to go. Let's give this our all." Rias said smiling. Everyone was determined to win this important battle.

(Raisers base)

"Raiser-sama, it's time." The woman who was Ravel's maid said calmly.

"Thank you, Isabella." Raiser said smirking. 'Red Dragon, you will pay for all of your insults. I will show you the true power of a Phenex.' Raiser thought to himself. He had gotten a message from Ravel saying that he should have Rias use the Red Dragon Emperor in the battle as payback. That way he could claim his wife and punish the man who humiliated him. He was surprised his sister would do that, but he didn't really care. Even if they had improved, the sheer numbers were in his favor.

That's it for Chapter 13. Surprise, Issei is fighting with Rias. Though I must admit it should come as no surprise to anybody who knows my work. Also Issei meets Sona Sitri, the third of the youth devils. Next chapter the battle begins, and although the Red Dragon does very little, the Phenex team struggles against the remaining peerage. Also Sona WILL NOT be in Issei's harem.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns 1 Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay

Pawn 5-8 Open

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Ravel, Irina, Kiryuu, Asia, Le Fay


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 14 and the beginning of the battle between Raiser and Rias. Get ready because this is gonna be fun.

(Observatory)

"Ravel, you and I need to talk." Vali said annoyed as everyone sat waiting for the battle to begin. The peerage had noticed a massive hostility between the two during the end of training and assumed it had to do with Issei, but had no idea exactly what had happened.

"Alright, Vali-sama." Ravel consented. Ravel had a good idea of what her master wanted to discuss and she was not looking forward to it. As the two left, Vali turned to Le Fay and essentially mouthed off to cast a privacy barrier for the two of them.

"I can't believe Issei forgave you so easily." Vali commented furiously. She was resisting every urge she had to kill the blonde for trying to kill Issei, but knew that if Issei was able to forgive her, then she should as well.

"It surprised me as well. Though once it was gone I convinced my brother to put the red dragon in the match. He'll crush that perverted bastard and take Rias as a bonus." Ravel said amused.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Man you're clueless, Ravel. I can't believe it was you who did something so stupid." Vali almost fell over laughing. She couldn't believe it. When she learned Issei was in the game, she was shocked, but to hear that Ravel of all people had been the catalyst for it; well that was icing on the cake.

"What's so funny, Vali-sama?" Ravel frowned. She sensed the young man's power and although it was great her brother still had the advantage.

"Let me tell you a little secret. The plan to have Rias be seen having sex with Issei in front of Raiser? Well it was actually his plan. I didn't have you participate actively in training was because I didn't want you telling your brother how much we had improved during this time period. You don't realize it, but you basically just lost your brother his bride." Vali said laughing heavily.

"Wait, so he came up with that whole mess? The day with Rias and my brother walking in was his idea?" Ravel exclaimed. She always found the timing odd but guessed that was more Rias's idea.

"Yep, he was convinced that Raiser would get angry enough to challenge him. Though amazingly, Raiser didn't take the bait. I must admit, I never imagined you'd be the one to act as the catalyst for him being added to the game. The best part is Issei is even stronger then I am. He's been sealing his power the entire time" Vali says smirking even further.

"WHATTTTT That's not possible. The last time you and my brother spared, you beat him. If he's stronger, plus he has the boosted gear..." Ravel started to say stunned. Ravel realized that she screwed up big time.

"That's right, Ravel. He'll easily beat your brother. Knowing him, he's coming up with a plan right now." Vali said smirking. "By the way, I won't tell anybody you tried to kill him. That's our little secret. Though I must admit if I had my way, it would all be revealed by now and this idiotic fight wouldn't have happened. However, this will be a fitting punishment for your foolish brother." Vali stated smiling as Ravel started to panic. A smirking Vali returned to watch the beginning of the battle with her peerage.

(Rias's base)

"So that's your strategy, huh. Not bad, but it has a few flaws." Issei considered. "IF this was before the training camp, it would be fine, but now you can do way more. Thanks to that, you can essentially send Kiryuu in alone to take the gym. Let me tell you what we should do. Don't worry, I'll deal with Raiser myself, but let's make him suffer first." Issei smiled coldly as he explained his own plan. Once it was all set Rias couldn't believe it. The young queen proved himself once again.

"Alright everybody, get in positions. Issei, you sit back with me." Rias directed, smiling a bit. As everyone took their positions, Rias knew that her fiancée issue would be solved and in grand style.

(Arena)

"Hello to everybody watching. I, Grayfia, a maid of the house of Gremory, will be looking over this battle. As agreed by the other parties, the Red Dragon Emperor will be acting as a member of Rias Gremory's team for this battle. Now, I look forward to a clean battle, so everybody sit back and enjoy." Grayfia announced.

"Well, here I go." Kiryuu said making her way towards the gym. According to Issei's strategy, Kiryuu alone would be needed at the gym. She was surprised in his confidence in her considering how long she had her power, so she was determined to fight as well as she could. As she walked into the gym she was surprised at the fact nobody was there, at least it seemed that way. "You can come out now girls, I'm not stupid." Kiryuu shouted. As she suspected, three pawns and a rook appeared in front of her. Two of the pawns were twins with green hair and another small girl was a pawn.

"Hmph, you must be joking. So she sends only one person to take the gym?" The rook, who was wearing a china dress, said annoyed.

"You underestimate me just like you overestimate your master. I got a good look at the guy, and he's nothing to sneeze at. He's what? Five inches max?" Kiryuu mocked chuckling. Taking a look at the girls flustered expressions, it seemed her usual instincts.

"HOW DARE YOU! Raiser-sama is proud of his five inches!" The smaller pawn said angrily. Kiryuu sweatdropped never imagining the girl would actually answer.

"Well how about I show you guys what I can do. **COME! Tiamat Gear!** " Kiryuu shouted as the blue gear appeared on her wrist.

(Observatory)

"No way! So Kiryuu Aika was the holder of Tiamat's gear. Why didn't you say anything, Vali?" Sona said frustrated.

"It was well hidden, my bad, Sona. Though from the looks of the battle, Kiryuu isn't the only one who's doing well." Vali replied with a pleased expression on her face. As Sona watched the battle, Vali was right. Kiba had already taken care of his opponents. Koneko was nearby the gym waiting for somebody or something to appear. Although when a blast hit her directly, it appeared as though Koneko was in big trouble.

"There we go. Now where is the thunder priestess?" Yubelluna, a mage for Raiser, said smugly.

"Hmph, that wasn't too bad. Although next time you might wanna make sure your opponent is actually finished." Koneko emerged from the smoke. To Yubelluna's shock Koneko had appeared unharmed.

"But how? That was a direct hit. I was sure I finished you off!" The mage cried out shocked.

"Uffufu, that's because she was a clone. Koneko put herself on the line to lure you out." Akeno happily revealed. " Koneko, stay out of this one. She's mine." Akeno said with a happy expression on his face.

(Gymnasium)

"Yeah, sorry girl's. Lets wrap this up. I don't want to keep Kiba waiting." Kiryuu insisted, smirking as she prepared to fight the girls.

"TAKE THIS!" The two green-haired twins shout sending chainsaws against Kiryuu.

"Woah! Woah! This is a bit extreme wouldn't you say. I thought kids weren't supposed to get weapons like this" Kiryuu said in shock, quickly dodging the attacks. The other two start to attack as well and Kiryuu was overwhelmed for a moment.

" **SURGE!"** Her sacred gear shouted.

"Man, you girls are tough, and I can't keep dodging you forever." Kiryuu said getting tired. This was her first major battle and her stamina was beginning to drain.

"This is unbelievable, she's only a pawn." The rook shouted as the gear powers up more.

"Don't worry, if we keep going she'll wear out." One of the twins insisted.

" **SURGE!"**

" **Kiryuu, it's time. Let's end this. Show them the true power of the Dragon Kings!"** Tiamat shouted as she begins to power up once more.

" **SURGE"**

"Got it, Tiamat." Kiryuu acknowledged as her gear responded in kind.

" **EXPLOSION!"**

With the massive burst of power she quickly moved to the edge of the gym. "Sorry girls, I gotta go. This battle has been fun though. **ORIGIN PULSE!** " Kiryuu called as a massive amount of water appeared from out of nowhere.

"NO WAY!" The girls shout as water filled the gymnasium completely, drowning the girls.

(Raiser Phenex: 3 pawns and rook retired.)

"No way! All of them were taken out?" Yubelluna gaped shocked as the announcement was made.

"Uffufu. Kiryuu won, huh. Alright I guess it's my turn now." Akeno said with a chuckle.

(Other area)

"That attack still stings." Koneko said smirking with Kiba next to her. Koneko cast a spell to create a clone that she would send alongside Kiryuu. When the attack landed Koneko felt a bit of the pain. Boy was she glad her sister taught her that trick. Once Kiryuu took care of the girls in the gym she went to find the rook and knight pair.

"The bomb queen lived up to her name, huh?" Kiryuu said with a smile. She never imagined the battle would be going this well. It seemed as though Issei was always as interesting as he expected

"Yep" Koneko and Kiba both said happily.

Raiser was furious. He couldn't believe that the group was as powerful as it was, and the worst part was the person he wanted to destroy more than any had yet to appear. "RED DRAGON EMPEROR! WHERE ARE YOU? STOP HIDING AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Raiser shouted out in pure anger.

(Koneko Kiba Kiryuu)

"Oh? Issei isn't fighting him yet?" Kiba said surprised to hear the rage from his voice.

"Nope, he stayed back with Rias. He said if things got bad he'd step in." Kiryuu said smiling.

" **I bet he did it to fuck her again."** Tiamat teased to the whole group.

'Nope, it would be pretty stupid for Rias to do that. If she did she might retire from that.' Kiryuu teased back. Koneko and Kiba sweatdropped at the idea and the group moved on.

(Raiser Phenex queen retired)

"I guess Akeno won too." Kiba said happily. The battle was going exactly as Issei had expected, and so far things were going well.

(Observatory)

'This can't be, Onii-sama has already lost so many pieces! How in the world did Rias and her team get this strong? The worst part is that Issei hasn't fought yet.' Ravel thought terrified. Vali's plan had worked perfectly and Ravel knew it.

"Where's Issei? He hasn't fought yet." Murayama queried surprised.

"I don't know. He's clearly waiting for something, but the question is what." Vali answered surprised as well. The fact her mark wasn't shining meant he wasn't banging Rias brains out, so why was he waiting.

(Rias's base)

"I think it's about time I go out." Issei observed amused. Once he heard the queen had retired, it was clear that the battle was over.

"Aww...but I was enjoying spending this time with you. Vali is so selfish you know." Rias said teasing. The two had spent the time talking for once. Rias would admit she would rather have sex again but the fact that all the cameras were around made it rather hard.

"Rias, once we beat Raiser, you'll have plenty of time to talk. Just accept that I'm a busy guy. Plus the last two times we've talked it hasn't been with clothes on" Issei said smirking as he made his way towards the battlefield. He knew that he wasn't needed in this battle, but his appearance was icing on the cake.

(By the sports club)

Things couldn't have gone better for Rias and gang. After Yubelluna's defeat, all that was left was a few pieces, and they were all waiting together. "So I guess this is the Phenex family's last stand." Kiryuu says shocked.

"Hmph, it's not over yet. Raiser-sama is powerful. Even if you beat us he'll crush you" A rook said. This rook had bandages all over.

"Knight of the Gremory! I am Karlamine and I wish to duel with you." Another said happily.

"Glad to, although it won't be much of a duel." Kiba said smiling. As the two knights drew their swords, the rest of the gang fought their respective foes. Koneko faced the rook with the mummy bandages. Kiryuu dealt with two more girls who had beast marks all over.

'Man, this battle is going well. I can't believe that we've managed to beat Raiser so easily.' Akeno thought as she stayed away from the battle. She sensed the trump card of the whole battle was finally making his appearance and now the fun could really begin.

(Rook of Raiser Phenex retired. Two Pawns of Raiser Phenex retired)

"Hmph, so now what do we do?" Koneko says annoyed as she was exhausted from finishing off the rook. Although she had to quickly dodge a massive flame attack.

"Raiser Phenex, at last he appears" Kiryuu says to the man who had appeared.

Raiser stared at Kiryuu and was amused. "I must admit I never guessed that you had Tiamat's gear in you. You girls have become rather strong. So where is that cowardly Red Dragon? I thought he would've been around sooner or later." Raiser said arrogantly.

"Yo. Fried chicken! Looking for me?" Issei said arriving, wings in hand. Issei had decided to let the others have their fun and didn't want to interfere with their battle.

"At last, Red Dragon Emperor, it's time for me to get my revenge for how you humiliated me." Raiser decreed looking on furiously.

"Really? How did I humiliate you? Was it me insulting you and not treating you like royalty? Or was it that other thing you saw me doing?" Issei said laughing. "Then again, I have to admit you're the one who should be embarrassed. Your sister hated you so much she joined up with Vali just to avoid you. I mean I would too. Some of those girls that fought earlier are younger than Ravel, and you're probably forcing them to do all sorts of things." Issei said smirking even more.

"He's got a point. I mean, that pawn I fought in the gym would've been an elementary schooler by human standards. Why does such a young girl know the size of your penis? By the way, that's miserably small." Kiryuu mocked.

"Yep, I mean seriously, I bet you'd even do your own sister if you got drunk enough. Ravel is pretty hot, but she is your sister." Issei continued smirking.

(Observatory)

Ravel was blushing heavily, watching the talk between Issei and Raiser. As he had said, she was aware of the way his brother treated his servants was appalling. The whole family couldn't stand it but didn't do a thing. When Issei mentioned Raiser going after her she blushed even harder. Though how much of that was her memory or his admission that she's attractive.

Her brother actually did go after her when he was drunk. It was at a party two years ago. Raiser got drunk and accosted her by accident. Luckily their older brother stopped him, but it was still a traumatic experience. She left his peerage and joined Vali's a day later. It was a story that only Vali knew about.

"Woah, is this guy really that bad?" Katase says shocked.

"Yeah, my brother is that bad." Ravel admitted embarrassed.

"Wait, would he actually go after you? I mean you're his sister." Murayama asked incredulously.

"Umm...well..." Ravel blushed heavily wondering if she could explain the truth.

"ENOUGH!" Vali screamed making sure that the topic was changed.

"Sorry, Vali." Murayama and Katase answered. Vali groaned since despite her anger at Ravel, she knew that some family secrets were better off left secret.

(Battlefield)

As he and Raiser spoke the Gremory peerage was absolutely disgusted. The idea that he would go after his sister was especially revolting.

"HOW DARE YOU. I would never touch my little sister!" Raiser said furiously.

"Although you do admit to the other stuff." Issei said smirking. Raiser's lack of a reaction was all the answer he needed.

This news shocked the crowd. They may have been devils but there were some things that went too far. Turning to the rest of the group Issei smiled and said. "I can deal with Raiser myself, go back to Rias." The group calmly left and Issei and Raiser finally faced off.

"Show me what you can do, Red Dragon." Raiser said smugly.

"Oh you poor diluted fool. I'm gonna enjoy annihilating you." Issei said calmly. 'Seal release!' Issei thought as he finally unlocked the power he had hidden for so long.

At first Raiser was calm as the energy around the young man started to build, although the calm expression quickly changed. "No way! How can you be that strong?" Raiser said panicking as the energy began to make the entire area shake. Raiser couldn't believe what was going on.

"Oh this is nothing. I'm just getting started." Issei said amused. Soon his aura was so great that Raiser completely panicked.

"You're a monster!" Raiser says terrified.

"Thanks, fried chicken, but this isn't even the best part" Issei said smirking as his power grew even higher.

"What else could you possibly have in store for me?" Raiser said as the fear in his eyes was obvious. He realized that he messed up and he knew he was in trouble.

"This. **BALANCE BREAKER!** " Issei yelled as the crimson energy around him surged. With those words Raiser knew that he was in deep trouble.

That's it for Chapter 14. Yea sorry I blew through the first part of the battle but I wanted to get the Raiser arc over with. Anywho next chapter Issei unleashes his full power and it comes as a shock to everybody watching.

This is a double release so Chapter 15 is on the way next. Things are going to get very fun my friends so get ready for the next showdown.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns 1 Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay

Pawn 5-8 Open

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Tiamat, Kuroka, Ravel, Irina, Kiryuu, Asia, Le Fay (possibly)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

AN: Don't forget to read Chapter 14. This is a double release so make sure you read that beforehand. Oh and I hope you guys enjoy this version of the Raiser battle and everything else to come.

Welcome to Chapter 15 everybody. Last time the battle between the peerages began. The Gremory peerage proved that Raiser and his team was no match for their new power. Now the battle between Issei and Raiser was about to begin.

" **BALANCE BREAKER!** " Issei shouted as the energy around him surrounded his form.

'There's no way I can win this.' Raiser thought as the energy condensed into a crimson armor. Once the armor was revealed the Phenex knew that things were about to get ugly.

"So Raiser, are you ready for your beating?" Issei asked through the armor.

(Observatory)

"No way, how can he be that powerful?" Sona asked stunned. Looking over at Vali and her peerage, they couldn't believe it either.

"This is unreal. How can he be this powerful?" Vali whispered stunned. She saw a taste of Issei's power earlier but he did hint he wasn't using his full strength. Now she realized just what her queen could do.

"Nyaa, this guy's strong. Hey, monkey boy, are you... uhh monkey" Kuroka started to taunt Bikou but the monkey was silent.

'H-h-how can a human be this powerful. I get he has the red dragon but whoa this is insane' Bikou thought terrified. The monkey had indeed sensed his power, and knew it was great. However that was back when they first joined Vali's peerage. The young man's power had skyrocketed even further since then. Bikou couldn't believe that Kuroka was so calm. Though as he looked closer even she was a little scared herself.

"Forgive me. Forgive me. Please forgive me." Ravel babbled on terrified. It was clear to the Phenex that as horrible as that arousal may, she wouldn't be standing right now if Issei had wanted.

(Other observation)

"Sirzechs, what's the meaning of this?" Lord Phenex demanded furiously. "I had no idea that queen was this powerful!"

"Lord Phenex, I didn't either. I got a look at the kid before and he didn't seem anywhere near as powerful as this. Though it was your side who insisted on it." Sirzechs placated smiling. His power exceeded that of Grayfia and most of his peerage.

"Yes, you're correct. Raiser suggested that to me and I was alright with it, but he's going to regret that." Lord Phenex agreed regrettably.

"This kid's powerful. Lucky for Vali he's on her side." Azazel commented watching alongside them.

(Battlefield)

"You monster. How in the world can you be this powerful?" Raiser cried petrified.

"I'd explain it, but I have a battle to finish." Issei smirked before vanishing.

"What are you OOMPH!" Raiser started to say before Issei sent him flying with a punch. As Raiser crashed into the wall the groan of pain was evident.

"Che, nice shot" Raiser says wiping the blood from his mouth. Thanks to his immortality, he would be fine, but it took a lot of stamina. Flying back seeming unharmed he looked at Issei smirking. "Thanks to my immortality those attacks are useless. But this will hurt you quite a bit!" Raiser taunted before creating a massive ball of flames and firing it at Issei.

'That's it? Man I expected way more from him.' Issei thought in disappointment. As the attack nears Issei swats it with a single finger disappointed at the lack of power Raiser has shown.

" **You shouldn't be so surprised, partner. You were powerful before but you've added four mates, including two female Dragon Kings. In fact, thanks to your new power, I know how we can completely overwhelm this guy."** Ddraig stated before telling Issei something. As he listened to Ddraig talk, Issei's expression became even more savage.

"HAHAHA, this sounds like fun. Hey Phenex boy, get ready I'm about to show you something even you will never be able to recover from. **GIFT OF THE HYDRA!** " Issei shouted as seven copies were created next to him. Even splitting his power eight ways, Issei was still a fierce opponent.

(OBSERVATORY)

"Impossible! How can he use **Gift of the Hydra**? That technique is exclusive to my sacred gear!" Murayama questioned stunned looking at an equally surprised Vali.

"Lady Vali, what the hell's going on?" Katase asked just as shocked.

"What's going on? It's almost as though… No it can't be..." Vali realized something incredible.

" **I don't know if he can do what you're thinking. In fact I have no idea how he's able to do that in the first place. Ddraig's partners have taken women, but this is the first time we've both been amongst the devils."** Albion admitted shocked.

"Lady Vali, what's going on?" Katase insisted again getting rather angry.

"It appears as though he's able to use the techniques of anybody who has his mark. I don't know how he's able to do that and neither does Albion. This is the first time Ddraig's ever shown this strange power." Vali replied stunned.

A stunned Ravel picks up on that and realized something. "Wait. Lady Vali, can he use your techniques too?" Ravel asked nervously.

"Honestly, Ravel, I have no idea." Vali responded. Though Vali shuddered for a moment because if he could use her techniques also, Issei would be almost unstoppable.

(OBSERVATORY)

"That human is way too powerful." Lord Phenex said terrified.

"I agree. We may have to stop him from doing whatever it is that allows him to do all this." Sirzechs says similarly terrified. The young man's abilities meant that even Sirzechs might struggle without his full power.

(Battlefield)

"So Raiser, are you ready for the pain?" the Issei's all ask together. The real Issei stood back and watched as the clones charged Raiser. The Phenex was helpless as the clones pummeled him endlessly. The phenex could barely handle the barrage of punches and kicks. Even his regeneration wasn't enough to save Raiser and the crowd knew it.

(Observatory)

"MY BROTHER!" Ravel shouted terrified, knowing that it's only a matter of time before the dragon finished him off. For once the phenex's endless stamina was a burden since thanks to it Raiser was enduring the beating off a lifetime. Ravel looked terrified as the onslaught came to an end and her brother was badly bruised. "I have to do something." Ravel said as she left the room hoping to save her brother's life.

'Hmph! Serves you right!' Vali thought to herself. The beat down was exactly what Raiser deserved and she only wished she could've delivered it. Though her real concern was how Issei was able to use Murayama's power and just what else he was hiding.

(Battlefield)

"Hmph, so that's all the mighty Phenex can do?" Issei smiled condescendingly. Dispatching the clones he looked at a battered and bruised Raiser Phenex. Deciding his Balance Breaker was no longer needed, he dispelled the transformation. Raiser could only look in horror as the young man flew down to him with a cold look on his eyes.

"No! Please spare me." Raiser pleaded terrified. His stamina had long run out and now Raiser was at the mercy of the dragon.

Remembering the attempt on his life, Issei powered up an attack ready to finish the man for good.

"STOP ISSEI!" Ravel yelled from the announcer's area. "I know why you're angry, but please forgive him!" Ravel hoped that the young man had some sympathy in his heart.

(Observatory)

"What the hell is Ravel doing?" Vali thought annoyed.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Murayama questioned. Ravel's actions weren't surprising but this was indeed a new side to Issei.

"He wouldn't kill Raiser, would he?" Katase inquired upset. Much like Murayama this wasn't the happy go lucky pervert they fell in love with. No, this was a guy out for blood and he was about to get it.

"Oh, but I think he would." Vali confirmed, her concern rising. She watched on wondering what in the world could happen next.

"Be quiet, Ravel. You know exactly why I'm going to punish him and he deserves it." Issei yelled knowing the Phenex can hear him.

"LISTEN! I'll do anything you ask. Just please spare my brother." Ravel cried pleading.

"Issei, please spare him. Raiser doesn't deserve this. He's a rotten guy, but you can't kill him." Rias said appearing next to him in the arena. She may have hated Raiser, but even he doesn't deserve what she knew Issei was about to do.

Though he was still furious, Issei decided to spare Raiser. The look of pure terror on his face was revenge enough. "Very well girls, I'll spare him this time." Issei said before firing his dragon shot towards the tennis courts. The attack obliterated the courts and everybody realized that the young man wasn't joking and Raiser was as good as dead if that attack hit. Even the rating game system wouldn't have saved him.

"I surrender!" Raiser called out before fainting due to exhaustion.

"Raiser Phenex surrendered. Rias Gremory wins." Grayfia announced as the battle came to an awkward end. Issei teleported away, still annoyed being denied his pray. He had one last thing to figure out and he knew there was one way to get the answers he was looking for.

(ORC)

Despite Rias's overwhelming win the atmosphere was heavy. The brutal end to the battle had dampened everybody and the person who was the main cause had yet to arrive.

"What the hell happened at the end of the battle? Why was Issei so determined to kill your brother, Ravel?" Katase asked furiously. Issei's anger was unusual and everybody was wondering why. Naturally the main person to ask was Ravel.

"Umm...well, you see..." Ravel tried to reveal the truth but was unable to. To the groups surprise a magic circle appeared near them with Rias's symbol. Sirzechs and Ravel's father came out of the circle though neither was too cheerful.

"Onii-sama!" "Otou-sama!" Rias and Ravel shout respectively.

"I'd like to know what happened as well. As would Lord Phenex." Sirzechs interjected calmly.

"My brother told me to kill Issei. He said that I had to do it for the sake of the Phenex clan. He wanted to kill Issei for embarrassing him when he visited before. He said that you had already approved the action, Father, and that if I didn't do it then I would be expelled from the Phenex clan." Ravel exclaimed letting the truth come out.

"Well then it appears he lied to you, Ravel." Issei spoke out amused. His calm expression was proof that the old Issei was back.

"Issei, where have you been?" Murayama shouted running towards the young man and embracing him. Although she was terrified at his appearance in the battle she could tell this Issei was the person she knew and loved.

"Sorry to worry you. I went to see Raiser's peerage and find out just why Ravel was ordered to kill me." Issei answered. "Turns out Raiser did it on his own. He lied about his father saying it because he knew that Ravel wouldn't agree if not for the order from the family." Issei continued to explain.

"What a bastard." Katase yelled angrily.

'Maybe I should've let Issei kill Raiser' Rias thought extremely bothered by that aside.

"Hmm, so what happened afterwards?" Vali asked curiously. She was angry herself but figured Raiser had enough punishment for now.

"I left. I figured Raiser had received enough punishment for now. He'll be in a coma for a few weeks despite the rating game system." Issei replied smiling. On the inside he was still angry but decided that he had enough fun for one day.

"So what about Ravel? Don't you still need to punish her?" Akeno questioned amused.

"AKENO!" Vali and Rias said angrily. The two looked at Issei as did everybody else.

"Well...I did have a punishment in mind, but I'm in the mood to forgive her." Issei said smiling.

"I thank you for sparing my son Red Dragon Emperor. Rest assured he will be punished for ordering your assassination." Lord Phenex said with a polite bow. Turning to Rias he continued. "Rias, I'm also sorry to you for allowing the worries of the old to affect the new generation."

"It's alright, Lord Phenex. I'm just glad it all worked itself out." Rias said respectfully.

With the original issue settled another question remained. "Hey Issei, I have a question for you. How could you use my **Gift of the Hydra**? It's an ability you never saw, and for that matter shouldn't be able to do because it's unique to my blade." Murayama asks curiously.

"You know, I've been wondering that as well. That type of ability is something the Red Dragon Emperor has never been able to do before." Sirzechs concurred.

" **I can explain that if you don't mind."** Ddraig said calmly before the boosted gear started to shine. Ddraig then popped out in his human form to the shock of everybody besides Vali.

"Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig, it is an honor" Sirzechs acknowledged calmly before bowing.

" **Please think nothing of it. Oh, fallen angel Governor, as a man who's fascinated by Sacred Gears, you should want to listen."** Ddraig answered.

"You dragons and ruining my hiding spots." Azazel grouched annoyed. He appeared next to the group in his usual outfit.

"Oh, Azazel, how are you? I take it you enjoyed the battle." Sirzechs says smiling. The fact the fallen angel was in the ORC was a minor concern especially since he and Sirzechs were friends.

"It was an excellent battle, but I believe the Red Dragon owes us an explanation." Azazel said calmly.

" **Anyway here's the deal. As a Dragon King, I have the ability to mark my mates. I do so by biting them and injecting a bit of my power into them. Of course, at the same time I absorb a bit of their power. This creates the bond that allows them to sense my actions in certain cases. Normally that's all that happened, but thanks to the mutated queen piece my partner has, a new power was created. It was a shock to me when I first discovered it."**

"A new ability?" Azazel commented fascinated.

" **Yes. My partner is able to use the abilities of anybody he marks who also as an Evil piece inside them."** Ddraig revealed.

"Woah, so that means he can use everyone's power, besides Rias's and Lady Vali's." Katase says stunned. The group is terrified because with the combined power of the Red and White Dragons, Issei would be an incredible force.

"Wait, what about me? You marked me before. Does that mean Issei has the Phenex's power of regeneration as well?" Ravel asked curious. When Vali heard that news she got extremely nervous from the revelation because of what it meant. With issei's insane power and regeneration nothing could stop him.

" **No, he does not. You received a partial mark, so he never absorbed your power. Though even if you did receive the full mark, he removed it already."** Ddraig answered amused.

"Thank you for telling us this. However, Red Dragon, I ask that you no longer use that power in rating games. You would be far too powerful" Sirzechs commanded with his authority as Maou.

After looking at Issei, he and Ddraig come to an agreement. "Very well, Lord Sirzechs, we will not use that power anymore." Issei accepted although it's clear he was disappointed.

"Anyway, I must be going. Business to attend to." Sirzechs said as he and Lord Phenex departed.

Now that everything was settled, Rias turned to Issei happy that things had worked themselves out. "Thank you, Issei. Without you I would've never been able to defeat Raiser." Rias says gratefully.

"Hmph, spare me. The fact remains that even without my little plan, Vali would've trained you guys to the point you would've won. Plus the truth is your peerage managed to win so easily that I doubt even Raiser would've survived your combined strength." Issei said surprisingly humble.

"Well, who knows? But I do believe you deserve a reward." Rias says happily grabbing Issei by an arm pressing her breasts next to him. She was about to teleport away but this time Vali was ready.

"BZZT! Not happening, Rias. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. There WILL NOT be a third time!" Vali stated grabbing onto Issei's other arm.

As the two girls fought over the Red Dragon, at the side Katase couldn't believe it. "Good grief, and to think just a month ago he was one of the most hated guys in the school." Katase shook her head amused.

"Hey, it's not like that. Two girls did like them." Murayama said blushing. Katase blushed as well knowing that she and her friend had always had feelings for the dragon.

"I'm going home and I need to get some rest. We can resume our fun tomorrow but I used up too much energy obliterating Ravel's brother." Issei said separating from both girls before leaving himself.

"So girls, who goes first tomorrow" Vali asked smirking as the girls argued over who would take Issei.

That's it for Chapter 15. The queen piece thing plus the mate marks was an original idea. I had a few different ways I could think of to finish Raiser. One was a dragon version of Rasenshuriken. Those who know that realize the devastation I could've caused. But I settled for the clone beat down. I hope you enjoyed the way I pummeled Raiser and are ready for a lot more fun. I didn't really highlight Vali's team as much, but I have some stuff planned for them down the road, so don't worry. Next chapter life returns to normal but a meeting with the student council leads to some amazing things.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns 1 Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay

Pawn 5-8 Open

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Kuroka, Tiamat, Ravel, Irina, Kiryuu, Asia, Le Fay (possibly),


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 16. The battle with Raiser concluded as the Red Dragon roared to life. With his new power, Raiser was easily dispatched and the battle was over. Now things could return to normal, at least for a bit.

"What a week, huh Ddraig?" Issei sighed amused. Sitting on the rooftop during lunch break, he had a chance to reflect on the week that was. After Raiser's defeat things had returned to normal for Issei; well as normal as possible for the Red Dragon Emperor. He had taken to teaching Asia about her sprite dragon powers and it was proving more difficult than he expected. Of course that wasn't the only problem on his plate. Thanks to his power boost, Kuroka had become far more aggressive and was trying to convince Issei to make her his next mate. Ravel had been trying to speak to him the entire week, likely to apologize for her actions. Issei was having none of that, at least for now. Of course Rias was trying more and more to get into his pants, something that exhausted Vali as well.

" **Well, Partner, it's a good problem to have. The mates you chose have increased your power even more, and after the Phenex's defeat, things should cool down."** Ddraig commented.

"Yeah, and I like it that way. I need a break from the women. Hah! Matsuda and Motohama would kill me for this." Issei said laughing. When the first bell rung he returned to the classroom and prepared for yet another day of school. After school of course would be far more interesting.

(ORC)

After school Issei arrived at the ORC and was surprised that everybody was serious for once. "Woah, so what's the occasion?" Issei asked curiously.

"Well Issei, today we're going to introduce you to the other devils in the school." Rias explained calmly. Kiryuu was calm, so he suspected she was already told. Of course Issei already knew who she was talking about.

"The student council, right?" Issei assumed.

"That's correct, Mr. Hyoudou." Sona said walking into the room. She was with the rest of the council, but Issei in particular was surprised at the young man who was with them. Light brown hair and a regular face but he knew the boy was anything but ordinary. After a simple introduction, he learned the boy's named was Saji. A plain boy, but that was only on the surface.

" **Partner, it seems as though Vritra's soul isn't all there."** Ddraig commented into his partners mind.

'I'm sure Azazel can explain that later. He's a sacred gear expert based on what Vali tells me' Issei responded. 'Meanwhile let's give Vritra a little help.' Issei recommended.

"Hmm, is everything okay, Mr. Hyoudou?" Sona asked surprised.

"Yes it is. It's nice to properly introduce myself to you, Sona. We didn't get to talk during the rating game. Vali's a bit territorial when it involves me." Issei teased.

"It's not my fault you're such a womanizer." Vali teased back.

"If you don't mind, can you guys have your lovers quarrel later? I came to talk about familiars." Sona said coughing a bit.

"Oh wow, so it's around that time, huh?" Vali thought out loud. Vali lost track of the time just like Issei.

"Yes it is, Vali. You've been distracted lately, so I guess I can see why you forgot." Rias teased causing Vali to groan.

"What are familiars?" Asia asked innocently.

"Familiars are partners that work with you in order to help you with various tasks." Vali explained calmly.

"I see, so like nii-sama and Sephira." Le Fay said smiling.

"Sephira? Who's that?" Vali questioned curiously.

"I can show you another time, Lady Vali. Our little group all have familiars, so we don't need one." Arthur said calmly.

"I have my own familiar as well." Issei mentioned.

"I guess that just leaves Kiryuu and Asia." Rias considered.

"I got an idea, Rias. I'll let Asia join you temporarily, and then you and Sona can fight over who gets to go to the forest." Vali offered calmly.

"Sure, thanks Vali. So are you up for this, Sona?" Rias smiled knowingly.

"Of course, Rias." Sona accepted smirking.

"I got a bad feeling about this one, Vali." Issei warned in a concerned tone.

"It'll be fine." Vali dismissed his concerns. Unfortunately it turned out Vali was heavily mistaken.

(Timeskip)

"So, what was that about everything being fine, Vali?" Issei inquired sarcastically. It was a few days after the original meeting. He was currently lying naked in his bed with an equally naked Vali. It turns out Sona and Rias played a match of tennis and of course the two girls went crazy using their devil magic so things got a bit wild. They played dodgeball later on and Rias had won easily.

"Hey! It's not my fault they went crazy. Those two are fierce rivals." Vali pouted trying to defend herself. True she didn't imagine that Sona and Rias's rivalry would get that intense.

"True, but I did warn you. I'm surprised you don't trust my instincts when it comes to women." Issei smirked before kissing Vali on the cheek. A magic circle appeared on the floor and Ravel popped out. When she noticed the two in bed, she blushed heavily. The battle with Raiser had left Ravel in awe at the man's ability, and his comments about her attractiveness had made her desire the young man quite a bit. The fact he had spared her despite every reason not to galvanized her decision

"What do you want, Ravel? Come to attack Issei again?" Vali growled angrily. She hadn't forgiven the young girl for trying to kill him, and nothing would change that.

"No, Lady Vali. I came to inform you that Rias and her group were back at the ORC, and you should come see her about Asia's new familiar." Ravel relayed nervously.

"Very well then. Let's go, Ravel." Vali says annoyed. After getting dressed Vali prepared to transfer but noticed Ravel isn't doing the same. "Let's go, Ravel. I'm not repeating myself again." Vali said in a far angrier tone.

Ravel stammered a bit since she's still aware of Vali's anger. "Sorry Lady Vali, but I'd like to talk to Issei myself." Ravel requested timidly.

"Out of the question!" Vali denied angrily.

"It's fine, Vali. Let Ravel have her moment." Issei said calmly

"Issei, listen, last time she was alone with you, she tried to kill you. If something happens to you MHMM!" Vali started to complain further, but was silenced by a kiss from Issei who got up from the bed, ignoring the fact he was still naked. Thanks to the kiss Vali calmed down. Although Ravel was shocked to see Issei's member for the first time.

"Ravel can't kill me and she knows it. Plus I think it's time to forgive her for the way things played out."

"But Issei..." Vali pouted

"Vali, trust me, it'll be fine. Now go, you have your duties to deal with." Issei assured calmly. Vali reluctantly teleported away but her eyes suggested pain for Ravel should any harm come to Issei.

"So talk, Ravel. What do you want?" Issei asked calmly before getting up to put some actual clothes on.

"What are you doing?" Ravel said surprised. The fact the young man decided to get dressed caught her off guard.

"What? You wanted to talk, so I'm getting some clothes on. We can't have a proper conversation if I'm naked, now can we?" Issei smiled. He could tell that Ravel was staring at his chiseled body, so he paused for a second.

"I want you to have your way with me, Red Dragon." Ravel said embarrassed. Issei could tell the phenex was hesitant so decided to ask a simple question.

"Why make this decision? Is this something you want, or is it something you're doing because you feel like I let you off easily?" Issei says calmly.

"The second one. Lady Vali is still furious and the fact you were about to kill my brother means you still hold a grudge against the phenex. So I'm burying the hatchet, so to speak." Ravel stated still embarrassed.

'Well this is one way to bury the hatchet and the way I prefer as well' Issei thought to himself. "Very well, Ravel. Now strip for me. This is going to be a long night for you." Issei smiled lustfully while licking his lips fiercely.

(ORC)

While Vali reluctantly allowed Ravel to speak with Issei she returned to the ORC to see about Asia's familiar. When she arrived Kiryuu was sitting with a small black kitten and Asia was sitting with a blue dragon of her own.

"So I see Kiryuu got a small cat and Asia got a sprite dragon." Vali observed.

"I'm amazed at how calm you are about Asia getting such a rare creature." Rias said in a relaxed tone.

"Well, Asia is part sprite dragon, so I'm not surprised." Vali mentioned smiling. That revelation caused Rias and Sona to gasp in shock.

"She is part sprite dragon? Why didn't you say anything?" Rias said shocked.

"I forgot." Vali said nonchalantly. "So girls do you like you familiar's?" Vali asked hoping to change the subject.

"Yes this is Saya she's adorable." Kiryuu responded, stroking the black cat.

"I like mine too. I'm calling him Raisei." Asia said blushing slightly.

"Hmm, and that name wouldn't have anything to do with a certain red dragon, now would it?" Vali asked teasing the innocent Asia.

"Umm...yes it does." Asia confirmed blushing. Asia had been one of the more hesitant girls as far as Issei's affections were concerned.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go back home, you seem like you could use some rest." Vali says calmly. Asia and Vali soon teleported back to the house so they could rest after yet another tedious week.

(Issei's house)

After she took Asia back to her home, Vali returned to Issei's house to check on Ravel. Vali was extremely annoyed when she heard screams of pleasure coming from Issei's room. "What the hell are they doing?" Vali said angrily. As she walked up to the room she couldn't believe what she found.

Ravel noticed Vali and quickly removed herself and turns to Vali just in time to get a load sprayed right on her face. "Umm, Lady Vali, I can explain." Ravel exclaimed embarrassedly, though the cum all over her wasn't helping her case.

"Talk NOW!" Vali says angrily as Ravel began to explain what had happened. It turned out Ravel wanted Issei to fuck her as an apology for everything. In addition Issei seemed determined only to use her ass. Vali figured that the lack of affection was why her mark wasn't glowing. Noticing Ravel's dripping pussy, she decided that she would handle Ravel's snatch while Issei took care of Vali's pussy himself. A few hours later Ravel had gone home, sore from getting her pussy and ass filled with cum and Vali and Issei were snuggling together as usual.

The next few days went off without a hitch and Issei was determined to enjoy what seemed like a rare bit of peace. Raynare Kuroka, and Le Fay were the only ones from Vali's peerage who had yet to receive his mark and he wasn't planning on doing anything with the young Sprite Dragon for the moment. He decided not go after Le Fay out of respect for Arthur and Kuroka was with Bikou. As for Raynare, Issei was still annoyed at the fact she had once tried to kill her and he left Asia alone because she was like his little sister. The young man did hold a grudge with the best of them. Murayama and Katase had become needier, and his breaks were usually spent fucking the two of them. Of course the weirdest moment was when Katase tried to get Issei to have sex with her during what she knew was Matsuda and Motohama's peeking time. However they weren't aware that Issei had blocked the peeping hole soon after returning.

Issei's life was golden until a sparring session during ORC practice time revealed a secret Issei had hoped to keep hidden for as long as possible. The ORC had gathered and while Katase and Murayama spared in one area Kiba and Arthur were sparing at the same time.

"Arthur, why do you only use Caliburn?" Kiba asked surprisingly after taking a small rest break from the first session. The two were sparing during one of the meeting and Kiba finally asked a question that had bothered him for some time.

"What do you mean only?" Arthur asked with an odd expression. Looking towards Vali it was clear the question was something that she would prefer not be answered.

"I noticed you have two swords but every time you only use the first one. What's so special about the second one?" Kiba asks more determined than ever.

Arthur was irritated because he knew it was a matter of time before this secret was revealed.

"Very well Kiba, I'll show you." Arthur sighed reaching for the sword he knew would spark a dangerous reaction to Kiba.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have some important business to discuss." A voice says interrupting them. Raynare was stunned recognizing the blue haired person who had just arrived.

"Kalawarner, it's been a long time." Raynare greeted the newcomer happily. She runs over to hug her old friend but it was clear from Vali and Rias's expression something was wrong.

"So Kalawarner, if you're here, then somethings happened that Azazel wants us to know about." Vali said concerned. After Kalawarner nodded the group went inside and revealed what had happened.

(Issei's home)

"Good grief, seems peace and quiet is over." Issei groaned lying on his bed. When they gathered in the ORC, Kalawarner had revealed that the Excalibur's were stolen by Kokabiel and that he was likely headed this way. In addition, she and Mittlet were currently at Kokabiel's as spies for Azazel double agents of sorts. The revelation drove Kiba bonkers and his connection to Excalibur was revealed. Arthur finally revealed his Excalibur to Kiba who flew into a massive rage and left the house. Sensing something would soon happen; Issei returned home alone leaving Asia and Vali together at Vali's house. As Issei relaxed in his room he knew that things were about to get interesting

*KNOCK*

"Wonder what that could be?" Issei blinked curiously. Walking down he quickly sensed the holy power that was at his door and got into a battle stance. Luckily it seemed there was no hostility from it so Issei relaxed opened the door. To his surprise two hooded figures with large packages on their back.

"It's been a long time, Issei." The voice said before removing her hood to reveal a very familiar face. The person jumped up into Issei's arms and gave him a large hug. Issei smiled for one of the rare times that he can remember. Of course, considering his childhood friend had grown up to be a marvelous looking young woman who could blame him. Her chestnut hair was in twintails, but Issei also noticed the massive bust the girl now sported.

"Hello there, Irina. It's been a long time. Now come in this rain is terrible." Issei says inviting the girl in along with her friend who wasn't happy at Irina's response.

(Unknown location)

After the reveal of Arthur's Excalibur, Kiba had left the ORC in a blind fury. Running around for a while he stopped when it started pouring and calmly walked back to his apartment.

"Well well well, a filthy devil has arrived." A young man with a black priests outfit said with a cruel smile. The young man seemed about Kiba's age and his silver hair was something to behold. Although what annoyed Kiba even more was the sword that he held in his hands.

"THAT SWORD!" Kiba yells preparing to charge the young man in a fit of rage.

That's it for Chapter 16. So yea a few details to iron out. Sorry for rushing through the familiar arc because that's one of those things that I just don't care for. Asia's familiar is the same as the story. Kiryuu's familiar is a sneaky reference and I'll be impressed if somebody gets it. Asia is confirmed to the harem and as for Ravel we shall see. Le fay is out. Akeno and Rias will both be sexfriends but not official members. If you've read my story "The Savior", you should know who Arthur and Le Fay's familiars are. As for Bikou and Kuroka, they shall remain nameless. Same goes for Murayama and Katase's. Next chapter starts the Excalibur arc and things are about to get fun.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns 1 Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay

Pawn 5-8 Open

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Tiamat, Ravel, Irina, Kiryuu, Asia, Le Fay,


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 17 and the start of the Excalibur arc. Things are about to get fun. So get ready for Excalibur like so few have done before.

"THAT SWORD!" Kiba shouted furiously. He remembered the legendary blade because of the way that it tormented his childhood.

"So you recognize my little Excalibur-chan. Don't worry, it won't take long to get rid of you." The young man said calmly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Arthur disagreed arriving on the scene.

"Who are you?" The young man scoffed with an annoyed look on his face.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon. Forget about him, I will be your opponent." Arthur insisted. He knew how dangerous things would be if he let Kiba fight.

'ARTHUR! MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" Kiba screamed angrily. It was clear his rage had gotten the best of him. Something Arthur noticed rather quickly.

"Sorry Kiba, but I won't allow it." Arthur declined before knocking Kiba out with a quick punch to the stomach

"Damn you" Kiba cursed as he arrived on the scene.

The young man looked on mockingly as Arthur placed a knocked out Kiba on the ground. "Alright I'll play along. Freed Zelzan's the name. NOW DIE!" Freed shouted charging at Arthur with his sword.

"Hmph, your nothing." Arthur countered with a sneer blocking his attack.

Freed recognized the sword and was shocked. "Impossible, so you have one of the..."

"Yes, one of the Excalibur's. This is my blade, Excalibur Ruler. Now I suggest you leave before I show you just what I can really do." Arthur warned glaring at the young man.

"See ya, pretty boy. I know when I'm beat." Freed said before leaving.

Arthur breathed in carefully since he didn't want a prolonged battle. "Now let's bring you back to Rias." Arthur said before grabbing Kiba and teleporting away.

(ORC)

"So, the Excaliburs have been stolen? Damn it!" Rais questioned angrily.

"Yes, it seems Kokehead is finally making his move." Vali responded disappointed.

"Wait, what's so important about the Excalibur?" Katase asked worried.

"We can explain more when we find Kiba." Rias said upset.

"Yes." Vali agreed hesitantly.

"Kiba is right here, Lady Vali." Arthur announced appearing from a magic circle.

"What happened to him, Arthur?" Rias yelled angrily. She could see that Kiba was unconscious but had zero wounds.

"He encountered a young man with one of the Excaliburs. Luckily I fought him off, so he's fine for now." Arthur informed her calmly. "By the way I'm the one who knocked him out, not his opponent."

"Okay, now let's find Issei" Vali said with concern in her voice. The fact she didn't sense her mate was a problem.

"Vali, it's been a long night, so let's relax. Issei will be fine." Rias said calmly.

Vali was nervous, Issei was extremely mischievous, but he was also extremely smart. Vali gave in knowing Issei would contact her soon enough. "Alrighty then, I'll bite. Asia, come sleep with me at my home. Something's happening at my queen's house and I don't like it." Vali said concerned. Everyone left for the night and returned home. Meanwhile, Issei was having some fun of his own.

(Issei's house during the same period)

Issei had invited the two girls into the house and made some tea. Although he was glad to see his childhood friend, he was far more concerned about the weapons she and her partner had on her back. The young dragon cast a barrier to make sure nobody interfered.

"Hmph! Irina are you sure we can trust this devil?" Her partner said angrily. The girl had blue hair with a green twinge on part of it. Issei had to admit her body was impressive, but he knew now wasn't the time for perversion.

"Yes, Xenovia, we can. Issei may be a devil, but he's my childhood friend, and knowing him, he's connected to the people we want to speak with." Irina said with resentment in her voice.

"So Irina, care to tell me why you and your friend have two Excalibur fragments? I knew you were with the church, but this is a bit extreme." Issei inquired calmly.

"How do you know about the swords?" Her partner said worried.

Issei smirked and brought out the boosted gear. "I'm the Red Dragon Emperor, plus I have a bit of knowledge about the Excaliburs myself. So spill it, Irina." Issei responded.

"I don't know about that, Issei." Irina responded with concern.

Issei glanced at Irina annoyed but with a smile decided to have some fun. Vanishing quickly he appeared behind Irina and starts tickling her on her right side.

"Stop it, Issei! Hahaha! That's not funny!" Irina squirmed trying not to laugh. She was extremely ticklish, and as her childhood friend, he knew that.

"What are you doing to her?" Xenovia demanded angrily grabbing her sword.

"Relax, relax. Irina is extremely ticklish. As a kid if you wanted to stop her from doing something stupid, you tickled her so I'm doing that. So spill, Irina, since I'm being very nice right now. After all I could boost my fingers." Issei stated smirking. A boost from his gauntlet amplified that point.

"I got it, Issei! Haha! Stop!" Irina conceded. Issei released the tickle and a tense Xenovia finally dropped her sword.

"Okay, so here's what happened….." Irina explained what happened, and once it was over, Issei's face twitched in annoyance.

"I see. So Irina, listen, here's what I want you to do. Wherever you're staying, return there for tonight. Tomorrow I want you to wait in front of Kuoh Academy, which happens to be my school. You'll attract the attention of those you want to speak to, and please promise me you will listen without causing trouble." Issei directed.

"Why should we do what you say?" Xenovia scoffed.

"Simple, your Excaliburs are strong, I can tell that, but if you want to stop Kokabiel's plan, you'll need my help and I'll ONLY help you if you stay out of trouble. Plus I've dealt with Kokabiel, and I know both of you would be dead if you fought him." Issei explained calmly.

"WHY YOU!" Xenovia screamed angrily and was about to attack but was stopped by Irina.

"We got it, Issei. See you tomorrow. " Irina drug her partner away.

"Irina, this devil shouldn't order us around." Xenovia tried to complain.

"Xenovia, trust me, if Issei wanted to, he could've killed both of us at any time. The only reason he hasn't is probably because of me." Irina tried to calm Xenovia. Xenovia had no idea why Irina was being so careful, but considering the circumstances, she understood what was going on.

"Okay, fine." Xenovia huffed regrettably. The two left without too much fuss and Issei was left alone with his thoughts.

"So what should we do, Ddraig? If Kokabiel is back, it means that he's got something devious planned. Tomorrow could get ugly." Issei said worried.

 **"Partner, I** **'d be more worried about Vali. When she finds out you had two holy sword wielders in your house alone and that you're friends with one, she will not be pleased.** **"** Ddraig commented annoyed.

"Well yeah that was obvious. However, right now we wait." Issei considered before dispelling the barrier and going to sleep.

(ORC)

Much as Issei expected, the next day things were far more interesting. Irina and Xenovia left early, but not before Irina got a key to the house from Issei who insisted the two stay with him. Although she was shocked, Irina agreed and the two girls left for the school while Issei got ready himself.

The two girls waited in front of the school, and eventually ran into Sona and just as Issei promised the girls got a meeting with Rias.

"So tell me, Xenovia, Irina, why have you come to our city?" Rias questioned angrily as she glared at Issei who looked back smugly. When the girls arrived Irina immediately hugged Issei which led to him explaining they met the night before. Considering Kiba's connection to the swords, it was crucial everyone remain calm.

"Well Ms Rias, here's the deal." Irina said in her usual bubbly expression. "We've come to find the Excalibur fragments that were stolen by Kokabiel. We were told to make sure that you wouldn't join with the fallen angels, but I can already tell you won't." Irina explained.

"Let me guess. You waiting in front of the school was Issei's idea." Vali guessed angrily. She was looking at her queen trying not to kill him where he stood, but she relaxed herself.

"That's correct. He's also offered his assistance. However we must ask that the rest of you stay out of the way." Irina said calmly. She trusted Issei, and knew he wouldn't betray them. The others now that wasn't so clear.

"Why is that? Excaliburs are dirty rotten swords and I wouldn't mind destroying a few myself." Kiba growled angrily.

"WHY YOU!" Xenovia started to grab her sword but was quickly restrained by Irina. Arthur took care of Kiba.

"You must excuse Kiba. He has a bad history with the sword, so he's eager to destroy them." Arthur placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Really, do you mind if I ask why?" Irina asked innocently. Xenovia was still restrained but her intrigue prevented her from acting out.

"Well if you don't mind calming down, I can show you." Arthur offered.

"Very well." Xenovia agreed reluctantly. Irina calmly released Xenovia who sat down.

"Kiba, you'll have to forgive me for this." Arthur apologised regrettably. "Le Fay, come here." Arthur summoned his sister.

"Yes big brother, what do you want me to do?" Le Fay inquired.

"I want you to use that spell to show them Kiba's history with the sword." Arthur requested.

"Wait, you can do that?" Vali asked worried about how it would play out.

"Yes, I can. Is it alright if I do so, Kiba?" Le Fay asked the concerned swordsman.

"Of course, maybe then they'll realize the horrible history of the sword and the church." Kiba sneered determined to get his revenge.

"Alrighty then." Le Fay acknowledged before placing her hands on Kiba's head. Chanting a small spell, soon the whole room could see Kiba's memories with the sword. The gang stood shocked as Kiba revealed his past with the legendary weapon and the horror that had come from it.

"Impossible. How could the church have done such a thing?" Xenovia gasped horrified.

"I can't believe this. How could God allow such a thing?" Irina cried onto Issei's shoulder. As they watched Kiba's memories Irina subconsciously moved towards her childhood friend and when they were finished she couldn't help but cry. This infuriated Vali and a few of the other girls, but considering what they were watching, the girls understood her emotions.

"You see. This is why I must destroy the fragments." Kiba quipped angrily.

"That explains plenty. I'm sorry for what happened to you." Xenovia apologized. "I can at least tell you the man who was behind it. His name is Valper Galiel."

"Thank you for telling me and I promise Valper will pay." Kiba said determined.

All of the sudden a magic circle appeared in the room and it was one familiar to the gang.

"What's going on?" Xenovia asked angrily.

"It appears that Rias's brother has arrived." Issei commented amused.

Soon Sirzechs Lucifer appeared before the group and it was clear he had come for some business. However the devil king looked around and could tell something was wrong.

"Onii-sama, what are you doing here?" Rias asked angrily.

"Sorry Rias, I actually came to talk to Issei about something, but it seems it's a bad time." Sirzechs said upset.

"No, Lord Lucifer. I'll fill you in when we talk, so let's go." Issei assured.

"Issei, wait. Where are you going?" Vali asked worried.

"Lord Lucifer wants to speak to me only, so this is a private matter. Xenovia, Irina, stick around. I have a feeling Sirzechs will be able to confirm our desire for peace and as one of our leaders he's the ultimate authority." Issei requested. As he turned to leave he was stopped by Irina of all people. "What is it, Irina." Issei said forcing a smile.

Irina looked at her childhood friend and gathered herself. "Before you go, there's something I want to do." Irina said calmly before wrapping her arms around Issei and kissing him on the lips to the shock of most of the room, including her partner.

Issei of course was calm and allowed it to happen despite the furious look on Vali's face. Once Irina stopped the kiss he smiled. "That was a nice kiss, Irina. Behave and you might get a few more." Issei said smiling before leaving a blushing Irina behind. When Irina looked around she could tell she had made a few new enemies and not because of the sword.

(Sirzechs office)

"So Lord Sirzechs, what did you want from me?" Issei asked turning serious. After everything that happened Issei had some explaining to do and he certainly wasn't looking forward to it.

"First, explain what that whole scene was about." Sirzechs looked at Issei expectantly.

"No problem. But this is gonna take a while." Issei proceeded to explain everything from Kiba's connection to the swords and what the two girls were doing at the school. By the time he was done Sirzechs was stunned. "So that's everything. You probably wish you told me the mission first huh?" Issei smirked.

"Yes, this is horrible. I will discuss matters with the two girls later." Sirzechs sighed with a concerned expression. This was the last thing he needed to deal with. "As for your mission, it's a bit more peaceful. You've been asked by a certain V.I.P to act as her bodyguard. Needless to say this is one you cannot refuse." Sirzechs said insistently.

"Very well, give me the person's name and location and I'll be on my way. Oh, and tell Vali that if she needs me, focus on her mark. She'll know what to do." Issei mentioned. Soon he received his instructions and had a large smile on his face realizing who he was guarding. "Wait, this is who you want me to guard? For her to be scared, that's very comical. What are you up to Sirzechs?" Issei laughed smirking.

"Her request so I had no choice. Now I have to go talk to Vali and those girls. I'm not going to tell your king who you're guarding; I hope you don't mind?" Sirzechs stated before leaving.

"Fine by me. Though if Vali found out, she'd freak out." Issei said before teleporting to where his client was waiting.

(Sirzech's P.O.V)

After I returned to the ORC, I didn't know what to expect. Instead of the violence and craziness that is usually associated with it, I found everything surprising calm. The only tension came from the fact that the girl who kissed Issei was getting a death glare from the group. It's a bit ironic actually. In the Great War, a dragon was the one who caused the three factions to work together. Now a dragon seemed to be doing it again. When I arrived, the group was very worried about Issei's location so I simply told them he was on a special mission. I then told the two church girls that we would do everything we could to avoid war.

To my surprise Azazel soon appeared and said the same. He then told the group all about the people in Kokabiel's ranks that he knew about. One of the people he mentioned was Freed, the person Kiba had fought against before Arthur stepped in. The girls mentioned that he was a former exorcist who was wanted by the church. Apparently he was a bit of a freak. Soon everyone was ready for the mission. To calm Vali, I told her what Issei said and she instantly calmed down. With that I made my way back to my office and prepared for the firestorm to come.

(Regular P.O.V)

After Sirzechs left everybody had finally relaxed. Now that the plan was in place the group would look to lure out the young man Arthur had fought and hope for the best.

"So, Irina, Xenovia, where will you girls be staying?" Rias inquired.

"We can stay at Issei's house for now. I got a key from him before we stood in front of your school." Irina answered calmly which annoyed Vali even further.

"I see." Vali said seething. Rias calmed her friend down and with that everybody made their way home. Rias made sure to contact Sona and tell her everything as well. The next day would be extremely chaotic so everyone went home to get some rest.

Meanwhile Issei had arrived at his location for the mission. While he was worried about the girls back home, he decided to focus on the person he was supposed to guard. He smiled as he had arrived at a movie set. As he arrived he saw the star of the show and smirked heavily.

"Greetings, Leviathan-sama. I've been informed you want me to guard you while you shoot your movie. This seems odd, but I'm ready." Issei said smiling in front of Serafall Leviathan, who despite being in her magical girl outfit, still exuded a power that even Issei couldn't match.

"Thank you for coming. Now get ready, your first day is tomorrow, but I wanted to at least give you a tour first.

That's it for Chapter 17. So I'm gonna explain a few of the changes because I feel since I'm drastically changing things you get a reason why. As for why I'm making everybody work together: First; the Kiba drama is pointless. To me, if everyone worked together it could've been so much easier. Second; it allows Irina and Xenovia to integrate with the group. Especially since Irina is going to be a part of Issei's harem, as well as Rias's eventual knight. Third; why I'm taking Issei out of the picture. Issei had too much fun last time and I'm gonna spotlight other characters. This also lets me integrate Serafall in a more interesting way so when she eventually arrives it's more fun. Don't worry, you'll still get more Freed and Kiba's BB but I'm doing it in a more interesting way because the volume had tons of flaws. A few notes I'm far ahead on this story so you don't have to worry about chapters slowing down. It's all about my beta reader and I won't rush him to satisfy others. One final thing to note is that the next few chapters are going to take place in a skewed time frame. So time wise it will go back and forth so be ready for some confusion. Don't worry it's all part of the plan.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns 1 Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay

Pawn 5-8 Open (New member will join soon)

Harem for Issei: Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Kiryuu, Asia, Kuroka (possibly), Ravel (possibly), Akeno (will add but not for a while), Serafall, Raynare, Le Fay


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to chapter 18. Things are heating up as Issei's childhood friend Irina arrives with a mission from the church. The Excalibur's have been stolen by an old foe of Issei's, and she and her partner have been tasked to get them back. Using reason, Issei stopped the girls from being reckless and now the alliance prepares to stop the Fallen Angels' plans. Of course Issei himself was stuck in a bodyguard mission with Serafall.

 **AN: Starting this chapter the timeline is going to be a bit jaded. The next few chapters are going to take place over a period of about a week. Think of them as during the week chapters so the dates are going to be a bit weird. I'll try to stick to a timeline date wise that will help but be ready in any case.**

AN 2: Usually I don't address Guest reviews, but this is one I had to address. In Chapter 15 Issei's Mate Mark power was revealed and it was to allow him to use power that comes from any of his mates that possess evil pieces. Now obviously if you're fully updated on High School DxD you're aware of the fact that there is a King piece so naturally you assume that Issei can use Divine Dividing. Keep in mind that the only people who know about the King Piece within a peerage are the Kings themselves. So when Katase addresses the fact that he can't use Vali and Rias's power she's under the assumption that there's no King piece. In other words, yes Issei can use Divine Dividing but he will not use it because he doesn't want to reveal that fact. Same applies to Rias's Power of Destruction.

(Saturday: 2 days after Chapter 17)

"Geez, I never thought I'd be working on a Saturday." Issei said smiling as he watched Serafall work on the set of her new movie. Issei was sent by Sirzechs to guard Serafall, something that surprised him, but back home things were far more interesting. For some reason, Serafall told him to go home once they were done instead of staying with the rest of the guards, but he didn't mind. This way he could watch over his childhood friend and make sure she's safe. In addition he would be able to send messages to his King to make sure that they didn't rush things with Kokabiel. He would think more about it later, but now it was time to confront Serafall on what had truly been bothering him. He was well aware of Serafall's strength, and the fact she asked for a bodyguard made zero sense.

"CUT!" The director yelled as Serafall finished and made her way over to Issei.

"So what did you think?" Serafall asked cutely. He had to admit the Maou was attractive, but he could tell that she wasn't the type to let others question her.

"It was fine." Issei said nonchalantly. As Serafall pouted from his bored response he wondered just what the Maou's motivation was going to be. "Since this is the last shot for the day, is it alright if I go home?" Issei said off handedly.

Serafall was shocked at how calm Issei had been and decided now was the time to make her move. "No. I was hoping we could have some dinner and chat for a while. After all, you don't get a chance to talk to the Red Dragon Emperor very often." Serafall said cutely but Issei wasn't fazed.

" **She's an attractive magical girl, but a terrible actor, partner. She's after something."** Ddraig said coldly.

'Yeah, I know. I've found it suspicious to begin with. But let's play along for now." Issei said to his partner calmly.

"Alright then Lady Leviathan, but I don't have anything to wear." Issei said calmly. That was a bit of a lie. He could wear the shorts and t shirt he was wearing, but he suspected she wanted something a little more formal.

"It's alright. I've prepared something for you." Serafall said causing Issei to groan.

"Very well then let's go." Issei replied. He was now certain that the Maou was up to something.

(Issei's home earlier that day)

"This sucks. It's so hard not doing anything, huh Xenovia?" Irina whined, lying down on the bed she was provided.

"Yes it is. I want to go after Kokabiel and the swords, but considering what happened yesterday, I don't want to rush to my death." What was Xenovia referring to? Well, when Issei left for his first day with Serafall, Xenovia and Irina decided to go to a local museum. Before they did though, Xenovia got the bright idea to challenge Arthur, the other Excalibur wielder in the group, to test his strength. Kiba tried to butt in, but was stopped by Rias and Vali. Needless to say the battle had been overwhelmingly one-sided. Xenovia was defeated after only a few minutes. Of course the scary part was he didn't even use his Excalibur, but used Caliburn, his second sword. Irina didn't fight since she just wanted to go to the museum, although she knew she would have lost nonetheless.

"Yeah, I can't believe that Arthur was so strong. The scariest thing is that apparently Kokabiel is even stronger than him." Irina agreed. As she thought about what to do next the doorbell rang. Irina went to open the door and the familiar faces of Murayama, Katase, and Vali had arrived at the house.

"Heya guys, so is Issei back?" Katase asked. Irina shook her head which annoyed the pink haired swordsman.

"Wow Irina, you're childhood friend sure is popular. I wonder what happened." Xenovia said surprised.

"I couldn't tell you, Xenovia. We spent a lot of time together as kids, but since we went to separate schools, I don't know about his school life." Irina answered. 'Although he's definitely popular now.' Irina thought blushing.

"What were you thinking about, Irina?" Vali teased having noticed the slight blush on her face.

"Nothing!" Irina denied quickly.

"Really?" Vali teased. After all she was still mad at Irina for that kiss earlier; plus the smell of arousal was fairly obvious to her draconic nose.

Realizing she was trapped, Irina tried to make up something. "Geez, I was just thinking Issei and I were so close before, and now that he's a devil, he's my enemy. This totally sucks." Irina pouted angrily. Of course that isn't what was really on her mind, but she wouldn't dare reveal that.

Vali was disappointed by how boring her response was. However, she noticed something interesting in the chestnut haired girl's words. "So what would happen if he wasn't a devil? Would you make moves on him like we are" Vali continued to tease since by this point Irina was aware of the bizarre relationship that the three new girls shared with Issei.

"N-n-n-n-no way." Irina stammered. "Issei is important, but I cannot forget about my faith in God." Irina said still incredibly embarrassed. Irina's expression told everybody that she had to consider it for a minute.

"So tell us about Issei as a kid. He was so bizarre at Kuoh that he seems like a different person to the one we know now. Was he always so mysterious" Katase said curiously.

Irina went on to explain their childhood together. About how she pretended to be a boy for a while and one day when they met a weird old man who explained the world of eroticism to them. After that Issei went home.

"So Issei was fascinated by porn even then huh?" Katase groaned. "So wait, what happened next? I get the feeling there's a story behind all this" Katase asked inquisitively

Irina continued though she had a solemn expression on her face. The next day when they met at the park Issei seemed much different. He was happy go lucky before and that day he was serious, one particular moment bothered her the most.

(Flashback)

"Good morning, Ike." Issei said calmly.

"Umm...Issei, is everything alright? It seems as though something changed." Irina commented curiously. Issei was unusually angry and it didn't make sense to the young girl.

"It did actually. After I went home, I had a headache so I went to lie down. When I did, I met somebody interesting." Issei said before calming down. The young man focused for a moment and Irina stood slack jawed as a red gauntlet appeared on Issei's arm.

'So he _is_ the Red Dragon Emperor! Dad was right.' Irina thought shocked. "Wow! That's really cool!" Irina said enthusiastically but Issei was still frowning.

"I thought so. You knew about it, didn't you, Ike?" Issei said angrily.

"Uhh Issei, what's wrong?" Irina said nervously. She had never seen him so angry before.

Issei stared right at Irina and then made a shocking request of his friend. "Ike, I want you to take off your shirt."

"Issei, are you insane?" Irina said shocked. 'Don't tell me he knows my secret.' Irina thought in panic

"Ike, we're both guys, right? So what's the problem?" Issei said calmly. Irina was trapped and she knew it.

"I'm sorry Issei, I can't do that." Irina said regrettably.

"So Ddraig was right." Issei said upset before running away. Irina was helpless because her childhood friend clearly figured out the truth about her and she was helpless to stop it.

"Issei wait. Don't go!" Irina said terrified. She knew she had lost her best friend and now she didn't know what to do.

(Flashback end)

"So Issei figured out you were a girl, huh." Vali said with a sad expression on her face.

"How is that possible? From what you said you guys hung out a whole lot. How could he have figured it out so easily?" Katase wondered.

" **I bet I know what happened."** Albion said calmly.

"What are you thinking Albion?" Vali wondered.

" **When Ddraig revealed himself, those two probably got into a shouting match. Knowing my brother, he probably revealed multiple things to Issei, including information about you. That's why he asked. He wanted to confirm it. After all it's not every day a giant lizard appears in your dreams and tells you thanks to him you can destroy god"**

"That's right. I found out more next day." Irina said calmly.

(Flashback)

Irina ran home crying after Issei rejected her so coldly. When she told her dad what happened. He called Issei's house, hoping he could convince Issei to come over and chat. Surprisingly it worked. This time instead of in her usual boyish outfits; she wore a small pink dress that she got for her last birthday. When Issei saw Irina he smiled a bit. The two sat down on Irina's couch and Irina was still nervous.

"Not bad, girl's clothes suit you very well Ike." Issei said smirking.

"Irina."

"Huh?"

"My name isn't Ike; it's actually Irina. I'm sorry for lying, Issei. When we first met, I was nervous, so I lied about being a girl. I was worried you wouldn't be my friend otherwise.'" Irina said nervously.

"I forgive you, Irina." Issei said smiling. His calm expression was something she didn't expect considering the way the day before had ended.

"What that easily, but you were so mad yesterday." Irina said shocked.

"When I went home, my sacred gear spoke to me again. We had a long conversation and he convinced me to forgive you since it was kinda his fault. Plus, you're my best friend." Issei said smiling.

"Thank you, Issei." Irina cried happily. She was thrilled that her best friend forgave her.

"Yes, but it's time for a punishment for lying to me, Irina." Issei said smiling.

"W-what do you mean?" Irina asked before Issei smashed his lips against hers.

(Flashback End)

"Geez, so after all that he kissed you as punishment?" Katase said incredulously.

"Yep! Issei said that as punishment, he'd steal my first kiss. Of course I was happy that he took it, so it was okay." Irina said smiling before frowning again. "We moved a month later, but I promised Issei I'd return and I'd be a real beauty."

"That's an amazing story, Irina." Xenovia said happily. Although they were teammates for the mission Xenovia knew very little about Irina.

"Yeah...so girls, tell me what's Issei like now." Irina asked and Murayama and Katase explained what her childhood friend had become.

(Restaurant)

"ACHOO! What the heck? Somebody must be talking about me" Issei groaned dressed in a simple black suit. He and Serafall went out for dinner. And he was surprised that instead of her typical magical girl outfit, the leviathan was in a blue business suit of her own.

"My my, somebody's popular. Maybe you should be in TV yourself." Serafall said teasing.

Issei smirked at the idea. "Sounds fun, you can call me the Masked Dragoon or something." Issei responded smiling he said those words sarcastically. Unfortunately Serafall seemed to enjoy the idea.

"Sounds like fun. I'll talk to the director about it tomorrow." Serafall said teasing.

Issei sweatdropped a bit but figured it would be fine. "By the way, I have a question for you, Serafall." Issei said with a serious expression on his face.

Serafall saw the young man's expression and realized the jig was up. "Alright, I guess the jig is up." Serafall said knowingly.

"Yep, there's no way you'd need a bodyguard. You're a Maou. Nobody would be stupid enough to attack you. So tell me, why did you really ask me to come?" Issei said irritated.

"I was curious about you after what Sirzechs told me. Anybody who'd be bold enough to have sex with a Maou's daughter and break up a marriage like you did is something else. I mean let's face it you could've beat Raiser yourself but let the others work also. Plus you arranged that stuff with Vali which was incredible." Serafall said amused. "By the way, touch So-tan and I'll freeze your balls off." She smiled coldly.

Issei chuckled a bit but continued. "Serafall, rest assured, I won't touch Sona. She has a destined partner, and it isn't me. I'll tell you more about myself, but let's finish dinner first." Issei said as the two calmly finished their dinner. As promised, he explained his story to Serafall who was stunned. How could a young man with his power have hidden himself in Kuoh for as long as he did without anybody figuring it out?

"You really are amazing Red Dragon." Serafall said surprised. After that Issei brought Serafall back to the movie set before teleporting home.

(Issei's house)

When Issei returned home all he heard were the sounds of laughter. As he walked in he noticed that Vali, Murayama, and Katase were chatting with Irina and a grumpy Xenovia. "My ears must've been burning. At least you guys are getting along." Issei said smiling as he entered the room.

"Yeah, Issei. Vali is awesome! You're so lucky that you're with a good devil." Irina said happily. 

"Hmph! A devil is still a devil." Xenovia said angrily. She knew it was for the mission, but she refused to interact with the enemy.

"You're right, but let's face it. This devil is the one keeping you alive. Kokehead would crush you two and steal your swords in an instant." Vali said cruelly and Xenovia was quickly silenced. The blue haired exorcist agreed with the idea and was glad they had this protection.

"By the way Issei, why are you helping us? We're from the church, and you're devils. Plus that Kiba kid was involved in the Holy Sword Project. It would be easy for you to send us to our deaths." Irina asked nervously.

"There are two reasons why I'm helping you guys. The first reason is Kokabiel tried to kill me before. He failed, but I owe him a bit of revenge. Working with you girls will help me get it." Issei said darkly. Irina noticed an expression much like the one he had before Irina confessed the truth to him those many years ago.

"Uhh...so what's the second reason?" Irina said nervously. The answer soon came when Issei smashed his lips against his childhood friend's once again. After quickly clashing tongues, he removed his lips and chuckled.

"I just kissed her. My childhood friend got herself in an idiotic situation and I can't let you die just yet." Issei said smiling at a now crimson Irina.

"Can you stop being so damn charming, Issei." Murayama huffed angrily.

"Nope. Now it's been a long day, so I'm going to go rest." Issei said smiling before walking up towards his room.

"I'll join you." Vali said seductively.

"Us too!" Murayama and Katase chorused.

"Wait a minute, what are you guys going to do?" Irina said nervously.

"Well we're all going to have sex!" Katase said bluntly.

"S-s-s-s-sex, but wait that's so sinful!" Irina said blushing heavily.

"Devils, DUHH!" Murayama said smirking as she went up to join Issei. A few minutes later the loud sounds of moaning and sexual pleasure filled the house. Xenovia was unaffected. Irina was another story.

"Hmph! I can't believe Issei. He's become such a sinful person." Irina said angrily. Though her expression made it clear she was jealous of the massive orgy. Based on what she saw earlier that day even the pure Irina knew the girls would be extremely satisfied.

"You should go up yourself." Xenovia said bluntly. "It's obvious you want to. Don't worry; if it's to bring the Red Dragon to the church, I'm sure God will forgive you."

Irina became even redder then before, if that was possible. "Xenovia! Come on, I can't do that"

"Why not? Those girls did it without a problem. You're his childhood friend and you're obviously in love with him. Nothing is stopping you." Xenovia said frankly.

"No I won't do it. I won't give into temptation." Irina said fiercely. Growing tired of the conversation, Irina went to bed hoping she could ignore the sweet sounds that seemed to get louder every minute.

"Ahh! God forgive me for my sins." Irina moaned as she gave in to her own pleasures and started masturbating. After her orgasm was complete, she attempted to go to sleep. Unfortunately the moans made it impossible so she used Excalibur Mimic as high grade earplugs.

That's it for Chapter 18. This was a different type of chapter which is a simple little setup for the arc to come. As for the whole situation with Irina and Xenovia, I get the whole 'die for God' thing. However, even I have to admit it was always stupid how Xenovia and Irina basically walked to their death had they not had the assistance from the ORC. As for the whole hunt for Freed thing, it's no fun, so I've got a far more interesting plan. Next chapter Kokabiel makes a bold move and it changes everything.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns 1 Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay

Pawn 5-8 Open (New members will join soon)

Harem for Issei: Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Akeno (will add but not for a while), Serafall, Raynare, Le Fay


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 19 everybody. Usually this is the part where I tell you what I'm going to do and prepare you for the chapter. I'm not doing that this time. Get ready for quite the surprise.

(Monday: 4 days since the events of chapter 17)

Things had been surprisingly calm since it was revealed that Kokabiel stole the Holy Swords. However for Yuuma Amano, that was a huge concern. Yuuma, or as she used to be known, Raynare, served under Kokabiel before becoming a devil. The fact that Kokabiel had done nothing in the days since then was a concern to the former fallen angel, and now that the weekend was over, she wondered when he would make his move. Making her way to school after the ridiculous weekend, Yuuma hoped life would still be as calm as it was before.

"Yuuma, is everything okay? It seems like something's bothering you." One of her classmates asked nervously. She was a medium sized girl only a little bit taller than Yuuma had brown hair and hazel eyes. She also had nice medium sized breasts and a slim figure. Alana was the only human friend that Raynare had, and she was grateful for her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Alana. Don't worry." Yuuma assured her friend. As she opened her locker, Yuuma was surprised by the small pink envelope that was sitting there.

"No way! Yuuma you got a love letter!" The girl said shocked.

"A love letter? What's that?" Yuuma asked confusion etched on her face. Having been a fallen angel, she didn't know about love letters or the significance they held for humans.

"You'll see when you open it." Alana said as calmly as she could.

As Yuuma opened the letter and read its contents her face paled when she realized who had sent it. 'You gotta be kidding me.' Yuuma thought.

"Yuuma, are you okay?' Alana asked in concern. She noticed her expression and was worried at what the letter contained.

"Alana, listen very carefully. When you get to homeroom I want you to tell the teacher I wasn't feeling well. I thought I could fight through it, but I was wrong. If anybody asks, that's what you say. GOT IT?" Yuuma said forcefully.

"Uhh, sure, I got it, Yuuma." Alana agreed before leaving. As Yuuma left quickly, she checked behind to make sure that nobody had followed her.

A certain person managed to overhear the two, but didn't make himself known. Of course said person knew what the panic meant. 'Well well, Kokabiel finally made a move. Let's see what he's got" The young man said with a snicker.

(Café in town)

Still dressed in her uniform, Yuuma arrived at the café and was looking for a specific person. Soon she found the person she had been looking for; a tall man of medium build who was wearing a black motorcycle jacket that said FALLEN on the back. His black pants finished the outfit, but Yuuma wasn't concerned about that, what concerned her was the person wearing the clothes.

"Hello there, Raynare. It's been a while. If you don't mind, I'd like to see your real look, not the boring human disguise you've been using. Don't worry, I cast an illusion on the area, so we'll look like normal people, and nobody will know what we're talking about." Kokabiel sneered

Dispelling her outfit and returning to her usual form, she grimaced. "It's been a while, Lord Kokabiel. So why have you brought me here?"

The young man snapped his own fingers and the former cadre revealed himself. He was wearing a dark black jacket cut so his chest was revealed, and black pants. The familiar twelve wings of the cadre were out and ready. "So Raynare, how have you been?" The cadre asked conversationally.

"I'm well. School is not what I originally expected, and the humans are mostly nauseating. But that's not why you've brought me here, is it?" Raynare observed with a scowl.

The cadre gave a wide smile. "That's good, I'm here because I'm going to make my final move in a few days and I want you to leave the city before I do." Kokabiel informed the shocked former fallen angel.

"Why is that?" Raynare looked skeptically.

"Because I don't want to lose a fallen angel of your skill. That fool Valper is going to fuse the Excalibur fragments together, and once he does, the city will be destroyed." Kokabiel answered calmly. All of the sudden a person nearby the two dropped what he was drinking. As a waiter nearby grabbed him a new drink, the two continued without concern. "So what I need you to do is leave the area. OH, and don't tell anybody about this. After all, if I could get to your locker, imagine where else I could access." Kokabiel said grinning.

"You bastard, why would you…." Raynare started before she was silenced.

"Please Raynare, whether you like it or not, this world is rotten. I'm just reminding everybody how rotten it can truly be." Kokabiel says smiling. "Now I must get going. Valper is a fool and I need to watch him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Plus there are a few other nutcases I have to deal with." Kokabiel said before flying away. As he looked away, Raynare transformed back into her usual appearance and sat there silently.

"What do I do? Kokabiel's gonna destroy everybody. I must tell Vali, but I know that won't end well." Raynare considered nervously.

"Man, you're in a tight spot, aren't ya, Yuuma?" A person chuckled sitting down before sitting in the same spot Kokabiel vacated. The young man had black hair just like Kokabiel, his hazel eyes were smiling at the former angel. His outfit seemed familiar but not enough for her to place him.

"Who the hell are you?" Yuuma said coldly.

Snapping his fingers the person changed to find a familiar person. "Recognize me now, Yuuma?" The person asked mockingly as Raynare looked shocked.

"Issei, what the hell are you doing? What about your bodyguard mission?" Yuuma yelped caught off guard by his sudden appearance. She was under the impression the young man would be off guarding somebody. She never imagined he'd follow her.

"My client understands the importance of school. I was going to attend class, but I saw the love letter along with your face and I knew Kokabiel had made his move." Issei said smiling.

"How could you have known that?" Yuuma questioned skeptically.

"Let's just say I've been paying attention to you quite a bit. I mean after all you were originally sent to kill me" Issei answered.

Yuuma blushed a bit since even she had forgotten about the origin of her relationship with the Red Dragon. "So will you tell Vali? I'm sure she'd want to know about all of this." Yuuma said to the young man calmly.

"NOPE." Issei responded without hesitating. "There's no good reason to do it."

"Wait, why? If Vali knew what Kokabiel was up to, she'd go crazy." Yuuma asked oddly.

"That's exactly why I won't do anything. Kokabiel's hiding himself with a powerful barrier; otherwise someone with his strength wouldn't be able to hide from two dragons and their senses. I'll wait and see what he's planning, and then attack him on my own." Issei explained calmly.

Yuuma was shocked at the young man. She blushed a bit since she remembered what her original goal was going to be. Since she already decided to skip class she decided to have some fun. "So Issei, care to know how Kokabiel wanted me to kill you?" Yuuma asked teasingly.

Issei thought about it for a second and had a chuckle. "It's pretty obvious actually. It wouldn't take much spying on me to realize that I'm an extreme pervert. My guess is Kokabiel sent you to seduce and then kill me. My guess is you were watching us a lot, and when you noticed me and Vali, you decided to kill two dragons with one spear."

Yuuma was shocked that she had been figured out so easily. "That's right, but how did you guess."

"You should've realized by now that I'm far smarter than I let on. Anyway, I'm going to head home and relax." Issei stretched getting up to leave.

"Wait a minute!" Yuuma said surprising herself. She remembered what Katase said back at Rias's villa about Issei. Of course after watching the way he destroyed Riser; she was fascinated by the young man herself.

"What is it, Yuuma?" Issei smirked in amusement. Truthfully Serafall had given him the day off and he was going to go home to rest. But sensing a familiar attraction decided to stick around.

"How about we go on a date? The girls always talk about you, so I'm curious about if the talk matches up." Yuuma offered blushing slightly.

Issei was amused. He had to admit he wasn't planning to add the fallen angel to his collection, at least not yet. While he was free to choose his girls, he highly doubted Vali would be happy that he was using her peerage as his main source. However, this was a rare chance for him to have some real fun. "Let's do it" Issei shrugged smiling, deciding to play along. The two stayed at the café without Kokabiel's barrier and ate a simple meal. After that, they went to the arcade and enjoyed themselves.

Yuuma had to admit this date was going far better than even she imagined. This was a young man who spent most of his school breaks having sex with the various girls on the rooftop, but right now he was a complete gentleman. In fact, he was such a gentleman she almost wondered if he was the even same person. Then again, with the amount of sex he was having, she figured he didn't have to rush.

"Yuuma, are you okay?" Issei asked as they walked together back towards her apartment.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Katase was right. You are something else." Yuuma commented as they arrived at her home.

"Hmph, what if I told you I was waiting to make my move? That I was lowering your defenses so you'd give in to me easier." Issei teased grinning. He paused and went in front of the stunned Yuuma. With a gruff voice he continued his seduction. "I must admit that if you looked like this instead of that bizarre fallen angel appearance, I would've gladly taken you up on your date. Then again, the fallen angel appearance is pretty hot. " His serious and stern voice stunned Yuuma completely.

"Issei, wait, what are you doing?" Yuuma asked in shock. She didn't expect the young man could switch personalities so easily. The fallen angel part of her shivered at how dominant the young man had quickly become.

In an unusually husky voice, Issei continued. He calmly stroked the young girl's hair, feeling the fallen angel wilting at the new force. "It's simple, I'm seducing you. I happen to be very good at it." Issei said with a wide smirk on his face. The young man leaned in planning to tease her a bit more. As he noticed the fallen angel prepare herself he stopped right in front of her lips. He knew he could have her anytime, but figured teasing her would be a nice bit of revenge.

"Wait, why did you stop dammit?" Yuuma frowned flustered. She couldn't believe she was about to give in.

"Simple, if I start kissing you now, you weren't gonna be able to leave it at that. Once I did, Vali would've sensed it and then you would've had some explaining to do. We'll revisit this later, but for now this will do nicely." Issei answered in an amused tone. The young man opened up a transportation circle and vanished, leaving a stunned Yuuma standing in front of her home.

'DAMMIT!' Yuuma cursed as she walked into her apartment hoping to calm herself down. Unfortunately it wasn't that simple since sitting on her couch sipping tea was her queen, Vali Lucifer. 'Well crap. This just got worse.' Yuuma said staring at an annoyed Vali.

"So, care to tell me what's going on, Yuuma? I heard you were sick, but you look fine to me." Vali said angrily. She lost track of Yuuma for a bit, so followed her to where her energy was last detected. Of course seeing her on a date with Issei was certainly not what she expected. Although Issei could choose his girls as he pleased, she hoped he would hold back a little bit.

All of the sudden a magic circle appeared and there was Issei once again. "Listen Vali, Raynare can't tell you why she left because it's private. I assure you everything is okay." Issei said calmly.

"How do you know what happened to Yuuma? Plus, what happened to your bodyguard mission?" Vali said shocked.

With an amused voice he continued, "The person I'm guarding gave me a day off. As I was walking to class I noticed Yuuma running from school and I got curious. Don't worry everything is under control." Issei said calmly. "By the way, I don't mind if you spy on me when I'm dating other girls, but remember you did say I could add whoever I want." Issei retorted.

"Fine, but promise me that everything is okay. Kokabiel is capable of monstrous things. If he set his sights on the city, things are only gonna get tougher from here." Vali said nervously.

"You are aware I hid the massive power and pretended to be a pervert to avoid two high class devils and a fellow dragon emperor. I think I can handle Kokabiel." Issei responded happily.

Vali chuckled remembering how he had pretended to act before his arrival in her peerage, "For the record, you actually are a massive pervert." Vali said calmly causing Issei to deadpan. Turning serious for a second she pleaded. "Just promise me one thing…."

"What's that?"

"Promise me that if we need you that you'll come back immediately." Vali requested nervously. She had her own reservations about Yuuma, but decided to leave those to the side for now.

"Sure." Issei said before leaving once again.

While her queen was talking to Issei, Yuuma took the chance to take a shower. When she came back in casual clothes, Issei was gone "So I guess I'm off the hook, huh?" Yuuma asked cautiously.

"Yes, you are for now." Vali sighed annoyed. "Issei so eloquently reminded me that I don't have a say in who he adds to his harem, so if he wants to add you, he can." Vali said smirking.

Yuuma was crimson when she realized that. "W-w-w-wait a minute. I don't want him!" Yuuma said stammering.

"Whatever you say." Vali said smiling before leaving herself. "See you tomorrow, Yuuma. Oh, and don't worry about the notes, I'm sure Murayama and Katase will get them for you." Vali said before teleporting away.

As Yuuma regained her focus she decided to relax. Later on Murayama and Katase came by with the homework she missed. When she finally went to sleep, her dreams about her time in heaven were replaced with those of a certain dragon.

That's it for Chapter 19. I hope you guys liked me giving this chapter to Raynare. I figured that since I hadn't done anything yet involving the two this would be a good time to do it. Whether I add her in the harem is still TBD, but for the Raynare fans, this was a nice moment. Next chapter will be another during the week chapter.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns 1 Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay

Pawn 5-8 Open (New members will join soon)

Harem for Issei: Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Akeno (will add but not for a while), Serafall, Raynare, Le Fay


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 20. As everybody waits for Kokabiel's grand plan, the cadre makes a fascinating move calling out his old partner Raynare. Revealing the grand plan, Kokabiel warns the former fallen angel to leave. Unbeknownst to either, Issei was watching and afterwards confronted Raynare. A simple date later and it seemed as though the fallen angel was now eager to join in Issei's growing harem.

(Wednesday morning 6 days after the events of chapter 17)

Ever since his childhood friend arrived in town, Issei had one headache after another. Between Irina's arrival and the Excalibur swords being stolen, things had become far more complicated than he cared for. Not to mention he was controlling a harem with his King and most of her peerage. Even though he wanted a harem, he didn't need all the drama that he was dealing with. To make matters worse he had to deal with Serafall Leviathan, who obviously didn't need his help but asked him to be her bodyguard. What the Maou was after remained to be seen, but it was getting on his nerves.

Right now he was focused on the two exorcists living in the house. Irina and Xenovia were brought in to protect the swords despite being far too weak to actually do anything. While Irina was his childhood friend, thus predictable; her partner was another story. Of course right now he was preparing for class and he hoped that it would be a simple one.

"Ddraig, what did I do to deserve this?" Issei groaned as he made his way to Kuoh.

" **You tried to manipulate things behind the scenes and it finally caught up with you."** Ddraig scoffed as the two walked to class.

"Tell me about it. This has been far too hectic for my taste." Issei groaned as he remembered some of the events of the past week.

(Flashback)

(Friday the day after chapter 17)

"Good grief, what a day." Issei groaned as he returned home after his first day of guarding Serafall Leviathan. The fact he got off of school on a Friday was a plus, but outside of that the day was pretty annoying. He tried to ask Serafall what was going on, but she didn't say anything which definitely bothered him'. Opening the door to his house he found the exorcist pair arguing over something.

"Damn it Irina, I told you not to buy that stupid thing." Xenovia yelled at her partner while pointing at a painting that was on the ground.

"What the hell are you two arguing about?" Issei said with an irritated expression on his face. Looking at the painting, he already had an idea of what had happened. Hopefully though he was wrong.

Being the childhood friend, Irina spoke up hoping to win the argument. "Okay Issei, so here's the deal." Irina said in her usual bubbly expression. "We were bored sitting at home, so Xenovia and I went to the art gallery in town and I saw this beautiful painting of a saint."

Issei interrupted since the simple explanation confirmed what he already knew. "Let me guess, Irina. You happily bought this painting, and now Xenovia is angry because you've wasted all of the money the church gave you. You probably said it was fine since I provided everything you guys needed, and Xenovia argued she didn't want to be in greater debt to a devil."

Xenovia was shocked at how he figured out what happened. "That's right. How did you figure out all that just from looking at the painting?" Xenovia exclaimed.

Shaking his head he continued. "Irina has always been an idiot when it comes to religion." A loud complaint from Irina was ignored by a still annoyed Issei. "I thought I told you, Xenovia, when Irina wants to do something stupid, you tickle her. Oh well, I'll correct the problem for you. Oh and don't worry about being in my debt. The debt is Irina's" Issei sarcastically revealed.

"Thank you, Red Dragon." Xenovia said calmly. The young man was proving to be even more of a surprise then she expected.

"Please call me Issei. Anyway I'm taking this painting." Seeing his childhood friend about to complain he said firmly. "No complaints Irina, or I'll give you a tickle torture using the boosted gear." Issei warned his childhood friend who quickly relented since Issei was very good at tickling. Issei went over to the art gallery and 'spoke' with the man who sold Irina the painting. Turns out, the painting was a fake and Issei got the money back after some persuasion. After getting the money back he blew the fake painting to pieces and went home. After giving the girls their money back, he went to sleep and told the girls not to interrupt him.

The next day was even more of a pain. Issei had bodyguard duty early in the morning and he wanted to be presentable. Forgetting about his guests, he walked over to his bathroom in a towel. When he opened the door, his childhood friend was butt naked and just about to get into the shower herself. Getting a good look at her, he had to admit she had grown from the tomboy he remembered, her perky breasts made for quite the sight. Although that wasn't important. 'FUCK! This is not what I need. Granted she does look pretty hot.' Issei thought as he wondered what the hell he'd do. Moving quickly he grabbed his friend's mouth to stop her from screaming and waking up her impulsive partner

"KYA-!" Irina started to scream in embarrassment but was stopped by Issei who moved to cover her mouth from the front. Unfortunately for Irina, or fortunately depending on who you ask, his towel fell off so the chestnut haired girl got a good look at all her childhood friend had to offer.

"Listen Irina, I forgot I wasn't alone, so I'm sorry. I'm gonna remove my hand but I need you to stay calm." Issei said before removing his hand and unaware of the fact his towel fell off. When he removed his hand Irina wasn't happy.

"Geez Issei, turn around. I'm freaking naked and for god sakes put your towel back on." Irina yelled while blushing heavily at her childhood friend's appearance and hardened member. 'Wow, he's huge!' Irina thought to herself. She had seen her fair share of porn having snuck some from the church on occasion, though most of those were mosaics so she had never seen an actual dick. After Issei corrected himself and turned away, Irina continued to talk. "Listen, let me take my shower and I'll knock on your door when I'm done." Irina offered blushing heavily.

"Okay then, sorry about that." Issei responded apologetically. He was about to return to his room before Irina spoke again.

Blushing heavily she had one more question. "By the way, have I kept my promise? I mean to become a beauty?" Irina asked blushing heavily.

Issei turned around so his childhood friend could see his face. "You definitely did, Irina." Issei said happily before returning to his room. Twenty minutes later he got a knock on the door so he could get his own shower. Of course Ddraig decided to mess with his host since he knew Issei could take it.

" **Aren't you lucky? Your childhood friend had become quite the beauty."** Ddraig commented teasing.

'I know, Ddraig. Now shut up. We need to worry about Ms Leviathan. It's obvious she's hiding something."

" **Of course she is. This woman doesn't need a bodyguard. She wants you for a different reason and we both know what for."** The dragon said annoyed.

"If that's true I'm not complaining but hey we'll see." Issei said calmly

(Scene skip)

"CUT!" The director yelled signaling that it was time for lunch.

"Issei, is everything okay? You've been silent so far." Serafall asked concerned worried. She was surprised at how calm he was considering everything that was happening. She asked Sirzechs to send for him because she was fascinated by the young man.

"It's not my place to ask anything, Lady Leviathan. I'm merely here to guard you in case of emergency. If you don't mind, I'm going to take my lunch now." Issei said sternly.

"Okay. Hey! Do you mind if I join you?" Serafall said eager to finally speak to the young man.

Noticing the eagerness in her voice Issei smirked. He realized that Ddraig was right Serafall was actually after… him. Deciding the best way to do things was by being passive aggressive, he responded in the simplest way he could think of. "Sorry Lady Leviathan, I'm going to eat alone for now. It wouldn't be proper for somebody of your stature to be spending your time with a lowly bodyguard like me." Noticing the Maou's disappointment, Issei confirmed his earlier thought. Of course when the day was over, Serafall invited him to dinner, and this time he couldn't turn it down.

Eventually the two enjoyed the simple dinner and when he returned home, he noticed that Vali Murayama and Katase had joined up with Irina and Xenovia. Despite his exhaustion he ended the day with yet another orgy. Oh the joys of being a harem king.

Sunday had provided a different type of entertainment. He was told to arrive at noon, so he took the time to go visit Arthur Pendragon. He wanted to talk to him about the Excalibur's since he knew the Pendragon family had an ancient connection to the swords. The conversation turned out to be more illuminating than he had expected. Afterward he made his way towards the shoot.

When he arrived the Maou had a big smile on her face. "Guess what Issei! I thought your idea from last night was so much fun that I decided to add you to the TV show." Serafall said happily. Having already learned about it Issei pretended not to figure it out.

'"I see, so what's with the creepy armor?" Issei said pointing to the armor set that was next to Serafall. It reminded Issei of his balance breaker, though far less comfortable from the looks of it.

"That's your costume for the show. I had Ajuka make it for me since he's really good with that stuff. I wanted to surprise you. Your character's name is the Masked Dragoon, just like you wanted." Serafall said excitedly.

'I was only joking. Oh well I guess it's better than bodyguard duty.' Issei thought to himself as he began his acting debut. At first he was extremely annoyed but eventually he began to enjoy it. By the time the day was over Issei was completely exhausted, which was impressive considering it was him.

Serafall told him that he would be able to go to school the next day if he wanted to. Issei thanked her for the opportunity since it would be nice to see his fellow peerage members. Returning home he was surprised that some food had been left for him and ate it before going to sleep.

Monday definitely provided far more entertainment than he expected since he noticed Yuuma the former fallen angel reading a love letter. The panicked expression confirmed it was something far more interesting than a love note and as she left Issei naturally followed. Of course eventually he ran into Raynare and she was meeting Kokabiel of all people.

" **So what do we do partner. This is a big problem if Kokabiel is summoning Raynare personally."** Ddraig said cautiously.

"We cast our own illusion and watch. Vali has enough to worry about" Issei replied calmly. Turns out Kokabiel was making his move very soon. Of course after Kokabiel left he revealed himself to the shocked fallen angel, who somehow dragged him on yet another date. Issei decided then and there to add Raynare to his growing harem. Hey she was hot he couldn't help it.

(Tuesday)

Once again Issei skipped class but this time he made his way over to see another person who was critical to the upcoming events. "To what do I owe this honor, Red dragon? Shouldn't you be in class right about now?" Azazel said sarcastically.

"Of course I should, Azazel, but my current mission gives me that leeway. However there are more pressing matters involving an old comrade of yours." Issei said seriously.

"I see and since you're here alone that means something extremely bad happened." Azazel reasoned concerned. The Governor could tell something was wrong.

"Yes it has. Kokabiel summoned Raynare and told her about his master plan." Issei said with a serious expression. Issei went on to explain what Raynare was told and Azazel's expression darkened when he realized what his old friend was up to.

"Damn him. I knew he was a major warmonger, but this is ridiculous." Azazel said annoyed.

"Tell me about it. If his plan is allowed to work, a war will certainly be the first result. That's why I'm telling you what he's up to. " Issei said calmly.

"Thank you, Sirzechs and I get along but explaining this one wouldn't be easy if he worked. By the way why aren't you telling your master? Surely Vali would want to know what Kokabiel is up to." Azazel said calmly as he assessed the problem.

"Vali has a grudge against Kokabiel most likely from her time at the Grigori. If she learns his plan then things are going to be crazier than normal. The fact she hasn't gone after him yet is a minor miracle honestly." Issei answered calmly wondering how that was possible.

"Speaking of Vali, she can't be too happy at your harem situation. I can't imagine sharing you with all those girls is very easy for her." Azazel snickered. He still spoke with Raynare on occasion so he was well aware of what was happening in the Heavenly Dragons love life.

"It certainly isn't. Between that and Kokabiel she'd go crazy." Issei said before noticing the time. "I've gotta go. Bodyguard duty calls." Issei says before teleporting to see Serafall Leviathan.

"Glad you could make it. So how was class?" Serafall asked excited.

"I didn't go to class Serafall. I had other business to deal with." Issei said with a serious expression on his face

"Okay then, care to share?" Serafall said calmly.

Issei figured it couldn't hurt so decided to tell her what happened. That was a big mistake. It took a lot to calm her down, but eventually she saw reason and moved onto the day's events.

"Now let's get to the shoot today. After what you told me, I'm in the mood for some hard work." Serafall said with a smile before handing him the script for the day. After reading it Issei sweatdropped; the Masked Dragoon was being made to be Serafall's love interest in the show.

" **The Red Dragon strikes again."** Ddraig says snidely. **"I wonder how long till you bed her?"**

'Who knows, though right now I'm just glad that she isn't attacking Kokabiel' Issei commented amused. Ddraig was certainly right because by the end of the day it was rather clear that the Maou was attracted to Issei. He tried to keep things professional, but the Maou didn't make it easy. By the end of the day the only thing stopping him from fucking her that night was his desire to go home and check on the status of the Excalibur situation.

When he returned home everything was normal, but Vali wanted to speak to him. Teleporting to a private area Vali confronted him about why he was with Raynare that day, and Issei decided to explain what had happened. Naturally Vali was furious, so Issei had to stay with her to calm her down. Of course that night Issei didn't do much sleeping.

(Flashback end)

"Man Ddraig, I didn't think things would get this annoying. Hopefully I can have a simple day before Kokabiel makes his move again." Issei yawned. Making sure to leave breakfast instructions for Irina and Xenovia, Issei made his way to school wondering what the rest of the week would bring.

That's it for Chapter 20. This was my Issei Gaiden which told you all about what was happening during Issei's week of Excalibur. Lots of fun to be had for sure but in the end Issei was all about business. Next chapter Arthur has his moment to shine and afterwards I'll get back to the main story. Enjoy my friends and get ready for far more fun.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns 1 Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay

Pawn 5-8 Open (New member will join soon)

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Kiryuu, Ravel, Akeno, Serafall, Raynare, Le Fay, Rias.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome everybody to Chapter 21. This is the final during the week chapter and next chapter we return to the main story. This week Arthur Pendragon gets the spotlight so I hope you enjoy this.

(Wednesday morning, six days after the events of Chapter 17)

Arthur Pendragon was ready for yet another day of school at Kuoh Academy. It had been a little under a week since he first ran into the priest and learned about the Excalibur's theft. That brought back a very unpleasant memory for the Pendragon heir but that was another matter.

"Nii-sama, are you ready to go?" Le Fay asked as she knocked on the door.

"Yes, I am Le Fay." Arthur said calmly. It had been a fascinating few days for the former knight.

(Flashback to Friday)

Arthur and the rest of the ORC were getting in some rare training after class. Since Kokabiel was on his way, it was critical that everyone be ready for anything. Of course they didn't expect their next guest to arrive.

"Heya everyone!" Irina Shidou, Issei's childhood friend, greeted the group. Irina was wearing a black t-shirt that showed off her impressive bust and some brown hot pants.

"Sorry for interrupting your training." Xenovia said calmly. Xenovia was in a blue tank top which showed off her equally large chest and some gray shorts.

"So why are you guys here? I thought you were going to relax at Issei's home." Rias asked calmly. She didn't trust the girls and she was rather jealous of Rias.

"We were, but I got bored. I wanted to go to the art museum, but Xenovia wanted to discuss something with you guys" Irina said nervously.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Vali said curiously having joined the group earlier. Looking at the nervous expression on Irina's face, Vali knew this was going to be troublesome.

"Simple, I want to face off against Arthur Pendragon. A swordsman battle, one on one. If I win, I want you guys to ignore everything and let us proceed with the mission our way." Xenovia revealed calmly.

Arthur was surprised at this news and so was Kiba. "That sounds fine with me. Are you sure about this though?" Arthur calmly asked. He knew he could easily win, but something was off about this challenge.

"Wait Arthur, let me fight them. I owe it to my friends to take revenge for OOMPH!" Kiba started to say before Vali stopped him with a punch to the gut.

"Sorry pretty boy, that ain't happening." Vali said sternly.

"Woah! What was that for?" Irina asked in shock.

"Sorry about that. Kiba has a grudge against the Excalibur so he needed to calm down." Vali answered. "Anyway, we accept. But be careful what you wish for. Issei won't be happy that you're already picking a fight."

"Don't look at me. I had no idea she was up to this and trust me I know it's stupid" Irina groaned.

"You traitor, whose side are you on?" Xenovia snapped angrily. "Anyway, I think Irina overestimates her childhood friend quite a bit." Xenovia stated confidently.

"Let's begin then Ms Xenovia." Arthur stretched calmly pulling out the Royal King Sword, Caliburn.

"I thought you had an Excalibur like us. You mentioned it when the devil king arrived. I want to face off against the legendary Excalibur ruler." Xenovia demanded.

"Xenovia, for the purpose of this battle, Caliburn will be fine. You said a swordsman battle, did you not?" Arthur said confidently getting into his stance.

"I'll be the referee." Vali volunteered as the two assumed their fighting stances. "Battle begin"

With the start of the battle Xenovia charged Arthur before jumping in the air and aiming a downward slash right at him. Unfortunately Arthur was far too fast and dodged the attack as Xenovia's sword crashed into the ground.

"My my, if that had hit I'd be in trouble." Arthur commented teasingly having used his great speed to dodge.

"You're lucky." Xenovia sneered angrily before charging again. Of course, Arthur continued to dodge the attacks and Xenovia went nowhere.

'Unbelievable. I figured Arthur was strong, but this is ridiculous.' Vali observed intrigued. Even though they were her servants, Vali was unaware of what Arthur and his friends were capable of. With rating games coming up, she would have to correct that and now was a perfect opportunity to evaluate Arthur's skill. Returning to the battle Arthur continued to dodge the attacks and Xenovia was panting from exhaustion.

"Come on Arthur, finish it off already. You've toyed with her enough!" Bikou yelled teasingly.

"Wait, what do you mean you're toying with me?" Xenovia demanded.

"You are our allies, so I wanted to give you your fight without worrying too much about harming you. However Bikou is right, it's time to end this." Arthur responded calmly.

"Alright, I'm glad you're ready to take this seriously." Xenovia focused her strength before running at Arthur once again. All of the sudden a hole appeared next to her and Xenovia tripped causing her to lose her grip on her sword and fall to the ground

"Oh no! Xenovia!" Irina yelled in concern. Arthur used his speed to get in front of the church warrior and before she could retrieve her sword, Arthur's was pointed right at her.

"Do you yield?" Arthur inquired calmly. Even he would admit the trick he used was dirty, but it was the only way to end it peacefully.

"Yes." Xenovia spat angrily. She couldn't believe she had lost so easily.

'Man, Arthur is evil.' Vali thought calmly. She saw the hole appear and Arthur's foot sneak in front of the knight. A truly devious trick but understandable given the circumstances

Arthur picked Xenovia up and allowed her to calmly grab her sword. Turning to the angered knight Arthur calmly stated. "So now you agree to do things our way. Don't worry though, I won't reveal this conversation to Issei or will anybody else. I suggest you do the same."

"Alright then." Xenovia agreed calmly. She was annoyed that she lost but understood a deal was a deal.

"Come on Xenovia! Let's go, let's go. The museum is really cool, trust me." Irina says in her bubbly personality. The two girls left and made their way towards the museum. Of course what happened after they got to the museum was certainly funny.

(Flashback end)

"Nii-sama, is everything alright?" Le Fay asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine Le Fay. I was just thinking about our battle with the church girls. We had an interesting weekend."

"I agree. Of course Issei's visit was a real shock." Le Fay said calmly though remembering what happened made her blush.

"Yes it was, Le Fay. Yes it was." Arthur said with a chuckle remembering what happened on Sunday.

(Flashback)

It was a normal Sunday for Arthur Pendragon. He was sitting at the table reading a story about King Arthur that he got from the school. Le Fay was watching a show called Magical Levia-tan that aired in the underworld. Luckily for them Vali set them up with an underworld TV package. How she pulled that off he will never know.

To think they got Lord Arthur so wrong." Arthur said amused.

"What do you mean Nii-sama?" Le Fay said curiously.

"This book talks about the legend of King Arthur and they got so many things wrong." Arthur said smiling. A knock at the door caught the pair off guard.

"Now who could that be?" Arthur said calmly. Making his way to the door he was shocked when Issei Hyoudou was there smiling in a red shirt and black jeans.

"Hello there Arthur, I wanted to learn more about the Excalibur. Seeing as how the Pendragon family is related to the original sword, I figured you'd be the best source of information." Issei explained.

"Of course, come in." Arthur opened the door wider. Turning to his sister he shouted. "Le Fay, we have guests!"

"Ahh, who is it?" Le Fay said before stammering for some reason. "I-I-I-I-Issei! What are you doing here?" Le fay said nervously. Much like the others in their little group, Le Fay was rather curious about the man who set the stage for their arrival to Vali's peerage. What Issei didn't know is that she had developed a crush on him after all the time they spent during the training. She always tried to see Issei during the breaks at school, but he was never in class and the others didn't say anything.

Looking at the nervous Le Fay, Issei calmly smiled. He could tell she had a crush on him, but he decided not to do anything, yet. "I wanted to talk to your brother about Excalibur." Issei said calmly. Looking at the TV he groaned seeing Serafall's show on the air.

"Umm, what's wrong, Issei?" Le Fay said worried especially since she noticed him staring at the TV.

Deciding it wouldn't be right to reveal the truth Issei denied it. "Nothing you need to worry about. Hey Arthur, can we have some tea?" Issei asked politely.

Arthur stepped in trying to keep his sister from further embarrassment. "I'll make some tea for us Issei. Le Fay, why don't you go watch that show in your room." Arthur said calmly.

"Alright Nii-sama" Le Fay responded before scampering away. Before long Arthur had made his tea and he and Issei sat down to chat.

Arthur looked on calmly as the young man sipped his tea. He had to admit the young man before him was an enigma. Bikou and Kuroka were eccentric, but Issei was impossible to read. "So Issei, what do you wish to know about the swords?" Arthur asked calmly.

"Everything you can tell me; the sword's origin, powers, all of that." Issei requested.

"Alright then let's begin. The stories have it right that Excalibur was a legendary sword, but many of the other details they have horribly wrong." Arthur revealed.

"Like what?"

"How about the fact that Arthur wasn't some random peasant" Arthur said coolly. "Tell me; do you honestly think a legendary country like Camelot would make a peasant a king just because of a sword?" Issei nodded no as Arthur continued. "The truth is Arthur Pendragon was a prince of Camelot and he was truly special."

"I see, so what else did they get wrong?" Issei asked curiously.

"Well, Arthur's Knights of the Round Table were all knights but they were teenagers much like Arthur. In fact most of the Knights were Arthur's closest friends. Excalibur was actually a family heirloom instead of some sacred sword hidden in the stone. I don't know when the family first received it. What I do know is that Arthur was taught at a young age to wield Excalibur and its many powers. It has seven of them and each of them are incredibly powerful, Destruction, Nightmare, Mimic, Ruler, Rapidly, Transparency, and Blessing. Over time he had apparently mastered all of them, but then things turned for the worst."

"What happened?" Issei wondered.

"According to what my family tells me, Camelot came under attacked by an army of Fallen Angels. According to legend, the angels were after Excalibur, planning to use it to incite a war." Arthur said calmly needing a moment to relax.

"For months war raged and eventually Arthur had won. The cost was too great unfortunately. Arthur lost eleven of the twelve knights, Roland was the only exception and he was badly injured. Realizing that the Fallen angels would eventually come to find the sword again, Arthur asked Merlin the wizard to destroy Excalibur and separate its powers, never to be reunited. He gave six to the church believing that the swords would be better protected there. He sealed Ruler into a stone and Merlin cast Ruler into an alternate dimension. Afterwards he lived his life normally and began to raise a family. Caliburn was forged later by Merlin as a replacement, but also as a way to find Ruler should it ever be needed again. As time went on Excalibur was forgotten and Caliburn became the family's true heirloom."

"What about Morgan Le Fay? How does she play in all of this?" Issei wondered.

"She was actually Merlin's daughter and Arthur's wife." Arthur revealed remembering the stories he was told.

"That was incredible, but that doesn't explain how you got Excalibur. Caliburn I get, but Excalibur not so much." Issei said calmly.

"One of the final tests for a Pendragon heir is to open the dimension to Excalibur ruler so I knew it's location. The reason I took the sword is something else"

"Let me guess, fallen angels came after it again." Issei deduced.

"No. It was because of Le Fay." Arthur countered.

"So that was the reason you left Nii-sama." Le Fay said calmly walking into the room.

"Le Fay, how long have you been there?" Arthur asked shocked.

"Since you started talking about the war against the fallen angels." Le Fay said timidly. Arthur wasn't willing to push so continued. "Yes Le Fay, it was because of that."

"What happened?" Issei wondered.

"My father wanted to marry Le Fay off to a fellow mage in the association she was in. The young man was very much like that Raiser Phenex fellow. As her brother I couldn't allow it."

"A few days after the engagement was announced, my brother and I fled our former home and left the Pendragon clan." Le Fay said with a sad expression.

Arthur continued the story sparing his sister the pain of the truth. "I took Ruler because with both swords, nobody in the family would go after us, not even our father. Eventually we found our way to the town you met us in and the rest is history." Arthur said calmly.

"I see, that was an amazing story." Issei considered what he had just learned. The somber mood was broken by a panicking Le Fay.

"Oh no! Did I miss it?" Le Fay screamed all of the sudden before running towards the television and grabbing the remote. When she turned on the TV the credits for Serafall's show were running so she calmed down.

"Uhh….what is she doing?" Issei asked confused.

"As you saw earlier, Le Fay is a fan of the show magical girl Levia-tan. Her being a mage herself makes it rather ironic. Apparently today after the last episode the main character will make a special live announcement and she couldn't miss it."

'Well this could be interesting.' Issei thought. After his dinner conversation the night before Issei wondered would the nutty girl actually go through with the idea of adding him to the show.

"Heya everybody! It's me, Maou Serafall Leviathan, or as you know me, Magical girl Levia-tan. My special announcement is starting next week a brand new character will be joining my show. He's a dragonic knight who's got incredible power named the Masked Dragoon. Of course the best part is that the man under the mask is the legendary Red Dragon Emperor. I won't show his face because that's how heroes are, but stay tuned.

"Damn it Serafall!" Issei muttered angrily as Arthur and le Fay looked at him. Arthur with curiosity and Le Fay with stars in her eyes.

(Flashback end)

"That was a weird day." Le Fay said calmly as they remembered the day Issei came over.

"Yes it was. After he mentioned that his bodyguard mission was with Serafall, you begged him to get an autograph which he agreed to finally. Well it doesn't hurt that you have a crush on him."

"Nii-sama!" Le Fay said embarrassed.

"If you want to go after him, I'm alright with it as your brother" Arthur said calmly as the two continued their walk. "We'll talk about this later. There's Bikou and Kuroka." Arthur said calmly pointing to their comrades from the village.

"Heya Arthur!" Bikou shouted in greeting.

"Morning you two, are you ready for class?" Arthur said calmly.

"Yeah, I gotta admit it may be boring, but compared to what we've been through, it's pretty nice." Bikou yawned.

"Nyaa, your right. By the way I heard Le Fay's crush came by. Did anything fun happen?" Kuroka teased.

"Kuroka! No fairrrr!" Le Fay pouted while blushing heavily. "Does everybody know about it?"

"Yes, we do." Arthur laughed. 'We've come a long way. It's a shame that Excalibur once again will threaten our destiny' Arthur thought to himself.

(Kokabiel's hideout)

A young man and Kokabiel were sitting in his throne room discussing some matters at hand.

"Lord Kokabiel the barrier is still holding. How much longer till we go after our targets?" The young man asked coldly.

"Faust, don't worry. In a few days we will attack, and then when I get what I want, you'll get what you want." Kokabiel said calmly.

"Excellent. Arthur Pendragon, you may have hidden her from me but Le Fay will soon be mine!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The young man cackled as we see a cruel smile on his face.

That's it for Chapter 21. So yeah this was my own spin on the Arthurian legend to make it more fun as well as explain why he's with the group. The young man at the end, Faust, will aid Kokabiel and he is the one who Arthur ran to escape. After all with all the people the battle wouldn't be as interesting if Kokabiel didn't have somebody else. Get ready because next chapter the flashbacks end. I'm sorry if it's been so confusing the last few chapters but as long as you've paid attention to the dates you'll see it's all connected.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns 1 Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay

Pawn 5-8 Open (New member will join soon)

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Kiryuu, Ravel, Akeno, Serafall, Raynare, Le Fay, Rias


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 22. Last time Arthur Pendragon was in the spotlight explaining his week with the holy sword wielders along with the truth of Excalibur. Although everything seemed pleasant, behind the scenes things are heating up.

(Wednesday, six days after the events of Chapter 17. Present time.)

"Well it's good to be back in class." Issei smiled as he entered his classroom for the first time in a few days. Thanks to recent events he couldn't attend class so it was good to be back in a normal situation.

"Yo Issei! How are you?" Bikou said smiling. Issei smiled back at the young monkey as well as acknowledging Issei's other compatriots in the ORC. He still wasn't able to reveal his bodyguard mission but he wasn't concerned too much. However, the conversation with Arthur was still stuck in his mind.

" **What's wrong partner? Is something else bothering you?"** Ddraig asked with a bit of concern.

'Yep and it's a big problem, Arthur said that the fallen angels went after the sword during the Arthurian times. I figured it was Kokabiel trying to start his war back then, and this is attempt number two. However, two things don't make sense about this attempt. First: how did the fallen angels learn about the sword being in the churches? That would've been a highly guarded secret. Secondly: Kokabiel stole Rapidly Blessing and Transparency according to what Irina told me. However Kokabiel is only using Rapidly. Something seems off about all that.' Issei thought wondering just what Kokabiel's endgame was.

" **Don't worry partner. Class is about to start, you can focus on Kokabiel later."** Ddraig pointed out. The first few periods went by without much drama so Issei finally calmed down. Unfortunately the peace would be short lived. What Issei wasn't aware of was that a new player was beginning a dastardly plan.

(Lunch break)

Matsuda and Motohama sat alone in the grass eating lunch. Things had become very boring for the famous perverted duo. Ever since Murayama and Katase left the kendo club for the ORC, the two weren't as motivated to peek at all. Something about those two being gone ruined the vibe. It was worse for them since Issei was in the same club.

"Damn that Issei. How'd he manage to get so popular?" Matsuda cursed. Something didn't make sense to him, and he couldn't figure out what.

"Yeah man, you know the rule: bros before hoes. Now he's got all these girls and doesn't share any with us. That's total bullshit!" Motohama said angrily. The two were so focused on their anger that they missed the person who came up behind them.

"It's really a shame what he did to you guys; abandoning you for all those wonderful women." A young man said appearing out of nowhere. The young man had ice blue eyes with silver hair. He was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans. He had a noticeable British accent as well.

"Whoa! Who are you dude?" Motohama said freaking out. The fact the guy wasn't wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform was bizarre.

"My name is Faust. If you want me to I can help you get all the women you want. All you need to do is come with me." Faust promised with a wicked grin. Based on his observations, the two perverts would be perfect to lure in the Red Dragon Emperor. The question was now would he take the bait.

"Seriously bro?" "Yeah, no fooling?" The perverted duo said thrilled at their prospects. The guy may have seemed weird but they needed women badly.

"Yes I'll help you. Just come with me"

"Score!" "Suck it Issei!" the perverts yelled happily.

Now grab onto my shoulders and let's go." Faust motioned the duo to approach him.

"Yea! Let's go!" "For the glory of the goodies!" The two boys say before being teleported away.

"Did you feel that Ddraig?" Issei queried as he sat on the rooftop with his lunch. Interestingly enough none of the girls joined him today. He didn't mind because it would probably become a conversation about what was happening.

" **Yes Partner, I did. It was only for a little but a powerful presence appeared on campus. It appeared next to your buddies but then all three vanished. Something is definitely wrong."** Ddraig confirmed.

"That new presence is what concerns me. It's clearly somebody from the supernatural world, but I don't know what they'd want those fools for. However, it's something I need to watch for. Kokabiel somehow snuck on campus and got a love letter into Raynare's locker without anybody realizing it. Something's going on and I don't like it" Issei said ominously.

All of the sudden the door opened and Le Fay Pendragon appeared. It was a surprise to Issei since usually the girls who bothered Issei did so for one reason. His trip to Arthur's revealed Le Fay's feelings to him, but he doubted the girl would act on them so soon. "Hello Le Fay. So what brings you to see me on the rooftop?" Issei greeted the young mage. He could see the nervousness on her face, but he remained calm.

Le Fay paused for a moment because she had a personal reason to do it. "Umm….I figured if I come see you this way, you don't have to act as the middleman. Lady Vali is already very tense and this wouldn't help." Le Fay answered.

"Very well, here's your autographed picture." Issei said calmly before grabbing the photo from his bag. He knew that wasn't why she was there but he didn't complain too much.

"Thank you very much." Le Fay said as she accepted the photo. "Umm may I ask you something personal?" Le Fay asked trying to maintain her composure.

"What is it Le Fay?" Issei said calmly. He knew Le Fay was paying attention when he spoke with Arthur. The question is how much did she know.

"What do I need to do to gain your mate mark? I know you have great respect for my brother, but what must I do" Le Fay asked hastily.

'Figured as much.' Issei thought to himself with a chuckle. This was a situation he wanted to avoid since, although Le Fay was attractive, he didn't want Vali getting even more stressed out. His respect for Arthur also played a role, but it was more about Vali at the moment.

"Le Fay, listen carefully. You're a wonderful girl, and I'm flattered you want my mark. However, right now is not the time. Once this chaos is taken care of I'll address this again, I promise." Issei answered.

"Thank you Issei." Le Fay responded before kissing him on the cheek and running back inside. Issei could only watch the girl leave and smile at what happened.

'Vali was right. Why am I so damn charming?' Issei thought and chuckled at the situation. When he returned to class he noticed Matsuda and Motohama hadn't returned. It was a minor annoyance. However, he knew that the supernatural was involved. The question is how. Of course he had to go back to Serafall's after class so he couldn't talk to the ORC.

(Arthur's POV)

I made my way towards the ORC after a long day of class. Alongside me were Bikou and Kuroka, and my sister Le Fay. Unfortunately when I came close I sensed a very familiar presence. "What is he doing here?" I cursed angrily.

"Arthur, what's the matter?" Bikou asked me with a concerned face. It made sense since I rarely showed emotions.

"I sense a very familiar presence at the ORC, and it's not one I'm too pleased to see." Arthur said calmly. As I walked into the room I was quite angry to see my father Galahad, sitting with Rias and Vali. The rest of the ORC was there as well and everybody was nervous and they should be. The Pendragon clan rarely interacted with the supernatural after what happened to Camelot. Of course if my father of all people was here something was very wrong.

(Regular POV)

"Hello Arthur, it's been a long time my son." Galahad greeted. He was in traditional knight's armor with his sword by his side.

"Hello father. So what brings you to this fine academy? Come to take me and Le Fay back for our punishment?" Arthur growled angrily.

"While I do want you back, that's not the reason I came here. I actually came because I have important news related to the theft of the Excalibur's."

"What do you know father?" Arthur asked cautiously. Seeing a video screen made the knight even more nervous than before.

"We were about to get to that Arthur. Now sit down." Vali directed. Vali was extremely nervous because of the stories Arthur told her about his old family.

Galahad "This is security footage taken near the church where one of the Excalibur's was stolen. You should be quite familiar with the person holding the swords." Galahad said angrily.

When Arthur and the rest of the ORC watched the video, a very familiar face showed up on the screen. When Arthur saw the person holding the swords his eyes turned ice cold. Once the video was over, Arthur turned to his father with a furious look on his face.

"You're positive, father? There's no mistaking this?" Arthur said angrily. The rest of the ORC was nervous since Arthur was one of the most peaceful members. However something about that video made him angry. The question was what?

"I wish it was a lie, but it's true." Galahad confirmed. Galahad was aware of the contentious relationship Arthur had with the man.

"Damn it. Now it all makes sense. No wonder the swords were taken so easily. He would be behind this!" Arthur yelled slamming the desk.

"Arthur, who's the person who has the swords?" Vali asked concerned. Arthur had shown more emotion in these five minutes; then he had since he joined the ORC.

"His name is Faust. He was a powerful mage in the association we used to belong to and he happens to be Le Fay's former fiancée." Arthur stated with extreme venom in his voice.

"What!" The whole group yelled as Le Fay, Arthur, and Galahad look on angrily.

"Yes. Faust had great power, but his methods were questionable at best. Think of him as a more powerful version of Riser Phenex." Le Fay said calmly. When she brought up Ravel's brother, the whole club got nervous. "When it was decided I would marry him, my brother took me and ran away. That's why we were in that town." Le Fay said with a solemn expression on her face.

"So what type of magic does he use?" Vali said worried. If this Faust person was so bad that Arthur abandoned his old life, that meant she had a huge problem on her hands.

"Various types of magic although there are rumors he mastered mind control magic" Le Fay said calmly.

'That's just what I don't need' Vali thought to herself. The situation was now extremely dangerous.

"Those rumors are true." Galahad said solemnly. "After you two left Faust became much darker and started to use magic to find you. When the leader of our association found out he was instantly expelled. I realized then that Arthur did the right thing to take Le Fay. Forgive me son."

"That's not important now father. We need to find Irina and Xenovia now!" Arthur said panicking. "If Faust gets his hands on those two, we're in huge trouble."

"I gotcha, give me a second to look for them." Vali said sternly. If she focused her dragonic energy she could sense almost anybody in the city. It took her a few minutes but once they found them the dragoness instantly began to panic. "Shit we've gotta move! They're being attacked as we speak!" Vali exclaimed before preparing a transportation circle and soon Arthur, Galahad, Kiba, and Rias all left the ORC.

(Somewhere in the city)

"Ughh! What's with these guys?" Irina grunted as she was pushed back by a masked swordsman.

"I don't know, Irina, but this is bad. The fact that these guys are keeping up with us makes no sense." Xenovia said as she fought off a pair of swordsman herself.

One of the hooded figures removed their hood to reveal a young man about nineteen. He was holding a sword and seemed like that of a church warrior. All of the sudden an odd voice came from the young man. "Hello there girls of the church. You may not know me, but my name is Faust." The voice stated coldly.

"What do you want from us?" Xenovia yelled in anger.

The voice chuckles and continues, "I want the swords. Release them and you can go free continue and you will suffer."

"NEVER" Xenovia says angrily. As she continues to battle all of the sudden she stopped when a familiar magic circle appeared in front of them.

"My my, to think you've become so vulgar. It has been a while Faust." Arthur says appearing out of the circle. Xenovia looked on in shock as Vali Rias Kiba and somebody she had never met appeared as well.

"Ahh! Arthur, it's been such a long time. How is Le Fay doing?" The voice asked conversationally.

"How dare you use such a disgraceful power, Faust?" Galahad snapped angrily.

"Lord Galahad, it's been a while indeed. Well I'd love to chat, but it seems like the odds are against me." The voice said before the soldiers all vanished. Xenovia and Irina were relieved to see the end of the battle and could barely hold it together.

"Thank you, Arthur." Xenovia said gratefully before fainting. Irina fainted as well. The two were at their limits and wouldn't have lasted much longer.

"Let's take these girls back to the house. By the way, nobody tell Issei what happened." Vali insisted.

"Why not? He would be very useful to deal with this new threat." Rias said surprised by the words of her old friend.

"Irina is clearly important to him and finding out she was attacked will be a huge problem. For now pretend we don't know anything and if it gets really bad we let him know." Vali says calmly. "Asia can you heal these girls so when Issei arrives he's none the wiser."

" **Vali, I hope you know what you're doing. He may be your queen, but rest assured that if he finds out, he will not be happy."** Albion says worried.

"Albion, what Issei doesn't know won't hurt him. Plus he hid secrets from me, so I'm returning the favor." Vali scoffed.

" **Fine, but when this doesn't end the way you want, don't come crying to me."** Albion huffed.

(Scene Skip)

Issei returned home from his work with Serafall and could tell something was wrong. Normally Irina would greet him, but today Irina was resting on the couch while Xenovia was nowhere to be found. He knew something was very wrong. Of course Arthur walked in and now it was question time. "What happened to Irina? Why is she resting on the couch?" Issei asked the knight whose expression betrayed him.

Arthur was in trouble and he knew it. Should he tell Issei the truth or should he hide the fact that Irina had been attacked. "She's fine Issei she's just resting after a tiring day." Arthur explained smoothly.

" **Partner, he's lying. I can tell just by looking at her that she's been in a serious battle. The question is with whom?"** Ddraig observed.

'I know Ddraig. Since Arthur is the one lying I'm sure it's something important.' Issei thought to himself. The knight was as honorable as they came.

" **Do you think it's related to the presence who you felt at the school?"**

'I'm positive it is. Now it's time to test Arthur.' Issei said with an internal smirk.

"Thanks Arthur. By the way I sensed a powerful presence at school today and now that I think about it his magic reminded me of that of a mage." Issei said calmly.

'So Faust was at the school. This isn't good' Arthur thought nervously. Unfortunately for Arthur that change of expression was exactly what Issei needed.

"So something did happen. That expression of yours betrays you Arthur." Issei revealed with a wicked smile.

'Damn it. I forgot about his instincts.' Arthur thought. He was trapped. If Arthur didn't say something, he would persuade Le Fay to do so and she would reveal everything quickly "Here's what happened…." Arthur started explaining the situation, hoping that Vali would forgive him for revealing the truth.

That's it for Chapter 22. Faust takes center stage and tries to get to the two Excalibur wielders, but fails. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Freed. Also again I'm trying to focus more on the story aspect but lemons are on the way. Next chapter Issei makes his own move to try to figure out Kokabiel's grand plan.

AN: Sorry about how long it's taken but don't worry I'll make up for it this week. So enjoy this one and be ready for another one coming up very soon.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns 1 Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay

Pawn 5-8 Open (New member will join soon)

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Kiryuu, Ravel, Akeno, Serafall, Raynare, Le Fay, Rias


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 23. After his visit with Arthur, Issei began to piece together more and more about the current battle over the Excalibur's. Meanwhile a visit from Arthur's former family reveals a personal connection to the Excalibur's. The past had indeed returned as Le Fay's former fiancée appeared to attack Irina and Xenovia. Luckily everyone was safe, but now Arthur had to explain everything to an angry Issei.

'Well Ddraig it seems like things have gotten interesting after all. I get the sense Kokabiel is nearly done with his plan.' Issei thought to his partner as he sat on the bed remembering what Arthur told him a little while ago.

(Flashback)

"Here's what happened. Irina and Xenovia were attacked today by a group of ex church warrios" Arthur nervously explained.

"Whattt!" Issei snaps in a fit of rage. "Who did this!" Issei yelled furiously.

"His name is Faust. He's a former magician from the association I belong to. He possesses many incredible magic abilities. He used one of them to control former church warriors and attacked them." Arthur continued.

"Well then it seems this Faust is deserving of a beating." Issei seethed. The fact that Irina was attacked made Issei go berserk. Something you rarely saw from Issei.

"Stop Issei!" Irina yelled. The noise had woken her up.

Issei quickly calmed down and went to his friend's side. "Irina, are you okay?" Issei asked worried about his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, you can't do anything. This guy is dangerous and you could be playing right into his hands" Irina weakly explained.

Knowing that Irina was alright caused him to calm down. His concern for his friend far outweighed any annoyance he might have. "Alright, Irina. Now get some rest." Issei says calmly stroking his childhood friend's hands. Once she was asleep he turned back to a still nervous Arthur. Issei smiled before saying, "I get it Arthur. You were worried I'd go ballistic and well I did. Now tell me all you know about Faust" Issei said angrily.

(Flashback end)

" **What's wrong partner? Something else is on your mind."** Ddraig inquired.

'Well, remember how Matsuda and Motohama vanished, and we felt that presence? Now we know who it is." Issei thought amused.

" **What do you mean?"** Ddraig said nervously.

"If he was going to target anybody, why pick those two? Plus, if he really wanted to, he could've taken control of Irina and Xenovia."

" **You mean…."** Ddraig gasped.

"Yes, it appears I have to cancel my bodyguard mission." Issei said calmly.

" **Partner, this is reckless, even for you."** Ddraig chastised.

"Yes it is. I'm clearly this guy's target. Vali is gonna be furious, but I have no choice." Issei said with a grin on his face. Grabbing his phone he had to make a few phone calls. Things were about to get interesting and not in a good way.

After making his phone calls, Issei threw on a regular red long sleeved shirt and some brown pants and prepared to leave the house. With it being late at night he could act without alerting the others something necessary for his plan. As he was about to leave, his childhood friend stood up from the couch she was resting on.

"What are you up to, Issei?" Irina asked with a seemingly innocent smile. However Issei knew his childhood friend wasn't happy.

"I'm just going to the store. I need to buy food for you and Xenovia." Issei said calmly trying to deceive his childhood friend.

Unfortunately for issei that didn't work "Issei, stop lying to me." Irina says angrily. She paused for a moment and realized something was up. "Issei, don't tell me you're…." Irina started to complain but has her mouth silenced by Issei with a kiss.

After a minute of the kiss Issei stopped and smiled at his childhood friend, "Yes Irina, I'm doing exactly what you think I'm doing. Now be a good childhood friend and don't say anything." Issei said before leaving.

"Hmph! He's reckless, that Red Dragon." Xenovia stated calmly making herself known to a stunned Irina.

"How long have you been there Xenovia?" Irina accused.

"Long enough" Xenovia chuckled.

"Dammit Xenovia, then you should've stopped him. Issei is-"

"He knows exactly what he's doing. As his childhood friend you know that?" Xenovia retorted.

"I hope so" Irina looked at the door with concern on her face.

(Downtown)

Issei made his way to a comic book store he used to go as a member of the perverted trio. Going over to the section where his favorite magazines were Issei waited for a certain person to arrive.

"I never guessed you'd contact me?" A voice said behind Issei. Turning around the Red Dragon could see the familiar faces of his old friends.

"Hello there Faust, you didn't need both of them" Issei said smiling at glazed eyes of his old buddies.

"I don't know how you know my name, but that's fine so what do you want" Faust commented in a nasally voice.

"Clearly have a plan for me, so let's get going." Issei said coldly. He wasn't in the mood for nonsense so he got straight to the point.

"Very well then let's go." Faust agreed happily as Issei walked with his buddies wondering what was coming next.

(Kuoh Academy the next day)

The final bell had just rung and the day was over. The atmosphere in class was certainly different since Matsuda and Motohama hadn't shown up for class. What made it more interesting was that Issei wasn't there.

"I wonder how Issei's doing? It's rare he misses class" Murayama said calmly to Asia and Yuuma.

"He's fine. Apparently he caught a cold, so he's staying home." Asia said calmly remembering what Irina told the group.

" **That's impossible."** Tiamat yelled from the gear. Luckily for the gang nobody else was around

'Damn it Tiamat! Don't appear in the middle of class. We're lucky everyone's gone." Kiryuu nervously yelled.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean it's impossible?" Murayama quipped.

" **Ddraig would've fixed any cold almost instantly. We dragons have that kind of power when in Sacred Gears. Plus, I haven't felt the connection from his mark."** Tiamat replied.

"Well then, we have to tell Lady Vali. Something happened" Katase insisted urgently. The five girls made their way to the ORC hoping to figure out what happened to their queen.

(Abandoned church)

Matsuda and Motohama took Issei to the same church where Raynare and her gang were originally staying. As they continued, he passed through a powerful barrier which explained everything.

"That explains why we couldn't find you." Issei said with a grin on his face.

"Yes, that's right. My barrier can block nearly anybody from finding us. Lord Kokabiel wanted it that way." Faust said through the two boys.

"I see, so when will I get to meet Kokehead?" Issei asked amused.

"Very soon, although right now we're a bit busy." Faust said before stopping the mind control.

"Huh? What happened?" Matsuda asked shaking his head.

"Yo idiots, how are you doing?" Issei said calmly.

"What are you doing here you asshole?" Motohama cursed.

"Well I'm joining the secret society you guys found out about." Issei lied guessing that's how the perverts were lured.

"You can't have any of the girls you don't deserve it." Motohama said as they arrived. Issei was annoyed at the fact he was right. He was taken out of his musings when a door opened and two familiar faces arrived along with a third person he hadn't seen yet.

"Now I get it?" Issei laughed realizing what was going on. In front of him were Mittlet and Kalawarner, two of Raynare's teammates. Kalawarner was wearing a maid outfit and Mittlet was in an elementary schoolgirl uniform.

"Ahh, so you're the famous Red Dragon Emperor." The third person said calmly. He was a young man with white hair and wearing a priest outfit.

"Red Dragon Emperor? What are you talking about Freed?" Motohama asked confused.

"Don't worry about it guys, just go with Mittlet and Kalawarner. I'm sure they'll show you a good time." the young man dismissed the duo.

"Cool! Let's go!" The pair cheered as they were escorted away by the fallen angel pair, clearly weren't happy. Once they were gone, Issei turned to the young man with a smile on his face.

"Let me guess, you convinced them that this is some private sex club? The fallen angels are so they don't get nosy. When the battle comes, Faust is just gonna control their minds and they'll be none the wiser."

"Yeah, evil isn't it?" Freed confirmed with a smile. "We actually brought another girl to convince you to join the cause. Let me take you to her." Freed said escorting Issei to a private room. When he arrived he recognized the girl who was tied up in chains.

'That's not good.' Issei thought nervously. It was Raynare's friend Alana. Her uniform was slightly damaged but that appeared to be from a struggle. From the looks of it she wasn't harmed physically, but she was blindfolded and gagged. From the looks of it they took her after class.

"Yep, she's a friend of that bitch, Raynare, who betrayed Lord Kokabiel. She's your gift from us. However, Lord Kokabiel wants to meet you right now." Freed said with a grin. Alana's slight movement meant she heard the two but she was unable to respond.

"Fine, but one question. You haven't harmed this girl yet have you?" Issei said calmly.

"Nope, for some reason that Faust guy said I couldn't have her. Damn shame, she's quite the hottie." Freed said with a twisted grin on his face. Alana cringed at the words, something Issei noticed as well.

"Good. Well let's go see ol' Kokehead." Issei said with a grin.

(ORC around the same time)

When the five girls walked in they found the three great Onee-sama's were all sitting together.

"Uhh….did something happen?" Rias asked nervously.

"Yeah, Issei's gone."

"Just call his house. Those church girls are still there" Sona suggested calmly.

"You don't get it. Irina apparently said he was sick but Tiamat told me it was a lie" Kiryuu said nervously. This changed everything for the girls.

"Call the house now" Vali yelled. Grabbing a phone nearby they dialed Issei's house hoping to get a response making sure to put it on speaker they waited for somebody to pick up.

"Issei, is that you?" Irina yelled worried.

"No Irina, it's me, Vali." The White Dragon replied calmly.

"Oh, okay. I thought it might've been Issei calling."

"So something did happen" Vali said angrily.

"Yeah, he said he was going out to the store last night, but I knew he was lying. When he didn't come back I got nervous and made up the lie I told Asia. I think he's doing something reckless but I don't know what." Irina said before hanging up the phone.

"Lady Vali, sorry to interrupt but I believe I know where he has gone." Arthur interjected. Having walked in earlier, he heard enough of the conversation to figure out what the Red Dragon was up to. Hopefully he was wrong.

Vali turned to Arthur with an expression of annoyance and concern mixed together. "Where has he gone, Arthur?" Vali asked angrily.

(Abandoned Church)

Freed led Issei to the same altar where Raynare had left Asia and sitting on the throne was Kokabiel, and next to him smiling was Faust.

"Lord Kokabiel, I present to you the Red Dragon Emperor." Freed introduced before bowing.

The fallen angel cadre was pleased to see the Red Dragon and surprised that he came willingly. "Freed, leave us." The cadre ordered.

"Yes sir." The silver haired man left.

"So Red Dragon Emperor, you came here willingly. That was a surprise." Kokabiel stated casually. He flared up a large amount of power and while the young man next to him was slightly affected, Issei remained calm.

"Yes I have, Kokabiel. I figured that if I didn't, your little buddy over there would've caused way more trouble."

The young man next to Kokabiel went wide eyed realizing he knew about him. "Come to think of it, how did you know about me."

"Arthur told us all about you. I realized you were the one who took Matsuda and Motohama. When Irina was attacked I knew you were after me. By the way, your pitiful mind control won't work on me" Issei said with a brutal grin.

"How dare you!" The young man growled, but before he could attack, he was stopped by the fallen angel.

"So tell me, why have you come here alone? You're no doubt aware of my plan, so this is foolish."

"A few reasons, the first is because if I come you stop targeting other people. Second, I wanted to see how much of my theory was correct. The third, frankly school bores me and I figured this would be more interesting. Plus even if I knew what you were up to your little barrier made it hard to find you."

"Well why don't you go enjoy our little present. We'll discuss more with you later." Kokabiel waved him away.

"Alright" Issei said with a smile before leaving.

When he was clear, Faust turned to his leader and said. "Lord Kokabiel, I don't trust him."

"I don't either. Get ready Faust, because tonight we make our next move." Kokabiel said with a savage grin.

Back at the prison cell, Issei went back to the tied up Alana and promptly removed the gag and chains that bound her. When she was released she looked at Issei and was relieved but slightly confused. "You're Issei Hyoudou. What's going on? Where am I?" Alana said panicking. Issei held her gently which allowed the young girl to calm down.

The fact she was gagged the whole time meant she wasn't going to be of much help. Or was she? "Listen Alana, you've been through a lot. Right now I'm going to help you escape; however I want you to do something." Issei said with a smirk. He had a plan to tell Vali about what happened.

"What do you need me to do?" The young girl asked still panicking

I'm going to send you somewhere safe. When you arrive there, two girls will be waiting for you. I want you to tell them two things. First say call Vali. Then when Vali arrives I want you to say **Orb of Memories.** " Issei calmly instructed.

"Alright then I don't know how you're gonna free me but I trust you." Alana responded with a little more confidence. The Red Dragon's embrace earlier had calmed her down.

"Oh, and one more thing"

What's th- AHHHH!" Alana screamed as Issei bit on her neck. To her shock a red dragon appeared and Alana panicked. "What's with this mark?" Alana asked referring to the Red Dragon that appeared on her neck.

"Don't worry about it." Issei said before activating the teleportation spell he wanted.

'Your move next, Kokabiel.' Issei thought with amusement.

(ORC)

Around the same time that Issei was freeing Alana, things in the ORC were heating up. "HE'S WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Vali screamed out loud.

"Yes he's gone to confront Faust himself" Arthur said confidently.

"That idiot, is he insane?" Vali cursed.

" **Don't worry Vali. Everything is fine. We dragons are immune to mind control unless the person is stronger than us. There's no way his mind will be controlled."** Albion assured.

"Albion, that doesn't….." Vali started to say but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hey Vali, it's me again." Irina said nervously.

"Irina what do you want?" Vali cursed out loud she was already mad but knowing the church girl lied to her made things worse.

"Well you see..."

"Spit it out!"

"There's this girl here who just arrived via a magic circle. I'm pretty sure from her uniform she's from your school. She said that she got a message from Issei saying call Vali."

"Alright, I'm bringing Rias and our peerages along." Vali said before hanging up the phone.

"So who was it?" Arthur asked calmly.

"It was Irina. Apparently we have a surprise guest at Issei's house." Vali revealed. She was worried about who it was but that was a minor annoyance.

"Let's go then." Rias said calmly as the group all teleported to Issei's house.

(Issei's house)

When they arrived at Issei's house a very familiar face was sitting on the couch with some tea. Well familiar to one of the group.

"Alana, what the hell are you doing here?" Raynare gasped in shock.

"Yuuma! Alana gasped running over to hug her friend. It was good to see a familiar face in all of this.

"Uhh….what's going on?" Vali asked curiously.

"I don't know, Lady Vali" Raynare said calmly.

Recognizing the name, Alana perked up for a second and turned to the silver haired girl. "So you're Vali, right?" Alana asked.

"Yes, why do you want to know?" Vali responded with a concerned face.

"Because Issei told me to tell you something."

"What did he tell you" Vali insisted.

"All he said was **Orb of Memories.** " Alana said calmly. She had no idea what as going on.

That's it for Chapter 23. Yeah it's another cliffhanger, but hey that's what you get with an arc. So yeah, let's clear up a few things. Faust invited Matsuda and Motohama into the group. He explained that it was a private sex club he was running and Kalawarner and Mittlet are workers there. They're still quite clueless about angels, fallen angels, and such. Issei will not be controlled and as far as fighting against the group goes, we will see. As for Alana like Faust she is an OC. Neither are based off of anything just creations to suit this arc. Next chapter the ORC and group finally realize Kokabiel's plan but now must play a very careful game. Get ready because things are just heating up.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns 1 Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay

Pawn 5-8 Open (New members will join soon)

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Kiryuu, Ravel, Akeno, Serafall, Raynare, Le Fay, Rias


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 24. Things got interesting last time Issei learned about what happened to Irina and Xenovia. Despite his anger, Issei didn't rush towards Faust, but instead chose a calmer approach. The Red Dragon decided to infiltrate Kokabiel's ranks. When he did he learned that not only were Matsuda and Motohama part of his ranks, but Kalawarner and Mittelt were there along with Alana, one of his classmates at Kuoh. Issei naturally freed Alana and sent her on her way to warn Vali of what's to come. What will happen next?

"So what's this **Orb of Memories** that Issei was talking about?" Alana asked the group around her. For the girl the last few days seemed like a blur and she wanted to know what happened.

"It's a magic spell. It will let me read your memories. It's the same spell I used on Kiba to show you guys his past." Le Fay explained.

"Fine, the last few days seemed like a crazy blur, so why not?" Alana groaned. Afterwards Le Fay cast the Orb of Memories spell and everyone in the room watched what happened.

Alana was ambushed by Faust, who quickly took control of her mind much to the girls shock and Raynare's anger. She was taken to the same church Raynare used before, a fact that drove the group crazy because nobody could sense anything. When she arrived she saw Matsuda and Motohama along with Kalawarner and Mittelt. Seeing the perverted duo made Murayama and Katase cringe and Raynare wasn't happy to see Kalawarner and Mittelt. The fallen angel knew that if they were involved that meant Azazel knew something. To Raynare, this was a disaster. Continuing the projection they saw Faust, Kokabiel, and one face that Irina wasn't too happy to see.

"Oh god, so they have Freed too." Irina groaned.

"Who's Freed?" Akeno asked calmly.

"I'll explain after the memories stop." Irina promised. Akeno nodded her approval as the memories continued.

Alana watched in horror as she was placed into a prison cell where she was tied up again. Of course she tried to escape but failed miserably. Luckily for Alana's sake, they simply kept her there for a few days.

The memories came to an end with Issei biting her neck and her being teleported into Issei's house.

"What the hell happened to me?" Alana said in a nervous wreck.

"Luckily for you I've figured out what's going on." Kiryuu said to the shock of the room.

"Okay then, explain, because I'm confused." Kiba chimed in.

"It's a four step process all meant to get Issei to Kokabiel." Kiryuu revealed.

First step: Somehow kidnap Matsuda and Motohama. That's a move that would have attracted Issei's attention because despite themselves he is one of their friends.

Second step: Attack Irina and Xenovia and either capture them or let them get away.

Third step: Wait for Issei to find out about either Irina being attacked or Matsuda and Motohama being taken from the school. Either one of those would work.

"Wait a minute! You're telling me Faust was at our school?" Rias interrupted. She couldn't believe that a man who could control minds was on her campus and she had no clue.

"That explains the odd feeling I felt for a moment." Vali adds. She sensed the strange presence that Issei did but like Issei she thought nothing of it. Something she was regretting right now.

"Anyway Final Step: Now that he knows the truth, wait for him to reach out." Kiryuu continued.

"I get it. Faust was hoping to use the two fools to blackmail Issei. After all with Issei on their side it would be far harder for us to win" Katase added.

"That's right, but Issei went along willingly." Kiryuu continued. "He makes his way to wherever they're hiding and meets up with Kalawarner and Mittelt. Alana was probably a bonus in case the first two failed."

"So what do we do now?" Vali questioned aloud. Just because they knew what happened doesn't mean that they could do anything.

"I don't know, I guess we wait." Rias said nervously.

"Wait a second, what's going on? Who's this Faust guy! What's going on Yuuma?" Alana questioned slightly panicked, still not understanding what is going on around her. Why was she kidnapped and what was that person doing with the schools pervert. Hell what was he doing in a club full of beautiful women?

"Well what do you guys wanna do?" Rias asked nervously.

"Yuuma, it's your call." Vali said calmly turning to the fallen angel.

"How about we…." Raynare started to say when a familiar mark appeared on Alana's neck and the young woman began to scream in pain. The entire group was stunned and Raynare began to panic. "What's happening to her?"

"I don't know?" Vali answered nervously. Issei was unpredictable so trying to figure out what he did this time was impossible.

" **Do not worry. The girl is simply having her memories erased. This is likely your mates doing, Vali. Though how he learned to do that I'm not sure."** Albion assured.

"Damn him, he thinks of everything." Vali cursed in disbelief. With this Issei had taken care of the Alana problem. Not only has he gotten to Kokabiel but he revealed who Kokabiel had at his disposal. Now the question was how much control did Kokabiel have over Issei.

"Well that's Issei for you; he always was far too clever for her own good." Irina shrugged. The girls watch as Alana collapsed, knowing she would never realize what happened to her.

"I'll take her to my house. I've met her parents so I can make sure that nobody panics and that Alana has an excuse for why the last three days are a blur." Raynare said solemnly. Alana was the only human that she trusted. To know that she was dragged into the supernatural world was an annoyance for her. Hopefully this would be the last time she has to mess with her memories.

"Okay then." Vali responded. With that Raynare vanished and Alana's nightmare was over.

"Hah! So now what do we do? We know what Kokabiel has to offer but we can't attack" Rias wondered.

"We do nothing Rias. Obviously Issei wanted us to know what we're up against, but didn't want us to attack recklessly. Let's get some rest for now." Vali ordered. Soon everybody went back to their houses to relax, hoping that the Red Dragon would stay their ally when the time came to confront Kokabiel.

(Abandoned church)

"Your move Vali" Issei said with a smile. By now Vali had seen Alana's memories and is probably aware of everything. The night had gone better than Issei imagined. At the moment Issei was sitting calmly in his room. It was a simple room with one medium sized bed and a desk and chair. After he let Alana escape he simply told Faust and Kokabiel that she would deliver a message to the others and there was no use keeping her around. Kokabiel agreed but Faust protested heavily. No surprise since he had clearly worked hard to get another mind slave. The wizard of course tried to get to Alana but failed much to his ire. When he asked the Red Dragon, he smirked but said nothing. With that he was brought to his room and left to his own devices.

" **You know Vali's going to be furious at you later."** Ddraig chided.

"Nothing a good fuck won't cure." Issei smirked. "Anyway, for now we wait and see what Kokehead does next. Though if I've read him right. He'll go say hello tomorrow." As Issei was about to go to sleep he heard an odd knock on his door. Using his senses he quickly figured out who it was and chuckled "Don't tell me I'm getting a night visit here." Issei said sarcastically. When the door opened, Kalawarner and Mittelt walked in.

"Hello Red Dragon, we need to talk." Kalawarner said crossly. She changed back in her normal outfit, a large one piece dress that cut right in the middle to emphasize her large bust. Mittelt was now wearing a long black dress.

"No problem. I hope this isn't about my old friends Matsuda and Motohama." Issei said sarcastically. His joke wasn't appreciated by the younger of the two.

Mittelt was furious at his quip about the two young men. "That lolicon was a pain in the ass! He came inside me, twice! TWICE! He was such a fucking quick shot that I couldn't even get off myself!" Mittelt yelled in a fury.

"His buddy wasn't much better. Both of them may be perverts, but they've got no skill at all." Kalawarner added in disgust.

Issei was quite amused at the situation but held back his laughter for now. "Well, we can do something about that later. So tell me why you girls are with Kokabiel? I just saw you with Azazel a few days ago." Issei wondered.

"After you came to visit, Azazel decided to send us back to Kokabiel as spies." Kalawarner revealed.

"I see. Sadly, Kokabiel is probably aware of that. It would explain why he let those idiots have their way with you. It was your punishment" Issei said nonchalantly.

"Speaking of that, I need a favor" Kalawarner said calmly as she transformed into her fallen angel state.

"What's that?" Issei responded innocently. Though in his mind he knew what was coming.

"Fuck me. That idiot couldn't get me off and I'm still really horny." Kalawarner groaned lustfully.

"Sounds fun." Issei replied with a grin.

"Me too! Me too!" Mittelt added transforming into her own version of the uniform. For the rest of the night Issei's room would be filled with the moans of the two fallen angels. Unlike his two buddies though, the Red dragon was very familiar in the art of pleasing women and their screams were proof of that.

(Raynare's P.O.V)

School was usually a pain for me, but today was even worse. The night before, I brought my friend Alana back home after she was kidnapped by that Faust guy. Her parents were fine, but I had to alter their memories to match the plan. I made them think that Alana was with me the last few days at a sleepover. Right now I am sitting in class and since the Issei still hasn't returned, I assumed that either he couldn't or he wouldn't. Murayama and Katase were still worried, as were Asia and Kiryuu. Right now it was break time and I was with Vali eating lunch at the ORC, wondering what would happen next.

"So Vali, what are you going to do about Kokabiel?" I asked wondering how my old friend would deal with the fallen angel.

"Well Raynare, for now we wait. Kokehead clearly wants to unveil his grand plan to us before he completes it. I just hope Issei isn't working for him when that time comes." Vali said somberly.

"What do you see in that guy? He's fucked Rias and most of your peerage. Hell, he's lied and deceived you many times already." I reminded her calmly. She was still a bit mixed on the young man but getting insight would help. Our date the other day helped but I was still on the fence.

"That may be true, but I allowed it to happen. I don't want him as an enemy either way." Vali calmly revealed.

"How is that possible? You have far more experience as a fighter and as a devil. Plus your power works well against his. What are you so concerned with?" I wondered.

"It's not that simple, Raynare." Rias interceded having walked into the room. "Vali and Issei may be equals in every way in battle, but it's hard to face off against somebody who you're close to. Plus Issei is clever. He'd probably be able to beat Sona in a game of chess." Rias said with a smirk.

"Yeah, plus he knows as much about our peerages as we do." Vali added. "The fact that his mate mark isn't reacting means anything could be going on." Vali said worried.

I was stunned at how the two reacted. I mean, yeah, the guy was handsome smart and… damn it, that's not the point. Right now we had to focus on Kokabiel. Unfortunately I had to return to class. For now the insight into the Red Dragon was interesting. I wonder what would happen if I officially joined his little harem.

(Regular P.O.V)

(Abandoned Church)

Kokabiel was sitting on his throne waiting to see what would happen next. The old cadre had his suspicions about the Red Dragon, but since he came willingly wasn't too worried about what he would do. "Hey Boss, can we go kill those shitty devils already?" Freed asked greedily.

"No Freed. You'll have your chance soon. Today I'm simply delivering a message." Kokabiel responded with an exasperated sigh.

"Lord Kokabiel, why won't you let me get more slaves? I have nobody besides those perverts and some knights from the pendragon clan." Faust complained.

"Faust, I've told you that I'll help you get what you want in exchange for the Excalibur's. In exchange we do this my way." Kokabiel chided.

"This is ridiculous. You let Valper work on his plans for the Excalibur's, you let Freed do whatever he wants, yet you do nothing for me except hold me back."

"I allowed you to kidnap those humans, did I not? Plus Valper is reforming the blade you so badly want. Try controlling the Red Dragon if you want slaves."

"That's pointless, he can't be controlled by me and he knows it. That's why he's here." Faust said getting angrier and angrier.

"Calm the heck down big guy. We'll kill those devils and the church girls, but spare your little fiancée. Plus, let's face it, we don't really need you. We keep you around because your power is useful." Freed mocked with a savage smile.

"Damn you Freed!" Faust cursed.

"ENOUGH! Gather everyone. We're going to deliver a message to the devils."

"FINALLY! We get some action!" Freed yelled in excitement.

(Kuoh Academy)

It was after school and the ORC was currently training. Since the battle with Kokabiel was sure to come soon; everyone wanted to be prepared.

"Seems like everyone's doing okay." Rias observed the training around her. Rias wasn't as worried as the others, but even she wondered what it would be like to face off against Issei.

"Seems that way, but it's really not. Katase and Murayama are both significantly slower and Kiryuu is off as well." Vali said dismissing her analysis.

"You can tell all that just by looking at them?" Rias gasped in shock.

"Yes I can. Everyone is struggling right now. My guess is their worried about Issei" Vali said calmly/

"Okay everyone! Break time!" Rias yelled calming everyone down. As everyone gathered, Rias felt the barrier that was currently up being broken through.

"My my, so this is all the devil scum in the area?" A silver haired priest sneered with his trademark scowl.

"So you're Freed Zelzan I take it?" Arthur inquired.

"Yes I am. By the way nice to see you again blondie; shame we can't fight now but the big boss wants to meet you all." Freed said towards Kiba with a sarcastic smile.

"Spare the drama, Freed. We both know that if I wasn't here you'd go crazy." Faust said appearing from the woods.

"So you're Faust." Vali assumed.

"Yes and No. I'm Faust but I'm merely an astral projection. I've come to deliver a message to all of you. Lord Kokabiel will finish his plans tomorrow. He will come to Kuoh Academy and destroy all of you."

"How ironic, the former angel initiates his plan on a Saturday so that those who worship God would wake up Sunday morning to a destroyed world." Vali quipped.

"Hmm, you're right. Kokabiel is smarter than I thought." Faust said sarcastically.

"Where is Issei you scumbag?" Murayama yelled in frustration.

"Ahh, watch it little girl, or I'll kill you here and now. We only came to deliver a message, but I don't mind causing some pain." Freed sneered back.

"Try it asshole!" Murayama yelled defiantly. Katase was trying to hold her friend back but it wasn't working.

"Enough Freed. We're not killing anybody right now. We just came to deliver Kokabiel's message. Plus I think those two idiots will make a fun opponent for these two." Faust chuckled.

"He means those two foolish perverts we kidnapped from your school." Freed elaborated with a smirk.

"Please, Matsuda and Motohama couldn't break a toothpick with all four of their hands." Kiryuu scoffed.

"Hah, I like this one. I'll kill you first once the battle begins." Freed said happily.

"Down boy. Keep that bloodlust for the battle." Faust said annoyed with Freed's antics.

"Is Valper still there?" Kiba wondered.

"Ahh so you're the sword birth kid. Yes, Valper is there, and don't worry, once he completes his job you can kill him for all we care. But alas, we have to go for now." Faust said sarcastically.

"See ya losers!" Freed said before calmly walking away. The tension that was in the area completely vanished, although Vali and Rias were still concerned about Issei and what his role will be in the coming battle.

That's it for Chapter 24. This was just a little setup for everything that's on the way. Oh don't worry about Alana this won't be her last appearance and no she won't join the harem. Next chapter the group prepares for battle but a surprise is waiting for them and it makes things much more interesting.

AN: I know you guys have had a gift in multiple chapters recently but don't expect the next update for a while. This chapter ends my current cycle of Vali DxD and even I don't know when I'm gonna have the next update. Here's how my stories generally work as far as updates go. I have 8 stories and I split those stories into 2 batches. I was doing 1 chapter at a time for each but that was taking too long. The reason I went so long without updates is because when I send a batch to him I wait until the other batches are done before. This last batch I had 5 chapters because I wanted to get the story going. That's why the updates are so random. What I will promise you is that when the next Vali DxD cycle comes around is that you'll get the rest of the chapters in the Kokabiel arc. When that is I don't know but hopefully it's soon. I hope you liked the chapters and I look forward to hearing from all of you on this and my other stories.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns 1 Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay

Pawn 5-8 Open (New members will join soon)

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Kiryuu, Ravel, Akeno, Serafall, Raynare, Le Fay, Rias


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.**

Welcome to chapter 25. Last time Raynare's friend Alana was brought back to the ORC to learn more about Faust and Kokabiel's plans. Once they were done it was clear that there was far more to the situation than anybody thought. Now the ORC has to figure out what to do next, especially when Freed and Faust appeared to tell the club that Kokabiel's plan would commence the next day.

(ORC)

"Now what do we do?" Rias said solemnly. After Freed's message, the group returned to the ORC and decided on a battle plan.

"It's simple, Rias. Sona will provide the barrier while you and I make up the attack force." Vali answered as though it was obvious.

"What about Issei and those two perverts? Won't Faust use them against us?" Rias asked curiously.

"I don't know about the perverts, but If Issei could be controlled that guy wouldn't have done something so reckless." Ravel retorted. She hadn't spoke up much but for some reason she felt the need to defend him.

"What makes you say that, Ravel?" Murayama asked a bit shocked at how quickly the Phenex came to Issei's defense. The rest of the group had the same reaction.

Ravel paused for a second realizing that everyone's eyes were on her. "This was a guy, who without meeting my brother, came up with a plan that stole his bride from right underneath his nose."

"Don't forget his sister. He also got his sister at the same time." Bikou interrupted causing Ravel to blush heavily.

"ANYWAY!" Ravel yelled angrily although the crimson blush on her face told everyone it was true. "He planned a way to trap my brother easily and without knowing anything. Someone like him won't go into a situation where he doesn't hold all the cards."

"Nyaa, she's right. That guy's incredibly smart. He wouldn't be controlled at all." Kuroka joined in.

After thinking about what the pair said, Rias realized that Issei was far too clever to fall for Kokabiel's tricks. If he was with Faust it was for a reason. "You guys are right. Issei will be fine. The real problem is what do we tell my brother and sister? My brother would go crazy at the news. As for Serafall, well I shudder to think what she would do." Rias groaned.

"You don't tell them Rias. We can handle this on our own" Vali replied.

"I hope so" Rias said nervously. This was a tense situation and Kokabiel had already shown her power.

"For now let's all get some rest. We can't have a battle when we're all tired." Vali directed. Everyone acknowledged that and went their separate ways.

(Later that night)

Vali was sitting in her room trying to relax. Despite Ravel's words, it was clear that Issei was a factor in the upcoming battle. The question was how much of a factor would he be

 **"Everything okay, Vali?"** Albion asked calmly.

"No, Albion, it's not. I may have to fight against my mate tomorrow. Ravel's right that he wouldn't be reckless, but the possibility still existed that Kokabiel might force his hand."

 **"Trust your queen. He's manipulative enough to plan many things, so he'll be fine."** Albion assured.

"Thank you, Albion." Vali said relieved. Just as she started to go back to sleep a magic circle appeared in her room and out popped somebody she was very familiar with.

"Hey there stranger. You doing okay?" Issei said smiling as he appeared out of the circle.

"Issei! What the hell are you doing here?" Vali said before running to her queen and hugging him.

"Well, I have some leeway, so I came to visit my concerned king." Issei said calmly. Issei could see the happy expression on Vali's face and it made him smile.

"Yeah, it's good to see you." Vali said with a smile before punching Issei in the gut. "ARE YOU INSANE!" Vali yelled at an Issei that was clearly in pain.

"Oof! I deserved that, huh?" Issei shrugged as he got up.

"Yes you did. If I didn't do that, I would've been angry later." Vali said smiling as the two sat down ready to talk.

"Listen, I'm sure you're worried about what to tell Sirzechs and Serafall, but they've already been told the situation." Issei said with a grin.

Vali was gobsmacked. She knew about the eccentric personality of Rias and Sona's older siblings, so to find out they knew about it and had done nothing was insanity. Then she realized something rather important. "Wait a minute! Forget Sirzechs, how did you convince Serafall to not do anything?" Vali said shocked.

"Remember that special mission that Sirzechs sent me on" Issei said with a smirk.

"What about it" Vali asked remembering the strange situation.

"That mission was to be Serafall's bodyguard." Issei said with a smirk.

"That explains how you know her, but how the hell did you convince two of the biggest sis-cons in the devil world to not do anything" Vali asked calmly. She didn't have time to argue about what the hell happened.

"Let's start with Sirzechs." Issei said with amusement. Vali nodded which gave Issei license to continue. "While you grilled Yuuma about our date, I went to see Sirzechs to explain the situation. He was furious and wanted to do something but promised that Kokabiel would be beaten and that Rias would never be in true danger. Considering my track record already, he quickly calmed down."

Vali was shocked that her queen had that much insight, "Okay so what about Serafall"

"After I found out about Faust from Arthur I called Serafall. Between being on her show and the mission I had to tell her what happened. She understood what I was doing, but I had to promise Serafall that Sona won't be in direct danger. That and agree to stay on her idiotic show." Issei said with a smile.

Vali couldn't believe that her queen was that clever and reckless. He thought of everything that Vali was worried about. "Okay then, I just have one more question." Vali said sternly.

Issei had a good idea of what she wanted to ask. With his trademark smile he embraced his king once again and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. The two dragon's tongues clashed for a moment before Issei removed himself. "No Vali, I'm not your enemy. Think of this as me controlling things from the other side." Issei said before leaving in his magic circle. Vali could only watch on in a daze, stunned once again by her queens mysterious actions.

(Scene Skip)

Back at the base, Issei had just arrived in what he thought would be an empty room. Unfortunately for Issei he wasn't alone. "So, did you enjoy your trip to see the White Dragon?" Kokabiel said with a sneer.

"Yes I did. I'm surprised you give me so much leeway, Kokehead." Issei said with a smirk.

"I'll ignore that nickname, boy. However to answer your question I give you leeway because, frankly, outside of me, none of the people here can kill you. Faust is useless against you and you'd slaughter Freed even with the Excalibur. Therefore our little non-aggression pact will work fine." Kokabiel explained nonchalantly.

"Sounds good to me and how about we sweeten the pot. I'll actually sit here like a good dragon and not do anything in the big battle tomorrow. However, I have one condition." Issei said smirking deceptively.

"Oh, what condition is that?" Kokabiel responded with a smirk of his own. He could see despite his calm appearance, the Red Dragon would attack any minute if he felt like it. So agreeing to his terms would be fine. Well at least pretending to agree.

"Do not tell the devils and their allies about the death of God." Issei said with a smile to the shock of Kokabiel.

"How did you know that?" Kokabiel asked with a stunned expression. The secret of God's death was known to very few people and this brat wasn't one of them.

"Simple. If God really was alive, do you honestly think he would've allowed the Holy Sword Project to exist? Valper would've been mercilessly slaughtered before things got as bad as they did." Issei said with a smile.

Kokabiel couldn't believe how the young man had figured out the truth. "HAHAHAHA! To think one of our closest secrets was figured out so easily. You really are an interesting person." Kokabiel laughed. "Very well, I'll keep that secret, but I can't promise others will. Valper is a scumbag, and even though I don't like the way he operates, he's far too useful to let go." Kokabiel agreed before leaving.

 **"He's not gonna keep it a secret is he partner"**

"No chance in hell. So let's prepare something just in case" Issei said calmly. Grabbing his phone he made another phone call just to ensure that things went well.

The next day was Saturday, so the gang didn't have to worry about attending school. This gave everyone the entire day to prepare a strategy to deal with the fallen angel cadre. There was no doubt that the gang was nervous with everything at stake. By the time nightfall arrived, everyone had their tasks confirmed. Sona and her peerage would cast the barrier around the school. Kuroka Koneko, and Bikou would reinforce the barrier with their senjutsu. Le Fay and Arthur were going to confront Faust. The Church Duo and Kiba would face Freed because of the Holy swords. That left Rias, Akeno, Vali, Kiryuu, and Raynare to face off against Kokabiel. Murayama and Katase would deal with Matsuda and Motohama. The two didn't mind mostly because they were used to attacking the perverted duo. Asia and Ravel were healers, so they were going to stay away from most of the fighting. As for what happened if Issei appeared, Vali assured the group that Issei wouldn't fight against them. Telling them how she knew that was a bit tricky.

Rias and Vali were currently walking towards the school alongside most of the peerage knowing that Kokabiel was waiting for them. Kuroka and Bikou would meet them at the battlefield.

"So Vali, how do you feel right now? I know you're close to Azazel, and I'm sure this is tough facing off against Kokabiel." Rias wondered. Vali's connection to the fallen angels always bothered Rias, but since Azazel was all about peace, she could live with it. The fact that Issei was with Kokabiel right now worried her far more.

"I'm fine. Kokehead has always annoyed me. Frankly, I've been waiting for this battle for a long time. As for Issei himself, he'll be a problem only if he wants to." Vali analyzed.

"Please, you're worried about nothing. The guy's fine." Kiryuu said calmly.

"I'm surprised you're so confident in him." Xenovia interjected. "The Red Dragon has done so many mysterious things, what's stopping him from betraying us?"

"Yare yare, I let you into my home, I give you a place to stay, and I've watched over you this whole time. What's a guy gotta do to get some faith?" Issei joked appearing before the group. The group was nervous since Issei was clad in his balance breaker for some reason.

"What are you doing here, Red Dragon?" Xenovia said summoning her sword.

"I'm taking care of a little business before the battle gets started." Issei shrugged before flaring his energy to remind Xenovia just who she was dealing with. His childhood friend looked on in shock.

"Issei, why would you do this? Don't tell me you're betraying us." Irina said pleading. She walked up to her childhood friend cautiously and hoped she could stop things from getting crazy

"Irina, get away from him!" Xenovia shouted before grabbing Excalibur Destruction. To Xenovia's shock, Irina glared at him daring her to attack

"Xenovia, be quiet. This is Issei! He's my childhood friend. He would never hurt me." Irina insisted walking up to him happily.

"Irina, I'm glad you're okay." Issei smiled. He grabbed his childhood friend in a warm embrace and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Irina seemed on the verge of tears. Issei was fine and she had so much to say to him. "Issei I-..." Irina started to say before she was punched in the stomach hard enough to knock her out. With her last bit of energy she looked at her childhood friend and said "Why Issei?" and collapsed. Xenovia looked on furiously as her partner was unconscious in her childhood friend.

"I can't let you participate in this battle, Irina. I'm sorry, this has to be done." Issei said with a sad expression on his face.

"IRINAAA!" Xenovia yelled as she prepared to charge Issei. Unfortunately for the group, Issei vanished in a magic circle before she could land an attack. As Xenovia looked on, Irina and her Excalibur vanished from the battlefield.

"What just happened?" Murayama wondered in disbelief. A sentiment everybody seemed to agree with. Even for Issei this was too much.

"Damn him. He will pay for this!" Xenovia yelled out. Turning towards the Red Dragon's fellow devils, Xenovia was furious.

"YOU SAID HE WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING!?" Xenovia yelled furiously. She was about to attack everyone but was stopped by Arthur.

"CALM DOWN XENOVIA!" Arthur said angrily. His power flared up to the point that it quickly paralyzed the church swordsman. With Xenovia's anger tempered he spoke again. "He cares about that girl far more than you realize. Remember that her attack was the reason he infiltrated Kokabiel's group in the first place. He wouldn't do anything to harm her. Now let's focus on Kokabiel."

"But Irina…." Xenovia pleaded. She was concerned about her partner. Despite everything that had happened up to that point, the two were partners and Xenovia was still nervous."

"She will be fine. Luckily for us though, now the true Excalibur cannot be reformed." Arthur defended Issei despite the fact that it seemed a hopeless situation.

Realizing what Arthur was talking about, Xenovia calmed down. Irina wasn't a fighter like her and the fact he only took her had to mean something. After relaxing for a moment the group finally arrived at the school. Sona and her peerage had created a powerful barrier and it was clear that unless Kokabiel used his full power, the surrounding area would be fine.

"Good luck in there, Rias, Vali." Sona said calmly as she took a small second from her work.

"Thanks Sona." The other two girls responded with a smile as they made their way in. When they arrived they noticed Kokabiel sitting on his throne with his usual grin. He was sitting in the middle of the schoolyard, so the classrooms were to his right and the ORC was to his left.

"Welcome everybody. I'm so glad you could make it. I assume Sirzechs and Serafall won't be arriving. It's a shame they can't be here to watch their little sisters perish." Kokabiel sneered.

"Hah, Kokehead! You won't be able to beat us. I can promise you that." Vali yelled in confidence.

"Where is Valper, you bastard?" Kiba shouted out.

"Hmph, if you're looking for Valper, he's over there." Kokabiel waved dismissively before pointing to an area near the gym. Recognizing the ones who Faust wanted to face, he smirked before speaking again. "As for that little worm Faust and his cronies, he's over in that direction. By the way, you can kill him if you want. He's outlived his usefulness" Kokabiel said pointing towards the classrooms. Arthur and Le Fay made their way towards Faust along with Murayama and Katase. Like that, the side battles were under way.

"Hmph, why are you being so helpful, Kokabiel? Don't tell me the Red Dragon scares you that much." Rias taunted.

"Hardly, he is powerful, but I can still beat him. As for why I let them go, it's obvious those brats want to kill Valper, and he's useless to me now. As for Faust, frankly I don't like him, although he was useful as a distraction. We can wait for the side battles to end, or shall we begin right now. You make the call, Vali."

"Gotta admit, I don't really care what we do Kokehead." Vali stretched her arms with a smug expression.

"Very well, let's wait. I'm sure the others will make for good viewing." Kokabiel shrugged before snapping his fingers so they could watch the battles on screen. They watched as the competitors arrived at the scenes.

(Kiba and Xenovia)

Kiba and Xenovia made their way over to the classrooms and they could feel the massive pressure. When they arrived two familiar faces were waiting. The first was Freed, who was watching as another man was in the middle of five magic circles.

"Ahh! Hello! Glad you could make it. Now I have another Excalibur to add to those I'm fusing." The man said with a smile. He was a short man wearing a priest's outfit. His gray mustache and small glasses reminded you of a typical B-rated villain.

"Valper Galiel. You'll pay for you crimes against the church!" Xenovia yelled angrily.

"Please, the church is nothing. They shunned my research, but in the end used it for themselves. No matter though. Freed, take care of them. The sword will be ready soon." Valper said coldly.

"Got it, boss." Freed said as he prepared for battle.

(Arthur Le Fay Murayama Katase)

The three swordsmen and Le Fay arrived to find Faust was sitting there smiling. Next to him were Matsuda and Motohama who were holding onto blades of their own. They were still in their uniforms which was a bit of a disappointment.

"Why are we facing those pervs?" Katase groaned.

"So I was right to take these two fools; they can handle you girls while I speak with Arthur and Le Fay. Go get them boys." Faust shouted towards a glazed Matsuda and Motohama. It was clear that they were under Faust's control, but had kept their humanity intact. Well mostly. He did teach them a bit of magic so they could serve as a distraction.

"Yes sir!" The two responded with a reserved glee. Murayama and Katase knew that fighting where they were was a risk, so they moved to a separate area to deal with the perverted duo on their own.

"I can't believe that the association thought so highly of you, Faust. Oh well. I'll stop you here and bring you back to my father so he can judge you for your crimes." Arthur said calmly before taking out his own Excalibur.

"You won't stand a chance, Arthur." Faust refuted before activating a magic circle and summoning ten knights from the association

"Bastard, you would use fellow swordsmen!" Arthur cursed as he prepared for battle.

That's the end of Chapter 25. What a chapter this is. Irina taken somewhere by Issei; Faust and Arthur face off while the kendo duo faces off against the perverted Duo. Meanwhile Kiba and Xenovia face off against Freed as Valper fuses the Excalibur's. Much more to come and things are going to get very interesting next chapter.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns 1 Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay

Pawn 5-8 Open (New members will join soon)

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Kiryuu, Ravel, Akeno, Serafall, Raynare, Le Fay, Rias


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 26. Last time Rias and gang made their way towards the school and Kokabiel. A surprise interruption from Issei turned crazy when he decided to knock out Irina and take her away. As Xenovia started to freak out, the rest of the group had to calm her down and they did with some effort. Once they arrived the group separated to fight their respective battles. What will happen next?

(Unknown location)

"Ughh! What happened to me? Where am I?" Irina said as she woke up. Panicking for a moment, she looked around and she could see she was in a lavish apartment. A massive television was in front of her and all around her were many paintings. Some of which were lost to the world.

"Ahh, you're awake." A figure said walking into the room with tea.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" Irina said preparing for battle. She had no idea where she was and that was a huge problem.

The figure laughed as he walked into the room so Irina could see him. "Drop your sword girlie. You couldn't beat me in your wildest dreams. How could Michael send such an impulsive girl to a place like this?"

"Answer my question. Who are you and where is Issei? You're clearly part of the supernatural world if you know about Lord Michael" Irina said angrily. The usually calm Irina was freaking out since the last thing she remembered was Issei knocking her out.

"The Red Dragon is back at the battlefield. He won't act unless he has to. As for me..." The figure said before opening up his wings. "I am Azazel the Leader of the Fallen Angels."

Irina was shocked. Of all people to be around, she was in the presence of the Fallen Angel leader. Although she was fearful, she decided to figure out just why her childhood friend brought her to him. She quickly calmed down before asking, "Why was I brought here?"

"I have a vague idea of why he brought you here. Unfortunately it's not at my liberty to reveal the secret." Azazel said cryptically.

"What secret are you talking about?" Irina asked calmly.

"A secret that, if revealed, will change the entire course of supernatural history. Well, I'll simply wait until those two arrive to tell me that everything has worked out. Meanwhile you should relax and sip some tea. If you want to, I can contact Michael or one of the seraphs." Azazel offered with a smile before putting the tea on the table in front of Irina.

"Why would you do that?" Irina asked confused. She couldn't figure out what the fallen angel was up to.

"Because I want peace and showing Michael that I can give his soldier back safely will help that." Azazel said with a smile as he left to contact Michael, a conversation he was sure would be interesting.

(Outside Kendo hall)

Murayama and Katase took the battle over to the kendo hall. Ironically enough, they were right by the hole they constantly found the duo peeping at before Issei joined Vali's peerage. Of course, now that Issei was on their side, the hole was gone. "You've beaten us up so many times. Now it's our turn for payback." Matsuda said smiling. He was looking forward to it big time.

"Yeah! Now we get to put the smackdown on them." Motohama agreed. The perverted duo was finally ready to face off against their constant tormentors.

"Wait, don't tell me. You're intentionally working with that Faust guy?" Katase groaned. They expected the pair to be mind slaves, but to realize they were choosing to fight changed everything

"Yeah, he gave us what we wanted. Girls, and some cute ones too." Matsuda confirmed.

"Yeah! There was this one with tan skin and gorgeous tit's and this blonde loli along the way too!" Motohama expounded. "They served the two of us and boy was it great. The guy even taught us some magic. We can't wait to show you what we can do!" The young man admitted.

Over by Rias, Raynare was furious when she realized Kokabiel had sold out her old teammates. "You bastard! How could you do that to your fellow fallen angels?" Raynare screamed.

"Those two should've been honored I even had a place for them. Even if it was as sex slaves to two perverted morons." Kokabiel sneered.

"You'll pay for this, Kokehead!" Vali said angrily as her power began to rise. Even if the battle had yet to begin she now had even more motivation to finish the fallen angel.

Back with Murayama and Katase, the pair was ready to go. However Murayama decided to take care of business. "Hey Katase, do you mind if I take care of these bozos alone? No sense in both of us fighting them."

"You sure about that Mury? We don't know what kinda magic they received." Katase asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Even with magic those two won't stand a chance." Murayama said confidently.

"Hah! Don't be so sure, Murayama. We may yet surprise you." Motohama shouted.

"Really, let's see what you got." Murayama said smiling. There was a part of her that was looking forward to this as well.

"Alright then, try this on for size!" Motohama exclaimed as he removed his glasses and focused until a new pair of goggles appeared on his face. The goggles were like white sports glasses. Although these goggles had green lenses with a red button next to it. (Think of the scouters from Dragon Ball Z)

"What the hell is that?" Katase shouted in disgust.

"It's called Booby scouter. You see Katase, the rumors about me being able to figure out three sizes just by looking. They aren't just rumors. This scouter helps me with that as well as gives me a special bonus." Motohama said with a grin before pressing the button on the side.

"Hah! Well get ready!" Murayama shouted as she vanished for a second.

"Matsuda! She's gonna attack your right side in a sec!" Motohama shouted in warning.

"Got it, bro!" Matsuda shouted as he blocked a strike to the right from Murayama. It hurt slightly but not as much as if he hadn't blocked.

"How did you block that?" Murayama said shocked. Even holding back there's no way that they should've been able to keep up.

"Oh, it's an ability of my Booby scouter. I just need one look at your breasts and I know what you're up to. Plus our reflexes are good from all the running we had to do over the years." Motohama said with a smile.

 **(AN: Yeah, I know it's a poor man's Bilingual, but hey I didn't give Issei's old techniques love in the savior. I might as well now.)**

"Ughh you gotta be kidding me!" Katase said annoyed. This changed everything

"Haha! So now what Murayama?" Motohama teased. 

"Now I bash those glasses of yours into pieces!" Murayama shouted " **Serpents Blade!"** Soon her actual weapon was ready.

"Woah I didn't know she could use magic, too!" Motohama shouted.

"Yeah bro, this just got ugly!" Matsuda complained.

"Oh, that's not all pervs. I got one more present for you. **Gift of the Hydra!** "Soon there were 8 Murayamas, and they were ready to fight.

"Hah! That's just more Murayamas to read. You should know better than that!" Motohama shouted with glee.

"Just try it then." Murayama teased. Now that she knew what he could do, she had a plan to really piss them off.

"Alrighty then, but you'll regret it." Motohama shouted.

"Bring it" the Murayamas taunted. All of them relaxed for a moment and allowed Motohama to read her breasts. Unfortunately for the pervert he was in for an unpleasant surprise. "Ahh, I wonder when I can find Issei to have him fuck me and Katase again. Being around these perverts sucks. " Murayama's breasts said in a teasing voice.

"BULLSHIT!" Motohama cursed.

"Yeah, his body is amazing and his cock his huge. Katase and I spied on him once. What a blessing. If only he had spied on us instead of his annoying friends." The breasts teased again.

"AHH! I can't take this!" Motohama shouted as he dispelled the scouter and put his old glasses back on.

"What happened bro?" Matsuda shouted.

"Issei's been banging these two beauties. And he kept us away from the action. I mean they even spied on him in the locker room!" Motohama cursed. It was like the ultimate spit in the face for the perverts.

"Damn him, that lucky SOB!" Matsuda shouted. The two were furious at what had been revealed. So much so that they forgot they were in the middle of battle.

"Don't worry boys. You're gonna get plenty of me right now." Murayama said with a devilish grin. With the scouter gone Murayama proceeded to use the **Gift of the Hydra** clones to pound the perverted duo senseless. She was slightly annoyed when Matsuda grabbed her butt for a second, but other than that she was perfectly okay.

"Oww. The pain…." the pair shouted as they were nearly beaten unconscious.

"So it's over now huh?" Katase groaned in boredom. She figured it would be easy but this was a joke.

"Yeah. So boys, any last words?" Murayama said with a grin having dispelled gift of the hydra and her blade.

Matsuda and Motohama turned to each other with a grin. Despite being barely conscious they had room for one last thing.

"Just two." Matsuda said with a grin.

"What's that?" Murayama said skeptically. She couldn't imagine what those two idiots could do at this point.

 **(AN: Everybody should know what's coming now heh heh heh….)**

" **DRESS BREAK!** " Matsuda shouted as he snapped his fingers. To Murayama's shock and dismay her clothes went flying off, including her bra underneath. Unfortunately for Murayama she was now butt naked in front of the perverted duo.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Murayama shrieked as she quickly went to cover herself. Unfortunately it was too late.

"That was…." "Totally worth it." The perverted duo said as blood flew out their nose and knocked them out for good.

"Ughh….you gotta be kidding me!" Murayama said as she quickly used some magic to put on new clothes.

"That's what happens when you underestimate idiots. But that was still pretty funny." Issei said appearing nearby.

"ISSEI!" Murayama shouted happily as she ran towards the young man. Katase was also happy but she was a bit more subdued.

"Yeah, yeah, you're glad to see me. Listen, I'll take those idiots away and erase their memories. Hell, I can even get rid of them permanently. I have connections like that." Issei said smiling.

"Let's not get rid of them. However you do need to erase their memories" Katase said calmly. She figured that after what happened they deserved to think they were still virgins.

"Yeah, and then come back and fuck us senseless. They may not remember seeing me naked, but I need to quickly forget it." Murayama said with a groan. She would never live that down.

"Very well." Issei said as he grabbed Matsuda and Motohama and took them to Azazel's so he could erase their memories of their supernatural exploits.

(Arthur vs Faust)

"Pathetic little losers, they couldn't win even with the power I gave them!" Faust cursed.

"Why are you so surprised? Those two girls are well trained and they are talented." Arthur said with a smile.

"Plus those two are idiots." Le Fay teased. Even Le Fay heard rumors of the duo and their only talent was being perverted.

"Well, you can't find good pawns all the time. I had a few other targets in mind, but I didn't want to get greedy."

"More like Kokabiel stopped you." Arthur retorted.

"Hah, it doesn't matter now. I have you right where I want you Arthur. I still have my servants, and unlike those two fools, you can't kill these men. After all, much like you, they are knights and you won't kill them so easily." Faust smirked. All of the sudden a magic circle appeared and Arthur's father had arrived.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Arthur said in shock. He never imagined that Galahad would appear with his armor on and helmet off.

"I came because I wanted to stand at the side of my son. Despite our differences I know why you abandoned the Pendragon family now." Galahad said with a smile. Turning in disgust towards Faust the old knight said. "Those men ceased being knights the minute you controlled them. It would be mercy for my son to kill them." Galahad cursed at the young man, his words filled with venom and hatred.

"Well that's fine. Kill them or not, I still win." Faust said laughing heartily.

"You will pay for your crimes, Faust. Now it's time to show you what the Excalibur can do!" Arthur shouted grabbing the seventh piece of the legendary sword.

"Ahh, so this is Excalibur Ruler. I wonder what you can do against my soldiers. Now, ATTACK, my slaves!" Faust said ordering the soldiers to attack. The soldiers charged at Arthur with their blades raised. Fortunately for him, Arthur was more than ready and dodged multiple sword strikes.

"Big Brother!" Le Fay shouted. She knew that even her brother would struggle against all of them.

"Don't worry, Le Fay. I'll be fine." Arthur said confidently; turning to his father he shouted. "Father! Protect Le Fay no matter what happens. I'll deal with them!" Arthur shouted as he dodged the endless attacks.

"HAHAHA! There's nothing you can do against all of these opponents!" Faust watched in glee.

"Not at all. Perhaps I should finally start taking this seriously." Arthur said parrying multiple strikes. He was hesitating before but now it was time to show off.

"Oh please, there's nothing you can do." Faust taunted.

"Try this on for size!" Arthur shouted. Focusing for a moment Arthur increased his speed to a rapid pace and quickly started slashing the knights and causing light wounds. Arthur didn't want to kill them which was going to make things difficult.

"Please, that won't matter." Faust said happily before activating his control on the seemingly fallen soldiers. However it failed.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Arthur said with a smile.

Faust realized that the fallen soldiers were no longer under his control. The former wizard was shocked. "What did you do?!" Faust shouted in rage.

Arthur smiled as he slashed yet another knight. "It's simple actually. Excalibur Ruler allows me to exert my control over anybody I slash, provided they're alive." Arthur said smiling at a furious Faust.

"DAMN YOU!" Faust shouted as Arthur cut the last of the soldiers freeing every one of them from Faust's control.

"Thank you, Lord Pendragon." One of the knights said as he collapsed.

"Le Fay, heal these knights. Father, I take it you can send them back to the base." Arthur requested. With the knights out of the way, it was time to finish Faust off for good.

"YES!" Both confirmed. With a quick healing spell from Le Fay and his father's help the knights were sent away now free from the control of Faust.

"Give up, Faust. It's over." Arthur said as he prepared to strike down the wizard.

"HAHAHAHA! It's not over yet. I've got one more present for you!" Faust shouted as he focused his energy once again. "COME, **MALEFICENT**!" Faust shouted as a magic circle appeared.

"Impossible! You released Maleficent from its prison?" Galahad shouted in shock.

"Yes, now face the power of one of the most dangerous dragons of the ancient world!" Faust shouted in glee. Soon a giant dragon appeared from the circle. It was a western dragon that was dark black with a purple streak on its belly. As its dark wings appeared everything changed.

"What do we do brother? We can't beat that thing." Le Fay shouted. Things just got ugly.

(Kokabiel)

Over in the middle even Kokabiel was surprised at the beast's power. "My my, so that brat had something like this and hid it from me." Kokabiel said with a sneer. "Now I regret the fact that I didn't allow him more slaves. Oh well; you live and you learn."

"Vali, you have to go help them." Rias said worried.

"Yes, I know. That dragon is incredibly powerful." Vali said worried. She was about to activate her power but was stopped by Albion.

" **No Vali, you must stay here. You had faith in Arthur and Le Fay. Keep that faith." Albion said to the group.**

"But Albion…." Vali whined.

" **Believe me when I say that battle is far from over."** Albion said cryptically.

"Fine." Vali pouted. She was worried about Arthur and Le Fay but she trusted the instincts of her dragon.

(Arthur and Le Fay)

"Le Fay, there is one way we can beat him." Arthur said calmly.

"You mean…."

"Yes, it's time for…." Arthur started to say but his father stepped to the forefront. Arthur could tell his father was angry by the pressure coming from the old man.

"It's seems you've become far darker than I expected, Faust. It's a shame I have to use this. However, you must be stopped." Galahad said with a calm determination.

"Father, what are you planning?" Arthur asked curiously. Would his father fight Maleficent or did he have something else in mind?

"You have your dragon and I have mine Faust. Now let me show you what mine can do." Galahad said calmly. Focusing his energy Faust and Arthur were shocked at the power.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Faust said shocked. Faust knew of the legends, but never expected that they were true. The Pendragon Clan was rumored to have contracts with the same dragons who defeated Maleficent and it appeared one of them was about to be summoned.

"Yes Faust! Witness the power of Timaeus!" Galahad shouted. All of the sudden a large magic circle appeared on the battlefield Arthur recognized it as the ancient Pendragon symbol. Coming out from the seal is a large blue dragon. Its noble appearance shook the battlefield. Faust couldn't believe his luck.

"DAMN YOU!" Faust cursed as Timaeus appeared. It's noble roar signifying the beginning of a brand new battle.

That's it for Chapter 26. Yea the matsuda motohama fight was different but I hope you enjoyed it. The dragons are references to Maleficent, the Disney character, and Timaeus is from Yu-gi-oh season 1. Next chapter the dragons rise to battle. As a result the battlefield heats up all around.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns 1 Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay

Pawn 5-8 Open (New members will join soon)

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Kiryuu, Ravel, Akeno, Serafall, Raynare, Le Fay, Rias


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 27. Last time the battles finally began with Matsuda and Motohama taking on Murayama. Despite their new perverted based powers, the two perverts fell quickly to Murayama's cleverness. Now Faust is ready and has the mighty dragon, Maleficent, but not even Issei could've guessed that Arthur's father would appear and summon his legendary dragon.

As the new dragons appeared, Issei had just arrived in front of Murayama and Katase after taking the perverted duo home. Noticing the dragons, Issei realized that everything had changed. "Ahh….dammit, now I can't have any fun." Issei said annoyed as he noticed the dragons enter the battlefield.

"What do you mean?" Murayama asked curiously.

"I mean that if those dragons have appeared Kokabiel won't be playing around for much longer. I need to be at the battlefield." Issei said annoyed.

"But what…." "About us?" The kendo duo said before stripping naked.

"I'd love to do you girls, but I need to go deal with Kokehead first."

" **YOU BONEHEAD!"** Ddraig cursed out loud. **"Use that Gift of the Hydra trick you love so much. You can have the girls fuck two clones while the real you deals with Kokabiel."**

Issei face palmed because of the simple solution. He had to admit he was stunned he didn't think of doing that himself. "Good point Ddraig. **Gift of the Hydra!"** Issei shouted as two clones appeared at his side.

"Better." The Issei's said calmly.

"Much better!" Murayama shouted. She was shocked Issei had mastered her technique but she wasn't about to complain since now she and Katase could have an Issei to herself.

"Now go protect Lady Vali and the others. The kendo hall is about to have a different type of fight!" Katase said with a perverted smirk of her own.

"Got it girls." Issei said amused. "Oh and Katase, Motohama would be proud of that smirk."

"Get going, jerk. You've got a battle to win." Katase said slightly embarrassed at the comparison.

(With Kokabiel)

"If things are heating up over there I'd say we should get started too." Kokabiel sneered in amusement.

"Hah! Even you will have problems against all of us Kokabiel." Rias sneered.

"Well if I was fighting alone you might be right, but I'm not." Kokabiel snapped his fingers and three cerberus appeared on the battlefield.

"You just had to say something, didn't you, Rias." Vali deadpanned.

"Sorry, I kinda like banter." Rias shrugged.

"Whatever. It's fine. Let's go everybody!" Vali rallied encouraging everyone to battle.

" **BALANCE BREAKER: DIVINE DIVIDING!" "TIAMAT GEAR!"** Vali and Kiryuu shouted respectively as Kiryuu's gear appeared on her hand and Vali activated her balance breaker. Meanwhile Akeno and Yuuma both activate their fallen angel modes.

"Rias, Akeno, you take one cerberus. Kiryuu and Raynare take the second one. The third one is mine. Then we take care of Kokabiel." Vali directed. The girls go to their respective battles. Rias and Akeno together easily take out their cerberus with a mix of fallen angel power and power of destruction. Kiryuu and Raynare easily won thanks to Tiamat's overwhelming power. Naturally Vali also won meaning it was a clean sweep.

The cadre was impressed at the strength of the young women. He hadn't come here expecting a challenge and he was going to get it. "Not bad, and it seems the other battles are coming to an end as well." Kokabiel said with a smile. Up in the sky Kokabiel saw the black dragon Maleficent fall, and according to the screen next to him, Faust was killed by a strike from Arthur's Caliburn. He couldn't see the swordsmen the perverts were dealing with but he knew that the Red Dragon had stepped in. Freed had just been defeated and Valper was stunned at the Holy Demonic Sword coming from the knight. He could tell that Valper had come to a realization and tossed a light spear at him killing him.

"Why did you do that, Kokehead? He was your ally!" Vali said stunned.

"I'll explain it once the others arrive. I believe you'll appreciate what I have to say" Kokabiel sneered.

(With Freed occurs simultaneously to the start of Kokabiel's section)

Freed Kiba and Xenovia had been engaged in a fearsome clash of swords. Despite only using a regular holy sword, Freed had held his own against the Excalibur and Kiba's Sword birth weapons. The two had to watch in suffering as Valper continued to fuse the Excalibur's together.

"How long is this gonna take, old man? I'm having some real problems here!" Freed said as he managed to dodge yet another Kiba strike.

"Don't worry, it won't be long. Though I am annoyed that my research is now getting in my way.

"What do you mean?" Xenovia said in shock.

Valper smiled as he looked on at the Excalibur's fusing together. The process was nearly done and he figured it was time to reveal even more of the dark truth hidden within the church. "Well my dear, the truth is the Holy Sword Project was a failure."

"What!" Kiba said in shock. He couldn't believe that all of his torture was for nothing.

Valper chuckled remembering the next part. "That's right, my boy. I realized that none of you were able to wield the Holy Swords. To ensure that Heaven never found out about my little experiment, I killed every last one of the test subjects."

"No, that can't be. You're even sicker than I imagined." Xenovia said in shock.

"My friends! How could this happen? We suffered for nothing!" Kiba cried in shock as well. The revelation shook him for a bit, but Valper's next words hurt far more.

"However, once I disposed of everyone, I found out something extremely interesting." Valper said pulling out a very familiar crystal to Xenovia.

"Impossible! that crystal is….!" Xenovia panicked. It seemed that the church was hiding its own monstrosities.

"That's right my dear. After I killed the children I gathered up their Holy Factors. It turns out that if you give them to people you're able to wield Excalibur's power. Michael and those bastards in heaven condemned me for my research, but then had the nerve to use it for themselves."

"Wait so you mean?" Kiba said in shock.  
Valper smiled even more once he realized that the fused sword was complete. "Yes, this is the last of the Holy Sword project survivors. Consider it one last present before you die." Valper jeered before tossing the crystal to Freed.

"My friends!" Kiba cried as Freed held the crystal in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Kiba Yuuto." Xenovia said angrily. She could barely contain herself and she felt sick holding the sword in her hands.

"Aww, isn't this cute. The little babies are all sad. Guess what, things are about to get much worse for you." Freed taunted.

"That's right, because now the blade is complete!" Valper laughed as he grabbed the now completed blade. "Here you go, Freed!" Valper yelled as he tossed the new blade towards the exorcist.

"Knight of Gremory! We have to do something!" Xenovia cried. The situation was desperate and now the young woman was helpless as Kiba could only mutter to himself.

"My friends, I'm so sorry. I abandoned you. I let you go. All of our suffering was for nothing!" Kiba whined. He was on his knees pleading and in tears.

"Okay, this is getting old. Blondie, you're first!" Freed shouted as he charged Kiba with the new blade.

"NO!" A mysterious voice shouted and somehow Freed's attack was blocked.

"What the hell!" Freed shouted in confusion.

"What's going on!" Xenovia shouted as Kiba was surrounded by a blue energy like nothing she had ever seen.

"It's okay." "We understand." "We forgive you." "Just do your best!" Voices shouted from the barrier.

"My friends, I'm sorry."

"Make him pay!" "Show them what we can do!" "Live for us!" The voices shouted again. Everyone looked on in shock as Kiba's whole body shone with energy.

"What's going on?" Valper said in shock.

(With issei)  
After leaving the Kendo girls, Issei made his way towards Kiba's battle. He figured that if Valper had indeed fused the Excalibur fragments, there was no way Kiba could beat him. He knew that Xenovia had a powerful sword at her disposal, but clearly she hadn't used it. He arrived at the battlefield in time to see the strange glow coming from Kiba. "What's happening, Ddraig?"

" **The knight has done it. His sacred gear has achieved the ultimate state.** " Ddraig said in shock.

"Well this just got interesting." Issei said smiling.

(With Kiba)  
Spurned on by his friends, Kiba rose and reached up to the sky and a new blade appeared in front of him. "Valper Galiel, you will pay for what you have done and in the name of my friends and all of those you have killed you will pay!" Kiba shouted.

"Meet your maker, **BALANCE BREAKER: SWORD OF BETRAYAL**!"

"Uhh….what the fuck is that?" Freed shouted in confusion.

"Meet my new blade. The Sword of Betrayal is a Holy-Demonic Sword that will destroy you!" Kiba shouted.

"Bring it on, blondie!" Freed shouted as he clashed swords with Kiba. To the surprise of everybody Kiba's new sword was every bit as powerful as the fused Excalibur.

"It can't be! That new blade is equal to Excalibur!" Valper shouted. The scientist watched on in shock as Kiba fought back and proved to be even stronger. Eventually it was clear that there was only one winner.

"Take this, Freed!" Kiba cried before destroying the fused Excalibur with his new Holy-demonic sword. Xenovia watched on happily glad she didn't have to use her secret weapon.

As Valper looked on at the balance breaker, he's absolutely shocked. "How can this be? Holy power and demonic power shouldn't be able to fuse together. Unless…." Valper suddenly came to a realization before being impaled by a Holy Spear.

"What the hell?" Freed shouted as the old man fell to the ground. With his sword destroyed and Valper dead Freed had no way of winning and he knew it. "See ya, losers!" Freed shouted before throwing a smoke bomb and escaping.

"Well that was unexpected." Xenovia said surprised.

"Let's go help Rias!" Kiba said as he dispelled his sword. The group ran back and hoped that they could protect their king.

(With Kokabiel)

Back with Kokabiel the rest of the ORC and Vali's team besides the kendo duo just arrived. Kokabiel stood smirking ready to make his biggest gamble of all.

"So Kokehead, we're all here. Why did you kill Valper?" Vali asked angrily. Vali was extremely frustrated due to the fact she knew that Issei had arrived to retrieve the two perverts and was currently using clones to fuck the missing kendo duo. However he hadn't shown up at the battle field.

"Well seeing as how the Red Dragon isn't here, I suppose I can tell you guys a little secret."

"What secret, and what does Issei have to do with this?" Rias asked accusingly.

Vali thought about the recent events and came to a shocking realization. "Don't do it, Kokabiel. Don't say what I think you're going to say." Vali said terrified. Now Issei's earlier actions made sense and Vali was terrified at the ramifications of what Kokabiel was about to reveal.

"HAHAHA! The fact you're calling me by my name means you are worried. Well, guess what kiddies. In the Great War, it wasn't only the devil kings who died. GOD DIED TOO!" Kokabiel shouted adding the part about God with extra gusto. The reaction from most of the ORC and Vali's group was one of pure shock.

"It can't be! God is dead?" Xenovia said shocked. Kiba was also shocked as well.

"Damn it Kokehead, why did you do that?" Vali said annoyed. Unlike everyone else, Vali maintained her cool much to Kokabiel's surprise.

"So you knew the truth?" Kokabiel asked intrigued.

"Azazel's a good friend. He told me once while we were hanging out. Though even if he didn't, Gods death does explain how this vile project took place." Vali cursed.

"HAHAHA! The Red Dragon Emperor used the same reasoning!" Kokabiel said before getting blasted with a dragon shot from behind.

"I still can't believe you actually told them Kokehead. I guess it's a good thing I took Irina away." Issei groaned now clad in his Balance Breaker.

Xenovia who was still stunned was taken out of her stupor by the most recent words of the young dragon. "So that's why you took Irina away?" The blue haired swordswoman said astonished.

Issei dispelled his helmet to talk to the group. You could see the disappointment in his face as well. "Yep. I know Irina very well Xenovia, far better than you do. If Irina was here, she would be absolutely devastated. I couldn't do that to her."

"Hmph, the girl will find out sooner or later. You've merely delayed the inevitable." Kokabiel said annoyed.

"True, but hiding it from her for as long as possible helps. Of course since you spilled the beans our deal is void, Kokabiel. I told you as long as you don't reveal that secret we would be fine." Issei said with an irritated expression on his face.

"Issei, we'll fight together. I can reduce his power with my Divine Dividing." Vali said confidently. She knew that if the two of them worked together, Kokabiel would fall. She didn't believe that Issei could win by himself.

"Vali, take everyone else and leave. Kokabiel made that move because he wanted to fight me. I'm going to give him his wish. By the way, Murayama and Katase are over by the kendo room." Issei said with a smile.

"But Issei…." Vali complained. She was silenced though when Issei began to power up. Smiling she realized that Issei would be fine. Amusingly enough, Kokabiel didn't do anything as the rest of the group left. He was getting his battle and he was going to enjoy it.

"I'm surprised you're letting them leave. I figured you'd want to do as much damage as possible." Issei said surprised at Kokabiel's leniency.

"Hmph. You give me far too little credit boy. With the White Dragon nearby, I can't do anything. She would've weakened even my strongest spears. That's why you sent her away also?"

"True, that ability would ruin quite a bit of your fun. But then again, you can sense my power as well. You know that you'll get a quality fight regardless"

"Of course, now enough talk, it's time to fight." Kokabiel shouted before vanishing in a show of speed. Sneaking behind Issei he attempted to nail the Red Dragon with a spear to the back. Unfortunately Issei wasn't fooled by the show of speed and moved out of the way using his own speed.

"Not a bad idea Kokabiel." Issei said amused.

 **BOOST x5**

"But not good enough"

"You are indeed faster than I thought. I guess your calm display back at the base wasn't for show. Guess I'll have to turn it up a bit." Kokabiel said before powering up to a far higher level.

'Oi oi, at this rate the barrier won't hold. I hope Vali and the others will be able to hold it together.' Issei thought as Kokabiel boosted even further. It was gonna take almost all of his power to win this one.

(Outside)

Outside the barrier had indeed held, but barely. Vali waited outside and was certainly concerned about her queen and fellow lover, especially when she saw the barrier begin to fade. "Sona, what's going on?" Vali asked concerned.

"The barrier is fading. Vali, quickly, we need your help!" Sona screamed in desperation.

"Got it!" Vali said as she quickly fortified the barrier using her own magic. Though she was worried about her queen's fight inside.

(Inside)

"Well then Red Dragon, are you going to show me your real power? After all I've taken the liberty of showing just what I can do, so I hope you'll show me the same."

Issei shrugged his head wondering why Kokabiel would go this far. "Very well, Kokabiel, although you'll regret it."

 **BOOST x 10!**

The display of the Red Dragon Emperor was a complete shock to Kokabiel. The young man was far stronger than he ever imagined. "Incredible. To think you were this strong. I daresay you're as powerful as Azazel." Kokabiel calmly observed.

"Thank you, Kokabiel. So tell me, shall we settle this with our strongest attacks?" Issei said half-heartedly.

"That's fine with me; just don't complain when you lose!" Kokabiel said powering up one final holy spear. To Issei's shock the spear was almost as large as Kokabiel himself.

" **This is gonna be good."** Ddraig said with a rare grin. The dragon knew that this was gonna be a showdown worth having.

"Yeah, I agree." Issei said powering up himself. **"BOOST x 20"** Focusing the powerful energy of the Boosted gear one final time Issei prepared a more powerful version of his dragon shot hoping that it would be enough.

" **DRAGONIC INFERNO!" "DEMISE SPEAR!"** The two shouted as their energies clashed. As the attacks combined the force of Issei's attack passed through the spear and charged at Kokabiel. The fallen angel leader could only smile as the attack hit, knowing that even he would be feeling this one.

"Well done, Red Dragon! You truly are incredible" Kokabiel said with a smile. The attack landed with incredible force. The entire area around him was destroyed and the barrier broke from the combined force. When the dust cleared most of the school was destroyed and a giant crater was left where the school used to be. Kokabiel of course was on the ground knocked out.

"Well damn, I guess I overdid it." Issei said with a smile. The balance breaker faded and Issei stood victorious

"My my, you did a number on Kokabiel, didn't you." A voice said as an old man appeared from nowhere. Somehow h

"Hello Azazel. How long have you been there?" Issei said happily.

"Long enough and geez you overdid it on this one. I barely escaped before that damn thing was fired."

"My bad I figured that if we were gonna settle it, I'd have to knock him out for good" Issei said sarcastically.

"Makes sense to me. Sadly I don't have much time to chat. I'll take Kokabiel back to the Grigori for punishment." Azazel said calmly.

"Azazel, how is Irina?" Issei asked nervously.

"She's fine. I called Michael and had him retrieve her. Things are going to get interesting soon. Get ready." Azazel warned.

"Yep, I know." Issei said calmly.

"See you there kid. Oh, and tell Vali I said hello." Azazel said smiling as he grabbed Kokabiel and quickly teleported away. As Issei fell to the ground exhausted, Vali arrived. The nervous expression that was on her face became one of relief knowing that Issei was okay.

"You just missed Azazel, Vali." Issei said sarcastically as his mate gave him a massive hug. "Oww! Oww! That hurts!" Issei chuckled.

"Geez Issei, you're totally reckless. Next time you want to challenge a cadre alone, think about everyone else….. and don't." Vali said smiling.

"Gotcha. But now I gotta take a rest." Issei said as he finally collapsed from exhaustion. The rest of the group arrived and saw the damage from the battle.

"How in the world could one person do this much damage?" Sona said shocked realizing just what had happened. Issei and Kokabiel had done massive damage and they were fortunate that most of the school was gone.

"I must admit I'm amazed myself. Issei is something else." Vali said smiling.

"Woah, my brother's not gonna be happy. Even he may not be able to finish this in time for class Monday." Rias said sarcastically.

"Well Rias, how about we take this chance to modify Issei's house to make things Issei. Don't worry; I'll let you stay in the house. However, I'm the only one who gets to sleep in his bed at night." Vali offered. She wanted to gain some control in the relationship between her and Issei and this was the best way.

"Deal. Now let's go home." Rias said smiling.

"What about Irina? He still hasn't mentioned where she is." Xenovia protested having just arrived on the scene.

"Your friend is fine." Mittelt said appearing out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Xenovia said angrily as she brandished her sword.

"That's Mittelt; she's one of my friends. Now can you put down your sword?" Raynare said angrily. Xenovia stopped her struggle.

"That's right. The Red Dragon took her to master Azazel, who then told Michael where she was. She's at the church base waiting." Kalawarner said appearing herself.

"So are you girls okay? Did Faust's spell wear off?" Raynare asked nervously.

"We'll explain later. Now let's just get some rest." Kalawarner said solemnly.

"I agree we all need a break after this one." Vali said calmly.

That's it for Chapter 27. Yeah, the Kokabiel battle wasn't exactly the best thing I've written, but it got the point of showing off Issei's power. Next chapter the fallout from the Kokabiel battle begins and there are many changes that are going to occur.

AN: Sorry for not adding the part in the middle like before. You guys deserve better and i hope you get better.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns 1 Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay

Pawn 5-8 Open (New members will join soon)

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Kiryuu, Ravel, Akeno, Serafall, Raynare, Le Fay, Rias


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

The battle between Kokabiel and the ORC hit the final stages last time. With the dragons arriving, Kokabiel decided to take things into his own hands. Fortunately for the Vali group they were able to defeat Kokabiel's underlings. The fallen angel cadre had one last trick and revealed the death of God leading Issei to take over and take down their foe. With the battle over and things returning to normal the question now is what will everybody do?

Due to the damage from Issei's showdown with Kokabiel everyone got a week off, which for Issei and the ORC, it was badly needed.

'What the hell?' Issei thought as he woke up to an incredible sight. His small bed had been turned into a jumbo bed with a white canopy over it. The bed was enough for at least five people to sleep and right now three people were inside next to him and all three were naked. To his left was Vali and Asia, and to his right was Kiryuu. As he looked around the room even more, he noticed a large bathroom and two connecting doors which from the scents coming from the rooms belonged to Vali and Kiryuu.

" **Hmm, well how about that for an orgy? The Red Dragon Emperor, White Dragon Emperor, The Khaos Karma Dragon, and a Sprite dragon all sharing a bed together. This is pretty funny"** Ddraig said in amusement.

'Yeah, it is funny, but this bed is way bigger than my old one. Something happened' Issei responded, not that he could complain. He somehow managed to slip himself out of the bed and out of the room in order to figure out just what was going on. As he walked through the house he realized that it had undergone some huge changes. He could smell the scents of Rias, Akeno, Murayama, and Katase, who were all sleeping in bedrooms on the floor below. Noticing an elevator nearby, he looked at a map of the house nearby and finally found the showers which were on an underground floor. "Yeah, something definitely changed." Issei said as he went in the elevator.

" **Partner, you and Vali definitely need to talk. She's the only one who could've arranged all of this"** Ddraig said stunned when Issei found the bathroom and was in for a massive turned out that the bathroom had become a bath floor. He noticed male and female locker rooms so went into the male side. On the male side he saw that there were lockers for Bikou, Arthur, and Kiba, something which seemed odd since none of them were in the house. He naturally didn't go to the female side. After he took his shower he went into the bath and was shocked at what he saw.

"Yea we definitely need to talk to Vali" Issei said in shock. There was an Olympic size bath with five separate shower stalls. Finally there was a large Jacuzzi that could fit at least 20 people. He couldn't believe what had happened to his house.

"So I take it you like the changes, Issei?" Vali said appearing from the girl's side of the bathroom. Luckily for Issei his queen was completely naked so he could see all the white dragon had to offer.

"I do like it, but what's going on? This is strange even for you guys" Issei said confused. He was a little distracted by Vali but didn't complain.

"A certain somebody decided to blow up our school. So we decided to give him a larger house so we could all spend time together." Vali said kissing her queen on the cheek.

"Works for me, though I must admit I'm surprised that you allowed so many girls to stay in this new house." Issei said kissing her back.

"She didn't have a choice." Rias said appearing from a magic circle. Rias was in a red sheer nightgown.

"What do you mean by that, Rias?" Issei said unmoved though Vali was annoyed.

"My brother arranged it. Even Vali can't disobey him because of her circumstances. So she's stuck with us."

"Ughh! Don't remind me. Only Raynare and Ravel aren't staying here as far as girls from our peerages go, though Raynare is tempted to join." Vali groaned as she once again knew the fight for her queen would be more tedious especially considering that Issei could do whatever he wanted.

"Well let's get ready to go. My brother wants to meet with us after breakfast." Rias said before kissing Issei on the cheek and leaving.

"You're pissed, aren't you, Vali?" Issei said amused.

"Yep, but for right now I have you all to myself." Vali said kissing Issei on the lips. Issei smiled and decided to go test out the shower stalls the only way the two knew how.

After getting some morning exercise Issei and Vali went to Vali's room to nap so they didn't wake up the other girls in his bed. When they eventually arrived at school, Issei was shocked that the school was basically back to normal. "I thought you said the school was destroyed." Issei said looking at Vali with a shred of annoyance.

"It was, but my sister and Rias's brother worked together to get it done overnight." Sona said appearing in front of them. The student council arrived as well and all made their way towards the ORC meeting room.

"Glad you all could make it." Sirzechs said with a smile. Next to Sirzechs was Azazel, and to Issei and Sona's surprise, Serafall. Xenovia was sitting there as well, though she was a bit more melancholy.

"Onee-san, what are you doing here?" Sona said shocked.

"Well, Sir-chan and I wanted to be here." Serafall said smiling.

"Hello everybody." Xenovia said timidly.

"I take it you'll be headed back to the church soon, Xenovia?" Issei said calmly.

"Yes, I am. I recovered the Excalibur and I'm sure that Michael will want to hear a report as soon as I return." Xenovia said solemnly. She knew that returning to the church under these circumstances would be difficult, especially since she now knew that God was dead.

"Xenovia, can do me a favor." Issei said before handing her a piece of paper.

"Hmm? What's this?" Xenovia said curiously.

"That's my personal phone number. Eventually Irina will find out the truth about God, if she hasn't already, and when that happens she'll be devastated. When that happens, there are only two people who will be able help her. One of them is her father and the other is me. If her father can't do it, I'll comfort Irina." Issei said calmly.

Xenovia smiled because she knew that Issei generally cared for Irina. "Very well, Red Dragon and thank you for all you've done." Xenovia said before leaving. Vali nodded for Arthur to follow just in case something happened to her.

"That was lovely, Red Dragon. You care that much about her despite the fact your enemies?" Azazel said calmly.

"Spare me, Azazel. You befriended the daughter of a super devil. The three factions can get along if they really want to." Issei deadpanned.

"Well said, Red Dragon. That's why we're going to have a peace conference." Sirzechs announced to the shock of everybody.

"I see, so what does Michael think about it?" Issei said sternly.

"Well, considering the secret is out, I'm positive that something can be agreed on. For now, you guys should just sit and wait and we'll see what happens next." Azazel said calmly.

"Azazel is right, I'm sure everyone could use some downtime after all of this." Sirzechs said calmly. "By the way, Red Dragon, do you like your new house?" Sirzechs wondered with a smirk.

"Yes I do. It was a pleasant surprise. I love how it took you one night to do it and managed to get it done while I slept." Issei said happily.

"Excellent!" Sirzechs said ending the meeting. Like that everyone left and went their separate ways.

Issei took the rest of the day to look around his new house. The bath was just the beginning and it was something special. The two underground floors were a floor for bathing and a floor for training. The first floor was similar to before though there was a big screen TV and a much larger kitchen. The second floor contained rooms for the secondary girls. Right now Rias, Akeno, Murayama, and Katase lived there. He was sure more girls would come later since there were about five empty rooms on the floor, but he worry about that for now. The floor Issei's room was on was mainly for Issei, Vali, Kiryuu, and Asia. Kiryuu and Vali could directly come see him since they had connecting rooms. As for Asia she had a room on the other side of the floor, but Issei knew she could come see him whenever she wanted. Once his tour was done he spoke to Vali about starting Asia's training with her sprite dragon powers. Vali told him that she knew somebody who could help him out. Although he could tell she did it reluctantly.

The second day was a bit more interesting since Issei was able to start Asia's training with the help from the person that Vali had recommended. That day was definitely not what Issei expected.

(See Chapter 28.3)

On the third day off, Issei got the call from Xenovia that he was expecting.

(See Chapter 28.6)

The fourth day Raynare showed up at the house around noon. Kalawarner and Mittelt were with her which surprised Issei quite a bit. Kalawarner was wearing a blue tank top that emphasized her excellent figure and a black skirt while Mittlet was wearing a black gothic style dress which seemed to be commonplace for her. Raynare was in a pink shirt with black shorts.

"Hello girls, what brings you to our house?" Issei said calmly.

"Well we wanted to talk to Lady Vali about joining her peerage." Kalawarner said nervously.

"Azazel said that he thought it would be best for us to stay here and with Vali after what Kokabiel did to us." Mittlet said nervously.

"Knowing Azazel, he felt guilty for getting you girls in the situation with Faust. Very well, I'll talk to Vali later since she's out at the moment." Issei said calmly.

"Hmm? Where is Lady Vali?" Raynare asked worriedly.

"Apparently she's going shopping with Rias and Sona. I'm surprised she didn't let you know about it.

"I've been with Lord Azazel and these two for the last few days; she probably figured I needed time with them after what happened?"

Vali sneezed, wondering what had happened. She was currently in the underworld at a shopping mall with Sona, Rias, and the other females in their respective peerages. "Well that was weird."

"Lady Vali, come on! We have to find the perfect swimsuit for the party!" Murayama said with excitement.

"Hmph! I don't see why you're doing all of this." Ravel said irritably.

"Well, we're going to have a pool party to celebrate everybody moving in. It's the perfect time to get new suits." Katase said amused.

"I can't wait to see the look on Issei's face when he finds out" Rias said teasingly.

"I'm surprised you invited me to come along, Vali. Isn't this party mainly for you and Rias's peerages" Sona said curiously. Sona's peerage was also invited to the pool party in question.

"Don't complain, Sona-sama. Apparently his pool is incredible!" Tsubaki said excitedly.

"I feel bad for Raynare, she should've joined us." Le Fay said worried.

"I would've invited her, but I haven't been able to get a hold of her. Plus this is the underworld, not exactly the best place for fallen angels." Vali said regrettably.

"Her loss." Kiryuu said smiling.

(Issei's house)

"Well for now I'll take you girls on a tour of the house." Issei said calmly before giving the tour he mentioned. Raynare and her fellow fallen angels were shown the entire house, including the pool and training areas.

"Hmm, this is pretty awesome." Kalawarner said curiously.

"Yeah! Hey Issei, when can I get moved in?" Raynare said excitedly. She was hesitant at first but after seeing the house she wanted in.

"I don't know, I'll have to check the room arrangements, but I'm sure we'll work something out. Why don't you girls chill in the pool until she gets back?" Issei said nonchalantly.

"Aww….but I didn't bring a suit!" Mittlet says upset.

"Neither did I." Kalawarner says irritably.

"Just conjure one up with magic for now. I can get Vali to take you girls shopping later." Issei said as he started going back to his room.

"Aww Issei, you don't wanna join us?" Kalawarner said sultrily.

"Sure, why not?" Issei shrugged. What Issei wasn't aware of was that Kalawarner wasn't planning on doing much swimming.

(An hour later)

"What the hell is he up to?" Vali said irritably as she arrived back at the house. She felt her mark shine again which only meant one thing.

"I think they're down at the pool." Kiryuu said with a snicker having felt the same thing.

"Great, who did he add this time?" Vali groaned. "Rias, Akeno, I'll talk to you girls in a second." Vali said as she teleported down to the pool. When she arrived at the pool she was met with a shocking sight. Issei was fucking Kalawarner doggystyle on the side of the pool with Raynare making out with him and Mittelt was sucking Kalawarner's breasts.

"Yo Vali! Give me one second, Kalawarner is about to cum!" Issei said nonchalantly.

"Sorry Master, we were gonna enjoy the pool but Kalawarner was horny then I got horny and well. By the way, the three of us officially joined his harem" Raynare admitted with a guilty look on her face.

"Whatever." Vali groaned over Kalawarner's screams of pleasure.

"Ah Vali, by the way, Kalawarner and Mittlet want to join your peerage as well and I need to talk to Rias about getting her a second knight." Issei said having removed himself from the dazed Kalawarner.

"Fine fine, but get dressed first." Vali said irritated. 'Geez, when is he not having sex?' Vali groaned. After Mittelt and Kalawarner got dressed they met with Vali who added them as pawns; Meanwhile, Issei spoke to Rias who Issei convinced (fucked into agreeing) her to leave her knight piece open for a certain person, although who specifically, he wasn't certain.

With all that settled Issei was able to relax. The fifth day of their little vacation was spent introducing Kalawarner and Mittlet into the peerage and moving the three fallen angels into their rooms. Apparently Issei also received word that Rias's new knight would arrive when they started school and Rias would make sure she was moved into the house once they were done. With the weekend to come Issei decided to relax as much as he could.

When school arrived on Monday, Issei and his 'little harem' walked to school together. Kalawarner was allowed in as a third year though like Yuuma but she came up with a human form. She was the same height as Rias but kept her breasts the same size. Mittelt was made a first year in Koneko and Ravel's class but she didn't bother with a disguise since she looked the part already. Needless to say Matsuda and Motohama were furious at Issei once again being surrounded by hot babes, though luckily for Issei they didn't realize that the two girls in question were ones they already knew.

"Wait, Red Dragon. You knew those two perverts?" Kalawarner asked nervously. She and Mittlet shuddered remembering their brief time as slaves to the two.

Issei shrugged in annoyance and admitted. "When I was trying to keep my identity hidden, I was friends with those two. Don't worry, they don't recognize you two so everything will be fine."

"Okay, good. Just looking at them makes me sick." Mittelt said in annoyance. She hated Motohama because of how revolting he was when she was brainwashed. She shuddered at the idea that they were in the same school.

"Don't worry girls, if those two idiots do something, we'll deal with them." Murayama and Katase assured with a grim smile.

"Anyway, let's get to class. I'm curious which one of them took up the offer." Issei said curiously.

"You don't know which one? That's weird, didn't you arrange it?" Bikou said calmly.

"Yeah, I did, but the circumstances were interesting." Issei said before everyone went their separate ways.

When Issei arrived at class everyone was excited to be back. Apparently everyone was told a massive water main break caused school to be cancelled but the news of a new transfer student in their class was the topic for the day.

"Hello everyone. I'd like to introduce the new transfer student. She's come to us from Italy so treat her well. Issei's homeroom teacher said happily. The door opened and everyone went gaga at the new girl. Her blue hair with green tuft certainly made for an exotic look.

"Hello everybody, my name is Xenovia Quarta and it's nice to meet you." Xenovia said happily as she looked at the class. When she noticed Issei she smiled and walked over to him. "Hello Issei, it's nice to see you again." Xenovia said happily before kissing him on the lips, an act that elicited a different reaction from the various members of the class: most of the class was shocked; Murayama Katase and the perverted duo were annoyed; Bikou and Kiryuu were amused; Asia just blushed heavily; even Issei didn't' expect she would be so bold.

"Nice to see you too, Xenovia." Issei said awkwardly as everybody stared at the young man wondering just what the hell happened.

Well that's it for Chapter 28. Who's the mysterious trainer that Asia worked with and why is Xenovia at Kuoh Academy. A few specials are on the way which will explain those details. Get ready everybody things are about to heat up big time. As everybody has no doubt realized Kalawarner and Mittelt bring Vali's peerage to a close while Xenovia is Rias's new knight. A few important details must be updated as well so check the bottom for the peerage lists

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns: Raynare 2 Arthur 1 (Mutated) Le Fay 1 Kalawarner 2 Mittelt 2

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner

Issei's fuck buddies: Rias, Akeno, (Asia's trainer: introduced in 28.3), Serafall


	29. Chapter 283

Chapter 28.3

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

 **AN: if you haven't read chapter 28 read that first before reading this. It'll make way more sense.**

Welcome to this special chapter. Although I don't normally give titles, I suppose this one would be called "Asia's Training Days". As I mentioned in Chapter 28, Issei spends a day training Asia to utilize her sprite dragon powers, but due to my desire to not make chapters too long, I put it in this special chapter. So get ready.

As Issei woke up he still hadn't gotten used to having so many people in his house, or in his bed for that matter. Once again Asia, Kiryuu, and Vali slept in his bed. Although when he woke up, he noticed that Rias had joined them. Issei made his way to the new training room hoping to get an early morning workout in.

"I still can't believe Sirzechs made this for us? It's amazing huh Ddraig" Issei said smiling as he arrived in the training room. There was a small weight room which had adjustable weights so anybody could train on their own. A small boxing ring was also available for use. There was even a space for a kendo mat. Issei imagined the space would've interfered with his neighbors houses, but figured Sirzechs did something about that.

" **Yes it is partner, but let's get to your training." Ddraig said smiling in his human form.** Issei and Ddraig had long since been accustomed to training together in the mornings, but now they had a proper place to unleash their power. There was a special soundproof barrier in the room that activated automatically once anyone entered. The barrier also had a self-repair function which meant any damage they did would be repaired. Issei and Ddraig were both in white t-shirts with matching black pants with red flames. With tan skin and cold black eyes along with dark red hair and an absolutely ripped physique Ddraig was a sight to behold.

"Sounds good to me." Issei responded as the two started their early morning spar. Issei was planning to train Asia in her sprite dragon powers later that day, but for now wanted to get his own training in. After an hour of pure sparring, Ddraig returned to the sacred gear. Meanwhile Issei made his way over to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning, Issei!" Le Fay said smiling as she made breakfast. He had to admit seeing the young mage in an apron was an impressive sight.

"Good morning, Le Fay." Issei greeted with a smile as he kissed the young girl on the cheek. True she wasn't one of those he marked, but he figured she deserved a little something. "I could use a hearty breakfast, so get something ready for me." Issei paused since he noticed around the house everyone else was beginning to wake. "Scratch that, just make food for everybody since people are starting to wake up. I'll get what I can."

"Got it, Issei. Oh, by the way, can you take me along next time you go see Lady Serafall for the TV show? I love watching the show and it would be a dream to see the set." Le Fay asked with stars in her eyes.

"Sure, why not. Serafall would love knowing a magician is a fan of her magical girl show." Issei said with a chuckle at the irony. 'Plus when I asked her for the autograph she was glad to do it. How she didn't gush at Le Fay during the meeting is beyond me.'

" **She has enough discipline to do that partner" Ddraig shrugged.**

'Yea I guess' Issei thought back.

"Thank you very much!" Le Fay said as she got to work making breakfast as Issei went to take a shower in the communal bath. Thirty minutes later a hearty feast was laid out and the entire ORC was there along with Vali's peerage. Kuroka, Bikou, Arthur, Le Fay, and Kiba still lived in their original houses but Vali decided that everyone should always start the day at Issei's for a massive breakfast.

"So everyone, what's the plan for today?" Vali asked curiously. Even though it was Issei's house, Vali seemed to take a lead role in everything. Well, other than who was sleeping with Issei.

"I'm going to meet with my father. I want to ensure that Faust is properly punished. Bikou will accompany me." Arthur said smiling and Bikou nodded in approval.

"Akeno and I are going to go check out the new clubroom and probably do some training." Rias said disappointed.

"The kendo club has a tournament today, and even though we quit, we promised the captain we'd go support the girls." Murayama and Katase said with a nod.

"Shirone and I are going to hang out together!" Kuroka announced with a massive grin having stayed over with her sister the night before.

Kiba revealed he was just going to relax since the last few weeks had been tough on him.

"I'm going to start Asia's training with her sprite dragon powers." Issei said to everyone's shock.

"No way! So little Asia is a sprite dragon? I knew something always seemed off about her." Bikou said happily.

"Yeah, but I can only do so much." Issei admitted. "Hey Vali, did you think about what I asked you yesterday?" Issei said calmly referring to when he asked Vali if she knew somebody that could help. Vali sat there for a moment and looked at Rias and Akeno before sighing.

"Yeah, I know somebody, but I have a bad feeling I won't like introducing them to you." Vali said in a rare disappointed tone. She was sporting a concerned look.

"Ahh! So you're going to ask her?" Rias realized.

"Yes, Rias, I'm going to ask _that_ person. Though I really don't want to." Vali said irritably staring hard at her queen.

"I see, well give me a few hours and then bring that person here." Issei said calmly.

"Yeah, I will." Vali agreed. 'Though I have a feeling I'm going to regret it.' Vali thought to herself. Given everything that she knew about that person and her situation, she was pretty sure she knew how the day would end.

"Alright Asia, we'll start our training after breakfast. I won't go easy on you, kid." Issei said smiling.

"Hey Issei, can I join you guys for training? I'm sure Tiamat can help. Plus I could use some training of my own." Kiryuu offered.

"It's up to Asia." Issei said calmly.

"Sure, the more the merrier" Asia said with her trademark smile.

Like that everybody finished breakfast and prepared for their day. Eventually Issei and the two dragons made their way down to the training area. Issei was wearing the Kuoh tracksuit while Asia was wearing the white shirt and red bloomers of the girls outfit. Of course Kiryuu as usual was way too into the idea. She placed her hair into a ponytail so it didn't get in the way and was sporting a white shirt that did nothing to hide the blue sports bra she was wearing. She also wore black bloomers that emphasized her shapely rear. Issei naturally noticed and was very pleased.

"So what should I do first?" Asia said timidly. She was there to train, but it was obvious that Kiryuu was up for a different type of workout.

"Well since we're using your dragon powers, I want you to activate your wings. We'll start basic training once you have those out." Issei said calmly. As he asked, Asia activated her wings and although they tore through her shirt, Issei could see the small foot-long wings.

"Well that's impressive. Especially for somebody who's so young." Issei said calmly.

" **He's correct. For a hybrid sprite dragon to have wings that size at your age is an impressive feat. I can't wait to see how you grow."** Tiamat said from Kiryuu's gear.

"So how strong can she grow?" Kiryuu asked curiously.

" **It's hard to say. However I believe in a year, little Asia will become quite the powerhouse, and if this trainer is good enough, probably sooner."** Tiamat predicted.

"Well then, I hope I meet your expectations, Lady Tiamat." A brown haired girl with drill like hair said happily as she walked in. The mysterious girl was wearing a tennis uniform while Vali was next to her in a silver t-shirt and blue shorts.

"No way! So she's the person who will train Asia?" Issei said surprised.

"Yes Issei, this is her. But how do you know Kiyome Abe?" Vali asked curiously.

"Well she's the Jack of Hearts, it's no surprise I'd know her. It's a pleasure to properly meet you, Kiyome-sempai." Issei said calmly. 'Crap! I shouldn't have said that.' Issei thought to himself.

"What do you mean "the Jack of Hearts"?" Vali questioned.

"Hah! So the rumors are true!" Kiryuu said with a chuckle.

"What rumors?" Kiyome asked curiously.

"I was always aware of many rumors at our school, and one of the big rumors was about the Hearts list." Kiryuu said happily.

"What's the heart list" Vali questioned.

"When the school became co-ed a few years ago the guys decided to start a tradition of their own; you know to make up for the fact that it was an all-girls school for so long. At the end of each year all the guys take an anonymous survey and rank the girls by attractiveness. The top thirteen make what's called the Hearts list."

"So you do know about that?" Issei said with a groan. Deciding he had no choice he figured he'd explain it further. "You're correct that Kiyome is the Jack of Hearts. Of course this list was last years. The Hearts list will change with Yuuma and Kuroka's addition, along with your transformation, Kiryuu."

"Hmm….so where do I rank, Issei? I can only assume that Ace is first place and they count backwards from there." Vali said curiously.

"That's right, Vali. You're actually the King of Hearts. Rias is the Ace and Akeno is the Queen. Kiyome here is the Jack and the ten is Tsubaki. Murayama is the nine, Katase is the eight, Koneko is the six, and Ravel is the four, but that's all I can tell you.

"Hmm, that's odd. Where's Sona on this list?" Vali said confused and embarrassed as her queen just admitted how desired she was by the rest of the school. Of course Kiyome chuckled at the news since she knew that Vali was oblivious.

"If I remember correctly, Sona was labeled the Joker." Issei said grinning at Vali's confused expression.

"Why the Joker?" Vali asked confused.

"Because most guys didn't know where to rank her. Sona is certainly attractive, and most guys admitted as much, but the difference in ranking was so high that we made a special card for her. Some rated her as high as you while some put her lower than Ravel. Since the opinion was so different she was called the Joker"

"So where am I on this list?" Kiryuu said curiously.

"Sadly, you didn't rank in this year's list." Issei said with a shrug.

"Hmph!" Kiryuu pouted.

"Anyway, back to the point at hand. Kiyome agreed to train Asia, but she has a condition for Issei." Vali groaned.

"Issei, I'd like you to play my boyfriend and stop the engagement I'm currently involved in. You stopped Rias's engagement; I figured that you could stop mine as well." Kiyome said politely.

"Very well then, I'll head over there with you, after I get changed. I'll leave a clone to monitor you girls and get started on the training." Issei said calmly. Using **Gift of the Hydra** he left a clone for Kiryuu and Asia to start some basic physical training and figured Kiyome would start the next day.

"Listen, you're only there to break her engagement. THAT'S IT!" Vali said sternly.

"Got it, but if something else happens, it's not my fault." Issei whispered back before giving his fellow dragons kisses on the cheek.

'He's way too charming.' Vali groaned as she stayed behind for a moment. She would've taken the elevator with Kiyome and Issei, but she wanted to give them a chance to get to know each other.

(Scene Skip)

"So, Jack of Hearts, huh? Tell me Issei, where did you rank me on this list?" Kiyome said teasingly as the two sat in the back of her limousine. Fortunately it was soundproof so they could talk about anything. Issei was currently dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt and black dress shoes.

"No comment. The guys were sworn to secrecy to never reveal their ranking. The truth is I was shocked Kiryuu knew about the list in the first place."

"Well how about after you break up this engagement you add the Jack to your deck of cards?" Kiyome teased.

" **Vali isn't going to like this. But DO IT!"** Ddraig said happily.

'She definitely won't like it but I agree.' Issei replied in his head.

Eventually the two made their way to Kiyome's house and met with her father. When they arrived at the mansion he got quick tour of the house. Afterwards, Kiyome introduced him to her father and left the two to talk in private.

"So you're her boyfriend huh?" Kiyome's dad said smiling. Her father was a large muscular man with black hair and the same color eyes as Kiyome.

"Yes sir. You must understand how your daughter feels." Issei said calmly. Issei could tell something was wrong and he didn't like it.

"I do, especially since I know that you aren't actually my daughter's boyfriend. I can only assume you're doing this as a favor to her." The man said with a smile.

Issei looked at the man with surprise but realized that's why he wanted to meet in private. "That's correct, sir. I'm surprised you're so level headed about it."

"I'm a father, I want what's best for my daughter, and if she's going this far I'm sure this marriage isn't what she wants. Plus considering how Rias and Sona fought against their engagements, it doesn't shock me that Kiyome would do the same. The girls always got along" The man said smiling. The rare understanding was a rather pleasant surprise.

"Thank you for your understanding. So I guess it's time to see your acting chops, sir." Issei said calmly as the two walked out. He had to admit this wasn't what he expected but that worked better for him.

When the two arrived Kiyome was nervous wondering just what they spoke about. Seeing her father smile made her even more nervous.

"Kiyome dear, Issei is a fantastic young man. I wish you two all the luck with your relationship. I'll talk to your mother about cancelling the marriage." Her father said calmly.

"Thank you daddy!" Kiyome said happily as she embraced her father.

"Mr. Hyoudou, why don't you take a bath, I'm sure it has been a long day for you." Her father said smiling. They may not have been dating, but Kiyome brought the man for a reason.

"Thank you, sir." Issei said smiling. He got a tour earlier so he made his way to the bath. When he left the room, Kiyome looked to her father who smiled back.

"He's a fine boy. Shame he isn't actually your boyfriend."

"What gave it away, father?" Kiyome said nervously.

"I'm a master beast tamer and as a result I've learned to read body language. That young man was completely calm when we spoke together. If he was truly your boyfriend, he would've been nervous. That's how we men are." Her father said unmoved.

"I see…." Kiyome said calmly.

"Good luck, my dear. I'm sure you want to make the status real." Her father said smiling causing Kiyome to blush. As he left Kiyome thought about what she could do to thank Issei for what he had done and only one answer came to her mind.

"So Ddraig, what's next?" Issei said calmly. As he sat in the large bath he wondered just what he would do once school started.

" **Who knows, I must admit I was actually wondering if I would fight today. Though I'm sure you're more worried about your old friend."** Ddraig said calmly.

"Yes I am. By now Irina's gotten the news about God. Hopefully her father calms her down and Xenovia doesn't need me." Issei said smiling. As he continued to relax; he noticed the door opened up. Somewhat surprisingly Kiyome walked in with a towel over her body.

"Hello Issei, is it alright if I join you?" Kiyome asked curiously

"That's fine with me." Issei said calmly. One advantage of his harem situation was he was used to bathing with women.

As Kiyome took a dip in the bath Issei got a fantastic view of her body. He had to admit the Jack of Hearts rating was pretty accurate. "So tell me, Issei, if you didn't need to train Asia, would you have helped me today?" Kiyome asked nervously.

Issei had to think about it for a minute which made Kiyome frown but eventually he came up with a proper answer. "I can't say, unfortunately. I helped out with Rias's situation because Rias involved me directly. I can't tell you what I would've done otherwise." Issei said calmly.

"Thank you, Issei." Kiyome said as she came over to Issei and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Issei wondered.

"For being honest with me. Other guys would've said they'd help me, but only hoping to get in my pants" Kiyome said happily.

"Glad to help." Issei said calmly as he sat in the bath. He prided himself on his integrity so seeing it appreciated was something he enjoyed.

Kiyome sat in the bath contemplating what she would do next. She had to admit Issei was attractive and she also realized why Vali added him to her peerage despite his perversion. Remembering their conversation earlier Kiyome got a determined look on her face. "So Issei, I have another question for you." Kiyome said nervously.

"Sure, what's up?" Issei asked calmly. He had a decent idea of what she was about to ask

"Do you still want to add the Jack of Hearts to your deck?" Kiyome wondered before removing her towel and exposing her naked form to Issei.

"It would be my honor." Issei said as he tossed his own towel to the side before the now naked Kiyome. Needless to say Issei's boyfriend experience ended happily for both him and Kiyome.

When Issei returned home he wanted to just slip into bed and relax after the long day. Unfortunately when he arrived in his room Vali was waiting. "So I take it things with Kiyome went well?" Vali said with a frown on her face.

"You already know the answer to that, Vali." Issei said looking at him with a wry smile.

"Yes, I do. I expected you'd eventually have sex with her; which is why I didn't want to do it in the first place."

"If it makes you feel better I didn't mark her. We're gonna be fuck buddies for now." Issei said smiling.

"Troublesome mate." Vali grumbled embracing Issei with a smile as she looked at him with a lustful expression.

" **Good thing you have so much stamina."** Ddraig said with a snicker.

'Shut it, Ddraig.' Issei replied in his head. He knew what was coming and once again Issei realized how good his life had become.

That's it for the first special. I know everybody would've enjoyed a battle, but honestly I didn't feel like it. I hope you liked this different take and especially the things I added. Kiyome will be Asia's trainer and she'll help her master the sprite dragon powers. As for Kiyome herself, she will be fuck buddies with Issei, much like Rias and Akeno will be. Anyway special number 2 is next and this one will feature Irina.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns: Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay 1 Kalawarner 2 Mittelt 2

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner

Issei's fuck buddies: Rias, Akeno, Kiyome Abe, Serafall


	30. Chapter 286

Chapter 28.6

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to the second of the Vali DxD Specials. To give it a name it would be "My Lovely Angel". I haven't done chapter names for this story thus far, but if enough readers want it I'll do it. Onto this chapter though. I mentioned in Chapter 28 that Issei went to go see Xenovia because of what he feared might happen. This is that story.

As Issei woke up to another day in his new house he was pleasantly surprised that Kiryuu had joined him in bed. He guessed Kiryuu had joined after he finished having sex with Vali and she simply wanted to cuddle, something he wasn't too worried about. Sneaking out to get his morning training once again Issei was glad that things were looking up. Kiyome would be arriving later to work with Asia, and since he hadn't heard from Xenovia, he could only assume things were going well on that end.

As he took his shower Issei was able to calmly reflect on the mornings training. Between having sex with Vali and Kiyome, and his usual training the day before, Issei was annoyingly sore. That meant for him he had to take a break from training tomorrow.

" **Hah! I never thought I'd see the day your stamina was worn out so badly partner."** Ddraig teased.

"Tell me about it. This is gonna be way more troublesome then I thought." Issei said quietly.

"If you're so sore, just get Asia to heal you." Kiryuu said embracing him from behind.

"You girls really gotta stop trying to sneak up on me." Issei said amused though with Kiryuu's breasts pressing against him he was more aroused then annoyed.

"Come on, I just came to get what Vali and Kiyome-sempai got. I arrived too late last night, so I wanted to get mine" Kiryuu pouted.

"So you found out, huh?" Issei groaned.

"Duh, I have the mark of a head mate just like Vali." Kiryuu said before turning Issei's head to properly kiss him. Issei's morning workout apparently wasn't over.

Breakfast started out pretty tamely, though Murayama and Katase did ask when they'd be getting action of their own. Issei tried to get the girls to wait, but Vali suggested now most likely to punish him for hooking up with Kiyome. Vali promised that Asia would heal him afterwards so after he finished eating breakfast he ate the kendo duo.

"THANK YOU ASIA." Issei groaned as Asia's Twilight Healing restoring his stamina to full power. He had to admit that having sex with four girls in such quick succession was tricky even for him.

"It's not that bad." Vali teased. The group was in the kitchen waiting for Kiyome to arrive to start Asia's training.

"Hey, look on the bright side. You've got a large portion of the Hearts list." Kiryuu teased.

"KIRYUU!" Issei groaned not wanting the Hearts list to be revealed to more people.

"What's the Hearts list?" Murayama wondered.

"Well it's-" Kiryuu started to explain before the doorbell rang.

'THANK GOD.' Issei thought as he arrived at the door. When he opened the door Kiyome was there. He could see the limo nearby and guessed that was her ride.

"Hello Issei, how are you?" Kiyome said happily before embracing him. She was wearing a black dress for now, but looking at the bag next to her she'd be out of it soon.

"Good Kiyome, now let's begin the training." Issei said as he let her into the house.

"Wow! This house is amazing." Kiyome said as she walked in. She had not had the time to properly admire his home the last time she was there.

"Yeah, I know." Issei said calmly. Kiyome chuckled because she knew that Rias had forced the change on him.

"Hey Kiyome, how about I take you on a tour real quick before we start Asia's training." Vali suggested happily.

"Sure, sounds fun!" Kiyome agreed as the two walked back to the kitchen.

"So Issei, what's this Hearts list?" Murayama asked calmly.

"Not now, I've gotta go prepare for training. Let's go, Asia." Issei insisted as he left the room with Asia, the girls were surprised by Issei's annoyance. When he left the two kendo members turned to Kiryuu and asked the same question.

"So what's this Hearts list?" Murayama insisted and Kiryuu went on to explain.

Thirty minutes later Issei was down with Asia and Kiyome ready to start training. Issei was in his typical training gear, the black shorts and white T. Asia was using the gym uniform. Kiyome however was in black shorts, which emphasized her body, and a form fitting blue tank top that was cut so Issei had a full view of her breasts. Granted, Issei imagined she did that only to excite him for some after training fun.

"So Asia, let's get ready." Kiyome said as Asia unfurled her wings. Apparently Vali had got Asia some shirts that would allow her to unfurl her wings without having to constantly get new shirts. The training session lasted a few hours, though as Issei expected, Kiyome got her payment via some time with Issei. When he arrived back in his room it was three in the afternoon and he took a nap.

After his nap it was already 5 o'clock so his day was basically over. Unfortunately for Issei, that wasn't to be as his phone started ringing. Realizing he didn't recognize the number he answered almost afraid for what was coming.

"Hello, Red Dragon. It's me, Xenovia." The blue haired knight said as a sad look appeared on Issei's face.

"So it's happened huh?" Issei said solemnly. He really hoped that he wouldn't get that call from Xenovia, but alas it came.

"Yes, it has. We gave the report yesterday and Irina found out the news. As you guessed she didn't take it well. Her father can't make it due to a mission so I contacted you."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Big Ben right now. It's still a little early in the day, but hopefully you can arrive as soon as possible."

"Got it. I'll be there in a little bit." Issei said with a frown before hanging up the phone.

" **Seems you were right, partner"** Ddraig said calmly.

"Of course I was. Irina was the main reason I acted so rashly in regards to Kokabiel." Issei said with a sad expression on his face. Quickly getting dressed he made his way down to the living room. To his surprise; Rias, Akeno, Vali, and Sona were talking about something. Although Issei was curious he ignored things for now. Unfortunately Sona noticed him.

"Excuse me, Red Dragon. May I ask you something?" Sona asked curiously.

"You'll have to forgive me, Sona, but I have business to attend to." Issei said as he hastily left the room.

"What was that about?" Akeno wondered.

"I have a feeling I know." Vali said solemnly. Issei wouldn't have left that quickly for many reasons, but one definitely came to mind.

After leaving the house Issei unfurled his own dragon wings and flew into the sky. Realizing that even with his speed it would be far too late, he activated his balance breaker and flew towards London hoping to help Irina as soon as possible.

(London England: 12 noon/ Japan 8 PM)

Issei arrived in London around noon and somehow managed to land without being spotted. Once he did, he made his way towards Big Ben where Xenovia was waiting.

"Ahh! You've made it, Red Dragon." Xenovia said happily. She was in a blue Chelsea soccer jersey and blue shorts.

"Yes I have. I wish it was under better circumstances, but let's go to Irina's house." Issei said calmly. The two made their way towards Irina's house and there was very little said between the two. Xenovia wondered many things about the Red Dragon and how a man who was in the position he was in could care so much about an enemy. After 30 minutes or so the pair arrived at their location. Issei was impressed by the simple Victorian house but focused on the task at hand. Xenovia chose to open the door because it would be far easier.

"OPEN UP Irina!" Xenovia said knowing that her partner was up.

"What is it, Xenovia? I don't wanna talk." Irina said opening up the door. They could see the tears on her face as though she had been bawling her eyes out. She was in white checkered pajamas and her hair had some serious bed head, presumably from all the crying. When she looked towards her partner she noticed the young man next to her and freaked out.

"Yo Irina." Issei said awkwardly.

"I-I-I-I-I-Isseiii! What are you doing here?" Irina exclaimed in shock. She sat stunned as her old childhood friend and Xenovia walked in without saying a word.

"Well, I heard you were a little upset, so I came here from Japan to see you." Issei said calmly as he sat on the couch. What he didn't tell her is that he expected this to happen so he gave Xenovia his number to call ahead.

"U-U-U-U-Uh….I'll be right back!" Irina stammered before giving her partner a murderous stare and running back to her room. To Issei's amusement I he could hear the shower get turned on and knew what was coming next.

"She's gonna make you pay for that." Issei joked at Xenovia. Both of them nodded knowing Irina had a surprisingly vengeful side. Granted Issei rarely experienced it but her father told him stories, oh the stories.

"Well it had to be done. Irina wouldn't have been able to focus on her missions otherwise." Xenovia shrugged. 'Honestly, I had my struggles as well when Kokabiel revealed the truth.' Xenovia thought.

Meanwhile, up in the shower, Irina was completely flabbergasted remembering all that happened. After Azazel contacted Michael, the Seraph personally came to pick her up. Michael smiled at Azazel who quickly handed her over and explained the situation. When Irina returned to their base in London she was sent home and told to remain on standby until further notice. Of course when Xenovia returned it was clear something happened.

When Xenovia came over and said Michael wanted to talk to her, she never imagined that she'd learn about God's death. Of course Xenovia tried to comfort her but it failed, and since her father was out on a mission, she was helpless and cried the whole night. To open the door the next day and find Issei was there with Xenovia was an even bigger shock. Of course when he said he came for her she was happy but confused at the same time. Getting out of the shower and getting dressed Irina wondered what the rest of the day would bring.

After 30 minutes Irina returned to the living room. Unlike before, she was wearing a blue t-shirt with brown hot pants. She was still very flustered but Issei didn't really mind because it seemed like she got herself together.

"You really came all this way for me?" Irina said stunned. When Issei motioned for her to come over to him Xenovia moved aside so Irina could sit next to her childhood friend.

"Yeah I did, dummy." Issei said calmly before placing his left arm around Irina. Issei's warmth was a pleasant surprise to Irina but it still made zero sense.

"But why? You have all those beautiful girls who would do anything for you. Why come all this way for me, especially since we're enemies?" Irina said as she leaned him to him still sad.

Issei chuckled a bit as Irina leaned into his shoulder further, "You idiot. The reason I knocked you out was because I didn't want Kokabiel revealing the secret to you directly. Even though he promised he wouldn't I didn't want to risk it. After everything was over I gave Xenovia my number so when you found out I could comfort you." Issei said kissing his old friend on the head.

Irina blushed slightly but was glad that her childhood friend cared about her that much. "Thanks Issei, you have no idea what this means to me." Irina said somberly. She was still upset but she couldn't let Issei see her with a frown on her face.

"Of course Irina. I've always cared about you. Church be damned" Issei says smiling back his arm still around the church girl.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt this moment, Red Dragon, but I have a question to ask you." Xenovia interrupted despite receiving a dirty look from Irina.

Issei held Irina a little tighter calming her down before responding. "What is it, Xenovia?"

"Do either Rias or Vali have a spot open in their peerage?"

"Why would you ask that, Xenovia?" Irina said with a hint of irritation.

Xenovia looked on sadly and continued. "Apparently knowing the secret about God is a huge taboo. I wanted to stay, but Lord Michael said there was only room for one of us between me and Irina. I know how important being close to God is for you so I volunteered to leave. However, I still believe I can be useful so I want to become a devil."

"I'll find out for you. Though I'm surprised that Michael has only one spot." Issei said with a hint of disappointment. The fallout was expected but to think it was to be that harsh.

"But wait, what if I want to do it?" Irina insisted. True she loved religion and God, but to be separated from Issei again would be a huge problem.

"Tell ya what girls. I'm pretty sure that Rias has room for one knight. You two can decide who takes it and come see Rias when you're ready. I'll just find out when school starts again." Issei said calmly as he continued to hold onto Irina.

"So Red Dragon, what are you going to do now?" Xenovia said calmly.

"Issei's going to do something he promised me back at Kuoh." Irina said before getting up and properly kissing Issei on the lips. Xenovia watched as the two clashed tongues happily.

"Sounds good to me." Issei said after the kiss ended. Irina grabbed her old childhood friend and brought her up to her room. Xenovia listened as for 30 minutes her partner let out moans she knew the church wouldn't approve of. When they returned downstairs Irina was surprised Xenovia was still there.

"Sorry about that, but I figured if God was dead, he wouldn't mind if I sinned a bit." Irina said happily. Her gloomy mood from before was completely gone.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Xenovia said happily. 'I'll have to enjoy him myself if I join Rias's peerage.' Xenovia thought lustfully.

"Anyway girls, let's get some lunch and then I have to head home." Issei said calmly. The two girls nodded in agreement and went out to eat. Unfortunately after an hour or so it was time for Issei to go.

"Bye bye, Issei. Hopefully I get to see you sometime soon." Irina said before kissing Issei softly once again.

"Goodbye Red Dragon. I'm glad you could help my partner." Xenovia said before kissing Issei on the cheek to his and Irina's shock.

"Okay then…." Issei said before finding a private place to get into balance breaker and fly home.

" **Well that was another eventful day."** Ddraig teased as Issei flew across the sky.

"Tell me about it. However it all worked out in the end." Issei said calmly.

" **Yes, I just wonder which one of them will ultimately join."** Ddraig said calmly.

"I wonder also, but either way it's going to get very interesting for Vali. I can't imagine she'll be too thrilled with recent developments." Issei said with a chuckle.

By the time he arrived at home it was extremely early in the morning. When he eventually got to the room he was shocked to find that nobody was in his bed.

" **She probably didn't expect you back till the morning."**

"Who knows. Of course the real problem for me is what happens when the girls confront me about the Hearts list." Issei groaned.

" **True, after all Kiryuu did tell the girls right after you left."** Ddraig groaned along with his partner.

"Yeah, that won't end well for me." Issei said jokingly. He had to admit that things had become far more hectic than he imagined when he joined Vali's peerage, but knew that there was far more to come.

That's it for the second special "My Lovely Angel". I'm assuming that you've read Chapter 28 so you already know that Xenovia is the one who ultimately joined. I chose Xenovia because it makes more sense. Irina is dedicated to God to the point she has a nervous breakdown. I can't see her becoming a devil, even for Issei. Plus Xenovia makes things more interesting. Irina will appear again. The other thing people are probably wondering is how come I had all these different moments but no actual lemons, but again it's just to indicate how hectic things for Issei are without going through a huge chapter. The next chapter will return to canon with Xenovia beginning her time at school. I just felt my readers could use a few lighthearted chapters. Next chapter Xenovia arrives at school and just in time for class visits.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns: Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay 1 Kalawarner 2 Mittelt 2

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner

Issei's fuck buddies: Rias, Akeno, Kiyome Abe, Serafall


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 29. Things got fun for Issei after Kokabiel's defeat. His new relationship with Kiyome Abe and rekindling his relationship with Irina were just part of his fun as things returned to normal. Of course his new house didn't help matters. The real surprise came when Xenovia appeared in the classroom and kissed Issei on the lips. What will happen next?

When Xenovia kissed Issei on the lips the entire class freaked out. Murayama and Katase were stone faced while Yuuma and Asia simply watched in shock. Of course the harshest reactions came from Matsuda and Motohama.

"YOU BASTARD!" The two boys yelled as they charged Issei, furious at yet another girl joining his harem. Of course Issei calmly dealt with them with punches to the stomach.

"Okay class, calm down. Ms Quarta, I would advise that you not engage in displays of affection like that in class moving forward." The teacher said firmly as she hoped to regain control class. Once class started Issei had a chance to relax, but he knew that once his break started things would get chaotic, and not the fun kind.

When the break in class arrived, the girls in the class besides the ones connected to the ORC swarmed Xenovia wondering what happened, just as Issei expected. The guys tried to talk to Issei, but as usual he managed to sneak out and get away.

"Damn that Issei! Where did he go?" Matsuda wondered. Issei always seemed to vanish during the breaks in class and returned with a glow of sorts. It was another thing that drove the guys in issei's class crazy, especially since he used to be such a pariah. As for Xenovia, Murayama finally got tired of the people going crazy and stepped in to protect the bluenette.

"Geez Xenovia, why did you do that?" Murayama pouted. Things were already crazy as it was, but this just made things worse.

Xenovia was confused at Murayama's reaction to everything. "What? I was glad to see Issei and I assumed that kissing him was the way to go; don't you girls do that?" Xenovia asked before Murayama blocked her mouth.

"Not in class you idiot." Murayama said putting her hands over the bluenette's mouth. This was going to be really annoying and of course Issei was busy.

Kiryuu smiled as she watched things happen and decided to spice things up herself. Walking over to the new girl she whispered in her ear, "Hey Xenovia, if you want to find Issei go to the rooftop."

"Got it." Xenovia said firmly before leaving. Others tried to follow but Murayama and Katase released a small killing intent stopping everyone in their tracks.

"You know that the minute she arrives things will get awkward." Katase said looking irritably at Kiryuu. Even with the change in appearance she was just as troublesome as before.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kiryuu said with a knowing smile.

As Kiryuu expected Xenovia's walk to the rooftop eventually led her to Issei, but the young man was occupied with someone else.

"AHH! Issei keep going!" Kiyome Abe moaned as Issei thrust into her. Kiyome had her hands on the side of the rooftop with her panties down. It was truly a sight to behold for Xenovia who was familiar with just what was going on. As she watched the girl moan, she remembered the night at his house with the three girls and the time with Irina in England. Of course those times she only heard the moans of pleasure. This time, Xenovia had a front row seat. As Issei thrust into the brown haired girl, he turned around and saw Xenovia and smiled causing the girl to blush a bit.

"Hey Xenovia, I'll chat with you in a second but let me finish off Kiyome here." Issei called out as his thrusts intensified inside Kiyome.

"AHH! Issei stop! I don't want somebody seeing us!" Kiyome complained.

"Too late for that; Xenovia knows about my relationships and she won't say anything. Oh and I'm cumming inside you." Issei said as he finished slamming his load into the brown haired senior. A few minutes later Kiyome had gotten dressed and left while Xenovia just walked over stunned at how nonchalant everything was.

"Are you like this with everybody?" Xenovia asked curiously. This was the fourth women that he was sleeping with and that's of the ones she knew.

"Not everybody, only the ones in my little harem. So what brings you to my rooftop?" Issei said smiling.

"I wondered what you were up to sneaking out of class, but I never imagined you'd be intimate with a young woman. This school truly is something." Xenovia replied not ignoring the fact he said he had a harem and this rooftop.

"Yes it is. People are blissfully unaware of what happens and I find it amusing most of the time. Though sneaking up to the rooftop is a bit of a drag." Issei said with a chuckle.

When they trained at the church Irina often spoke of her childhood friend and how pure hearted he was. Between what happened at Issei's house, Irina's house, and now that illusion was shattered. Xenovia was stupefied and couldn't help but ask more. "So tell me, how many girls are in your harem?"

"Let's see: there's Vali, Katase, Murayama, Kiryuu, Ravel, Raynare, Mittlet, and Kalawarner who are currently marked by me. Rias, Akeno, and Kiyome, who you saw earlier, are just fuck buddies. I've got an interesting relationship with Serafall Leviathan as well. Le Fay is trying to join my group, but I've got enough respect for Arthur not to do that." Issei said calmly as Xenovia looked on shocked.

"Unbelievable, so is anybody off limits?" Xenovia wondered. Most of the names he mentioned were women that she met during the last mission.

"Sorta kinda. Most of the people in my group are girls who are directly involved in the supernatural." Issei admitted. "By the way, if you're going to work with Rias, she'll have to know about that other sword of yours. The one you hid during the battles." Issei said calmly.

"How do you know about that?" Xenovia wondered amazingly. She guessed Irina had told her while they engaged in intercourse, but she could confirm the truth later. Issei was about to answer when the bell rang to warn people that class was starting soon.

"Well it's time to go, Xenovia. For the record, Irina is aware of my relationships to a certain extent" Issei said with a smile as the two made their way back to the classroom. The rest of the day went by easily and it was time for the ORC to gather once again.

"Is everything okay, Rias?" Issei said calmly. When Issei and gang arrived at the ORC, Rias and Vali looked extremely upset about something. When they noticed Issei and crew they quickly changed their mood.

"No, we were just thinking about classroom visits coming up and we got nervous." Rias said deceptively.

'She's lying. Rias is not nervous, she's really upset and I'm pretty sure I know why.' Issei thought to himself. Deciding to play along he continued. "I get it. Serafall and Sirzechs can be passionate about their siblings and I'm sure you're worried about what they will do for Parent's day." Issei said nonchalantly.

'That's right" Vali said with a smile. Vali realized Issei saw through whatever was happening but decided not to act on it.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Issei" Rias said calmly before turning to her new knight. "Anyway, Xenovia, welcome to the ORC. I've heard so much about you from the others." Rias said happily.

"Thank you, Lady Rias. It's a pleasure to be here. However, before we begin I feel it's necessary to reveal a secret." Xenovia said calmly as she started a chant. Once it was over the Holy Sword Durandal was in front of the group.

"Unbelievable, so she's a holy sword wielder also." Rias said shocked.

"Yes, I'm a natural wielder of Durandal." Xenovia admitted.

"That's fine. Well let's start some training. Since Durandal has too much power, why don't you borrow a sword from Kiba?" Rias said calmly as the group began to train.

"Ahh what a day." Issei groaned as he relaxed in his room. He could tell something was up with the three Kings, and although he was curious, he didn't pry further. Instead he thought about how he could make Parent's Day a bit easier for the girls. His thoughts were interrupted when a magic circle appeared in his house and out popped Serafall Leviathan. Instead of her magical girl costume was in a blue see through nightgown with pink lace underwear underneath. 'Speak of the devil.' Issei thought drinking in the appearance.

"Hello, Red Dragon. Do you like what you see?" Serafall teased.

"Yes I do, Serafall. However you probably shouldn't stick around since Vali is gonna be back soon and she will not be happy to see you in my bed. Something's been bothering her, Sona, and Rias recently and she doesn't need more aggravation." Issei said calmly figuring Serafall's reaction would help him figure it out.

Serafall paused as he mentioned something was bothering her sister. However this time she wasn't going to be denied. "Aww come on, let's just have some fun. We can even do it at my house." Serafall said happily.

Issei noticed the pause but decided to not question it. After all he was still getting laid. "Alright Serafall, we'll have sex tonight, but you need to do something for me." Issei said smirking.

"What's that?" Serafall asked cheerfully.

"You need to stay away from the school during visitation day. Sirzechs will be able to tell you everything you need to know." Issei said shrewdly.

"Fine, but only if you completely satisfy me." Serafall said winking. She knew the young man was shrewd and he was well aware that something was wrong. Needless to say Issei completely satisfied the Leviathan and their deal was complete.

(ORC clubroom)

While Issei was busy with the Serafall; Vali, Rias, and Sona were all sitting together solemnly as they looked at a picture from their youth. It was the three girls and another young woman whose appearance was blocked by the light. "She's really gone huh?" Vali said angrily.

"Yeah, what a way to go." Sona said in shock.

"It just shows how dangerous our world is." Rias said calmly before noticing Vali's neck was glowing. "Hey Vali, what's with your neck? I've never seen it glow like that."

"Ahh, yeah, it just means Issei is sleeping with somebody. One of the drags of being the top mate is I get alerted to this crap sometimes. I usually turn it off but with everything that's happened I forgot." Vali said nonchalantly.

"How do you know he's having sex with somebody?" Sona asked.

'Hmm, that's odd. I figured she would know about it because of Saji' Vali thought confused. "Don't worry about it, Sona." Vali said closing her eyes to focus on who it was. Of course when she found out she quickly opened her eyes and groaned.

"Vali, who is it? Who is Issei sleeping with right now?" Rias asked curiously.

"You don't wanna know." Vali said groaning. She couldn't believe his latest conquest but figured that parent's day would be a little easier.

The rest of the week went by calmly. Issei continued to have far more fun than a young man should. Rooftop visits with Kalawarner and Mittelt along with Akeno were among the highlights sexually speaking.

Of course when Vali confronted him privately about his having sex with Serafall, he simply explained that during his mission she grew fond of him and that was that. Also that he made sure that Serafall wouldn't come to parent's day.

Although she was annoyed that he was having sex with a Maou, Vali got over that because of the fact he could hold Serafall in check. She asked Issei if they could have a massive pool party at the modified house and Issei accepted, fortunately for Vali and the girls who already brought swimsuits. With that the conversation came to an end and the ORC focused on Parents Day. Of course when the day in question arrived, everyone was both excited and nervous.

When the gang finally made it to school, it was no surprise to see Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Azazel together. Sirzechs had chosen a regular blue suit with a gray shirt and yellow tie. Azazel was in his usual attire and Grayfia was in a nice blue dress.

"So Issei, how are you doing?" Azazel said happily. The two had an interesting connection, not unlike the one Azazel shared with Vali. Issei wasn't aware of this but he met Irina and Issei as kids. In fact, he's the one who set everything in motion to him becoming the Red Dragon Emperor.

"You know how it is, Azazel. Keeping the streets safe." Issei responded nonchalantly.

"That's good. Ah, Vali nice to see you too." Azazel smiled but Vali ignored it because of the look of annoyance that Sirzechs had on his face.

"Ah, Red Dragon, I'd like to have a word with you in private if you don't mind." Sirzechs said calmly. Grayfia, Vali, and Azazel were all nervous about it since they knew about Sirzech's siscon tendencies and the unique relationship that Issei and Rias had, however seeing that there was no killing intent chose not to say anything.

"Very well, Sirzechs. I have no problem with that. How about we find a private area to talk?" Issei suggested. Issei and Sirzechs went to the rooftop and after casting a barrier. "What do you want, Sirzechs?" Issei said calmly.

"Have Rias and Vali been acting odd lately?" Sirzechs wondered.

Issei was surprised at how blunt the devil king was. He knew something was bothering the two of them but he stayed out of it mostly. "Yes they have. Do you know why?" Issei wondered.

"I do, however if they don't want to say something, this one isn't my place to act." Sirzechs responded calmly.

"That's a surprise. However I understand that girls must have their secrets." Issei said with a smile.

"Hmm….I'm surprised you're not probing further. Considering your desire for knowledge I figured this would be prime info." Sirzechs responded.

"If you keep questioning it I might want to actually find out. However Sirzechs, you have a family day to attend to and I'm trying to get a nap. My teachers know my abilities and for now I just want to relax. After the day is over I'll meet up with everyone else at the ORC." Issei said calmly as he sat down. Sirzechs soon left and Issei decided to take a nap on the rooftop.

While Issei took his nap, two figures came to see him. The first was Serafall Leviathan who was wearing her magical girl uniform and tried to sneak a kiss from the sleeping dragon. Issei was well aware of her presence and ignored it. Unfortunately for Serafall the door opened just as their lips were about to touch. Masking her presence she watched as to her shock her younger sister Sona appeared as well. Serafall watched as Sona tried to sneak a kiss of her own, but this time Issei's eyes snapped open and stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing, Sona?" Issei said with an annoyed look on his face. Sona was blushing heavily at the fact she was nearly caught kissing the young man. Breathing calmly, she gathered herself and explained the true reason for her visit.

"Well, I heard from Vali that you convinced my sister not to come and make today crazy for me. I wanted to thank you for that." Sona said calmly to the shock of the listening Serafall.

'You wouldn't thank me if you realized how I convinced her.' Issei thought with a snicker. "I would've thought the fact your sister takes time out of her schedule to see you was flattering." Issei said calmly knowing that Serafall was right there. This was going to be a sobering lesson for the Leviathan and Issei loved it.

Sona blushed slightly but continued. "I love my sister dearly, and I'm glad she's a Maou, but that's my biggest problem." Sona said nervously. Besides Tsubaki, nobody knew what was she was about to tell the young man. Given his discretion she hoped he would keep it a secret. "My sister is a Maou, and my two best friends are the White Dragon Empress and the sister of a Super devil. I'm always trying to compare myself to them and it bothers me. I feel as though in order for my dream to come true, I must be perfect and it's tough sometimes." Sona said calmly as Serafall watched a bit saddened at Sona's feelings.

"Very well. I'm guessing that the sneak kiss was your way of thanking me. However, that is an extremely bad idea even if it was going to be on the cheek." Issei said calmly.

Sona blushed a little bit that he knew what she tried before asking a question. "Why is that a problem?" Sona asked curiously. She knew about his relationship with Rias and Akeno along with Vali and Vali's peerage. She even knew about his relationship with Rias's pawn to a certain extent.

Issei thought about how to answer the question and came up with an amusing idea. "Instead of telling you I'll show you. I want you to create a water mirror right now. Don't worry there's a powerful barrier around the rooftop". Sona did as he asked and then Issei grabbed her shoulder and chanted some spell words.

When Issei was finished, Sona noticed something shocking around her. There was a purple aura mixed in with her usual blue aura. "What in the world is this aura?" Sona said in disbelief.

"That, my dear, is why. The purple aura has a special meaning to me as a dragon, and because of that I can't touch you." Issei said to Sona's confusion. "You'll have to explain that one to me. After all you've had no problem sleeping with Rias and Akeno." Sona asked angrily. Something was wrong and she didn't like it.

"I'll tell you the reason, however you must promise to tell nobody what you learned." Issei said calmly.

"Very well, Red Dragon." Sona said calmly. She was finally going to get some answers about the mysterious young man and she was looking forward to it.

That's it for Chapter 29. I know I changed tons of stuff but it's because parent's day to me was stupid. Sirzech's conversation with Issei and Vali, Rias, and Sona's odd actions are all related to a plot point for the upcoming arc. I won't reveal what it is just yet, but know that it's an Original Arc. Next chapter Sona learns about the mate marks and Issei learns about the plans for the three factions meeting as well as about a mysterious member of Rias's peerage.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns: Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay 1 Kalawarner 2 Mittelt 2

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner

Issei's fuck buddies: Rias, Akeno, Kiyome Abe, and Serafall


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 30. Things returned to normal for Issei, well as chaotic as normal can be. The entrance of Xenovia to the school made things far more interesting. Even a normally calming parent's day turned chaotic thanks to an interrogation from Sirzechs and a talk with Sona. Now Issei has decided to reveal a secret he knows could change things even further.

(Rooftop)

"Alright Sona, I'm going to tell you a secret, but you must swear that you tell nobody what I've told you." Issei said calmly as he took his jacket off and revealed an extremely toned body.

"What are you doing, Red Dragon?" Sona said blushing heavily. She had to admit he was pretty fit. Sona watched as Issei focused his energy and a large red circle with the symbol for Red Dragon appeared on his back. "What is that?" Sona asked worriedly.

"This, Sona, is the Mark of the Dragon King. I have it due to my status as the Red Dragon Emperor. Vali has a similar mark on her back…"

"Mark of the Dragon King" Sona wondered.

"That's right; Kiryuu also has one due to Tiamat, and interestingly enough, so does Saji." Issei said smiling. He put his jacket back on deciding the secret was out.

"What does Saji have to do with this?" Sona said shocked.

"The purple aura you saw earlier is represented by Vritra, the dragon inside Saji's sacred gear. He's one of the Dragon Kings" Issei revealed.

"Impossible, how can Saji have one of the dragon kings in his gear? It's a simple absorption line." Sona said in disbelief. None of this made sense and she needed answers.

"His gear is one of the many gears of Vritra. If you ask Azazel he can get the rest of the gears and merge them together. However there's one thing you should know about the aura. It only appears when MUTUAL affection exists between a Dragon King's mate and the Dragon King." Issei revealed causing Sona to blush heavily.

"Fine I like Saji but I can't do anything." Sona said regretfully.

"Why the hell not? You like him and he obviously likes you." What's the problem?" Issei said in disbelief.

"Two members of my peerage like Saji. As their king, my happiness is secondary." Sona said angrily. She didn't like it but it had to be done.

Issei frowned not realizing how foolish Sona was. "Part of being a Dragon King is having multiple mates. You can become the top mate and then between you and Saji decide how you want things to go. That's what Vali and I did."

"So who decides with you two?" Sona asked completely confused.

Issei facepalmed for a moment; he couldn't believe that somebody as smart as Sona hadn't figured it out. "I'm sleeping with most of her peerage plus Akeno and Rias, and she feared I would turn my eyes towards you next. What do you think happened?" Issei said sarcastically.

Sona smiled because Issei obviously had the controls. "So tell me, if not for the aura, would you have turned towards me eventually?" Sona asked nervously.

"I won't answer that question out of respect for Saji. Now go, class is starting soon and you have to decide whether or not you're willing to go after your pawn or not. By the way, you should soon because the longer you wait the harder it will be." Issei chided as Sona contemplated her next move.

"Alright, thank you, Red Dragon." Sona said before leaving the rooftop. When he was certain Sona was gone Issei made his next move.

"You can come out now, Serafall. You should know better than to hide from me" Issei said calmly though inside he was far from calm. Serafall nervously walked out knowing she had violated her agreement.

"So I take it you're mad?" Serafall said nervously.

"I am, but you'll receive a nice punishment for that later." Issei said with a savage grin.

"Okay, but before I get my punishment, I want to ask you a question." Serafall wondered.

"If you want to know what I would've done had Sona not been connected to her pawn the answer is obvious." Issei said smiling.

"Shame really, I always wanted a threesome with my sister." Serafall said teasingly. Both knew that Issei would've gladly gone after Sona but Issei's honor prevented it.

"Good grief. You're such a naughty Maou." Issei said smiling.

"Then why don't you punish me?" Serafall teased as she bent down so Issei had a full view of her panties. Issei went over and promptly punished Serafall, though it wasn't much of a punishment for either person.

(ORC)

The time had come for yet another meeting at the ORC and this time Sirzechs and Azazel were there. It was obvious that something major was going on, because Sirzechs never came to see Rias and his 'Parents Day' excuse wasn't enough "What's going on big brother?" Rias said impatiently. It had been a rough week and this wasn't helping.

"It's simple, Rias. The three factions have decided to have a meeting at Kuoh Academy in a week or two." Sirzechs said nonchalantly.

"Wait what?" Rias said in disbelief. A three factions meeting was unheard of and to hold it at Kuoh was a major deal.

"I see. So Kokabiel's attack was the breaking point." Vali said sternly.

"That's right. Thanks to him revealing that God was dead, we must move things forward." Azazel said calmly.

'That can't be it. It's something else. I mean Kokabiel found out about Freed and Valper. That isn't exactly the easiest thing to do.' Issei thought with a concerned expression on his face. He noticed he was being watched by Azazel so he calmed down for a second.

"I see. So that's why you and Azazel walked around. You wanted to get a sense of the place for security's sake." Vali said concerned. "That's odd considering you just rebuilt the place."

"Vali, I may have rebuilt the place but I don't know that much about the school. I just simply repaired what was already there." Sirzechs said comically.

"If that's all, we have training to do." Vali dismissed. She knew they were hiding something else but that neither of them would say anything.

"Well I'm gonna go tell my fallen angels what's going on. See you guys next week." Azazel said calmly.

"I have one more thing to do then I'm heading home." Sirzechs responded as Azazel left. Once he was sure the fallen angel leader was gone he turned to his sister. "Rias, it's time for your second bishop to be revealed." Sirzechs said calmly.

'Ahh, I wondered what was with that powerful energy from before. Rias's second bishop must really be something.' Issei thought to himself amused.

"Are you sure, big brother?" Rias asked hesitantly

"Yes I am." Sirzechs says confidently. The group all made their way to a separate part of the ORC building. The group was currently in front of a large door with a seal in front of it. Rias activated the seal allowing her to speak to whoever was inside.

"Gasper, are you there? It's me, Rias. I can finally release you" Rias says calmly.

"No, don't release me. I'm too dangerous." Gasper said in a panicked voice. Rias then opened the door and finally Gasper was revealed.

'You've gotta be kidding me. What in the world is this pathetic creature?' Issei thought as he got a look at Gasper. He was a short boy with blonde hair in a bowl cut. What made Issei cringe was the fact he was wearing a female uniform. Almost in disgust Issei left. "See ya, Rias. I expected something impressive and what do I get, a little weakling like this." Issei said before teleporting away.

"Sorry Rias, I'll talk to him." Vali said calmly.

"Sure, just remember we have the party later." Rias said calmly. Looking at Gasper, Rias could tell his words had hit hard.

(Home)

When he got home, Issei wanted to call Azazel since he would need the fallen angels help for what's to come. As the phone rang he hoped his master wouldn't be around for it; working behind the shadows was far more his style. He sat at the desk in his room and grabbed his phone. "Ahh, Azazel. Yeah, I got a favor to ask you. Yeah, I figured. So can you do it? Excellent. Yeah, talk to you soon." The conversation ended like that. He would've spoken more but he had a guest.

"So what did you talk to Azazel about?" Vali said curiously. Her queen had always moved behind her back and that wasn't exactly something she was comfortable with.

"Not telling, Vali. Let's just say things have gotten interesting." Issei said smirking.

Remembering that Sona was going to the roof to speak to Issei, a thought popped into her head and it wasn't a comforting one. "Tell me Issei, did you sleep with Sona today?" Vali said curiously. She knew Sona went up to the rooftop during Issei's break and that usually meant one thing.

"Vali, you should already know the answer to that." Issei said cryptically. The answer was obviously no and Vali should've realized that. Unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case. Issei had to quickly catch an open-handed slap from his King.

"You damn bastard, it's one thing to sleep with Rias who had the Raiser situation. I didn't like that but I forgave it. I know you slept with Akeno too, but Sona is going too far. I know we said you decide, but come on, you're as bad as Raiser." Vali vented in anger. She was a bit shocked he was holding onto her so firmly but her anger was clouding her judgement.

"Are you done?" Issei growled. He couldn't believe she gave into those fears so easily.

"Am I done? Am I done! Dammit Issei! This isn't funny!" Vali started to growl tears in her eyes.

" **ENOUGH! He didn't sleep with the Sitri devil. You should be well aware of that, Vali!"** Ddraig yelled.

Vali stopped for a second. "What do you mean he didn't? Issei just said the answer was obvious."

" **Vali, calm down dear. Sona is destined to mate with her pawn Saji. If he made a move on her, things would get very ugly for him. I thought I told you that already."** Albion yelled.

Drying her tears quickly, Vali regained her composure and backed off. "Okay. I remember sensing him having sex with somebody during the class meetings and Sona was gone so I assumed that…." Vali started to complain but Issei quickly stopped her with a kiss on the lips.

"That was Serafall, you dope. She agreed not to show up to the school so I 'punished' her for disobeying me. Sona was at the rooftop but I didn't sleep with her." Issei said calmly standing up. "Speaking of sex…." Issei said smirking. He quickly grabbed Vali and tossed her on the bed. "You and I agreed that I decided who I'd sleep with. However I guess I've been neglecting my number 1 mate." Issei said grinning. Issei spent the next thirty minutes reminding Vali just how much he cared about her.

The couple sat in the bed naked after their most recent session. Vali was satisfied at the fact that Issei was still as fiercesome as usual. **"Not to interrupt this coital bliss, but didn't you have another reason for showing up, Vali?"** Albion said through the gear.

"Oh crap! That's right!" Vali said scatterbrained. "We moved the party to this Saturday instead of tonight because of Gasper. Oh, and Rias wanted your help in getting Gasper up to speed?

"Why should I help that weakling?" Issei said coldly.

"That's not fair, Issei. You should know that he's got a dangerous sacred gear." Vali said nervously.

Issei looked at his master and frowned. "Vali, believe me, I know all about his gear. I could sense the creature inside Gasper. If his full power was released it would rival both of ours." His last statement shocking his king. "However, that begs the question, why the hell was he given to Rias." Issei said coldly.

"Issei, be nice." Vali said calmly.

"I am being nice. Although I'm afraid we have bigger problems than that." Issei said with a serious expression. Vali could tell the coital bliss was over and things got serious.

"What do you mean?" Vali said calmly.

"Azazel and Sirzechs are hiding something. Well, certainly Azazel is." Seeing his partner still confused he began to explain. "You don't find it odd that Kokabiel managed to get a hold of Faust, who despite his agenda, wouldn't have been easy to find. Along with Valper, who's a church exile. This group of people shouldn't be able to meet unless they had help."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes Vali. I mean that our enemies are all working together. Azazel likely realized the same thing but hasn't told anything." Issei said as he got up to get dressed. Vali doing the same.

"So that's the real reason for the conference and why Kuoh is the location for the conference."

"Yep, It's the easiest place to both control an attack and counter one. Serafall was rather loose lipped and that helped." Issei said smirking at the bad pun.

"I see. I guess we'll keep it secret for now." Vali said coldly. Her queen had once again proven himself to be far more devious than she expected. The problem is that, if Issei was right, they really needed to get Gasper up to speed.

(The next day)

When Issei arrived at school the next day he was much calmer and composed. As he sat on the roof his thoughts were mainly on the pool party in a few days. When he woke up, Azazel confirmed he found what they talked about. Of course for Issei that was more amusement than anything else. His thoughts came back to something Ddraig said during his dreams

 _Flashback_

" **Partner, there's something else you should know."**

"You mean about what would've happened had I slept with Sona? I don't want to know."

" **No it's about that power. The one we used against Raiser."**

"Hmm, what about it? I can use the power of anybody with the evil pieces. It seems self-explanatory." Issei said nonchalantly.

" **Partner, that's the thing. I decided to explore the area of your body where the power that your queen piece absorbs is stored. In addition to finding Tiamat's power, I found out that you may have power from my sister Albion as well."**

"Impossible. Vali doesn't have an evil piece." Issei exclaimed in shock.

" **I don't get it either but it would explain the massive power boost we got once she was made your mate. It seems your king has a piece of her own and it's different from the others."**

"That's interesting." Issei said intrigued. Remembering something else he wondered. "So Ddraig, what would've happened had a gone after Sona instead of setting Saji up?"

" **It depends frankly. Since she hasn't been marked, I suppose you could've done something, but I wouldn't recommend it. Of course, if Vritra's holder had claimed her, you would've been poisoned to death."**

Issei sweatdropped at the news since there was a part of him who still considered taking Sona despite the aura. However it did beg the question of what would happen if Sona did claim the man she truly desired. Of course he sat on the rooftop wondering which person would meet him for his rendezvous today. As the door opened a surprising person came to see him.

"I hope you aren't disappointed." Saji said appearing on the roof.

"I confess I was hoping a girl would show up, but admittedly, you are somebody I do want to talk to." Issei said calmly. He didn't care much for Saji but this would be interesting.

Saji was surprised. "Why would somebody as powerful as you be interested in me? I'm a lowly pawn. You're the queen."

"Because we are both dragons. You may not know this, but your gear is one of the pieces of Vritra, one of the Dragon Kings. It gives you the ability that many people would envy. It's why things are so beautiful for me. It may even give you what you truly want." Issei said amused. He sensed a new presence arrive and he was incredibly amused at who it was.

"What do you mean what I truly want?" Saji said calmly.

"Tell me Saji, what do you think about your master, Sona? Don't worry I won't say anything." Issei said amused. He wouldn't have to since Sona herself had come up.

"I love her. I would do anything for her. I know I'm just a worthless guy and the only thing special about me is that absorption line, and it's not that great. I'm not worthy of her, but believe me, I'd do anything for her." Saji admitted.

" **Partner, you're a real asshole, you know that?"** Ddraig said secretly into his mind.

'Yes I do. However this is better for both of them.' Issei said with a smirk as he turned towards his guest.

'I didn't know Saji felt that way about me. Perhaps I should consider what Issei said earlier about being with Saji. Azazel said he could give me the other gears, and if Saji's power has any potential like Issei's, he could be a real powerhouse.' Sona thought to herself. Considering recent events in her life she needed something positive. She actually intended to show up and beg that Issei claim her but now she was reconsidering.

"That's good Saji. Keep those strong feelings. Dragons have the ability to transcend normal power and trust me when I say this, those around you will notice too." Issei told the dragon.

"Thank you, Issei." Saji said leaving. As the young man left, Issei sat back amused at what would happen next. Since Sona heard his feelings, he was certain the two would be hooking up soon. The bell rang soon after and Issei made his way to class looking forward to the pool party that was coming up on the weekend.

That's it for Chapter 30. A little light-hearted moment for my personal amusement. The Vali situation was just me having fun with their relationship and it leads us into the next chapter. Issei is convinced to help Gasper with his training and a surprise guest makes things even more interesting. For all the people bitching that I should add Sona, read my story Sona DxD since that's an Issei x Sona story.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns: Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay 1 Kalawarner 2 Mittlet 2

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Mittlet, Kalawarner

Issei's fuck buddies: Rias, Akeno, Kiyome Abe, and Serafall

 **{Beta Note}**

 **I would like to apologize to everyone for the long delay. My computer crashed and put me out of commission for some time before I could afford to replace it. Thank you for your understanding.**

 **mineng101**


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 31 everybody. Last time secrets were revealed as Issei told Sona all about dragons and their mating habits. Saji revealed his feelings about his master and, for Issei, things were naturally getting fun. Of course Rias's mysterious bishop was revealed and Issei was heavily displeased. What would Issei do now and how would Saji affect Issei's actions?

(ORC early morning)

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Issei groaned as he made his way towards the hidden room in the ORC. As he sat at home he thought about the words of his king a few days ago and decided to throw Rias a bone and help her with Gasper. However he'd do it on his terms.

" **Hah! Just admit it, you want to help but you want to do it your way."** Ddraig said laughing.

"WELL DUH!" Issei said irritably not liking the fact that he was helping Gasper. When he arrived at the gate he could sense the vampire was awake. "YO GASPER, ARE YOU THERE!" Issei yelled out.

"Yes I am. You're Issei, right?" Gasper said weakly.

Issei groaned at Gasper's weakness but did what he had to do. "Yes I am and I've decided to help you with your powers. I know what it's like to have a massive power that's difficult to control and I can help you."

"Being around people is scary." Gasper said innocently. It was obvious to Issei that this was going to be a pain and he hated things like this especially since he knew Rias and Akeno would sense him soon enough.

"I want you to listen to my story, Gasper." Issei said calmly as he explained his own past. About how he discovered his power one day while out with Irina as a six year old kid. How, after she left to get stronger, he vowed to do the same. How he and Ddraig trained all the time and how much it changed his life.

"I see. So you're the Red Dragon Emperor. That must be tough." Gasper said with some worry. He knew about the Red Dragon from research Rias gave him so he was at least aware of the Longinus to a small degree.

"It is, Gasper. I know you want to be stronger. I'm betting that power has caused you tons of problems. But these guys are idiotically nice. They'll help you, and I will too." Issei said as nicely as he could.

"Okay fine. I'll accept your help." Gasper said calmly. If even the Red Dragon Emperor was having problems, maybe he could conquer his own fears.

Issei was glad it worked out so easily and quickly decided on a plan. "Alright Gasper, your first test is very easy. I know you're nervous about your power, but my test is for you to use your power to sneak from the ORC to the rooftop of Kuoh Academy. Do it during the lunch break, that way I can meet you there." Issei said calmly. "If you can do that, I'll teach you even more."

"Okay." Gasper said determined to make things happen.

"Good, I'll see you later." Issei said as he left Gasper's room hoping to remain undetected but not counting on it.

"Where do you think you're going, Issei?" Akeno said seductively catching him off guard. He must've been distracted by Gasper and not realized she was there. The real surprise was that she was wearing just a light purple bra and panties which made Issei incredibly horny.

"Heading to class. I finished my business here and that's that." Issei said calmly hoping to leave without too many issues. Akeno looked amazing, and he was a second away from jumping her bones consequences be damned.

"I'm surprised you decided to help Gasper. I mean you were so mean the other day." Akeno teased placing her arms under her bra to emphasize her breasts. She knew the effect she was having on Issei and she loved it.

"Yeah, if you don't mind I want that to stay a secret." Issei said nervously. His horniness was getting the best of him and Akeno seemed to know it.

"Very well, but I'll need some convincing" Akeno said before turning around and showing off her shapely rear.

" **Partner, you know what to do."** Ddraig said happily. He did enjoy when Issei had sex, because his host tended to dominate things.

'Yep, I'm fucking Akeno this morning. Luckily we got an hour till class.' Issei thought to himself. "Alright Akeno, but let's use the shower. It'll be a bit easier that way." Issei said happily.

"Okay!" Akeno said as she dragged him towards the ORC's showers. I don't need to tell you what's next.

(Rooftop)

Issei sat at the rooftop after what was a more interesting morning then he expected. After he finished fucking Akeno and adding her to his group of sexfriends, he went to class. On his way he ran into Sona who told him that Saji was at the Grigori getting the other Vritra gear. He smiled happily at the news before Sona dragged him into the student council room for a private conversation. It turned out that Sona wouldn't be at the pool party because she wanted to be at Saji's side once he woke up. Ironically enough, she had taken the liberty of buying a bikini and wanted a man's opinion of it. Amusingly enough, she stripped and revealed the blue number which Issei approved of and said no more. After finally arriving in class he paid attention but noticed that a certain person was glaring at him. He figured it was just a coincidence so ignored it for now. "So Ddraig, do you think the kid will make it?" Issei said smiling as he sat at the rooftop.

" **That remains to be seen. He may be one of the most pathetic vampires I've ever seen, but he is still a vampire. If he masters his power, it will be interesting. Although it seems your girl for the day is about to arrive."** Ddraig said calmly as he sensed somebody going through the barrier. **"Umm partner we have a problem."**

"Yes, I know partner. Something is very wrong." Issei said getting extremely nervous. The only people who could arrive at the rooftop when he activates the barrier were those who had supernatural knowledge. That was significant because the person who walked in shouldn't have had such knowledge.

"You seem surprised to see me, Issei." The voice said to a confused Issei. After all instead of one of his harem the person who walked through was Alana, Raynare's best friend and Faust's victim.

"Well yes, Alana, I am. What are you doing here?" Issei asked in shock. This was very bad and he knew it.

"I came to ask questions only you would know." Alana said with a serious tone. Something clearly went wrong with her memory being erased and he didn't like it.

'This isn't possible. I erased her memories before and that spell was foolproof. If Alana knew the truth she could put all of us in danger. This is a disaster' Issei thought in complete horror. He was never the best at memory erasing magic and now it was beginning to haunt him.

"I bet your wondering why I'm here." Alana said sternly.

"Yes I am. Usually women only come up here to see me to have sex. However I don't think that you're up for that." Issei said smirking.

Alana blushed heavily at Issei's words but continued her questions. "The last few days I've been having weird nightmares. In the nightmares I was taken by this weird guy and chained up somewhere in the city. Later on I notice that you're with the strange guy and he says you can have you way with me. You bite my neck and the dreams ends."

'Great, this is the last thing I need. She's starting to remember.' Issei thought as he figured out what to do.

Alana noticed Issei's nervous expression and decided to press the issue. "You know something, don't you, Issei. These aren't just dreams are they" Alana said angrily. Normally she wouldn't question dreams but it was the clarity of them and the fact she had them multiple times that bothered her.

"Yes I do, Alana. You see-" Issei started to say but unfortunately the door opened again and none other than Yuuma Amano walked in. 'And it keeps getting better.' Issei thought to himself. He clearly didn't plan this and it was going to end very badly.

"Yo Issei, try not to be too disappointed, but it's me today." Yuuma said before noticing her friend. "What the hell is Alana doing here? Issei explain yourself!" Yuuma said in disbelief.

"Wait, what's going on?" Alana said confused. Although based on Issei's expression this was just the beginning.

Yuuma was furious that Alana was up here and she expressed as such. "You asshole! I'm not letting you lay a finger on Alana! She's been through enough already, you know that!" Yuuma said angrily.

"Thanks a lot Yuuma; she thought it was just a dream." Issei groaned as Alana looked on in shock at the exchange and at what Issei said.

"Yuuma, what do you mean I've been through enough? I was just here to ask him about this weird dream and…." Alana stopped because she began to clutch her head in pain from a massive headache.

"What's happening, Issei?" Yuuma said worriedly. The sudden headache was a major problem and it caught her off guard.

"What's happening is somehow she's beginning to remember what happened." Issei groaned. The pair looked on as Alana finally calmed down but her eyes showed a new clarity.

"Issei, what happened to me? What's going on?" Alana said nervously. The headache she got seemed to unlock memories that had vanished before. She began to remember when she was taken and everything that happened. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" Alana nervously asked. She was beginning to see bits and pieces and it revealed a terrifying situation.

"No it wasn't, I'd love to explain more, but now is not the time." Issei said regretfully.

"Issei, are you insane? Alana is innocent in all of this. We can't reveal the truth!"

"We have no choice, Yuuma. I erased her memories once and it won't work again. We have no choice but for you to bring her to the pool party, and afterwards have those two explain everything." Issei said reluctantly. This was a mess and he knew it, but there was a lot more to come.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alana said still dazed from all the memories that she was recovering.

"Don't worry about it for now, Alana. All we be explained in due time." Issei said calmly trying to deflect the conversation.

"We're really doing this, huh?" Yuuma groaned.

"Yeah, we are. Bring her over and then the rest will take care of itself."

"Fine, but you better make sure it's okay with Vali." Yuuma retorted angrily. She was reluctant to do it but she had no other choice.

"That will be a simple task for me. Oh, and make sure you bring a cute swimsuit, Alana." Issei said smirking as he left the rooftop. Alana watched the exchange with a completely confused expression on her face.

"Uhh….Yuuma? What the hell is going on?" Alana asked angrily.

"You'll find out later." Yuuma groaned. She was afraid of this moment and now that it happened she had tons to deal with herself.

Alana accepted but remembering something Issei said asked her friend a new question. "So Yuuma, if girls come up to see Issei to have sex, are you and Issei...?" Alana started to ask but was quickly silenced by the angry fallen angel.

"You'll find out soon enough. Explaining it now would be a pain." Yuuma said calmly managing to hide the slight blush on her face. This would be a long day and she needed it to come to an end.

(Ddraig P.O.V)

 _I've known my partner for years and we've done tons of training and handled many different things. However my partner has never been as irritated as he is now. It was the end of the day and a lot had happened. At the moment the two of us were making our way towards the bathroom in his new house. After all there was a pool party tonight and we were going to enjoy it at least until the revelation with that Alana girl. I was in my human form sporting a pair of red trunks with black dragons on them while he was in a similar one but black with red dragons._ **"So partner, is everything alright?"** I asked calmly.

"No Ddraig, they couldn't be more wrong. Vali is furious about what happened with Alana and although she agreed to allow her to join, I need to figure out where we'll put her. Not to mention that the little vampire failed miserably at his training." He said grumpily.

 _It's amazing that my partner has managed to complicate things so much. Although I must admit on some level he deserved it. After all he was working behind the scenes this whole time and getting away with it. It was a shame that the fallen angel's friend got involved, but hey this happens in the supernatural world once in a while. When we finally arrived and stepped in the locker room the humans known as Kiba, Arthur, and Bikou were waiting. Arthur and Kiba wondered who I was but Bikou quickly explained it all. I guess the monkey recognized my energy from being around my partner all day. At any rate a few minutes later we all sat in the pool and enjoyed ourselves. I was a bit surprised that the girls hadn't come out yet, but my senses told me they were all waiting for something. It was certainly more interesting then I cared for but I knew my partner would manage._

"Hey….umm….big guy, can I ask you something?" the one known as Bikou asked nervously.

 _My guess is he didn't want to offend me since after all I had power that could compete with God and the original Devil King._ **"Of course, and just call me Ddraig. You are friends to my partner, so you're friends to me as well."** I responded happily. _I rarely got to speak to my partner's fellow peerage members so this would be a nice break._

"You're one of the strongest beings in the entire world, right, but why is your aura is so calm? I mean I'm using senjutsu now, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a normal human. What's the deal?" The young man asked calmly.

 _The monkey did have a point. My true power is so great that my aura would paralyze the entire city. Fortunately, like my partner, I'd learn to hold back my strength in certain situations._ **"That's because most of my power is sealed away. If it wasn't the entire city would be paralyzed with fear. Hard to have a pool party when nobody can move."** I responded.

"Oh boys, we're here!" the one known as Akeno said seductively. _She was wearing a purple and blue bikini that emphasized an incredible body; my partner really had it made with this one. The rest of the girls walked out one by one in their respective suits and it was quite the sight. After all you had not only the one known as Akeno but all of the females that belonged to the Gremory girl's peerage and that of my sisters. The various bikini's and suits were a sight to behold. Much to my amusement the fallen angel came out in her Yuuma form but that could be explained because of the person next to her, the surprise guest of the evening the one known as Alana. She was in a pink bikini with white roses and her body was actually not that bad to look at. It was a nice treat for my partner considering his current headache. Despite all the attractive women there were a few people who were missing._

"Hey Akeno, where are Vali, Kiryuu, and Rias?" My partner asked calmly. _I must admit I was impressed that he focused on his mates first despite all the women in front of him. I suppose he did indeed possess a dragon's desire for his mates after all._

"Uffufu, you'll see in a second. They have quite the surprise ready for Ddraig here." Akeno said with a hint of amusement. _I found her amusement to be a problem since she was the most troublesome of the women around my partner. It made me wonder what the two were up to but soon I had my answer. First came the one known as Rias; she was wearing a pure white bikini connected by gold rings. The girl known as Kiryuu walked out with a smile on her face as well and she was wearing a light blue bikini. Next to her was Vali who was wearing a silver racing suit. They were rather impressive, but I wondered why they had that devious expression on their faces._

"Hey Ddraig, get ready for a treat." Vali said with a wide grin having recognized the Red Dragon Emperor's human form. _Her calm expression bothered me but all things considered I was curious what she had in mind. Soon enough two new faces walked in and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was two faces I hadn't seen in ages especially as humans._

" **Sister, Tiamat, it's really you two."** _I said in complete shock_. _Tiamat's porcelain skin was wrapped in an ice blue bikini. It had been some time since I saw her body and her breasts were just as amazing as before. Her ice blue eyes look at me with a very seductive glare. Of course next to her was my sister, Albion. She was sporting a short bowl cut and her hair was as silver as her partner's. Her blue eyes may have her typical dull expression, but the fact she and her host wore matching silver bikinis made for an incredible sight._ **(Albion's human form is short haired Origami from Date A Live.)**

" **Hello Ddraig, it's been a while."** Tiamat said happily as she walked up to me. _During this time my partner was dragged away by his mates and the other guys understood what the girls wanted. This let Tiamat take a place next to me on my left side. My sister of course took the other side._

" **Hello brother. Have you missed me?"** Origami said teasingly. _For once I was nervous myself. It was one thing to see Tiamat's human form, but my sister was a surprise. This party was certainly going to be interesting_

That's it for Chapter 31. So yeah, I had some fun with the P.O.V's in that chapter. The thing that surprised me as I wrote this chapter was how much fun I had with Alana. The Gasper thing will take care of itself and that will be fun. Next chapter the pool party continues and there are even more surprises to come for the gang.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns: Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay 1 Kalawarner 2 Mittlet 2

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Mittlet, Kalawarner

Issei's fuck buddies: Rias, Akeno, Kiyome Abe, and Serafall


	34. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 32. In a rare show of sympathy Issei decided to help Gasper with his problems. Of course when he went to check on the first step, he was surprised when Alana came to see him, and after she regained her memory wanted more time to talk. Of course when the pool party did arrive, Issei and Ddraig were in for a surprise when not only did Tiamat arrive, but so did Albion in human form.

"This pool party was way more interesting than I expected." Vali said as she lay against Issei's right shoulder in the sauna. The idea to add Albion and Tiamat, which Kiryuu thought would shock Ddraig, had worked like a charm. However Alana was a wildcard and not one that she approved of.

"In my defense, I didn't realize she remembered what happened." Issei said smirking. Alana was currently relaxing at one of the tables with Raynare. No doubt Alana was confused.

"The real problem, Issei, is where can she go? Assuming she wants to know more about the supernatural, there's no easy way to handle it." Rias said regrettably as she sat in the hot springs next to Issei.

"That's true. Lady Vali and Lady Rias both have full peerages. So what's your big plan, smart guy?" Kiryuu said as she joined the group in the sauna.

" **The answer is obvious isn't it?"** Ddraig scoffed. He was on the opposite side from Issei and Tiamat and Albion were also next to him.

" **That's right; put her in the Sitri girl's peerage. I'm sure something can be arranged."** Albion said nonchalantly.

"Speaking of Sona, why isn't she here? Her whole peerage was invited, but they haven't shown up yet." Rias wondered having walked over to join them.

"Apparently Saji went to Azazel's to get the other Vritra gears installed. Sona wanted to be there for him when he gets done." Vali said smirking. She knew there were other things on the Sitri girl's mind but didn't want to say anything.

"Don't worry; I'll go visit her tomorrow." Issei said smiling.

"How do you know where Sona lives?" Rias asked accusingly.

"I was Serafall's bodyguard during the Excalibur incident, and now she's my sex friend." Issei replied bluntly.

"You're what now?" Vali said in shock unaware of the devil king's connection to Issei.

"You heard me, we're sexfriends." Issei repeated.

"You're ridiculous, Issei." Rias said in disbelief.

"Yea yea" Issei said nonchalantly before getting out for a moment. He needed to have a word with Alana before the Sitri's arrived.

Speaking of Alana, she was completely confused by everything she. "Uhh, Yuuma, you wanna tell me why Issei, the guy who was public enemy number one of the school, is hosting a pool party in a mansion with some of the school's elite? I mean Arthur and Bikou are some of the most desirable guys around. Not to mention Kiba, who was the number one guy for the longest time. What kind of secrets is he hiding?"

"Where do you want to start?" Katase said as she and Murayama joined the pair. Seeing the two shocked the girl because the animosity between them and Issei was well known.

"I must be dreaming. I thought you girls were his worst enemy. What are you doing here?" Alana said in disbelief. The two girls smiled not wanting to explain everything since the big reveal was coming soon enough.

"Let's just say that our relationship with Issei in school is very different from the one we actually have." Katase said smiling.

"I'm still confused."

"Don't worry, Alana. All we be explained soon." Issei revealed with a smile having snuck over there

Alana was still confused, but since Issei was here, she decided to ask a question that was on her mind. "So tell me, Issei, why did you invite me to this party, really?" Alana said still confused. Sure she wanted to know about the dreams, but this seemed extreme.

Issei was bothered for a second wondering just how much he should reveal. Deciding to go for a simple answer he said. "I invited you because in order to explain what your dreams were all about, I needed you to be among this group."

"That doesn't tell me anything. You're being cryptic, Issei, and that's not helping me at all." Alana pouted.

"I wish I could tell you more, but now is not the time. For now enjoy the party. If you must have a reason, it's because I wanted you to realize that everything is not what it seems. If I told you the truth immediately, you wouldn't believe me." Issei said as he left the girl to think about what he said.

"Wait Issei, can I ask you something before you go?" Alana wondered.

"Sure, why not?" Issei said smiling.

"Does my swimsuit look cute at least? After all you did tell Yuuma to get me a cute suit." Alana wondered with a slight blush as she stood up. The kendo duo both face palmed at the question and wondered how Issei would respond.

Issei took a short look and he was impressed. Alana was wearing a nice blue racing suit that emphasized her body. Sure she wasn't as busty as some of the others but she was definitely a cute girl. "Yes, you look cute, Alana." Issei said as he returned to Vali and the others.

"That was a strange question to ask, Alana." Murayama teased. The kendo girl was amused at how easily Alana seemed to fall for Issei, but considering her own situation with Issei, she could understand what happened.

"Umm….hello everybody. I made it." A voice said appearing from the locker room and walking in.

'So the vampire made it.' Issei thought amused.

"Uhh, who's that?" Alana said confused.

"Gasper, he's another club member." Katase said smiling. Things had certainly got interesting and now the best part was about to come. The rest of the pool party went well and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Alana spent most of her time with Yuuma while Issei rotated between the groups of girls. The girls were annoyed because Alana ruined any chance of actual sex, but figured Issei would make up for it later. Surprisingly the Sitri's never arrived so they decided to finish matters the next day.

The next day everyone gathered at the ORC including Gasper, but to Issei's amusement the student council had yet to arrive. "Rias, you told Sona that we were meeting, right?" Issei said amused.

"Yeah I did. I wonder what's taking her so long?" Rias responded.

"I'll go teleport over there." Issei said amused having a fairly good idea.

(Sona's House)

Issei arrived at Sona's house and was surprised to find the student council was waiting in Sona's dining room. Most of the group was there but two notable members were not here. "Tsubaki, is Sona…?" Issei asked almost in amusement.

"Amazingly, yes. It's as you expect. Should I go interrupt them?" Tsubaki said blushingly slightly. Looking at the fellow members he noticed Momo and Ruruko were both blushing as well.

'Hmm, it seems Sona went through with it. I wonder what Vritra's mark will be able to do.' Issei thought amused as he made his way up to the room. When he got nearby he could tell a privacy barrier was active but he didn't care.

" **Uhh partner, we really shouldn't interrupt. You know how angry you get when others barge in."** Ddraig warned.

"Yeah, I know, but unfortunately it's time for business. They'll have plenty of time for pleasure later." Issei said amused. Summoning his gauntlet he allowed four boosts to build up before knocking the door down. When he arrived inside he found what he expected to find Sona and Saji still having sex. Luckily for Issei, it seemed as though Saji had just cum because they were both in the bed panting.

"Hyoudou, it's you." Sona said bashfully.

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt your fun, but we have a meeting, remember? The rest of the council is waiting for you downstairs." Issei said half amused.

"Sorry about this, Hyoudou. By the way, you won't tell my sister, right?" Sona said worriedly.

He was aware that Serafall usually spied on him but he wouldn't say anything for now. "Of course not." Issei responded whimsically as he left the couple.

"Uhh, Kaichou? What just happened?" Saji said confused.

Sona glared at Saji angrily, "Geez Saji, you took my virginity last night and even wanted another round this morning but you still can't call me Sona?" the Sitri heiress complained. For Issei it was hilarious but he held it in.

"Sorry….Sona." Saji says blushing.

"Anyway, let's get dressed because things just got interesting." Sona said calmly though she was happy that he finally called her Sona. She would ignore the circumstances since Issei didn't make a big deal about it

(ORC)

Issei returned and told the group Sona would be on her way shortly. His smile told Vali everything she needed to know about Sona and why she didn't join. When the student council arrived Vali got her confirmation.

"Sorry for the wait, I was a bit….busy" Sona said blushing slightly.

"Wait, what the hell's going on? Why is the student council here" Alana said confused.

"You guys didn't tell her" Sona glared at Vali and Rias.

"We were waiting for you." Rias said bashfully.

"Fine, so explain to me what's going on?" Sona asked carefully.

"Issei, do you mind?" Vali said calmly.

"No problem, Vali." Issei replied before turning to Sona. "During the Kokabiel event I realized that my friends Matsuda and Motohama were taken by Faust. I knew that he was after me because he believed that if he controlled a being of my power level they'd have an advantage."

"What does that have to do with Alana?" Sona questioned.

"I'm getting to that Sona" Issei retorted before continuing. "After Irina was attacked I used my phone to send a message to the pair knowing that they would meet with me. I was then taken to Kokabiel's base and I discovered Alana was there."

"So wait, you mean I was somehow at this base?" Alana said in confusion.

"That's right, and now the time has come to reveal everything" Issei said calmly before walking up to Alana and biting her on the neck again an act that caused most of the girls including Alana to blush.

"What did you? AHHH!" Alana screamed. The group looked on as Alana fell to the ground in pain. The effect of the memories flowing through her mind certainly drove her crazy.

"Alana, are you okay?" Raynare said nervously as she tried to walk over to her friend.

"She's just fine. Giving somebody memories back can be pretty painful." Issei said calmly.

After a few minutes Alana stopped screaming in pain. Now that she had her memories returned, she wore an ashen expression on her face. "What the hell happened to me? Who was that guy, and Issei, what did you do afterwards?" Alana said completely stunned.

"Where would you like to start?" Issei said as he grabbed Alana tightly knowing that she was scared. The jealous looks from the others aside, it was time for business.

It took a few moments for Alana to calm down and now she wanted answers, "Well, I suppose the first question is why did you erase my memories after what happened to me?"

"He did it, Alana, because most of the people in this room are devils." As Rias said that everyone in the room including Issei unfurled their devil wings. In Yuuma's case she unfurled her fallen angel wings. Issei would've done his dragon wings, but figured that one step at a time was fine for now.

"Devils, like the creatures from the bible? So they really exist huh? Wait a minute, Yuuma's wings are different from everyone else's."

"My name isn't actually Yuuma. It's Raynare, I'm what the bible refers to as a fallen angel. You no doubt heard the name Kokabiel a few times while you were being held. He was my ex-boss." Yuuma said solemnly.

"Rias and Sona are devils and special devils at that. Explaining everyone's place would take too long, but at the very least you deserved to know what happened." Issei said calmly.

"So why are you telling me this? You erased my memories before, why not do it again?" Alana asked.

"Because you were beginning to find out the truth and erasing your memories again would be dangerous. The reason Sona is here is because she's the key to what will happen next." Issei said calmly.

"What can Sona do in this situation?" Alana asked calmly.

"Since you now know about the supernatural, we have to monitor you. There's no better place than in the student council to do so. We won't make you a servant, but you'll work with the council. You'll learn more about the supernatural more and more as you go." Issei said calmly.

"I assume that means we're even now, Red Dragon?" Sona said calmly accepting the unspoken deal.

"Yes, we are." Issei said smiling.

"So what happens now?" Alana asked nervously.

"Well for now we all disperse and you'll join the student council. As for us, we have to prepare for the peace conference coming up soon." Issei said calmly.

"Before you go, I have one final question. When that guy suggested you have your way with me, you could've easily done it. Why didn't you?" Alana wondered. It was something that bothered her the whole time. Issei was a well-known pervert and the fact she was trapped and couldn't resist meant that she was easy pickings.

"There are two reasons. The first is that my mates would kill me, especially Yuuma over here." Issei said calmly. A revelation that caused Yuuma to blush crimson red.

"What do you mean mates?" Alana wondered.

"I mean that besides the student council, Kuroka, Le Fay, and Asia; every single other girl in this room has shared my bed at least once. Including Yuuma."

"So I wasn't worthy of sharing your bed huh?" Alana said slightly upset.

"That's not true at all, you're actually very attractive and I'd have no problem having you in my bed. However, the truth is that my perversion was pretty much all an act. I wanted to hide myself from the devils at the school so I used Matsuda and Motohama as a smokescreen. If I had truly taken advantage of you it would make me no better than my old buddies. In due time if you want to sleep with me, I'll be glad to do it. However with all that you've been through now doesn't seem to be the right time." Issei said calmly.

"I see, thank you very much." Alana said relieved but slightly disappointed.

"Well that's it for now. You can talk with the other members of the student council. Although be aware that everyone is leaving for the underworld soon. If you want to get a hold of any of us, ask Sona and she'll help you." Rias said calmly.

Issei got a message on his phone so had to stop the pleasantries. "Lady Vali, I've got business to handle, so Le Fay and I are going to have to get going." Issei said calmly knowing how angry Vali was going to be.

"What business do you have with Le Fay?" Vali glared angrily.

"I promised her I'd take her to the set of the TV show and Serafall just called me for work." Issei said with a devious smirk on his face.

"Really? You're gonna take me?" Le Fay said with stars in her eyes.

"Yep, I did promise, and I keep my promises." Issei said amused. The two left and Alana was confused once again.

"Who's Serafall?" Alana asked confused.

"Sona's sister. We'll explain more later." Vali said smiling though she groaned at the idea he was spending more time with Serafall.

(Movie Set)

"Issei, you've arrived!" Serafall said in her usual bubbly atmosphere. Coming over to Issei the Maou grabbed the Red Dragon and gave him a searing kiss.

"Yep, I brought a fan." Issei said amused pointing to a stunned Le Fay.

"Hello there. I'm Le Fay, the magician." Le Fay said bashfully. Whether it was from seeing Serafall kiss her crush or embarrassment was something Issei didn't think about.

"It's nice to meet you, Le Fay." Serafall said stunned. "How about my assistant takes you on a tour. I want to talk with Issei." Serafall said happily. Le Fay went on the tour while Serafall turned towards an amused Issei.

"So you wanna tell me why that pawn of Sona's is having sex with her?" Serafall said angrily.

Issei figured as much but wasn't bothered by the fake anger, "I find it amusing that you still spy on her but I digress; the reason is because Saji is the Prison Dragon holder and Sona is her mate." Issei said calmly though he knew Serafall wouldn't take the news too well.

"I don't like it, Sona is mine!" Serafall said angrily.

"Listen Serafall, I want you to calm down. Saji loves Sona and he will protect her from anything. I'm sure if you want to you can interrogate him after the meeting in a few days." Issei revealed knowing Serafall would take the bait.

"Good. Now let's get started." Serafall said smiling.

"Oh, before we get going I need to tell you about the new person involved in the student council. A human who got caught up in Kokabiel's plot." Issei said amused.

"Well I can't wait to meet her." Serafall said happily. With that they continued the movie shoot and the rest of the day went off without a hitch.

That's it for Chapter 32. A lot of highlight reel stuff, but the main key is Sona is with Saji and Momo and Ruruka will be as well. I haven't quite decided what to do with Alana, but most likely she will be with Issei. There's far more to come, but next chapter Gasper's training begins and Issei receives some interesting insight into the recent events. In addition the Three Factions meeting begins and Issei reunites with his childhood friend.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns: Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay 1 Kalawarner 2 Mittlet 2

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Mittlet, Kalawarner

Issei's fuck buddies: Rias, Akeno, Kiyome Abe, and Serafall


	35. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 33. The pool party took place without much issue but the highlight came afterwards. Raynare's friend Alana finally learned the truth and was made a part of the student council. With the meeting with the three factions on the way there's clearly far more to come.

(Kuoh Academy)

"Alright Gasper, get ready. I'm gonna fire my attacks near you and you have to stop them." Issei said as he got ready to fight. It's been five days since the party and as promised Issei had begun his training. Since it was early in the morning he figured he could do it before school started. He would do it after but he wanted to focus on Gasper alone and he wouldn't have time after class.

"Issei, are you sure these attacks won't hit me?" Gasper said worriedly.

"Of course I am. I'll aim the attacks to your side." Issei said calmly.

" **This is a bad idea partner"** Ddraig warned.

"It'll be fine." Issei said as he dismissed Ddraig's concerns. After all he cast a barrier ahead of time so he didn't have to worry about interference. "Here we go, Gasper." Issei said firing the first attack. Although it was a little late, Gasper managed to stop the attack but just barely.

"EEK!" Gasper cried out. The attack was right near his face but as Issei said it was to the side.

"Not bad, Gasper. Now move to the side and release the freezing." Issei said calmly. They had been training for a few days and Issei was glad that at the very least Gasper was getting a hang of using his time stopping power.

"Okay…." Gasper said as he did it. When the attack landed a few feet behind him it caused a minor explosion but one that did alert a pair of blondes who were training nearby.

"Not bad, Issei. You're a better teacher than I expected." Kiyome Abe said walking towards him with Asia nearby. From the pairs sweaty appearance they had just finished training. The beast tamer went up to Issei and embraced him before giving him a kiss on the lips, something that clearly bothered Asia. The two softly enjoyed the kiss before Issei stopped.

"Kiyome, believe me, I'd love to continue this fun, but I need to finish his training. Things are a headache right now and I need a little bit of simplicity." Issei groaned.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" Kiyome asked.

"The three factions are meeting to discuss finally obtaining peace. I get the feeling that the meeting's in danger because Azazel is hiding something." Issei revealed.

"What could he be hiding?" Kiyome wondered

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Come on out, Azazel." Issei said amused.

"You damn dragons keep ruining my fun." Azazel said as he walked out.

"So what are you really hiding? I know there's more to this meeting then you care to admit." Issei chided.

"Fine, you're right. But promise me you'll keep it a secret for now."

"Fine, so spill." Issei groaned. He sent a look at Kiyome Asia and Gasper that what they heard was a secret no matter how dangerous it was.

"I believe that there's a group of people gathering power known as the Khaos Brigade. It's a group of people within the three factions who aren't happy with the way things are." Azazel revealed.

"Ahh, that would explain plenty." Issei said calmly. Now the pieces were beginning to come into place. Unfortunately there was one piece missing.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Azazel wondered.

"It explains how Kokabiel was able to get a hold of Valper and Faust and how so many stray exorcists are gathered together. It makes perfect sense."

"You're smarter than I thought. So have you told Vali about your concerns?" Azazel questioned.

"Of course not. Vali has enough on her plate already and I don't need Vali more aggravated then she already is. By the way how'd you find us?"

"A little birdy told me you were training the vampire so I figured I'd come see you and offer my assistance." Azazel said smiling.

"That little birdie wouldn't happen to be Yuuma now would it?" Issei wondered.

"Who's to say?" Azazel grinned. Issei blew it off since Azazel was the sneaky type like him

"Hello? Hyoudou, are you there?" Saji said as he revealed himself interrupting Issei's conversation.

"Oh great, it's Saji. So what do you want?" Issei groaned. He wasn't a huge fan of the young man, but didn't complain too much. After all he was a fellow dragon.

"I wanted to … Wait a minute, what's going on here?" Saji gasped. The young man knew that he was with Gasper, but seeing Kiyome Abe, Asia, and the mysterious old man caught him off guard. The young man was still pitifully unaware of a lot of things.

"Hahaha! Vritra's host is truly pitiful isn't he? His draconic senses could've easily told him what was going on." Azazel laughed.

"Yep." Issei groaned. Turning to the helpless teen he continued. "Saji, the old guy is Azazel, leader of the fallen angels and the reason you received the full Vritra gear."

Azazel injected after the slight, "As for the kid; that's Gasper, Rias's final bishop, and despite the dress he's a guy."

"Uhh….okay. Anyway I wanted to thank you. I know that if not for you Sona would've never admitted her feelings for me. Now I have the woman I care about and apparently a new legacy as a Dragon King." Saji said with pride.

"That's right. So tell me, what does your mark do?" Issei asked intrigued. Since Saji was a male Dragon King he wondered if he gained an effect similar to his.

"I don't know. Vritra barely was able to tell me about the marking before we got caught up in... well, you know. I'm sure I'll find out soon enough." Saji said bashfully.

"You are aware that at the very least Momo and Ruruka like you too?" Issei smirked.

"Yea Sona told me. She felt like she owed it to the two of them to reveal the truth before she staked her claim. I'm actually taking Momo on a date tomorrow." Saji said embarrassed once again.

'Well it's a start. He's got a long way to go though.' Issei thought. "Well fine. Let's get going since class will start in 30 and I kinda wanna get a shower."

"Issei, wait. Can I get a kiss, too?" Asia interjected. Clearly the kiss from Kiyome had bothered the Sprite Dragon so she wanted her own.

"Sure Asia, why not?" Issei said smiling. To his surprise Asia briefly released a pair of blue wings and flew towards Issei who grabbed her as they kissed. 'Didn't see that coming.' Issei said with a smile.

"Lucky bastard." Saji groaned.

'Hey, if I wanted to, I could've had Sona as well.' Issei thought to himself.

"Come on kid, you'll get a harem of your own soon enough. That's just how dragons are." Azazel joked.

"I guess…." Saji replied. Issei was so superior to him that it was a tough blow. Truth is he was behind Kiryuu as well. At any rate Saji left to prepare for the day like the rest of the group.

(Scene Skip)

"Ahh! Issei, I'm cumming!" Raynare screamed as Issei slammed a load into her vagina. Now that things had returned to normal he could resume his lunch time meals. It was only fair that Yuuma was the one since her last meal was interrupted by Alana.

"Ahh, that was great. Still I have to admit I like your human form better than your fallen angel form, Yuuma." Issei panted as he removed his member from Yuuma's snatch. That was a bit crude since she was currently in said fallen angel form but Issei didn't care.

"You freaking pervert. The fact that you can't decide which one of me you want to fuck pisses me off." Yuuma groaned as she snapped her fingers and transformed back into the human known as Yuuma Amano.

"At any rate, I'm glad you're the one who joined me because there was something that was bothering me." Issei said turning serious.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Yuuma wondered. Based on what the other girls said Issei wasn't the talkative type in bed.

"Back when you were going to steal Asia's sacred gear, how did you learn about Asia? More importantly how did you get her here?" Issei asked worriedly. That

"Hmm, that's an odd question. Why would you ask that?" Raynare wondered. It was one of the few times that Issei had discussed her old life.

"Because the more I think about it, something doesn't add up. It was obvious that Kokabiel was behind your original plan but Asia was a separate matter. Asia was a member of the church and she didn't need to be brought here. It seems too risky for somebody like Kokabiel." Issei revealed.

"Hmm….I guess. Lord Kokabiel said a source revealed Asia to him and convinced him to add her to the mission." Raynare explained.

"A source?" Issei questioned.

"Yes, that's all I know."

"That's not good." Issei said calmly.

"What's wrong?" Yuuma asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about." Issei said as he walked away. He didn't say anything about his conversation with Yuuma to Vali and decided to ponder his theory at home.

That night Issei asked Vali and the others to leave him alone. Something was clearly bothering him and he didn't know what. It was the final key to explain the events that already occurred.

" **Partner, what's bothering you? I doubt it's the meeting."** Ddraig said worriedly.

"Raynare mentioned that a source told Kokabiel about Asia. Something about this doesn't make sense."

" **Hmm, what do you mean?"**

"Well here's the thing. Kokabiel told Raynare about her sacred gear which obviously led to Asia being brought here, but after that what would they do? Once Asia's gear was theirs, what was supposed to happen next?"

" **Well she'd be dead, so that would be the end of it."** Ddraig assumed calmly.

"Maybe so, but then what would happen too-" Issei stopped before he realized what was going on. "Damn it, now I get it!"

" **Partner what's wrong?"**

"I can't believe I didn't see it before. I know what the plan was." Issei said angrily. Everything began to make sense now and he couldn't believe he had missed something so crucial.

" **What's going on partner?"**

"When Asia was part of the church they accepted her Twilight Healing for a long time. Apparently one day she used the power to heal a devil. The church then banished her as punishment."

" **You don't mean…."** Ddraig gasped realizing what he was getting at.

"That's right Ddraig, it was a trap. It's a devious trap, but a simple trap nonetheless. The person who told Kokabiel about Asia was a devil and he was the one who came up with this idea. Kokabiel basically used Raynare to kill two birds with one stone.

" **That's brutal."**

"Yes it is. It was a two-step plan. The first step was to have Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt infiltrate the city. Their goal would be to lure Asia to the abandoned church and take her sacred gear. In the meantime kill me before my gear could awaken. Once they killed me. Raynare could get Asia's sacred gear and Kokabiel could then freely attack Rias. Clearly Kokabiel wasn't aware of Vali, otherwise the plan would have changed."

" **What about Asia?"**

"Well, think about it, Ddraig. A devil just happened to be injured near where a Holy maiden was staying. The person who Asia healed probably knew the church would abandon her for healing him. In fact I'd wager Kokabiel was the one who damaged him. Once she was isolated, Kokabiel could arrange the situation they wanted."

" **And make the now dead Asia his servant."**

"Yep, and the person would obviously have to be a high class devil. Since he was relatively young, that makes it much harder to discover his identity."

" **You should tell Vali. She'd be able to find out the truth."**

"This is only theory and a witch hunt isn't my style. I'll figure out who it is sooner or later. For now we worry about the conference."

" **Alright partner."** Ddraig said as he went to sleep.

The day of the meeting had finally arrived and school went by in the blink of an eye with no concerns. Luckily for Issei he managed to talk to Asia and got a description of the young man who had set everything up. Issei was determined to find the devil and make him pay even, if it meant leaving Vali. Of course for now the meeting was top priority.

When the time finally arrived for the meeting, Issei went with Vali, Rias, and Sona towards the meeting. Alana wanted to come, but Issei stopped her. After all she was still just a human and he had a feeling this could get ugly. The only other people who weren't in the meeting hall were Koneko and Kuroka. The two were assigned to protect Gasper since his power could be a threat.

"Hey Vali, why did you leave Kuroka with Koneko and Gasper?" Rias asked curiously.

"My instincts are telling me that something is wrong. This whole thing doesn't add up." Vali said calmly.

"What do you mean doesn't add up?" Sona quipped.

"I've known Azazel for years and he's rarely this proactive. The man would rather sit home and play video games, but now he's set all of this in motion. It doesn't make sense."

"In other words he's hiding something." Sona said worriedly.

"Yes, the question is what?" Vali said calmly. She secretly turned to Issei and when she saw her pawns expression knew she was right. After all Issei was just as shrewd as she was.

"Hmm, I hope your wrong, Vali. Things are complicated enough as it is." Rias said as she came to the meeting room. Walking in Rias wasn't surprised to find her brother and Serafall both made it. Sitting down in another chair was Azazel. The final person was Michael, the head Seraph of the angels. Although the real surprise came in the form of the person who was sitting behind Michael.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Irina said happily as she sat behind her leader.

"Nice to see you, Irina." Vali said with a twinge of annoyance. Vali held a deep grudge against the girl because it felt like during the Excalibur arc, Issei's rash actions were to protect her. It was a simple thing but Vali had to admit it was bothering her more than she cared to admit.

"Hello Irina, how are you?" Issei said calmly as he and Vali's peerage made their way to Sirzech's left side. Rias was on the right side of Sirzechs while Sona's group was behind Serafall. Issei noticed Serafall smiling at him and he smiled back respectfully. Of course his focus was on his childhood friend.

"I'm fine. Things were tough at first, but thanks to you things worked out pretty well." Irina said although you could see a slight blush on her face. After all, the last time they spoke was when he had taken her virginity.

Issei took this chance to quickly make his way over to his childhood friend. "Irina, I'm just glad you're okay." Issei said as he calmly embraced his childhood friend. The way he gently stroked her hair was a sight that bothered many people in the room including a certain Devil King who was holding back her feelings.

"Uhh….Red Dragon, I hate to get you away from your love fest, but we have a meeting." Azazel said calmly.

The two realized that now wasn't the time and quickly let go. "Ahh, sorry about that. I got a little too caught up in the reunion."

"I know what you mean. Love is a beautiful thing and war has tainted us all. So let's make peace." Azazel said bluntly. It was clear to everyone in the room that the time to begin the peace talks had finally arrived.

"So if you don't mind, I'll get this started. Vali, can you and Rias explain the events that led to Kokabiel's attack?" Sirzechs asked kindly.

"Of course, Lord Sirzechs." Vali said calmly as she began to explain the events.

(With Gasper)

While Vali did her explanation, Kuroka and Koneko were waiting with Gasper in a separate room. The three were told to stick back by Vali and Rias because of the danger of Gasper's power.

"Hey Shirone, why did they leave us here?" Kuroka whined.

"Sis, I told you to call me Koneko." The young sister groaned. "Anyway, the key is we need to watch Gaspy. I don't know why, but it's part of the job" Koneko said calmly. Admittedly, even for Koneko it was rather boring as for the last 30 minutes nothing happened. She was sure that something else far more interesting was occurring in the meeting room.

"Alright, I get it, but there's no point to…." Kuroka said but she stopped for a moment. "Koneko, do you sense that?" Kuroka asked worriedly.

"Yes I do, sis. We have company." Koneko said cautiously. The sister's senses picked up on a large group of people who just appeared near them. From what they could tell, the people in question were not friendly.

"Yes we do. It seems things are about to get interesting." Kuroka said calmly.

That's it for Chapter 33. So the three factions meeting begins and with gasper things are about to get fun. Yeah I skipped around some stuff but most of it will be dealt with once this is over. Next chapter the meeting comes under attack and the three factions are forced to get to work.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns: Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay 1 Kalawarner 2 Mittlet 2

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Mittlet, Kalawarner

Issei's fuck buddies: Rias, Akeno, Kiyome Abe, and Serafall


	36. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 34. Last time the three factions meeting began on the backdrop of some serious information for Issei. Azazel revealed that there was another group behind the scenes that could cause trouble. In addition, Yuuma revealed information that made Issei question even more. Now with the meeting set to begin what happens next.

(Scene Skip)

Vali and the group had just finished explaining the events around the attack by Kokabiel and it was clear things could've ended far better.

"Oh my, that must have been frightening. I'm glad that everyone is alright." Michael said still in shock. He only got a vague idea of what happened from the report. To hear the entire story changed everything.

"Agreed, Michael." Azazel responded. "Though, I take full blame for letting it get this far."

"You did what you had to do, Azazel. As leader, you must sometimes make decisions that are difficult." Sirzechs said calmly.

"Well before we finish these peace talks, I'm curious what you three think." Azazel said pointing to Issei Vali and Kiryuu. "You three have the power of the Heavenly Dragons and the Dragon Kings. You are the pillars of the new alliance."

"Hey! Don't forget Saji!" Sona quipped to the amusement of a few in the crowd.

"Yes, of course. However he's not yet ready to take his place as a Dragon King. It's nice to see that his girlfriend is defending his honor." Azazel said snidely. This caused Sona to blush heavily and Serafall to growl in anger. "Anyway, so what do you three think about peace?"

Kiryuu went first. "Honestly, as long as I can stay by Issei's side I'm fine. Now don't worry, Lord Sirzechs, Lady Rias is my master and I will serve her dutifully, but I also have a duty to my mate."

Vali was next and she was as confident as Kiryuu. "As a King, I will focus on protecting everyone around me with all of my power. My servants and my mate are special to me and nothing will stop me from protecting them. Though I do want to kill a certain person, I will do everything I can for my peerage until I can confront him." Everyone who knew Vali was aware of her hatred for her grandfather so the room stayed silent.

"Ahh, so that leaves the man of the hour, the Red Dragon Emperor." Azazel smirked, looking to the young man. Unfortunately for everyone Issei was distracted by something.

"Issei, are you okay?" Vali asked worriedly.

"Ahh! Yeah, sorry. Something distracted me." Issei replied calmly. "So what were we talking about?" Issei said nonchalantly.

"We were asking what you want to do with this peace." Azazel said amused.

"Well, that's easy." Issei said amused. "Whether it's devil;" Issei said vanishing behind Vali and embraced her from behind before kissing her on the cheek, "Fallen angel;" Issei quickly vanished behind Kalawarner and did the same thing that he did with Vali. The kiss certainly annoyed Yuuma. "Human;" this time getting behind Alana who also received a kiss, "or Angel;" finally sneaking behind Irina, who like the others, got a kiss from the Red Dragon. The four girls in question blushed heavily though Irina's was the most profound. "I'll protect everybody to the best of my ability. The day my actions betray that word is the day I failed in my duty as a Red Dragon Emperor. Those who are important to me will always be my priority but I fight for the good of the supernatural world." Issei said calmly. The whole crowd was appreciative of the actions, though a few were more amused by the antics he just displayed.

"Hah! Well said, Issei." Azazel said with amusement. "I'm curious though; when you said fallen angel, you went to Kalawarner. That was an odd choice considering who else was there." Azazel said looking at the young man calmly.

"Don't start, Azazel. I care about Yuuma as well, but I'm currently annoyed at her for a reason that will remain secret. However, instead of talking about my choices in women, I believe it's time to talk about the elephant in the room." Issei said still staring out the window.

"Hmm? What elephant in the room?" Sirzechs wondered.

"Yeah, that's on me." Azazel said calmly. With everyone turned towards him the fallen angel leader continued. "Have any of you ever heard of a group called the Khaos Brigade?"

"Khaos Brigade?" Michael said nervously.

"Yes Michael, according to rumors, it's a group that contains rogue members of the three factions. The truth is I hoped Kokabiel would reveal more about that group, hence why Kalawarner and Mittelt were sent as spies. Unfortunately the old goat never revealed what I needed and I put the two in danger."

"It appears your suspicion was more accurate than you'd care for, Azazel. I believe that the Khaos Brigade already arrived." Issei interrupted. Everybody noticed that he was looking towards the room where Gasper was staying.

"Why do you think they're already here?" Vali asked in shock she couldn't sense anything.

"My senses are incredibly strong and usually I can sense anything in the school. However, right now I cannot sense Gasper, Kuroka, or Koneko for some reason. It's only been for a few minutes though."

"You idiot! Why didn't you say something earlier! Gasper and Koneko are likely in grave danger!" Rias screamed out in concern.

"Sorry, I figured somebody else would've caught on. Don't worry though, everything will be fine." Issei shrugged. In the end Kuroka was there also, and she was more than a match for anybody who had arrived.

"Whatever, let's focus on figuring out what's going on with them. Bikou, you and Arthur go to protect Kuroka. If Arthur uses Caliburn, he can get around whatever barrier is stopping us from sensing them. The rest of us will prepare for combat, and if something happens, we'll be able to attack quickly." Vali ordered.

"But wait! What about me? Gasper and Koneko are my servants. I should go with you." Rias whined.

"Rias, trust me when I say this. You're a liability because a group like that will know all about you and focus their wrath on you. Keeping you here is the best way to keep things safe." Vali said coldly. She loved Rias's concern for her servants but it was a liability at times

"Rias, she's right. Stay here and wait." Sirzechs insisted. As Arthur and Bikou moved to assist Kuroka, the rest of the gang waited for what was to come.

(With Kuroka, Koneko, and Gasper)

"Here kitty kitty. We know you're there." One of the magicians said deviously. When the magicians did arrive, Gasper quickly used his powers to buy some time. Thanks to that, and an illusion by Kuroka, the three were able to sneak away from the group and hide in another classroom.

"Damn, these guys are persistent. If I try to fight them I'll put you guys in danger and I can't do that." Kuroka complained as she hid with her sibling and the dhampir.

"Go take care of them, nee-sama. Don't worry about me and Gaspy. I've gotten much stronger thanks to all the training." Koneko assured.

"Alright Shirone, I'll take care of them for us." Kuroka said confidently. The fact she was fighting to protect her sister was something she never predicted, but had Issei and his bizarre methods to thank.

All of the sudden the group groans of pain were heard outside the room. The nekomata siblings both picked up the sounds of fighting outside and people falling down.

"What's going on?" Koneko exclaimed. She had no idea what was going on but the situation outside had definitely changed.

"Give me a second and I'll found out." Kuroka assured. After focusing her energy she recognized the signature as her old teammates and got a smile on her face. "It's Bikou and Arthur! They're dealing with the people trying to attack us." Kuroka said happily.

(Outside)

Bikou and Arthur quickly arrived in the corridor and waiting for them were tons of magicians.

"Damn, this is gonna be fun. We haven't fought together in a while, Arthur." Bikou joked before summoning a red pole.

"Now's not the time for nostalgia Bikou. Let's finish them off quickly and then rejoin Lady Vali." Arthur said calmly as he held his sword tight.

"Sounds good to me!" Bikou yelled joyfully as he focused his energy and blasted right through the magicians.

"Geez, he's impulsive, but he is powerful." Arthur groaned as he finished off any opponent who survived the original assault. It took them only a few minutes to blast through the magicians and then they used Bikou's senjutsu to find the hidden cat sisters and the vampire.

"Yo Kitty, I know you're in here. Your knight in shining armor has arrived! Oh and Arthur's here, too." Bikou yelled sarcastically as he opened the door where the three were hiding.

"It's good to see you, Bikou." Kuroka said happily. After revealing herself and her two juniors she embraced her former comrades.

"So Kuroka, do you have any idea why they attacked you?" Arthur questioned. He had a feeling he knew the answer, but was afraid to find out.

"I think they were after little Gasper here. With his power they could paralyze the big guns and then fight whoever remained." Kuroka said calmly.

"Well that ain't happening now. Let's get back to Lady Vali. I get the feeling this is only beginning." Bikou said calmly.

"I'll dispel the barrier so Master Vali knows we're alright." Bikou said as he promptly took care of the problem at hand.

"RIGHT!" The three shouted out. Now that the first wave was taken care of it was time to counter attack.

(Main room)

Issei and group stood in worry waiting to receive word on Arthur and Bikou's success. Issei stayed with his group though something was bothering him. "Irina, can you come with me for a second?" Issei asked calmly. The fact that he wanted to have the conversation now of all times seemed odd to some people, including one very grumpy fallen angel.

"Issei, really, can't you keep it in your pants? You just said a big time enemy is on the way. Now's not the time for sex." Yuuma said irritably. The words caused quite a few blushes including a slight one from Serafall which almost nobody noticed.

"Issei, no, we can't do that now." Irina said with a flustered voice. She wouldn't have had a problem with sharing another intimate moment with Issei, but now seemed an inappropriate time.

Issei deadpanned at the reactions of both but continued. "I'm not gonna do that, Yuuma, but it's funny to see where your mind is going." Issei responded sarcastically making sure to emphasize the Yuuma name. "I wanted to talk to her about something else, and our clothes are going to be on for that." Issei said amused. Coincidentally the barrier had been dispelled.

"Everybody's safe so we can relax for now." Vali said in relief.

"Unfortunately it seems we have some uninvited guests. Issei's question will have to wait until later." Kiryuu joked. Looking outside the group noticed a large number of magicians appear from the sky.

"You gotta be kidding me. We gotta deal with all these guys?" Katase groaned.

"Aww, come on. These guys are nothing more than a snack. I can crush these guys on my own." Issei said happily preparing to attack but was stopped by Vali.

"Oh no, you've had way too much fun today. Plus as a King I gotta show off once in a while. You get the vice boss." Vali said calmly.

"I'm going too. Tiamat would be mad if I didn't prove myself once in a while. You know, reputation of a Dragon King and all." Kiryuu shrugged casually.

"Mind if I join? Uffufu." Akeno said sadistically.

Since the girls were so determined, Issei couldn't really stop them "Alright girls, go ahead. I'll save my strength for the vice boss that's probably on the way." Issei stated.

"Works for me! **BALANCE BREAKER!** " Vali shouted before the familiar armor of the balance breaker appeared.

"This will be fun, **TIAMAT GEAR!** "Kiryuu shouted as she made her way out also clad in her armor.

"Let's go!" Akeno said happily following the girls having transformed into her fallen angel form.

As the girls flew off to attack, Issei could only laugh at the situation at hand. "Well crap, I guess I'm a spectator this time." Issei teased as once they were outside the girls went to work immediately. Vali used her draconic power to mop the floor with the magicians. Akeno's Holy Lightning demolished a few people herself. Finally Kiryuu's water powers proved to be every bit as impressive as Sona's. Michael was stunned at the power the three girls were exhibiting.

"These girls are amazing!" Michael exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe how strong Vali has become." Azazel said impressed.

"It's hard to believe that Kiryuu is just a pawn." Sirzechs said stunned. The three girls were far more impressive than most expected and easily took out the magicians that had appeared before them.

"There's more coming!" Katase yelled seeing the group had increased.

"Well no vice boss, so I'm out." Issei groaned. He was itching for a real fight.

"I guess it's our turn, Katase!" Murayama yelled out.

"Sounds good to me. I wanna show off as well!" Katase said happily. It was time for the twin knights to go to work

" **SERPENTS BLADE!"**

 **"COME SENBONZAKURA!"**

The shouts of the kendo duo revealed their blades. The familiar serpent's blade for Murayama and through blade blacksmith a long black and white sword with a golden hilt appeared for Katase.

"Well that doesn't look too impressive." Issei said amused. He could sense some power coming from the blade but not a whole lot.

"You couldn't be more wrong, Issei. Senbonzakura is Katase's strongest blade. She can create many holy swords, but it seems like this one is her favorite. You'll like it a lot when you see what it can do." Ravel said shrewdly.

"Excellent." Issei said as the kendo duo appeared. Murayama used Gift of the Hydra to make clones and slashed away at the magicians. Meanwhile Katase's Senbonzakura vanished and rose petals appeared all over. Issei watched in amusement as the attacks slashed the magicians to pieces.

"Not bad, girls. I guess you've been getting some training in after all!" Vali shouted before firing a dragon shot at a magician. The next few minutes the groups of magicians kept coming but the girls fought together.

Back inside, Issei was happy to see how strong the girls had become. It was a shame he wasn't able to fight, but that's how it works sometimes.

"So it's safe to say this alliance is safe for now. Though these guys are weak opponents." Azazel said calmly.

"Well then, maybe I'll be your opponent." A person said appearing. The woman had tan skin and wore an extremely low-cut dress and it had a high slit which exposed a large portion of her breast

"What are you doing here, Katarea?" Serafall wondered.

"I'm here because of the fact that I need to destroy you, Serafall. I want to reclaim my place as a true devil king!"

"Sadly, I can't allow you to do that, Ms Leviathan. Serafall may be annoying, but I can't let you kill her. I hope you guys don't mind, but vice boss here is mine." Issei said happily. This was the fight he was looking for to test his power.

"Hmph, so you're the one who beat Kokabiel?" Katarea said intrigued.

"Yep, I've got quite a kill list, and I guess your next." Issei said happily.

"Wait Issei, you can't fight Katarea. She's far stronger than Kokabiel!" Serafall warned nervously.

"Good, that means it'll be well worth it. **BALANCE BREAKER!** " Issei said transforming into the familiar armor. As Issei prepared for combat the red armor shined from his aura.

"You may be the Red Dragon Emperor, but if that's all you got you won't beat me." Katarea said confidently.

"That so, well try this on for size. **BOOST x 10!** " Issei said before vanishing and slamming Katarea in the stomach with a punch.

"What the hell?" Serafall said in shock. She couldn't believe the display of power coming from the young man.

"Seems the Red Dragon is the stronger one." Azazel said calmly.

When Katarea flew outside she noticed the rest of the group was still fighting outside. Something Issei noticed as well.

"GIRLS! MOVE AWAY FROM ME!" Issei shouted.

"Shit! It's Katarea. She's the last person we needed to see." Vali cursed having heard Issei's shout. Luckily the magicians were all gone so the next move was obvious. "Girls, let's get back inside. Leave this to Issei!" Vali said as the group teleported away.

"Darn and I hoped I could use them as shields." Katarea said angrily.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Now Katarea, get ready because this is your final battle." Issei said as he began to power up.

That's it for Chapter 34. So yeah, I gave the other girls a little bit of time to shine but really this one was just about getting rid of the faction meeting. Next chapter, Issei faces off against Katarea and once again he proves that he is truly a power like no other.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns: Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay 1 Kalawarner 2 Mittlet 2

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner

Issei's fuck buddies: Rias, Akeno, Kiyome Abe, and Serafall


	37. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 35. As the meeting continued the gang learned the motivations of the two heavenly dragons and Kiryuu. All three revealed that their connection to one another was the key to everything. Unfortunately the conference was interrupted when Issei sensed people going after Gasper and magicians soon followed. To make matters worse, Katarea Leviathan appeared. Fortunately though, Issei was more than ready to fight. Now the Red Dragon faces off against the true Leviathan.

As Issei powered up the group looked on in worry. True, Issei possessed far more power than the average person, but Katarea was a whole new game. "Vali, will he be alright?" Sirzechs asked worriedly. Sure the power display from before was impressive but the question was; was it enough?

Vali wondered that same question himself but she wasn't sure. "I don't know, but I can't wait to see what happens." Vali said with a smile. As the group looked on, Issei powered up and was ready for fun.

"So my opponent is the original Leviathan descendent, this should be fun." Issei said with a smile.

"Hmph, you underestimate me, boy." Katarea said smirking. Focusing her power she fired a pair of attacks at Issei. The young dragon seemed to dodge them pretty easily.

"Katarea, I don't underestimate you at all. In fact, I'm going to show you a power that even you'll appreciate." Issei said smiling before activating his Balance Breaker. As the red light shone it was clear this battle was going to heat up.

"My my, so the Red Dragon Emperor is more powerful than I thought." Katarea sneered.

"Oh, you've barely seen anything yet, Katarea." Issei said smirking. Five more quick boosts and Issei vanished until he appeared behind Katarea and kicked the woman in the back of the head.

"What the hell! How are you so fast?" Katarea cursed as she quickly recovered from the attack.

"It's one of the gifts of being a dragon." Issei said in amusement. "Now get ready to experience another one. **GIFT OF THE HYDRA!** " Issei shouted before multiplying into eight forms as always.

"Impossible, how can you do that technique… wait you possess the serpent's blade, don't you?" Katarea shouted causing a certain person to react nervously.

'Well, Murayama does, but I can't tell her that.' Issei thought in amusement. "Maybe, so what about it?"

"Give it to me. That's the Leviathan family's lost treasure. Its power would make me unstoppable!" Katarea said greedily.

"Tell you what, if you manage to beat me, then I'll tell you where it is. But otherwise, no dice." Issei said amused as he flew around.

"DAMN YOU!" Katarea shouted focusing her magic. Soon multiple dragons flew into the sky destroying a few of the clones.

"Not bad." Issei said before focusing once again and retrieving his remaining clones. "Get ready to experience the true power of the Red Dragon Emperor. **BALANCE BREAKER: MODE RED CHAOS!** "Issei shouted. All of the sudden Issei's gear shone a strange light.

" **Kiryuu, something's happening!"** Tiamat shouted in concern.

"What's going on, Tiamat?" Kiryuu responded in kind. She could see her own sacred gear was glowing just like Issei's.

" **It feels like Ddraig is pulling some of my power towards him."**

"It couldn't be." Vali said in shock. She realized that if he was up to what she thought he was her pawn was in a league of his own.

" **What's going on, Vali?"** Albion asked wondering as well.

"I think Issei is using his mark's power to fuse Tiamat's power with his Balance Breaker." Vali said nervously.

When the light cleared the new Balance Breaker was revealed. The red chest plate had turned dark blue and there was a blue streak that branched down the armor. It didn't seem like much to the untrained eye, but everybody watching knew something amazing had just happened.

"What the hell is that?" Katarea shouted in terror.

"Don't worry about it." Issei said smirking. Soon the gear shouted out it a surprising voice as though Ddraig was female.

 **SURGE x10**

"What the hell? That's the sound Kiryuu's gear makes!" Rias yelled shocked.

"What's going on?" Sirzechs shouted in confusion.

"I'll explain later, but if I'm right, Issei is now far stronger than me, and might be as dangerous as you, Lord Sirzechs." Vali said ominously. The group couldn't believe it but watched on just in case.

"You monster, what are you?" Katarea shouted.

"Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor. Now Katarea, I believe it's time to end this." Issei said smiling " **GIFT OF THE HYDRA!** " Before transforming into eight new Issei's, each with the new gear.

"I gotta get out of here!" Katarea said before being surrounded by the eight Issei's.

"Not happening, Katarea. **WATER LOCK!** " Issei shouted trapping her in an orb of water. Issei looked on amused as the Leviathan struggled to do anything.

" **This is unbelievable. How can he be so powerful?"** Tiamat said in astonishment.

" **If he can use Kiryuu's power, it makes me wonder…."** Albion said calmly.

"Albion, be quiet!" Vali shushed her sacred gear in a panic. Vali had the same thought as the dragon inside her. This could be very dangerous if she was correct at what this development could mean.

'What's she hiding?' Kiryuu wondered looking back at the battle. It appeared that the watery prison was choking Katarea to the point of near exhaustion.

"I guess that's it." Issei said amused as he turned his back to Katarea and flew away. What Issei was unaware of was the fact that the water was vanishing behind him.

Vali noticed what was happening and began to panic quickly blasting the room so she could shout out. "ISSEI! LOOK OUT SHE'S GETTING FREE!" Vali shouted in panic. Soon enough Katarea was free and grabbed Issei's arm from behind.

"Hahaha! I have you now!" Katarea said angrily as she focused again. Her skin became dark purple and it was clear she was preparing for something big.

"Well damn, that's what I get for being overconfident." Issei groaned.

"I have you now and when I self-destruct you'll be in big trouble. I may not be able to beat you, but I can disable you and that's good enough." Katarea said angrily.

"It's a shame you have to die so quickly." Issei said amused.

"Hmph, any last words before you lose your arm?"

"Just two, **WATER CLONE!** " Issei shouted as he created a second copy of himself.

"Not a lot of good that's gonna do." Katarea said angrily.

"Oh, but it will." Issei said happily. Focusing again his clone created a black broadsword.

"What are you doing?" Katarea shouted in panic.

"This!" Issei's clone shouted as it cut the arm off completely. With Katarea now detached, the clone fired a dragon shot and the Leviathan was gone. Issei flew down but was aware of how careless he had been.

"Damn that hurt." Issei said annoyed holding onto the stub that was his arm. Although he was fine, one person was far more nervous.

"ISSEI!" Irina shouted as she ran towards her childhood friend. Seeing her childhood friend with only one arm had the angel panicking.

"Irina, stay here!" Vali shouted out. She knew he was fine, although his current state was discomforting to her as well.

"But Vali, his arm is gone! We have to stop the bleeding!" Irina said in a panic.

"Unfortunately that jerk has far too many tricks to let that happen. Give him a few seconds." Ravel scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Irina wondered. Looking up she saw Issei's arm was back and he seemed none the worse for wear.

"Well that was more fun than I expected. Next time I'd better not underestimate my opponent." Issei chuckled.

"ISSEI!" Irina shouted as she ran up to her childhood friend and embraced him tightly.

"Sorry to worry you. I can't imagine that was easy to watch." Issei said smiling.

"Yes, you idiot, I was scared. How did you get your arm back so easily?" Irina asked as she cried into his newly repaired arm.

"Thank Ravel." Issei said smirking.

"Huh?" Irina said confused.

"My jerk of a queen has marked quite a few women, and thanks to his queen piece, he's able to use the powers of anybody who he's marked that has an Evil Piece. Ravel here is one of his mates and her power as a Phenex allowed him to recover his arm." Vali revealed irritably as she watched the way he held onto the angel girl.

"Yep. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to chat with Irina. ALONE!" Issei said emphasizing the fact so Vali wouldn't spy.

"Alright." Irina said nervously. The two walked over to a private area. When he was certain nobody else could hear his expression changed. "Uhh, is everything okay?" Irina wondered.

"No it's not. Something is bothering me, Irina" Issei said sternly.

"Uhh, what's that?" Irina said nervously. Issei was rarely serious and if he was it would be a problem.

"I find it odd that you came to me so quickly before the Excalibur event started." Issei said with a serious look on his face.

'Crap, does he know?' Irina thought to herself. "What do you mean?" Irina responded nervously.

"Well, when the Excalibur incident started, you girls came to me instantly. I hadn't seen you in years and you came to my address without any consideration that I may not be there." Issei said calmly.

"Uhh…well..." Irina stumbled.

"That's not all. You said something really odd as you were leaving. You told Xenovia if I wanted to I could have killed her easily. You were right, but how could you have known all of that?"

Irina shrugged her shoulders realizing that she was trapped. "Okay Issei, here's the deal. I was given this assignment because of you. My dad was aware that you were the Red Dragon Emperor and suggested I come with Xenovia. In truth he'd been coming back every so often to monitor you." Irina said with regret.

"I see, so he knew that I was the Red Dragon Emperor and that I'm a devil. So he knew that worse comes to worst I'd be your ally."

"That's right. Lord Michael didn't know about the spying and he still doesn't. The truth is he would've probably preferred to send Dulio, our most powerful exorcist, but I was chosen at his recommendation."

"I see. Guess there's only one thing to do now." Issei said calmly.

"Issei, I'm sorry. I know you're-" Irina started to say but was silenced by a searing kiss from Issei as the two clashed tongues again Irina relaxed. "Uhh….I'm confused."

"You idiot, I figured that something was up, but I wasn't worried. The fact is you're back in my life and I'm happy with it. Frankly, the only annoying thing is I can't fuck you senseless again because you've no doubt trained to be an angel." Issei said smiling.

"Oh well, I'll settle for just a kiss this time." Irina said smiling. Irina kissed Issei once more and the two made their way back to the group.

"Hmm, so you two finished saying goodbye?" Azazel teased. Irina blushed slightly and most of the girls were rather angry.

"Yeah we are. Now let's finish this meeting." Issei said smiling.

(Scene Skip)

After another hour or so the meeting had finally come to an end. Michael agreed to track down others besides Valper who were in the project and have them executed in addition to allowing Asia and Xenovia to pray. This was more important to Xenovia than Asia, but it was still an important matter. The devil side shared their sacred gear data with the hope that things could be more even. With the rest of proceedings complete the group was on their way. Michael agreed to give the devils another gift, but that would have to wait until later. Everyone went on their ways and that was the end of the conference.

(Scene Skip)

"Ahh, that was quite the day." Issei said as he lay in his bed at the end of the night.

" **Partner, this was a more interesting day then we planned, wouldn't you say?"** Ddraig said smirking.

"Yeah, I know. Though seeing Irina go is a shame." Issei said calmly.

" **Well it seems you have other problems."** Ddraig said smirking.

"What do you-" Issei started to ask but a magic circle appearing in his room answered the question. Serafall Leviathan had arrived and the Maou was in a set of pink lacy underwear that Issei was sure she would be out of soon enough.

"So Issei, have enough time for a second battle with a Leviathan?" Serafall said seductively.

"Absolutely." Issei said with a smile. Serafall crawled onto the bed and needless to say Issei was ready for combat.

Vali Lucifer had been sitting in her room wondering about what to do next. Issei using Kiryuu's power made Vali seriously wonder if the young man had access to a second power. Wanting answers Vali made her way towards Issei's room with the question still on her mind. 'Issei do you really have access to that?' Vali wondered. When she arrived at her queen's room the familiar moans of sex were coming from the room. The source however was a surprise.

"Issei, keep going, AHHH!" The voice shouted.

"What the hell. Is he actually..." Vali wondered as a certain voice appeared. The king opened the door and to her utter shock her pawn was on the bed getting rid by Serafall Leviathan.

"Oh, hi Vali!" Issei said smiling as the interruption didn't bother him.

"Uh, HI…." Serafall said nervously. At that moment Issei came inside the Leviathan which made for quite the awkward conversation.

"I don't have time for this. Just make sure she's gone before the others sneak in. That would be far too annoying to deal with." Vali groaned as she closed the door and went back to her room.

"Well, that was awkward." Issei said calmly. Usually when he was having sex the girls tended to allow him his space knowing they'd get their own time.

"Yeah, but at least she won't say anything. That way we can still have our fun." Serafall said calmly as she rode the young man to a few more orgasms before the night was over.

(Scene Skip)

The next day Issei made his way towards the gym for his usual training. Although he had an intense battle and enjoyed sex with the Leviathan, he was back to training the next day thanks to his recovery powers.

" **So Partner, what's the plan? Are you gonna work on using the Red and Blue Balance Breaker, or other training?"**

"Just some light training. After all there's far more fun to come. With the battles between the peerages coming soon I have to prepare for some serious skill. " Issei said preparing to stretch.

"I guess there are some advantages to sleeping with a Maou; you get free information. Now if only you would actually lock the door." Vali said as she appeared in the room.

"You really should learn to knock. It would make things less awkward for you." Issei said amused.

"Maybe so. Just curious, what did you mean by a battles between the peerages?" Vali said angrily.

"Well, if you must know, here's the deal. After we were finished having sex, Serafall told me that the Devil Kings are summoning the youth devils in order to check up on us and reveal a round robin involving the Youth Devils."

"Wait, you don't mean…?" Vali said shocked.

"That's right, Master Vali." Issei said smirking having rarely called Vali master since he became a devil. "They're going to have a series of battles where you are forced to face off against Rias and Sona." Considering the circumstances, Issei was thrilled at the prospect. Of course Vali wasn't as happy.

"You gotta be kidding me. So you're training in order to get stronger to face off against the others?"

"No, I'm training because I found out something that annoyed the hell out of me."

"What's that?"

"Remember how Asia was kicked out of the church?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Vali said calmly. Asia had mentioned the story a few times to her and other then a slight disgust with the church, nothing stood out.

"What if I told you that the devil Asia healed that day did it on purpose?"

"My god, that would mean she was sabotaged." Vali gasped. That information was crucial and there was no telling how it could affect Asia.

"That's not the worst news. The worst news is the fact that the very same Devil was working with Kokabiel behind the scenes, and I'm pretty sure it's one of the youth devils." Issei revealed.

"It can't be. So you mean that one of the people coming to that meeting.

"Yes, works with the Khaos brigade, and when I find out who, I'm burying him in the ground." Issei said darkly. Asia was a fellow dragon. For harming a dragon, Issei would never allow the person responsible to get out alive.

That's it for Chapter 35. So now the meeting arc is over and there's no betrayal but that's a minor problem. Next chapter the gang arrive at the underworld and Issei makes new friends and foes.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns: Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay 1 Kalawarner 2 Mittlet 2

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Mittlet, Kalawarner

Issei's fuck buddies: Rias, Akeno, Kiyome Abe, and Serafall


	38. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 36. A showdown with a pair of leviathans was the highlight of last chapter. First Issei took down Katarea Leviathan by showing off a new Balance Breaker with Tiamat's power. After the dust had settled, Issei then fought Serafall Leviathan, though that fight was in a bedroom. Drama with his childhood friend and master made the upcoming trip to the underworld far more interesting.

"Vali, is Issei alright?" Rias asked concerned. Rias and Vali along with their peerages were on their way to the underworld in Rias's family train. The plan was for the group to arrive a few days in advanced and have a little bit of time to calm down before the Youth Devils meeting. Of course Issei was clearly bothered by something and it showed.

"I'm not sure." Vali said calmly. She was just as concerned, and looking at the Red Dragon, it was clear something was bothering him. Not to mention he hadn't been at the rooftop for his usual flings and he hadn't hooked up with any of the girls lately.

"I'd be more concerned about what happens once the dinner starts. Your queen has a bad habit of going off on his own." Ravel scoffed.

"Sadly, Ravel, you're right." Vali groaned. Remembering that Issei was sleeping with Serafall brought a headache to the White Dragon's face. Along with the question of how he would deal with Seekvaira, the fourth female in the rookie group.

The person in question was sitting on a couch in the train thinking about everything that happened over the last week. True, Issei was a playboy, and he was more powerful than ever. Unfortunately he was also nervous about the upcoming meeting.

"A pussy for your thoughts?" Murayama said walking over to Issei before kissing him softly on the lips. Usually Issei was far more into the kisses, but this time he just seemed to go through the motions. Ending the kiss she looked at a completely calm Issei, something she didn't like.

"I believe the phrase is 'a penny for your thoughts', but I'll accept this." Issei said smiling.

"Geez, what's wrong with you, Issei? Ever since the end of the battle at the Three Factions meeting, you've been off." Murayama said concerned as she sat down.

"I'm worried about the way that things played out. A group like the Khaos brigade shouldn't be able to hide and have the resources they did without anybody noticing." Issei said calmly.

"True, but Azazel noticed something and didn't say anything." Murayama quipped.

"That's because he couldn't." Vali said arriving over presumably to keep things wholesome.

"What do you mean?" Murayama asked in confusion. Murayama wasn't as vested in politics as Vali, so this seemed like an odd choice.

"Let's say Azazel guessed something was wrong. If he acts against Kokabiel, he risks angering the other fallen angels. He had to wait until Kokabiel actually did something. One of the pitfalls of being a leader.' Vali added.

"Exactly, plus he couldn't walk up to Rias and say what's happening because her rash personality would've never allowed it. I mean seriously, look at the fact that she allowed Raynare and group to act. Having peace is easy, but keeping the balance is impossible." Issei quipped despite protests from Rias.

"I see. That doesn't explain why you're so nervous. You figured out most of that from the way you were acting." Murayama said calmly.

"It's because of Irina, isn't it?" Xenovia said having walked into the room at some point.

"Hmm! What do you mean?" Vali wondered. She was very suspicious of what the two discussed afterwards.

"Don't worry about it, Vali. Right now let's just relax." Issei said leaving to go to the bar.

"Hmm, was it something I said?" Xenovia wondered.

"Xenovia, what happened between Issei and Irina?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry I brought it up." Xenovia backtracked realizing that she had hit a mark in some regards. Sure she wasn't the sharpest bulb, but even she could tell Issei was in a tight spot. Xenovia walked away leaving Vali and Murayama still confused.

The rest of the trip went by and the girls left Issei to himself. They figured that he would be fine if he relaxed. Plus there was far more pressing matters to deal with. The Youth Devils meeting was a headache for Rias because of the usual antics, but Vali's own issues made it far more interesting. After all, her being the daughter of the Morningstar was already a headache, but now she has the Red Dragon Emperor as her queen, something that she knew was making the rounds. Plus there was still the matter of what Issei discovered about Asia. This meeting was about to get ugly and Rias and Vali knew it.

(Scene Skip)

"Not bad." Issei said happily as they arrived in Gremory castle in a carriage. Issei had mostly ignored the fanfare through the city and when they arrived at Rias's house he was impressed by the Gremory Princess' opulent mansion. It was a Western style castle and he certainly approved.

"Thanks, Issei. I'll have to give you the tour later." Rias said seductively.

"Sorry Rias, you can't have sex with Issei during the trip. None of us can." Vali said angrily. How much of it was anger at her friend or anger at the truth of the situation. Normally the girls would be all over Issei, but considering the nature of the Youth Devil meeting they wanted to ensure that no drama occurred. Plus there was the little matter of her mate mark. The mark normally wasn't an issue because Kuoh Academy had long sleeve shirts and she could hide it. Unfortunately for Vali, she'd be forced to wear a dress and the mark would be easily visible since it was on her neck. Since the rest of the peerage was wearing uniforms theirs were naturally hidden, but for Vali that problem definitely existed.

"Fine." Rias acknowledged; though inside she was planning a way to jump Issei's bones regardless. Vali had her own issues to deal with, but she was still horny for Issei.

As they left the carriage and walked up to the house, the large doors opened to reveal a woman who looked like an older version of Rias, but with brown hair. Issei was impressed, but it took him mere seconds to figure out this was Rias's mother.

"Hello Lady Venelana, how are you?" Vali said calmly. Turning to Issei and her other new members she spoke once more. "This is Venelana Gremory, Rias's mother, and yes I know, she looks like Rias." Vali groaned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I must admit, Vali, since last we spoke, you've gained some interesting peerage members." Venelana said calmly.

"Yes, I know. I'm forever grateful for you and your husband for taking me in after all that happened." Vali said calmly.

Issei looked intrigued at that news, but decided if Vali wanted to talk about it, she would. After all this was a critical week for Vali, and he had to focus on her as much as he could.

"Hey Aunty, is everything okay?" A young boy with red hair and wearing what looked like a school uniform said calmly.

'Hmm Aunty… wait a minute!' Issei thought looking at the young boy. The Red hair was a dead giveaway it was Sirzech's kid, but who was the mother? A quick check of his aura answered that. "HAHAHAHAHA! Oh that's rich." Issei chuckled out loud; unfortunately everyone else stared at him for his outburst.

"So wanna tell me what's so funny looking at this little kid, Issei?" Vali growled.

"I'm sorry, but I never guessed that Sirzech's and Grayfia had a kid." Issei said calmly causing those not privy to the secret to sit in shock.

"Damn, I forgot how smart you are." Rias groaned. "Anyway, this is my cousin, Millicas Gremory. As Issei said, he's my brother and Grayfia's child."

"Hmm, this one's interesting. I suspect the others are fine, but you seem to need some manners training of your own, Red Dragon Emperor." Venelana said sternly.

"No need. Once we have dinner I'll prove that my own training is just fine." Issei said smirking. It seemed like something was about to happen so Rias intervened.

"Okay let's just get settled in. There are plenty of guest rooms for everybody so each person can have their own room."

"Except for Issei, who's gonna room with Bikou." Vali insisted. The subtle groans of both her peerage and a few of Rias's members made it clear this was not a popular decision. It was Vali's way of keeping everybody honest.

"Uhh, can I share a room with somebody? I'm not used to having so much space." Asia said nervously.

"Me too." Xenovia nodded.

"Umm, can I room with big brother?" Le Fay asked nervously.

"That's fine, Le Fay. As for Xenovia and Asia, you two can room together." Rias said happily. As everybody got moved in Issei was certainly aware that Vali's action was to prevent this vacation from being yet another orgy.

"So what's up with you and the boss?" Bikou said as he and Issei got unpacked.

"Hmm, you mean about her forcing us to room together? Please, that's just Vali's way of preventing an orgy." Issei smirked.

"Yeah, I know. If you want, I can go somewhere else. I'm not comfortable with all this opulence." Bikou said looking around at the lavish room.

"No, it's better this way. Vali's got a huge problem on her hands." Issei said smirking.

"Which one? Her best friend keeps trying to seduce her queen; She can't hide that mark of hers in the dress she'll no doubt be forced to wear; or that she'll be in a room of devils who are aware of her being the granddaughter of a super-devil, but left her house and went to live with the fallen angel leader for years before finally returning as a ward of the Devil King? It's a political nightmare." Bikou said amused.

"How'd you know about all that?" Issei smirked. Bikou always fascinated Issei and he was proving why.

"You think you're the only clever one among us? I can read people as well as you can. I just choose to stay quiet because it's more fun to see how things work themselves out." Bikou said happily.

"Works for me. So if we're keeping things secret, when did you and Kuroka start sleeping together?" Issei said happily.

"Hah! So that's why you didn't go after her. I gotta admit I was waiting for you to do that." Bikou smirked.

"Nope, I never had any intention on doing it. I figured keeping one member off limits was fine." Issei said smiling. The truth was he could tell Kuroka and Bikou were a thing and didn't want to mess with that.

"Anyway, it started way back when we were on the run. It didn't happen very often, mostly during her mating seasons. Even now we rarely do it." Bikou said smirking.

"Yep, but let's get unpacked. Things are going to be a headache this week."

"Yeah, I know. By the way, you can get Le Fay to find out the name of the devil you're after. I'm sure you know that." Bikou said calmly.

"Sure, but I can't think of a way to do it discreetly." Issei said calmly.

"Leave that to me. We've been a group for months. Secret signals are my specialty." Bikou said smirking.

"Very well. Oh, and if you want to go see Kuroka, go ahead. I won't say anything if you don't." Issei smirked.

"Thanks dude. Oh, and I'll give you a fair warning. If you want Le Fay to do the favor you're after, you'll have to give her what she wants." Bikou teased as he left the room.

"I'm aware." Issei groaned as he made his way towards Le Fay and Arthur's room.

(Scene Skip)

"Ah, that was amazing, Issei-sama." Le Fay said as she lay naked in Issei's bed, a fresh mate mark on her neck. Much as he expected, Le Fay agreed to find out the identity of the devil that set Asia up. Interestingly enough, it was Arthur who suggested an alternate plan. If Issei marked Le Fay properly, he could do it himself, and since he and Asia trained together, Vali wouldn't be suspicious. Issei naturally agreed since he knew about Le Fay's affections and his respect for Arthur was the only thing holding him back.

"Yes it was. I'm surprised it was Arthur who offered up that suggestion." Issei admitted.

"My brother likes you a lot. Especially after the way you handled the situation with Faust. He knew about my affection toward you and he wanted me to be happy." Le Fay said as she snuggled next to Issei.

"Got it. Well it's time to rest. I can find out what I need to know soon enough. Though I imagine Vali isn't happy right now." Issei said calmly.

"She's sharing you with most of her peerage and her two best friends. I don't think she has any room to complain." Le Fay retorted.

"True, I'll let you stay here tonight, Le Fay, but tomorrow you're in your room." Issei said smirking.

(Scene change)

"What the hell are you after, Issei?" Vali said confronting him after breakfast.

"What are you talking about, Vali?" Issei said irritably.

"You've always talked about how you wouldn't go after Le Fay because you respected Arthur. Now I find out she's got a mark too!" Vali growled.

"Don't worry about it, Vali. We agreed I'd choose my mates; let's just say I have my reasons." Issei added.

"Issei, tell me what's going on." Vali pleaded in pain. She had many worries about her relationship with her queen and with yet another member of her peerage being added, she wondered if she was enough.

Issei looked at his master's pained expression and even he couldn't stay angry. "Fine, I'll tell you." Issei said before explaining the plan he worked out.

"I see." Vali responded although right then something occurred to her. "Wait Issei, couldn't you have just asked Yuuma? She was with Kokehead, and Kalawarner and Mittelt were spies. Surely one of them met the devil Kokabiel was with?"

"Unfortunately, Vali, she doesn't know either. I would've rather avoided marking Le Fay, but in the end I had no choice." Issei explained.

"Well on the bright side it should help with your magic. We wouldn't want any more Alana's showing up." Vali teased

"Yea yea, now get going. I know that you have a lot on your mind." Issei stated dryly before the two went their separate ways.

(Scene Skip)

At last the day of the party had arrived. Rias and Vali were going to the party together and the group had gathered together. Having used the Orb of Memories on Asia a few days ago, Issei now had the face of the devil that Asia saved. At the moment, Issei was currently getting dressed and he had to admit he wondered what the girls would wear.

" **Just remember, Partner, once you find the person you're looking for, you must remain calm. You can't act now, but you will get your chance soon enough."** Ddraig warned.

"Yeah, I got it. By the way, how do you think they'll react to these clothes?" Issei chuckled in amusement. Since he was Vali's queen, he had to wear something more befitting of a second in command, so he went shopping in secret. He had to admit he was looking forward to showing off his new attire as he walked down to join the group. He was wearing a dark red shirt with black pants along with a pair of dark red combat boots, but the real surprise was the black and red mantle and cape that he wore. He had to admit he was inspired by what he saw Sirzechs wear, so he found something similar for himself.

" **They'll like them, I'm sure."**

When he went downstairs he was surprised to find that most of the group was there. Although Vali, Akeno, and Rias hadn't come out yet.

"Not bad, Issei." Murayama said happily with the other girls nodding their approval. Everybody was in the Kuoh Academy uniform and all that was left was to wait for Rias, Akeno, and Vali.

"Girls, you can come out now." Kiryuu said smirking. Almost on cue Rias, Akeno, and Vali walked out. Rias was in a dark red evening gown that emphasized her massive bust and Issei had to admit he was impressed. Her long red hair was tied up in a ponytail. Akeno was in a black kimono and her hair was also in a ponytail. Finally Vali was in a silver backless gown cut right in the middle so her breasts were out too. Unlike the others, Vali's hair was kept straight, and it made for quite the sight. Interestingly enough, Rias and Vali's dresses revealed their marks, which was something the girls weren't happy about.

"Not bad, ladies." Issei nodded approvingly. "Though you know the mark doesn't have to be visible all the time. If you concentrate your magic, you can hide it." Issei chuckled.

"Damn it, Issei! Why didn't you say that earlier?" Vali cursed before focusing her energy to hide her mark. Rias did the same while chuckling at her old friend's plight.

"I figured Albion mentioned it." Issei shrugged.

"Anyway Issei, who looks the best between the three of us?" Rias asked teasingly. The truth is the three girls made a bet that whoever Issei said looked the best would sleep with Issei after the party was over.

"It's a tie. I can't choose between you girls." Issei said cleverly. Rias had a habit of going with bets so he figured that she was looking for a decisive answer. Granted, he could've just chosen Vali, but that was boring.

"Ughh!" Everybody groaned except for Bikou.

"Hah! I knew he'd do that." Bikou chuckled.

"So there was a bet huh?" Issei said deviously.

"Yep. Now let's get this party over with." Vali groaned as the group made their way towards the vehicles that would transport them to the party.

That's it for Chapter 36. Yeah, I skipped around a lot of the Gremory family nonsense. This was another up and down chapter and there's far more to come. Next chapter the big dinner arrives and there's tons of tension, and when the opponents are revealed, things immediately get fun.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns:

Raynare 2, Arthur 1, Le Fay 1, Kalawarner 2, Mittelt 2

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner

Issei's fuck buddies: Rias, Akeno, Kiyome Abe, and Serafall


	39. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 37 last time the gang made their way to the underworld to prepare for the meeting of the youth devils and there were many concerns to be had. Vali was concerned about her return to devil society while Issei was concerned with figuring out how to find out who ultimately tricked Asia. Though Issei got his answer, Vali's problem remained. The time has come for the meeting and there was tons of fun to be had

As the girls made their way towards the meeting there was tons of tension in the room. Rias and Vali were both concerned with Issei and how he would act among the group of youth devils. After all his pawn was a playboy and he was sure to meet Seekvaira Agares, the fourth female among the group. "Hey Vali how much you wanna bet he tries to sleep with Seekvaira." Rias whispered as the pair sat in the cart alone. Fortunately for them, Issei was in a separate vehicle otherwise his hearing would've picked up on everything.

"That's not funny Rias. However, I'm more concerned about him meeting Sairoarg." Vali groaned thinking the very same thing.

"Crap, your right. Issei will get along great with Sairoarg because they're both battle maniacs" Rias responded.

The thought of Issei and Sairoarg fighting certainly annoyed her, but there was another thought that Vali didn't care for. "Well at least Megumi isn't the heir anymore. He wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her and she wouldn't mind either." Vali said in relief. Unfortunately, her smile quickly turned to a frown remembering the former heir and the circumstances towards her death. This was also the first time Vali and Rias would meet with the new heir and if the rumors were true, it was a rather unpleasant young man.

(Scene Skip)

"Rias glad you could make it" Sona said smiling as she ran into the girls once they arrived at the meeting hall. The Sitri heiress was in an ice blue dress that hugged her slim body. Next to her Tsubaki was in a black cocktail dress that looked fairly impressive. Next to her was her peerage in their school uniforms.

"Sona you look lovely" Vali said smiling.

"Yea you can barely tell you just finished having sex in it" Issei teased shocking Sona, Saji and the rest of the peerage

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sona blushed slightly.

"You have a kiss mark on your collarbone" Issei revealed. It was actually a bluff but he figured Sona would react.

"Geez, I thought I got rid of it" Sona said as she pressed her hand there. Seeing Issei's wicked smile told her that she had been played.

"ANYWAY" Vali said angrily hoping to change the topic. Let's get going. This was gonna be a headache and she wanted to get it over with.

"Hey everybody!" Serafall said as she arrived in front of the group much to the annoyance of all 3 High class devils.

"Serafall is here" Vali groaned. She was still annoyed that Serafall was sleeping with Issei

"So sis what's up" Sona said nervously. She really didn't want her sister to make a scene especially with Issei.

"Well I wanted to speak to Issei in private about something" Serafall said sternly. She looked at Issei with a knowing glance.

"What business do you have with my pawn?" Vali wondered. She

Issei looked back realizing what was about to happen and smiled, "Don't worry Lady Vali, this is a business meeting, no pleasure involved at all" Issei replied.

"Fine" Vali groaned knowing she couldn't say no to Issei.

"Alrighty then. Let's go!" Serafall said happily as she led Issei away.

"I don't know what amazes me more. That Issei is sleeping with Serafall or that Saji is sleeping with you Sona" Rias deadpanned forgetting that Saji was right there.

"Things worked themselves out." Sona said calmly hiding the blush on her face. The truth was that she intended to sleep with Issei but his refusal on the rooftop opened the door for her to sleep with Saji. It was a secret she never revealed to anybody including her new lover.

'More like Issei turned you down and essentially sent Saji towards you.' Vali thought to herself with a hint of annoyance. While she was grateful that Issei turned Sona down, it was annoying that her queen was so well loved by the other supernatural girls.

"Anyway I wonder what Issei and my sister are talking about" Sona wondered. The other girls

(Scene skip)

"That looks good on you Issei" Serafall said happily as the pair spoke in a private area. She hadn't spent a lot of time with him recently due to things being as busy as they were.

"Thanks but let's get down to business" Issei said calmly. Everything was in place and now he could discover the identity of the person who tricked Asia.

"Yea you have the name of the person don't you" Serafall replied knowing what he was after. It was yet another secret he kept from Vali and it didn't bother him in the least.

"I don't know his name but I have his face thanks to Asia" Issei said calmly. Focusing his mind he placed a hand on Serafall's forehead and magic broke out.

"No way! That's Diodora" Serafall said in shock.

"So you know who it is?" Issei replied with mild surprise. This was working out far better than he planned.

"Know him, that's Diodora Astaroth. He's the heir to Astaroth clan. He's related to Ajuka one of the Maou. He is one of the main stars of the conference tonight" Serafall said terrified.

Issei could feel his annoyance rise at the news. One of the youth devils was the one who tricked Asia and thus the one who betrayed her, "I see. So you can arrange for him to face Vali in a rating game." Issei said calmly barely managing to hide his rage.

"Yea I can, though do you mind if I tell Ajuka." Serafall said nervously picking up on some of his annoyance.

"Actually I do. Ajuka might act on his own and I intend to punish Diodora myself" Issei replied now sporting the savage grin he'd be hiding. He was out for blood and Diodora Astaroth would pay.

"Okay but I hope this doesn't damage Ajuka's reputation" Serafall said nervously. After all the other Maou Falbium had his own issue but Serafall wasn't going to tell Issei about that.

"It may but we will see." Issei replied calmly. "I have to get going. I don't want my master getting nervous". Issei chuckled as he walked away. As Issei walked back to find Vali he overheard a very amusing situation and decided to check it out. When he arrived at the room in question, he saw a young man with purple skin blue hair and pointy ears was trying to talk to a girl with olive skin and blonde hair and clearly failing. It was clear that the girl wasn't interested but nobody around him stepped in.

"Come on Seekvaira I'm sure I can show you a good time" the point eared man said angrily.

"A punk like you, hardly. You don't deserve to be here Zephyrdor" the girl scoffed. Issei could hear the venom in her voice and it amused him.

"Oh please you need to learn some respect" the young man cursed. Okay it was hero time.

"Really respect a little turd like you? I bet a guy like you doesn't even know how to get it up in the first place" Issei scoffed having decided to step in himself. He had a feeling Vali would be annoyed if she found out but she was far enough away that it didn't matter.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are" the young man growled.

"The Red Dragon Emperor Issei Hyoudou, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now I can see you why you're after this beautiful girl" Issei said smirking as the girl in question blushed. "But the way you're doing it is pretty weak"

"Did you say Issei hyoudou." the young man replied with a scowl. Okay this was new. Clearly the new guy was aware of him.

"Yes I did. I'm surprised you recognize me since this is my debut on the political scene" Issei replied. Sure he didn't mention Vali but that was intentional. He wanted to make it clear that she wasn't responsible for his actions.

"Let's just say we have an acquaintance in common. However right now I need to teach you some manners" the young man said with his scowl becoming more savage in nature.

"Fine by me" Issei shrugged before quickly getting in front of the man and slamming him in the gut with a punch which sent him flying into the wall nearby.

"Damn you" the young man cursed as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well enough about that" Issei said smiling as he prepared to walk away. He had his fun and now it was time to scram before Vali got involved.

"Wait a minute" the girl from before asked.

"What is it?" Issei wondered as he turned towards the girl. She was attractive to be sure despite the boring outfit.

AN: Seekvaira and Zephyrdor are wearing the outfits from the Youth Devil meeting.

"My name is Seekvaira Agares. I'm the heir to the Agares clan and a high class devil. Are you looking to join a peerage Red Dragon Emperor" Seekvaira asked calmly.

Issei was caught off guard that she was a high class devil but wasn't' gonna complain. 'I got a few seconds before Vali gets here. Might as well have some fun' Issei thought to himself. "Sorry Ms Agares but I'm already taken. Though I'm flattered at your interest in me" Issei said as he kissed the girl on the cheek before walking away.

"Wow" Seekvaira said as she looked on in disbelief. She couldn't believe that she was kissed by the Red Dragon Emperor. A moment later Vali Rias and Sona arrived with another young man. This man was tall with black hair and a gray blue striped vest over a tracksuit.

"What happened here Seekvaira" Sona asked worriedly since she saw Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas was still unconscious.

"Oh, well you see Zephyrdor over there was getting too flirty and I didn't want to do anything. But a young man claiming to be the Red Dragon Emperor walked in stood up for me and knocked him out.

"He did what now" Vali twitched. Rias and Sona both twitched also since Issei had made his move.

"Well he knocked out Zephyrdor with one punch and left but he… he." Seekvaira stammered still in disbelief over what happened.

"Let me guess he kissed you on the cheek right" Vali said with an annoyed expression on her face. 'Issei you're at it again huh' Vali groaned. Her queen's flirting was really getting annoying.

"Yes how did you know?" Seekvaira said with a flustered expression on her face.

"Because Vali over here is his master and she's used to him doing this kind of thing." Rias said smirking causing Seekvaira to freak out.

"Oh so you're the master of that young man. I'm a bit embarrassed because I asked if he was looking to join a peerage." Seekvaira admitted bashfully.

"Seriously!" Vali growled in anger.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know he was with you" Seekvaira said hastily.

"It's not your fault Seekvaira don't worry" Rias assured her.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have a meeting to attend to." The young man with Rias and crew said calmly. He was curious about the hole since Zephyrdor was no slouch.

"Yea I know" Vali said angrily. 'I'm so gonna kill him' Vali thought as they walked away.

(Scene skip)

"Are you insane" Vali growled at Issei having caught up with the young man in question just as the Youth Devils meeting was about to start.

"Hmm for what?" Issei asked nonchalantly knowing exactly what was going on.

"Well for starters the young man you knocked out was a clan heir. He could have you executed for that. Plus why the hell are you going after Seekvaira" Vali said angrily causing people to turn towards them.

"Well if he's an heir he should stop acting like a prick. Let's face it that little jerk would've attacked Seekvaira if I didn't step in. As for Seekvaira herself I kissed her on the cheek after helping her. If you're that jealous after all this time you have problems Vali" Issei replied calmly. Issei's debut in the political scene had caused far more drama then either party intended and he knew it.

"That's enough you two. A king and queen shouldn't be fighting like this" the young man with Rias stepped in. Issei could tell just by looking this guy was strong.

"You're right this is not the time for this argument." Issei said calmly. "So what's your name big guy?"

"This is my cousin Sairoarg. The heir to the Great King clan" Rias said happily.

"I see. I look forward to when I get to face you Sairoarg" Issei said smiling.

"We'll discuss this later Issei" Vali said deciding to drop the subject for now.

(Scene Skip)

The time for the Youth Devil meeting had officially begun and everybody was waiting for Sirzechs to speak. Vali Sona and Rias along with their peerages were clustered together and Issei could see Zephyrdor and Seekvaira also present along with their peerages. He was also pleasantly surprised to see Diodora was there as well but not with his peerage. He was going to discuss it with Ddraig but Sirzechs began to speak. "To all of you young devils I'm grateful that you've joined us today. I know this is a tough time considering the recent death of Megumi Glasya-Labolas the heir of the Glasya-Labolas family. However right now we face a new enemy. A more powerful enemy than ever before" Sirzechs said calmly.

'Hmm that's strange. Vali never mentioned that one of the heirs died recently.' Issei thought to himself. Looking over at his queen he saw the sad expression on her face and her recent activities made sense.

"What are you talking about Sirzechs-sama? What do you mean knew enemy?" Sairoarg wondered.

"The group we face is called the Khaos Brigade. It's a group that's composed of members of each of the three factions. We only know a small bit but what we do know is nerve wracking" Sirzechs revealed.

"Will our peerages be sent out into the fighting? Is that why you're telling us this" Sairoarg questioned.

"That remains to be seen. It's the responsibility of the adults to face this foe. However I've brought you all here to see what the young devils of the future desire. If it comes to it you will be on the front lines but hopefully it doesn't" Ajuka Beelzebub revealed. Ajuka was a calm man with blue eyes and green hair. Like Sirzechs he was dressed in regal garb.

"Ajuka is right. The Khaos Brigade is a dangerous threat. One of its members is Katarea Leviathan one of the descendants of the Old Maou" Serafall said sternly which got everyone's attention.

"Now it makes sense. These guys couldn't handle the new ways so they left and joined up with the other factions like cowards" Zephyrdor boasted

"So in addition to being a loudmouth you're an idiot." Issei quipped up. Unfortunately for Vali and Rias he was loud enough that everyone heard her.

"Issei are you out of your mind" Vali exclaimed.

"Nope this guys a fool and I may not have known this Megumi but I fear for the future of the Glasya-Labolas family if this moron is the best they got" Issei said brazenly. Vali couldn't be more embarrassed but everyone was shocked by the way the young man acted.

"How dare you!" Zephyrdor yelled.

Sirzechs was pleasantly surprised by his actions and while he agreed with them, he had to restore order. "That's enough! Both of you! Vali I suggest you tell your servant to calm down". Sirzechs yelled as his power started to leak making everybody aware of his mistakes. After all Issei wasn't aware of it but he was also insulting one of the Maou. Falbium may not have been a part of the clan anymore but he was still part of the Glasya-Labolas.

"Sorry Lord Satan" Vali said nervously. "Apologize you idiot" Vali chided as she smacked Issei across the head

"Sorry Lord Satan" Issei said reluctantly. Vali was about to go crazy if Issei didn't say something.

"Hah figures he's the servant of the traitor dragon" Zephyrdor boasted.

"That's enough Zephyrdor" Falbium yelled out much to everybody's shock. The insult against his brother wasn't a problem since he agreed with it. "I may not be a part of the Glasya-Labolas anymore but Mr. Hyoudou is right that you're acting foolish. This group is a serious threat and you'd do well not to dismiss it." Falbium lectured.

Zephyrdor knew that his brother was serious and decided to apologize, "Sorry Falbium-sama. However I would like to request a battle with this upstart and the traitor dragon." It was a rare request, but one that didn't bother the 4 Maou.

"If that's the case, this is a perfect time to reveal that we're going to have a competition between the youth devils" Serafall said happily causing everybody to look at her in shock.

"Competition" Rias questioned still stunned by everything she saw.

"That's right. We were going to have you guys face off against one another in rating games. We figured getting you guys battle experience would be good for the future since you never know when the Khaos Brigade would attack" Sirzechs said sternly.

"Fine by me. Like I said, I want the traitor dragon first" Zephyrdor says calmly staring at Issei with a furious glare. The Glasya-Labolas heir was still angry at the way Issei attacked him earlier.

"Bring it on jerk I'll crush you" Issei said confidently. He knew there was more to his behavior then just what happened earlier, but it was fine by him.

"It changes things slightly from what we've planned but that's fine. This should be a very interesting battle." Sirzechs said with a smile on his face. Now he was the relaxed leader instead of the serious man from before.

"What are the other matchups Lord Sirzechs" Sona asked calmly. She was worried about these battles since her team wasn't very strong.

"We originally planned to start with you against Rias. Vali was to face Lady Agares and Lord Glasya-Labolas faced Lord Bael. Now though we'll simply let Lady Agares face Lord Bael. Sona will face Rias first and then Vali will face Zephyrdor. Finally Lady Agares Vs Lord Bael."

"What about me milord" Diodora asked calmly speaking up for the first time. Diodora Astaroth was a young man with blonde hair parted in the middle. Issei looked at him in annoyance but decided to hold back until later.

"You were to rest and you still will. Don't worry though you'll get your chance to compete" Ajuka said calmly.

"Fine by me" Diodora said with a small smile on his face.

"Well that's enough for now. Everyone should relax and prepare for the upcoming battles" Sirzechs said calmly as he ended the meeting. Things had gotten a little too intense and everybody deserved a break. Of course for Sirzechs something else was bothering him and he'd deal with that later.

(Scene Skip)

Vali was absolutely furious at Issei. Issei had not only gone after Seekvaira and attacked Zephyrdor but now he was picking a fight. It was time for her to put her foot down and stop issei's rogue actions. "Are you out of your mind?! What the hell were you thinking? Why the fuck would you pick a fight with Zephyrdor" Vali yelled as the two sat in his room at Rias's mansion. The ride home was a disaster and it was a good thing they were in separate rides once again.

"You can't tell me that he isn't due for a beating. Especially calling you the traitor dragon" Issei said calmly defending his stance.

Vali was glad that Issei had come to the defense of Seekvaira and of course her. That being said she had to act as a King for once, "Zephyrdor is a prick, but you can't go picking fights like that" Vali admitted. She hated the traitor dragon name but she had to stay focused.

Issei smiled before kissing Vali on the lips. It was a quick kiss but Issei pulled back having made his point. "Don't worry Vali I won't lose to that prick and I promise I'll behave from now on." Issei said calmly. Unfortunately for Issei his attempt to placate his master hadn't worked since she was still bothered by something. "So what's really bugging you Vali" Issei wondered.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Vali said sheepishly. She was angry but mainly because Zephyrdor was related to her best friend. Something she hoped Issei wouldn't bring up at least for now

"Does it have something to do with that Megumi chick Sirzechs mentioned" Issei questioned.

"I just said I don't wanna talk about it" Vali shouted angrily. Issei was too shrewd for his own good at times and this was one of them.

"Fine then this conversation is over." Issei said calmly. Vali was shocked that Issei gave in but in the end she couldn't complain. Now there was the other matter to deal with.

"You girls can come in now. I'm finished yelling at Issei" Vali yelled. Soon the door to the room came open and Rias and Akeno popped in. Rias and Akeno were both in white nightgowns and Issei could tell neither was wearing a bra.

"How did you know we were there" Rias asked bashfully.

"You do remember that I'm a dragon right. My senses could easily pick you two up." Vali deadpanned.

"So what do you girls want" Issei asked calmly though from the aura coming from the girls the answer was obvious.

"Silly Issei we want you" Akeno said happily.

"Akeno is right. Thanks to this meeting we've been stressed out. So now we want you to relieve that stress" Rias added in.

"Are you guys serious!" Vali groaned in disbelief. She couldn't believe how her two friends were acting but at least it was only them.

"Yea today was really a pain and Issei is the perfect stress reliever" Akeno teased.

"Ughh fine" Vali groaned taking off her own dress. She was also horny and they did have a point.

"Let's do this girls" Issei said happily. He wanted to relax himself and getting to hook up with three of the hottest women he knew was a good start.

That's it for chapter 37. Yea the Zephyrdor thing was a fun addition and Rias and Sona is on the way. As for the battle with Zephyrdor it's also in my plans. Next chapter the gang begins their training and there are many surprises in store.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns: Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay 1 Kalawarner 2 Mittlet 2

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Mittlet, Kalawarner Rias, Akeno, Kiyome Abe, Serafall

AN: Plenty of people have mentioned that the separation is stupid and I agree. I had a plan for that where the girls in the fuck buddy list were basically there for sex and even though a few were marked, I wanted to separate them. Sorry it's been so long and this chapter was probably disjointed because of it. I have a bunch of stories and it's clear my old system wasn't working. Don't worry you'll have the next chapter much sooner.


	40. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 38. The meeting with the youth devils was as fun as expected. Issei managed to get into a fight with one heir and charm another. Now Vali must face off against Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas while Rias takes on Sona.

"I really need to stop trying to please all those girls at once. Foursomes are a headache" Issei groaned as walked outside early in the morning to get his training. He succeeded in pleasing Rias Akeno and Vali but it wore him out more than usual.

" **It's a credit to you that all of them were satisfied but you have bigger problems. Vali isn't too happy and I get the feeling she's hiding something else." Ddraig said calmly.**

"Yea but let's-" Issei started to say but stopped when noticed a certain person waiting for him. "Hello Lord Sirzechs how are you doing" Issei asked nervously. The day before he got into a massive argument with Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas during the meeting and it seemed to derail everything. Plus he was just sleeping with his sister. Sirzechs was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"I'm doing fine but I wanted to ask you something before you started your training." Sirzechs asked calmly though it was clear that he had to answer whatever question Sirzechs wanted.

"Sure no problem" Issei said out of respect. On the inside he was freaking out 'Oh great, I just wanted to start my morning training' Issei groaned but stayed put anyway.

"During the meeting I mentioned the name Megumi Glasya-Labolas do you remember that?" Sirzechs wondered.

It was an odd question but one that he was ready for. "Yes I do why do you ask" Issei replied with intrigue? After the battle with Kokabiel, he noticed that Vali was spending a lot more time with Rias and Sona than she usually did. When she came to bed with him it felt like she did it almost as though she was trying to erase some sort of pain. He saw a similar look of anguish when that name was mentioned during the meeting.

"Megumi Glasya-Labolas was the original heir to the Glasya-Labolas clan and Falbium's younger sister. She was the same age as Rias Sona and Vali actually. The girls were best friends. Zephyrdor is actually her cousin."

Issei got a bad feeling in the back of his head but decided to put it to the side, "I remember you mentioning that she died recently. I'm guessing that is part of what you want to discuss with me." Issei probed. He could tell Sirzechs was after something because this was too random even for Issei.

Sirzechs smiled since once again Issei proved that he was far too smart for his own good. "You're right there's far more to the story than most people are aware of. She was actually killed a month ago in a mission to exterminate a stray devil. It happened around the same time you guys were dealing with Kokabiel." Sirzechs explained.

"I see, but why are you telling me this" Issei inquired. There was no good reason for Sirzechs to tell him about that.

"I thought it would be something you'd find interesting." Sirzechs said with a smile.

Issei didn't believe Sirzech's reasoning but went along with it nonetheless. "Thank you Lord Sirzechs. By the way Zephyrdor called Vali traitor dragon correct. What's that all about?" Issei asked remembering something else that struck him as odd.

Sirzechs had a solemn look on his face and seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering Issei's question. "Thanks to her connection with Azazel she was viewed very poorly among the devil hierarchy. It's made worse because of the fact that her grandfather Rizelvim van Lucifer is the third super devil. He's different from us and the devil community is very cautious of him"

"Thank you for telling me all of this Sirzechs. If you don't mind I want to try to get some training in before the day starts" Issei said with a smile on his face.

"That's fine with me. By the way don't tell anybody I came to see you. Otherwise I may not be so forgiving about the fact that you're sleeping with Rias." Sirzechs warned before teleporting away.

"Got it" Issei responded with a nervous smile. Sirzechs was indeed the siscon he thought but at least he was smart enough to send some interesting information his way.

" **Partner what's going on. Why did he tell you that story" Ddraig pondered.**

"Sirzechs believes that there's more to Megumi's death then just a stray devil attack. However he can't do anything himself because he's either too busy or it will be a bad look. He wants me to investigate what happened for him." Issei laughed as he started his training. Sirzech's was playing a dangerous game and Issei was glad to play it with him.

(Scene skip)

The morning was relatively tame and after his training Issei enjoyed a nice breakfast with everyone else. The main discussion was to figure out with Azazel what the next steps would be.

"So let me get this straight, Issei's made yet another high class devil his enemy and Rias is taking on Sona. Did I miss anything" Azazel asked with a look of disbelief on his face.

"That's right" Vali groaned. She was still angry at Issei for that despite his very thoughtful apology.

"You're queen is a real piece of work. However that doesn't change the fact that this fight is extremely easy for him" Azazel said calmly.

"How do you know that" Vali wondered in shock. She couldn't believe that Azazel had data on Zephyrdor already. Sure she knew some stuff about the guy but not enough to be a real threat.

"I got a look at the guy when we were at the party. He's sorta strong but not enough to be a challenge for Issei" Azazel revealed.

"Sirzechs told Issei not to use the powers of the queen piece." Rias said knowingly. It was overkill of the highest order to use the pieces in rating games.

"Issei wouldn't need the power to win the battle. He's far stronger than you realize." Azazel joked.

"You can't be serious Azazel. I know Issei is strong but if I remember correctly Zephyrdor has nearly a full set and all of them are powerful beasts. Sure he's tough but enduring that battle would be unreal. Plus without access to Ravel's recovery and our various powers it would be almost impossible for him to win" Vali said in disbelief.

"That kid is strong and he holds back all the time. See for yourself when the kid wakes up from his nap" Azazel teased.

"Fine I will" Vali huffed in disbelief.

(Scene skip)

"That's not possible." Vali said as she watched Issei annihilate her peerage one by one. After the talk with Azazel Vali waited for Issei to arrive and had him fight against her peerage. She told them to go all out and Issei was dominating the battle. The fact he didn't use the queen's piece was almost embarrassing. Rias and her peerage were watching too and they couldn't believe it.

'It's a good thing I don't have to fight Vali. This guys a monster' Rias said in shock.

'Uffufu imagine if he was using his full power. I figured our night together would've drained him but he's raring to go" Akeno thought with sadistic glee.

"Are we done yet because I'm extremely exhausted?" Issei groaned as he had to dodge a slash to his right from Arthur. Issei had already taken out everyone but Arthur and Bikou. It was tougher then he thought especially considering his stamina hadn't fully recovered.

"No we're not" Vali huffed angrily.

"Come on Issei let's keep going" Bikou said with labored breaths he was determined to do more.

"Sorry Bikou I can't. This battle is it for me" Issei groaned as he walked away.

"What the hell!" Vali exclaimed. He was just going to call it a day like that.

"Thank God" Bikou yelled in relief. Arthur also calmed down once the battle was clearly over.

"Is it that bad?" Vali wondered. Sure Bikou and Arthur seemed fine but clearly they weren't.

"He dominated all of us and he wasn't anywhere near full strength." Bikou explained.

"You're lying!" Vali exclaimed in shock. For Issei to not be at full strength and dominate everybody like that was amazing.

"No he's not Lady Vali. If he was at full strength this battle would have been long over. Issei's been holding back for a long time." Katase groaned as she got up.

" **She's right you know. His power is far superior to what he's shown us. The fact remains that even with the powers he took from us he has to have the stamina to use them. You underestimate him far too much" Albion chastised"**

"Ughh fine. Take a rest everybody." Vali said angrily as the training session came to an end. Issei's power was disturbing and the fact he was so dominant wasn't a pleasant feeling. Maybe it was the inner rivalry that came with being the White Dragon but Issei being that strong bothered him.

(Scene Skip)

'What am I gonna do' Rias thought as she sat in her families hot spring alone. After everybody finished their training the princess took the chance to relax but a lot was on her mind. The power display from Issei showed that he was an opponent she could not overcome no matter what. True she had Kiryuu but she wouldn't be enough and even if she stopped Issei there's no way she'd be able to beat Vali afterwards. The battle with Sona was just as problematic. Rias knew that power wise she had Sona beat but Sona was one of the smartest people she ever met. She was in a bad spot

"You can start by relaxing Lady Rias" Kiryuu said smiling as she joined her master.

"Kiryuu I'm surprised you're not with Issei." Rias pouted. Even if it was a nap she was certain Issei would have enough energy for sex. He was odd that way.

"Nah I figured he could use the break. Between all the sex he's had, and the battle this morning the guy's exhausted. Plus your focus should be far more on beating Sona instead of how to overcome Issei." Kiryuu said with a smirk.

"How did you know?" Rias asked in disbelief. Was she really that easy to read?

"About the sex or about facing off against Sona" Kiryuu deadpanned.

"Both but mainly about Sona." Rias replied with a frown.

"Rias you forget who I am don't you. When Issei was part of the perverted trio I was their worst enemy. I can read people with the best of them. It was clear that when you watched Issei your thoughts instantly turned to Sona." Kiryuu explained.

Rias frowned at how easily she had been seen through. However she gave in and explained what was going through her mind. "That's right. I know that there's no way I can beat Vali because Issei is too strong. Sona is a different story though. She's smart enough to overcome her strength issue."

Kiryuu was pleased that Rias was aware of that and decided to add her two cents, "The key to the battle with Sona is the game of chess." Kiryuu said cryptically.

"What do you mean by that? We play chess for fun but that's mostly because of the evil piece connection" Rias admitted. Sure she plays chess with Sona but there never seemed to be a particular reason to do it; at least on her end.

"Chess is a game that's designed to make you think two steps ahead of your opponent. In order to do that you have to not only understand your own tendencies but understand your opponent. That's where Sona has you. She knows the way you think and can counter you perfectly. If you're going to beat her you need to change your entire way of thinking. " Kiryuu said calmly.

"Yep which means I have to work hard. Let's get some training in" Rias said happily since she now had a plan.

"Sure but let's wait till the afternoon. Issei isn't the only one who could use some down time" Kiryuu said sarcastically.

(Unknown location)

While Rias Vali and their peerages relaxed at Rias's home in another part of the Underworld things were getting ugly. Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas was in his own home meeting with a very interesting V.I.P. "I can't wait to crush that traitor dragon. She has no right to be a part of this world."

"Well you'll get your chance soon. Though it may be harder than you expected" a young man said sitting at the table in front of him.

"Tell me about it. That queen of hers packs a punch." Zephyrdor cursed remembering how easily he was beaten.

"That's right and you'll need to take on her entire peerage in order to win. Although to your credit you managed to kill Megumi. It was a shame you had to leave so quickly afterwards though"

"Hah tell me about it. Megumi was a prude but she had quite the body. It's a shame she escaped or I would've really had some fun with her. Don't worry Diodora I'll demolish the Red Dragon Emperor and Vali and with them out of the way you can go after that bishop you want" Zephyrdor said to the young man who was revealed to be Diodora Astaroth.

"Let's hope so Zephyrdor. Let's hope so" Diodora said as he left having just finished his tea. 'Zephyrdor there's no way in the world that you'll be able to defeat the red and white dragons. I just need to get a good sense of his strength so I can prepare to deal with them myself. Plus you'll act as a smokescreen to get them off my back' Diodora schemed.

(Gremory mansion)

" **Ahh it was so good to see you take out your fellow peerage without using the evil pieces power." Ddraig happily revealed.**

"Tell me about it. I've gotta wonder how Vali believed that the only reason I beat Katarea and Kokabiel was because of the mark and the power I got from it." Issei said relaxing. It was nighttime and he had a chance to relax after a long day of training and napping.

" **To be fair using that girls Gift of the Hydra is one of your go to moves." Ddraig teased.**

"Oh well. It's time for me to rest." Issei said calmly as he lay down on his bed and prepared to go to sleep. Unfortunately he was interrupted by yet another night visit. From the color of the circle he saw this night visit would be special. 'First Sirzechs now Serafall. Why do the Maou like me so much' Issei groaned.

"Yahoo hello Masked Dragoon" Serafall said as she appeared in a light pink see through nightgown. Issei was pleasantly surprised to see the light blue bra and panties underneath. It was enough to ignore his little nickname.

"So what brings you here Serafall? I can't imagine it's just a booty call" Issei teased.

"Well it is a booty call. I can't see you very often unless it's at the show" Serafall pouted. The Maou quickly cast a privacy barrier so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"We're having an episode shoot tomorrow you could've spoken to me then." Issei retorted. Though he was glad she came because he had to ask Serafall something. "Before we get started I need you to do me a favor" Issei said calmly.

"Name it" Serafall said sultrily. It was very rare Issei requested anything of her so it was nice.

"I want you to look into the death of Megumi Glasya-Labolas. I get the feeling her death wasn't the accident it was made out to be."

Serafall pouted since it ruined the mood of the night. "Fine fine but sex now, discuss why later" Serafall said as she happily removed the nighty.

"Works for me" Issei said getting naked. He was tired for sure but he always had time for sex.

(Scene skip)

"What the hell" Issei groaned as he woke up from another crazy. Serafall had left a few hours ago and he made sure that she would keep her promise. The reason for his confusion was that Rias and Akeno were giving him a simultaneous blowjob."

"Ahh, good morning Issei." Rias said happily as she stopped her work to talk.

"Hi Rias. So why are you and Akeno giving me a morning blowjob, not that I mind but that's a little weird"

"Well the truth is we wanted to see you earlier for a threesome but your door was locked." Rias tease

"So we figured we'd get to you in the morning. I hope you don't mind" Akeno said having stopped her work as well.

"A little late for that" Issei retorted. It was times like this that he was glad Serafall had cast the barrier the night before. Nothing says surprise like walking in on two people having sex. Especially if one of those was one of the most powerful women in the world"

"So can we still have that threesome? You look like you're more than ready" Akeno teased.

"Sure why not" Issei shrugged. Well sex was a workout and since they already got started he might as well finish it off.

(Scene skip)

"So Issei how was the morning threesome with Rias and Akeno" Vali bluntly revealed as the peerages had their breakfast. Luckily for Rias her family was going to eat separately so the peerages could talk. The family was aware of the harem connection so they let the group eat on their own.

"It was lovely lady Vali." Issei replied sarcastically.

"Me and Katase next Issei" Murayama said angrily. Despite being the first two to show their feelings for the Red Dragon they had very little time with them. It was an annoying feeling for sure.

"Fine fine but after morning training." Vali insisted.

"Sorry I can't join you for morning training. I've got to shoot an episode with Serafall. Once I get back I'll take care of you girls" Issei replied.

"Have fun" Vali said happily as Issei left to get dressed. When he was out of earshot Vali started speaking again "Ughh this is such a pain. I know Issei has his obligation to Serafall but during our training" Vali groaned.

"Hey it could be worse. He could be sleeping with Serafall" Rias joked.

"Don't joke like that Rias" Vali glared angrily. After all he was already sleeping with Serafall but somehow the girls didn't find out.

"Anyway, I have to start preparing for Sona. You have it easy against Zephyrdor just send Issei out there and let him devastate everything" Rias joked.

"True but we weren't supposed to face Zephyrdor at all" Vali groaned. Megumi's death was still on her mind and it was driving her crazy.

(Scene Skip)

The next day things finally seemed to be calming down at least until a surprise guest joined them for breakfast. "Sorry to interrupt your breakfast but I need to talk to Vali" Serafall said with a serious expression on her face.

That's it for Chapter 38. Well as usual there's a cliffhanger but that's a staple of my stories. So yea Zephyrdor and Diodora worked together to kill the previous heir. Anyway next chapter Serafall reveals the horrible truth and Issei goes to work dominating Zephyrdor's peerage. Not doing the Sona Rias battle since it bores me to tears. Get ready because a slaughter of epic proportions is on the way.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns: Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay 1 Kalawarner 2 Mittlet 2

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Mittlet, Kalawarner Rias, Akeno, Kiyome Abe, Serafall


	41. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 39. Last time secrets were abound as the devils prepared for the upcoming battles in the upcoming Youth Tournament. After a hint from Sirzechs, Issei got Serafall to investigate the mysterious death of the former heir of Glasya-Labolas. Now with the truth about to be revealed and a battle on the way there are dark secrets to be found.

"So what do you want Serafall." Vali asked nervously. It was rare Serafall spoke to Vali and considering she was asking a favor it spelled trouble with a capital T.

"If I remember correctly, you have a servant that's capable of bringing back memories correct." Serafall questioned.

"Yes I do but Lady Leviathan why do you want Le Fay?" Vali wondered since there weren't many circumstances where that power would be required. Sure it helped with Alana but that was it.

"I'd like to borrow her for a day? There's something I want to find out and I need her help." Serafall asked.

"Very well but if you don't mind my asking what are you investigating. After all you can ask anybody you want" Vali wondered with a raised eyebrow. Something was clearly up and her only choice was to go with it and hope for the best.

"Something about Megumi's death bothers me and I believe Le Fay can help me. That's all I can say for now" Serafall said with stern tone.

Vali was shocked if Serafall was investigating Megumi's death it means that something has come up. However Vali had no idea what she was after. 'How could Le Fay help Serafall investigate the death? Megumi died from an attack from a stray devil. There's no reason to investigate that unless.' Vali started to ponder before coming to a horrifying revelation. "You believe that Megumi wasn't killed by a stray devil and that the report is a lie" Vali gasped.

"That's right" Serafall said with a dark expression on her face.

"So wait if she wasn't killed by a stray devil what killed her?" Vali exclaimed clearly upset that she was lied to.

"I don't know, but I believe Megumi's memories can tell me exactly what I need to know" Serafall admitted.

"How is that possible, Megumi's body was never found?" Vali wondered. Clearly something was happening that she wasn't privy to.

"Let me worry about that Vali" Serafall said with a stern expression that didn't allow for a reply.

Vali realized that Serafall wasn't telling her the entire story. However the fact that it's a request means that she's doing something secretive. "Alright but not today I'm a bit stressed out." Vali relented.

"No problem. Bring me to her right before So-tan and Rias's rating game in a few days and we can handle business then." Serafall smiled.

"Alright" Vali said happily. She did find it odd that Le Fay was required but she wouldn't think too much about it.

(Scene Skip)

As promised, Serafall came for Le Fay right before Vali was going to leave to watch the game. Serafall then took Le Fay to a private hospital located in the Sitri territory. Once they arrived, it didn't take long before they made their way to a special room that had key card access "Le Fay I want you to promise me something. Whatever you learn today stays a secret between us. I could get in a lot of trouble if this room was found out by most people. Outside of Sirzechs nobody knows about this room and it's a secret I've kept for years." Serafall warned in an icy tone that Le Fay instantly understood.

"Very well Lady Leviathan" Le Fay acknowledged. Once she did that, Serafall reached into her pocket and grabbed a key card. After pressing the key card the door opened and revealed a dark room that seemed to have nothing in it. Serafall then turned on the lights and Le Fay was shocked at what she saw. "What is this room Lady Leviathan?" Le Fay said in horror. All over the room there were bodies frozen in ice and preserved using some kind of machine. There were young people and even old ones and clearly Serafall knew them all.

"The people frozen in this room are all people who were important to me at some point in my life. Most of the people in the room are why I'm the happy go lucky person I pretend to be. "

"You mean" Le Fay gasped.

"Yes, every person is dead and I froze them because I wanted to remember them in a way that a normal funeral wouldn't allow." Serafall sighed regrettably before walking towards one of the figures. "The reason we are here is for this women" Serafall said pointing to a girl with long blue hair and green eyes. Her fair skin was a sight to behold and her clothes appeared to be in tatters.

"Who is this woman Lady Leviathan?" Le fay wondered as she walked towards the pod.

"This would be Megumi Glasya-Labolas the former heir of her clan. During a mission to exterminate a stray devil something went wrong and her entire peerage was slaughtered. On the verge of death, she somehow used a spell to come to me and passed away soon after. Because of how significant she was to So-tan and your master Vali I brought her here hoping to one day figure out why. Even Sirzechs doesn't know Megumi is here and I intend to keep it that way."

Le Fay was stunned by it all but thanks to training from her brother was able to focus on the task at hand, "You want me to use my **Orb of memories** spell right? In order to find out just what happened" Le Fay questioned.

"Yes but I'm not sure if it'll work on a dead person." Serafall admitted.

"I don't know myself. It's the first time I've tried it on somebody who's dead so I don't know if it will work. However you freezing her like this should help things since her mind was preserved." Le Fay admitted. Serafall was up to something crazy but if it would give Vali closure, Le Fay would help.

"Let's get going. For right now I need to go to that room" Serafall explained before pointing towards the only other door in the room on the opposite side. Serafall then freed Megumi from the pod and Le Fay used her magic to carry the girl into the room. . It was a simple room with a single large table and other books scattered around it. Once they went inside Le Fay placed Megumi's body on the table.

"It's time Le Fay." Serafall said calmly before snapping her fingers and freeing Megumi for good.

(Gremory Mansion)

Issei had a rare quiet day and he enjoyed it relaxing in his room. Vali was watching Rias's battle with Sona and most of the peerage had joined her, the notable exception being Le Fay who was with Serafall. Issei didn't really care who won between Sona and Rias but he was surprised by one thing and it had bothered him for the last few days.

" **Hey Partner, what did Serafall want with Vali." Ddraig asked confused.**

'If I had to guess she wanted to borrow Le Fay." Issei admitted.

" **Hmm why would she borrow the witch" Ddraig wondered since it was an odd request.**

"Because of the fact that Le Fay is the only one who could figure out what really happened to Megumi. If I'm right, **Orb of memories** should work even if she's dead. Of course if it works that's a different problem.

" **What do you mean by that?"**

"Well the story is she was killed by a stray devil but for Sirzechs to talk to me about it means that something else clearly happened." Issei replied.

" **So what do you think really happened?"**

"I have a few ideas but they're pretty grim" Issei groaned as he continued to mess with his computer. An hour later he received a knock on his door and when he opened the door it was Le Fay pendragon with tears flowing down her face.

"Issei please hold me" Le Fay cried before embracing him.

"Alright" Issei said smiling. It was no secret that Le fay had learned the truth and from her reaction Issei's thoughts appeared to be reality. He brought Le Fay over to his bed and the group cuddled together until Vali's peerage returned.

(Scene Skip)

Serafall Leviathan was usually extremely cheerful and happy-go-lucky but the news she just found out pushed that very idea out of the window. Sure enough Le Fay's spell had worked despite Megumi being dead and she found out what happened that day. It turns out Megumi defeated the stray devil easily but from there things went horribly wrong. She was about to teleport away, but she was ambushed by the Zephyrdor who used a barrier to prevent her from escaping. Zephyrdor summoned a large dragon and used it to slaughter the peerage before nearly killing Megumi. What made it more interesting was the fact that during the battle he was using the power of the Oroborus Dragon Ophis. Luckily for Megumi, Zephyrdor thought she was dead and dropped the barrier he used to trap her which allowed her to escape to the Leviathan Heiress. Now the question was what would she do with the new information? Unfortunately, the best solution seemed to be to leave it to Issei since she couldn't act without revealing this room.

(Scene Skip)

"So Vali tell me about the former heir of Glasya-Labolas; I believe her name was Megumi" Issei asked calmly at dinner that night. When Le Fay came back from Serafall's she spent most of the afternoon with Issei crying. Issei didn't ask what happened but he knew it was something horrible. The two only separating once Issei heard Vali and the peerage arrive. When dinner came Issei simply walked down as though nothing was wrong. After all he was the only one who knew she was there and he would keep it that way.

"I don't know why you're asking about Megumi but I guess it doesn't hurt to tell you a bit about her." Vali said calmly putting her silverware down. This was a difficult topic for her after all. "For the longest time the youth devils consisted of me Rias Sona Seekvaira Agares Sairoarg Bael Diodora Astaroth and a seventh named Megumi." Vali said with a sigh.

"Let me take over Vali. I know how difficult this is for you" Rias insisted. Rias knew how close Vali was to the former heir. "Megumi was the heir of Glasya-Labolas and she was a beauty to be sure, but what made her so cool was how accepting she was of everybody." Rias sighed as well before continuing. "She was to Vali what Sona was to me. My best friend and also my number one rival."

"Megumi would actually visit us in the human world just to say hi and she was a big help to Vali." Murayama revealed since she had been part of her peerage for a long time.

"The funny thing is her last visit was a week before you joined us. Honestly I'm kinda grateful for that because you and Megumi would've made quite the pair" Katase added with a mirthful chuckle. She knew that Megumi would've gladly accepted Issei's perversion and that would've been bad for her Murayama and Vali.

"Sirzechs said she died recently during the meeting." Xenovia wondered.

"That's right Xenovia. While we were dealing with Kokehead, Megumi was sent on a mission to exterminate a stray devil." Vali said solemnly. "The mission went totally wrong and somehow her entire peerage was slaughtered but she barely survived. Megumi's body was never found but her peerage was discovered dead in the area where her mission was to take place." Vali revealed. What went unsaid was her belief that Serafall DID know where her body was but couldn't say.

"We actually found out that day you went to England to help Irina" Rias said calmly barely managing to fight away her tears.

"I see. That explained why when I returned nobody was in my bed. It also explains why Vali has been so cold to Irina. She needed me and I was out well helping my childhood friend" Issei said solemnly.

" **Now it all makes perfect sense" Ddraig yelled out loud.**

"Ddraig now's not the time" Issei scolded his partner. If his suspicion was right, it would be really bad if Vali found out the truth.

"What are you talking about? What makes sense!?" Vali yelled. If Issei knew something he had to tell her.

"A few days ago Sirzechs came to me and asked me about that girl Megumi. He told me about the mission but the details you gave me add a little perspective."

"Why would my brother do that" Rias yelled in astonishment.

"Because he believed, much like I do now, that your friend's death was no accident. Most likely Megumi wasn't killed by a stray devil."

"What the hell are you saying Issei!" Rias screamed out. If she wasn't killed by a stray devil there were only a few things that could've happened and they were bad news.

" **Come on Vali you've been bothered by it too." Albion quipped.**

"Yes I have, but that still doesn't explain why Serafall asked to borrow Le Fay" Vali retorted. She didn't want to admit the dark truth no matter how true it was beginning to look.

"From what little I know about how missions are assigned, one thing is clear. You would never be sent on a mission to exterminate a stray devil that you couldn't beat easily. That would be stupid" Issei said with a dark expression on his face.

"In other words, Megumi wouldn't have been sent to exterminate a stray devil that would have the power to slaughter her entire peerage. Which means that' something else happened" Kiryuu added.

"Exactly, only two scenarios make sense in this situation and neither of them are pretty" Issei replied.

"What are they" Vali asked with a furious expression on her face. Issei got the impression she realized the same thing that he did and now she wanted confirmation.

"One that they got bad information and sent Megumi to be slaughtered" Issei said calmly though his expression was dark.

"Or, they realized that she was murdered and they know who the culprit is. The death of an heiress by a stray devil was a huge problem and with the bodies of the peerage available there's no way they wouldn't be able to figure out what happened" Kiryuu chimed in though like the others she wasn't as cheerful as usual.

"Precisely." Issei added.

"If they had all that and didn't say anything means that…. It can't be" Vali gasped on realizing what he was implying.

"You've got it Vali. The most likely scenario is that Zephyrdor along with the Khaos Brigade conspired to murder Megumi in order to get him to be the new heir. My guess is he thought that he delivered a fatal blow and dropped his guard allowing her to escape somewhere"

"I'm going to butcher him. He's conspiring with the enemy and killed my best friend." Vali said angrily.

"Vali I need you to calm down" Issei said sternly as Vali's killer intent began to rise. He understood his master's anger but now wasn't the time.

"What do you mean calm down. If he murdered Megumi, he will pay." Vali said angrily.

"First we need to find out if he did and that will be a simple task during the rating game. I can simply destroy his peerage and then torture him for the info we need" Issei said with a savage grin on his face.

"Sounds good to me Issei but make sure to leave a few shots for me. Megumi was my best friend and if he killed her then he will suffer a dragon's wrath" Vali said with a savage grin on her face.

"Wait a minute doesn't Le Fay know the truth." Murayama chipped in.

"That's right she went with Serafall so obviously she found out what happened" Katase added.

"I doubt it. Serafall's smart enough to realize that the first person we would ask was her" Issei added in. Then again he knew what happened thanks to Le Fay and he knew the tale would only enrage Vali even more. He didn't need to deal with juggernaut drive.

"Fine. I'll wait until the rating game" Vali relented.

(Scene skip)

The day of the battle had finally arrived. Vali's peerage was waiting in the dining room of the mansion hoping to enjoy the battle. Rias and the others were somewhere else presumably watching the battle. As usual Vali and crew were dressed in their gym equipment interesting enough Issei was in his training tracksuit black pants with red dragons and a long sleeved Black shirt with red streaks. It was clear he was ready for battle.

"So everybody remembers the strategy right." Issei teased

"Hmph what strategy. You're going to go out there and slaughter everything that you see. If you begin to have problems Arthur and Bikou will back you up." Ravel scoffed

"That's right although Bikou won't be necessary" Issei said with a savage grin on his face.

"Issei I know you're strong but just make sure not to exhaust yourself. If you're right this guy can't be trusted and you'll only be able to use your balance breaker. If he brings in the Khaos Brigade you could be in deep trouble" Bikou revealed.

"If he brings the Khaos brigade in, that just gives me an excuse to go all out" Issei says calmly. Internally he was hoping Zephyrdor acted like an ass and he could have some real fun.

"Very well just make sure that you don't kill him" Vali said sternly. At that moment a magic circle

"Lady Leviathan what are you doing here" Vali said in shock. She expected Grayfia to take her to the battlefield.

"Well you needed somebody to take you and Grayfia's a bit busy. So I volunteered" Serafall said happily. "Remember once you arrive you have 30 minutes to prepare any last minute strategies"

"Okay then let's get going" Vali said as the group was about to transfer to the game area. Unfortunately another magic circle appeared and one final guest revealed herself.

"Umm I hope it's not too late but I would like to talk to the Red Dragon Emperor" the voice wondered.

That's it for Chapter 39 and yeah we have a cliffhanger. Let me start off by saying a few things. Megumi is staying dead so don't even consider asking me to add her. Anyway next chapter Issei has a talk with his mysterious guest before transporting to the battlefield and proceeding to absolutely go wild. Of course it's never that simple otherwise it gets boring.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns: Raynare 2, Arthur 1 (mutation), Le Fay 1, Kalawarner 2 Mittlet 2

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Mittlet, Kalawarner Rias, Akeno, Kiyome Abe, Serafall

AN: the change to Arthur's mutation was something made after it was logically pointed out that Arthur shouldn't cost a single pawn when Murayama and Katase are knights. Him being a mutation piece is now cannon and although it may not say as much. That is the case. That is all.


	42. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 40. The past was brought to the present as Serafall took Le Fay to a secret room that had the body of Megumi Glasya-Labolas. The goal was to find out just what happened the night of her death. After using her famous orb of memories spell to find out the truth. After seeing Le Fay's reaction Issei finally decided to learn about Megumi. With the truth now revealed it was time to face Zephyrdor. Of course a person wanting to visit Issei interrupted their plans.

"Umm I hope it's not too late but I would like to talk to the Red Dragon Emperor" the voice said nervously. It was Seekvaira Agares of all people. This was a pleasant shock to Issei but Vali was furious.

"Seekvaira what are you doing here. You know we have a battle to get to" Vali said angrily. Of course Vali had a good idea of why she was here and now wasn't the time.

"Ms Agares I'm honored you wish to speak with me but Lady Vali is right. I will speak to you after the battle is over" Issei said calmly. Much like Vali he knew what she wanted to talk about.

"Very well I understand. Good luck against that punk Zephyrdor" Seekvaira said calmly as she left. With business over Vali and group left with Serafall.

(Battlefield)

When the group arrived at the battlefield they found themselves in the middle of a giant castle. Serafall looked at the group and smiled before beginning the explanation of what was to come.

"This should be pretty simple but here's what you're dealing with. You and Zephyrdor are both in medieval castles. His is about 5 miles to the north and each of you has about 2.5 miles of territory to set up anything you want. Serafall said calmly as she turned outside. The area is completely clear so it's a good old fashion brawl.

"Well this suits me perfectly." Issei said calmly since with his powers and skill a clear brawl would be to his advantage.

"What do you mean you Issei? This is a team battle" Katase said angrily.

"Normally you're right but this one is different. This guy wants me, and I'm going to give him what he wants. I fly out, blast these guys to kingdom come, and finally I destroy Zephyrdork myself. You guys only step in if needed or if something goes wrong. That was always the plan for this battle." Issei boasted.

"Issei you are aware you're unable to use the special powers that your queen piece provides right" Serafall said calmly. She knew Issei was strong but his arrogance was troubling

"Yes I am" Issei sneered as though it was obvious.

"Okay then" Serafall said as she vanished.

(Observatory)

While Vali and her peerage relaxed to prepare for the battle, the people watching were making their way to a colosseum nearby Rias's house. The giant screen in the middle showed the area while VIPs for each household were waiting in separate areas. In Vali's area Sona and Rias were watching along with their peerages. Azazel and Serafall also watched the battle nervously waiting for the battle to playout.

"So Rias what do you think's going to happen" Sona said calmly as she watched on.

"Vali will win easily" Rias said confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure Rias." a surprising voice said before walking into the room. To Rias and Sona's shock one of their classmates had joined them their very much HUMAN classmate.

"What the hell are you doing here Kiyome?" Rias wondered in bewilderment. It was Kiyome Abe who was in a blue cocktail dress. Kiyome's family was beast tamers and it was how she knew both girls. The question was why was she here?

"I came to watch the battle isn't that obvious." Kiyome scoffed.

"Not that I mind seeing you but why so interested." Sona wondered.

"Uffufu she wants to Issei fight." Akeno teased.

"I do want to watch Issei, but that's not why it's of interest. Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas was the fiancée I asked Issei to help me get rid of in exchange for training Asia Argento." Kiyome said blushing slightly.

"ZEPHYRDOR was your fiancée" Rias exclaimed. She heard about Kiyome being engaged to somebody from the supernatural but to think it was Zephyrdor.

"Why didn't you tell us" Sona exclaimed clearly off guard.

"You never asked" Kiyome teased.

"Makes sense actually" Azazel said calmly though Rias and Sona looked on still stunned by the revelation.

"How does it make sense" Rias yelled out. The idea that a devil was after a human clan was unthinkable.

"The Glasya-Labolas were beast tamers and from what little I've gathered about Kiyome's family they've wanted access to better creatures. It's an alliance that would've worked out better for both parties. Though clearly Kiyome here didn't agree" Azazel admitted.

"Exactly Governor General Azazel, I only met him once but I could tell he was a scumbag. So I wanted it cancelled. I'm guessing he's aware of my connection to Issei as well."

"Hahaha this just got even better" Azazel said happily. As everyone sat and watched it was clear this grudge match would be far more interesting than originally expected.

(Vali's base)

As Issei sat waiting he smiled all of the sudden. Thanks to Kiryuu's mark he heard the conversation and he picked up some amazing information. "Now I get it. HAHAHA no wonder he looked at me with such scorn." Issei laughed.

"Hmm what's up Issei" Vali asked nervously. Whenever Issei smiled like that only bad news was on the way.

"Zephyrdor mentioned we had an acquaintance in common and when he said it he seemed pretty pissed. Now I know what he meant" Issei said smirking.

"What do you mean" Vali wondered.

"Remember when I helped Kiyome deal with her fiancée in exchange for helping Asia train"

"Oh yea I remember that" Vali said calmly before realizing something. "You don't mean!"

"Haha so that loser was her fiancée" Bikou said laughing.

"Precisely" Issei said smirking. "So it's Riser 2.0. Just the way I like it" Issei said relaxing.

"Hey Issei why don't you activate your Boosted Gear now since you get a 10 second boost." Murayama suggested. It was a logical idea since he would be without the queen piece as a trump card.

"That would be cowardly and stupid Mury. I want to beat the guy sure but if I activated it now it'll be over far too easily. I would've thought my power display from a few days ago showed you how dangerous I can be" Issei boasted.

"Fine Issei but just don't get yourself killed. Zephyrdor could try anything especially since he knows you're the one who took his fiancée from him" Vali warned him.

"I'm counting on it" Issei said calmly as he walked down towards the battlefield.

(Zephyrdor's base)

"Ahh so he's coming out alone. Perfect." Zephyrdor smiled as he watched the battle. As he sat in the same garb from the party he was hoping to get a shot at the Red Dragon and it seemed as though he would get it.

(AN: His creatures are all different beasts incapable of human speech so this is what they said translated)

"Master what should we do" one of Zephyrdor's beasts asked. This beast was a black gargoyle that was about 8 feet tall with large black wings.

"If Vali wants to send her queen out and let him fight that suits me just fine. We'll send waves after waves and see how he does." Zephyrdor responded.

"Master, we've also got that ready. It should be a nice surprise to Vali when she realizes what's coming after her queen" another beast growled. This beast was a gryphon. It had a brown body and large wings.

"Of course. She'll never realize that the beast that slaughtered her best friend is going to be participating in this rating game" Zephyrdor snickered knowing that he was about to kill two enemies in one battle.

"Don't be so sure Zephyrdor. They may know more than you realize" Diodora said mentally.

"Hmph. Nobody knows what happened that night besides me. Sure Megumi escaped but she was on death's door." Zephyrdor scoffed

"Maybe so but use that and there's little doubt somebody will realize the truth. They will have investigated what happened." Diodora warned.

"Well I owe the Red Dragon Emperor some revenge and we'll see from there" Zephyrdor said calmly.

"Master it's almost time for the battle." A second gryphon responded.

"Excellent send the minotaur out and if fall you two go." Zephyrdor ordered. He was looking forward to this big time.

"As you wish master" the gryphon in question wondered. With that Zephyrdor sent his troops out for battle knowing that the battle would begin shortly.

(Battlefield)

Issei walked out completely calm as he prepared for the battle to come. According to the mental math he had already done the battle would begin in five minutes. So now the time came for him to get in some last minute fun.

'So Ddraig are you ready' Issei said to his partner in question.

" **Of course partner. The question is are you? Le Fay sealed the queen power for now so you just have my abilities. Will that be enough to win" Ddraig wondered. Sure they had easily defeated their fellow peerage members but it was never that simple.**

'It will be enough at least until this guy gets greedy and does something illegal' Issei snickered.

" **Hmm Illegal what are you talking about" Ddraig wondered.**

"Don't worry about it. For right now though let's focus on the battle. If I hyper focus my senses I can see what he's sending against me and roughly how strong they are" Issei said before doing just that. Ddraig followed and both of them are amused.

" **Well this should be interesting. His peerage consists of eight minotaur, which I'm guessing are his pawns; two jackals, that seem to be giving off a mystic aura as bishops. Two Gryphon's which I'm guessing are his knights and two gargoyles to act as his rooks. Quite the group.**

"Precisely he has no queen or at least he's not showing it yet." Issei said calmly. At the same time he had another thought one he didn't share with his partner, 'Guys like him are the type who always have a trump card. If I'm a betting man that trump card is what really killed Megumi.'

" **Just be careful partner" Ddraig warned**

"I know Ddraig" Issei replied.

(Vali's base)

While Issei stepped out Vali and the rest of the peerage was up in knots. Some like Murayama Katase and Le Fay were worried about Issei while others wondered about the battle

"So Lady Vali what are we to do until the battle ends" Mittelt wondered.

"For now wait. If that stubborn idiot wants to face off against Zephyrdor alone let him" Vali huffed.

"Hmph that guys like a cockroach he's gonna be able to deal with this guy fine. It's the other stuff that I'm worried about" Yuuma said calmly.

"Yuuma is right. If I focus my senjutsu I can senses the creatures and none of them are a threat but I'm wondering why I don't sense anything that resembles a queen." Bikou wondered

"That's odd but we'll see what happens" Vali replied nonchalantly. The next few minutes were done in silence and then the announcement was made to start the battle.

" **Hello everyone. My name is Grayfia and I'm the Queen of Sirzechs Gremory. This battle will be a simple game of conquest. When one person's peerage runs out they will be declared the loser. ..**

As Grayfia explained the rules Issei finally decided to activate his Boosted Gear and smiled waiting for what he knew was coming.

'The time has come Ddraig and it's time to dominate' Issei thought darkly as he waited for everything to come.

" **Yes Partner, show him the power of the Red Dragon Emperor" Ddraig responded.**

"BOOSTED GEAR" Issei shouted just as Grayfia finished explaining the rules. With that the gauntlet appeared and Issei was ready.

(Vali's base)

"IS HE NUTS" Vali shouted out loud in a sentiment shared by a few of the others.

"He's only using the base form. Issei must be out of his mind" Murayama said angrily. Katase and Ravel were also furious at how reckless he was being. Bikou however was more amused.

"HAHAHA. This should be good" Bikou said amused.

(Zephyrdor's base)

"HAHAHA he must be crazy." Zephyrdor said angrily knowing the minotaur were on the way.

"As Issei sat waiting he finally noticed the first group of monsters come up.

" **Get ready partner it's the minotaur" Ddraig warned.**

"Yea I know luckily for me I've done my own studying." Issei smirked remembering how things played out with Kiyome. Of course now it was time to show off his power and knowledge.

 **BOOST**

The gauntlet roared as everyone watched on ready.

(Observation room)

"Hmph poor Zephyrdor it's a shame he doesn't realize how prepared his opponent is" Kiyome said amused. The rest of the group looked at her with an odd expression.

"What do you mean Kiyome" Rias wondered.

"Once in a while Issei comes over to my house to visit," Kiyome revealed.

"So what does having sex with you have to do with this" Rias questioned clearly aware of the fact that the two had sex.

"He actually comes over to read the books in my father's library" Kiyome explained. 'That and fuck me senseless after he's done' Kiyome added mentally. "Thanks to all of that, he will be well prepared for anything Zephyrdor might be able to throw at him." Kiyome chuckled.

"It seems Issei is more resourceful then I thought." Rias responded not expecting what's going to happen.

(Battlefield)

With almost perfect timing the eight minotaur came into view each with large black battle axes. Issei finally got into his battle stance. 'Well this should be fun' Issei thought to himself as the first beast came into the picture.

 **BOOST**

Issei's favorite sound signaled the second boost and Issei was ready. "HERE WE GO" Issei roared as he charged the first minotaur. The beast tried to use the battle axe to chop at Issei and he quickly dodged it before sending an uppercut at its jaw and sending it flying. The growl of pain coming from the beast was music to issei's ears and before the beast could even hit the ground Issei charged at the second one and gave it a similar uppercut with a similar result. It wasn't long before the beast vanished along with the first one u

 **(Zephyrdor's two pawns defeated)**

(Various observation areas)

"No way" Vali shouted in disbelief.

"That's not possible" Rias shouted

"He's dominating it so easily. Minotaur's aren't exactly the easiest opponents either" Serafall shouted having witnessed their power many times.

The crowd watched as Issei easily disabled the six remaining minotaur with a quick series of punches and kicks. They weren't finished yet but anybody watching knew it was only a matter of time.

 **BOOST**

" **Partner that's five boosts I'd say we're ready for the next wave of beasts" Ddraig said happily.**

"Alrighty then" Issei responded

 **EXPLOSION**

With that the boosted gear's power gathered and Issei took aim at the six fallen minotaur along with the two gargoyles and gryphons that had recently arrived.

" **Time to show off again Partner"**

"I gotcha" Issei shouted as he unfurled his wings and took to the sky focusing his dragonic energy and reaching one hand out shouted "TAKE THIS **DRACO METEOR** ". All of the sudden Issei sent a powerful Dragon shot into the air towards the flying beasts. The beasts looked on, as the attack stopped 5 feet above the monsters and then chaos took place. The blast spit apart sending a rainbow of energy all around attacking everything on the battlefield. The two gryphons and gargoyles were instantly overwhelmed by the power of the new strike and fell to the ground. The minotaur fell just as easily as the attacks overwhelmed the beasts. It was an epic attack and in a moment the battle was over.

 **(Zephyrdor six pawns two Rooks and two knights defeated)**

 **RESET**

The sound of the boosted gear resetting calmed Issei down though he knew that the next wave would be coming soon.

Over in his base Zephyrdor was stunned that he was so easily outclassed. "That's impossible. He destroyed some of the strongest fighters I have and did it without breaking a sweat. What is this guy?" Zephyrdor cursed.

"That's the power of the Red Dragon Emperor. To think he's destroying you so easily" a voice teased in his mind.

"Shut up Diodora I can still beat him. Remember that gear of his reset. Now's the moment to strike" Zephyrdor shouted happily.

"Go on then. Crush him and show him what you're capable of" Diodora taunted before leaving Zephyrdor's mind.

"Fine then it's showtime" Zephyrdor shouted as he prepared to enter the battlefield himself alongside his two new bishops.

As Vali watched on stunned she grew tired of waiting. "Murayama Katase let's get going. Issei may have his fun but this is still my peerage. We're heading out now" Vali ordered. It would look pretty bad if she was outshone by Issei and he had done some serious damage.

"Fine by me"

"This is a team battle after all" Murayama and Katase said calmly. Vali left the pair of fallen angels behind.

On the battlefield Issei was aware that things were beginning to get interesting. Issei knew that Zephyrdor was coming and that the jackals would be a bit more of a challenge.

" **Partner Vali Murayama and Katase are coming. I think they want their turn to show off.**

"This battle was getting boring anyway" Issei said happily before deactivating the boosted gear. He needed a chance to calm down and this was it.

That's it for Chapter 40 everybody. How was that for the start of the battle? I hope you've enjoyed the royal ass kicking and get ready for more fun. In the next chapter Vali's arrival spells doom for Zephyrdor but the young man won't go down without a fight.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns: Raynare 2, Arthur 1 (mutation), Le Fay 1, Kalawarner 2 Mittlet 2

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Mittlet, Kalawarner Rias, Akeno, Kiyome Abe, Serafall


	43. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 41. Last time the battle between Zephyrdor and Vali's peerages began. This time though Issei decided to attack from the beginning and decimated Zephyrdor. Now Zephyrdor is trapped and must join the battle himself. Let the slaughter continue.

Clad in the familiar Balance breaker of the White Dragon Emperor, Vali Lucifer left the castle and flew towards the battlefield where her queen was dominating. This was a battle that she needed to participate in, both for her pride as a King and her pride as a Lucifer. Plus this was personal, it was heavily implied that Zephyrdor killed her best friend to claim her title as heir to the Glasya-Labolas family. She needed to learn the truth and she didn't care that her queen had already won the battle. "Here we go" Vali muttered as she flew alongside her two most loyal servants in Murayama and Katase.

"Lady Vali, why are we joining the battle? Issei seems to have this taken care of" Murayama wondered.

"Who cares why we're joining. I mean thanks to Issei all this guy has left is a queen and a pair of bishops. Plus this IS a team battle." Katase responded next to her.

"That's enough ladies. Zephyrdor could try anything and I'm not gonna let my queen take all the glory." Vali said calmly. Eventually she made her way to the battlefield where Issei was waiting and not clad in his balance breaker.

"Yo Ladies what took you so long. I figured one of you would've tried to barge in long ago" Issei teased.

"Good grief you're as nonchalant as ever. Maybe I should've left you alone. Getting a beat down would've been good for that arrogant streak of yours" Vali responded sarcastically.

Issei was amused by his master's reaction but replied in turn "Yea yea yea, here comes Zephyrdork and his final two cronies. I'll let you girls have the cronies" Issei teased as he noticed the young man arrive with a pair of blue bipedal jackals with a black stripe on their face (AN: The Pokémon Lucario).

"I heard that you little bastard. You may have crushed my other servants but it was foolish to remove your boosted gear" Zephyrdor scowled. He was furious that his team was taken out so easily and it was time to really get serious.

"Enough Zephyrdor so are we gonna fight or sit here talking." Vali said angrily. She was out for blood and it was taking everything she had not to attack him now.

"I guess we're gonna fight." Zephyrdor replied nonchalantly. Almost instantly the combatants seemed to find their opponent. One jackal went after Issei while the other took on the kendo duo. This left Zephyrdor and Vali to fight each other.

"Really after all that destruction you give me just one jackal" Issei said sarcastically. "Oh well it's your funeral" Issei said as he focused his energy again.

" **BALANCE BREAKER"** Issei shouted much to Zephyrdor's disbelief. As the crimson armor appeared at last, the Glasya Labolas heir knew he was in trouble.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. This asshole could use balance breaker the whole time" Zephyrdor scowled.

"Yea Issei had a bad habit of toying with people too much. Don't worry about him though Zephyrdor because now you have to deal with me" Vali said as she quickly swooped in front of Zephyrdor and punched him right in the stomach sending him flying.

"Damn you" the young man cursed.

"We're just getting started Zephyrdor." Vali scowled.

"Let's dance traitor" Zephyrdor replied knowing that he had a trump card waiting.

While Vali and Zephyrdor took on each other, Issei was busy toying with the jackal that decided to face him. The jackal covered itself with aura before attacking Issei with a boosted punch. Of course Issei blocked the attack easily with his hand. "That's it" Issei sneered before punching the jackal right in the stomach sending the creature flying despite the aura around it.

 **BOOSTx10**

"Time to finish this off big guy. **DRAGON SHOT** " Issei screamed as the boosted dragon shot demolished the beast in one shot.

 **(Zephyrdor bishop defeated)**

"Katase Murayama you two better finish that thing off or I'll do it for you" Issei yelled at the kendo duo.

"Shut it Issei" Katase shouted as she dodged the latest attack. Unlike Issei, the kendo duo couldn't really break the defenses of the jackal and it was getting on their nerves.

"This is crazy. Why is this thing stopping us" Murayama said angrily.

"It's because we're both close range fighters. The jackal's aura makes it tougher for us"

"The aura makes it tough for most people. Unfortunately, they don't have the boosted gear like me" Issei chuckled as he cut in. The truth was even with his normal aura

"Jerk" Katase pouted since she wanted to show off herself.

Issei looked at the jackal that was looking at him in fear. It was clear that the man in front of it was going to destroy it. "You aren't getting away big guy" Issei said happily before boosting another 10 times ready to destroy the aura shield.Unlike the last one that Issei blasted away he simply slammed the beast with his fist and that was all she wrote. "Well time to see if Vali's finished" Issei smirked before flying away.

Back with Vali the white dragon empress was easily dominating the battle. Even without using divine dividing Zephyrdor was no match for her. "Geez your weak Zephyrdor you're a disgrace to Glasya-Labolas.

"Heh you're just as annoying as that little bitch Megumi. She got what she deserved though" Zephyrdor sneered.

"What did you say" Vali growled angrily. She had suspicions about what happened but now it was time to confirm them.

"You heard me traitor dragon. That little bitch didn't die from a stray devil. Oh she beat it quite easily." Zephyrdor said as he sped backwards to give himself space. "However she ultimately lost to this" Zephyrdor shouted as he sat back and activated a summoning circle. Everyone looked on in shock as a blue dragon about 10 feet long appeared on the battlefield. It had a long blue body that ended with its tail. It had no major defining features other than the Red horns on the top of its head and red semi-circular wings

" **Salamence what is he doing here" Ddraig shouted out in surprise.**

"You know this guy Ddraig" Issei said nonchalantly despite the power it was showing off.

" **I do as well. Salamence fought against Tannin for the title of Dragon King many years ago. It lost the battle but according to what Tannin once told me the battle could've gone either way" Albion added.**

"I see you two know my little buddy here. He helped me to slaughter Megumi and her entire peerage."

"You have no shame in admitting you killed her huh" Vali said angrily. She was really getting angry now and she was holding back her rage for the moment.

"Nope, you already figured it out so why in the world would I hide it. Anyway have fun dorks" Zephyrdor shouted as he tried to fly away.

"Not so fast big guy" Issei said as he sped around the dragon and slammed Zephyrdor to the ground. "You still have to deal with me" Issei said smiling.

"Oh please! You're just UGHH" Zephyrdor started to say before Issei slammed him in the gut with a punch. A swift kick later and Zephyrdor went flying back towards his castle. "Sorry girls I'm gonna go interrogate him" Issei yelled as he flew towards where he attacked Zephyrdor

"He had to leave us with the dragon huh" Katase said angrily as she and Murayama went to join Vali. **"COME SENBONZAKURA"**

"Yep, that jerk has all the fun" Murayama retorted. **"COME SERPENTS BLADE"**

"Oh well he'll make up for it later" Vali said as the three prepared to fight the dragon. The massive beast looked at them angrily and blasted a dragon shot which the girls easily dodged. Of course the shockwave from the attack was impressive.

"Damn that would've hurt big time if we let that hit. Lady Vali why not divide its power away" Murayama said stunned.

"That's way too easy and we wanted to show off so why not take our time." Vali responded with a smile. As she sent a powerful dragon shot right back at it.

"Hmm I guess so. **GIFT OF THE HYDRA"** Murayama shouted as she created eight copies to fight against the potential dragon king"

"Geez you two are nuts, but let me make this easier. **KAGEYOSHI"** Katase shouted. As she dropped her blade countless swords appeared around Salamence. With a snap of Katase's fingers the swords transformed into countless petals and slashed the beast all over. The grunts of pain were a good sign.

"Nice work Katase now it's my turn. **DRAGONIC TALON"** Murayama shouted as the eight copies slashed the air with the serpent's blade sending a boost of energy at the beast.

"Here's my peace. **DRAGON SHOT"** Vali shouted. The combined attacks all hit the beasts together and seemed to do some serious damage. The smoke hid the dragon so nobody knew what was going on

"Did we finish him" Murayama said happily. Unfortunately the dragon was just fine.

"Look out" Vali shouted as she pushed her knight out of the way to avoid the dragon's glowing talons.

"I'll take that as a no" Katase groaned. The beast was relatively unharmed despite how lethal the attacks are.

"Now what" Murayama groaned.

"Well we do it the easy way" Vali said calmly as she collected herself for the next round. It was time to use her balance breaker.

 **(Zephyrdor defeated. The winner is Vali Lucifer)**

"Damn him" Vali cursed realizing Issei had finished the job anyway.

(Issei)

While Vali Murayama and Katase fought off the dragon Issei did his part and went after Zephyrdor. Although he was sent flying by Issei's punch the young man was still confident in his victory. "You do realize that if your king falls then that's' it. This battle is over"

"Yea I do" Issei shrugged. "However Vali's like me. She's toying with the dragon. All it takes is one compression divider and that dragon will be mincemeat." Issei said confidently.

"Damn you" Zephyrdor cursed as he tried to attack Issei. Unfortunately thanks to the damage he's already received the attack did nothing and Issei countered with a punch to the face.

"Come on dude you're finished. Now I could end this battle anytime however I want information." Issei said before slamming him in the gut.

"What information is that loser" Zephyrdor cursed in between breaths. He was finished and he knew it.

"Tell me who helped you kill Megumi?" Issei growled.

"FUCK YOU" Zephyrdor cursed.

"Hard way it is" Issei said smiling. Walking over to the young man's shoulder he pressed his gauntlet clad hand and slammed his left shoulder with a weak dragon shot that wouldn't kill him but would hurt him severely.

"AHHHHHHH" Zephyrdor cursed. "I won't tell you anything"

"Are you sure" Issei said as he sent a blast on his right shoulder. "I can do this all day big guy" Issei smiled.

"Screw you" Zephyrdor cursed.

"Oh well" Issei said in amusement. However Issei frowned as he heard the last group of attacks fail to finish their target.

"Hahaha they can't win. All I need to do is wait until Salamence stops them and this will be my victory" Zephyrdor shouted.

"Well that would happen if I had any interest in keeping you alive. I'm just gonna end this now. Oh by the way, when you see tell Diodora that he's next. I know he's part of the Khaos Brigade also." Issei said happily. Seeing Zephyrdor's face widen meant he hit his mark on the collaborator of course he just wanted him to admit the truth out loud and cripple Diodora. "See ya douche" Issei shouted before blasting him with a dragon shot and finishing the battle.

" **Shame I wanted to watch Vali face off against Salamence" Ddraig said calmly.**

"I did too, but we couldn't risk it." Issei said calmly. The announcement to end the battle came and Issei shrugged knowing he had an angry Vali to deal with.

(Scene Skip)

"Congratulations on your victory" Serafall said happily as she met with Vali and her peerage after the battle.

"Thank you Lady Leviathan but it was mostly Issei" Vali said with an angry tone. Ever since she made Issei her queen she had proven herself to be a dominant force. Unfortunately it also meant that she herself didn't shine nearly as much.

"Yes but thanks to all of your efforts we discovered Zephyrdor's treachery. The Glasya-Labolas heir will be punished heavily for his transgression however we must find him first."

"He escaped" Vali exclaimed.

"Yes, his peerage wasn't in his original location and he's in the wind" Serafall said with a solemn expression.

"Don't worry Lady Leviathan we'll deal with him soon enough." Issei said calmly.

"Why are you so relaxed Issei" Vali wondered in disbelief.

"Because I have a very good idea where he's going and I know that there's nothing we can do for now" Issei said shrewdly.

"Fine we'll worry about it for later." Serafall said calmly. "By the way Vali, Megumi's funeral is in 3 days. She'll get a proper burial there" Serafall said solemnly knowing that she had to reveal the truth.

"But how. Megumi's body was never found" Vali cried out in anguish. All the emotion from her friend's death was coming back.

"I've had her body since the night she died. She used the last of her strength to come find me. I figured that something happened so I froze her to prevent her from decaying and kept her in a special cold storage. I took her out and had Le Fay use her Orb of Memories so I could figure out what was wrong. That's what I wanted the other day.

"Why didn't you tell us!? Tell me!" Vali cried out.

"Because I noticed that her wounds didn't belong to the stray devil that she was assigned to. I knew something was wrong but I waited until the investigation took care of itself. Unfortunately they determined it was the devil and my hands were tied" Serafall said with an annoyed expression on her face.

"I see" Vali said before wiping away her tears. She had to be strong right now.

"I'll leave you ladies alone. I can tell you have stuff to discuss." Issei said calmly as he went away. As he walked away he knew this was the right move.

" **Partner what's the matter" Ddraig said calmly. "Your mates need you now more than ever"**

"Ddraig, sometimes you need to know what you can do and what you can't do. Let's face it, I could bang Vali's brains out right now and she'd forget about Megumi for a little bit of time. However the reality is that. Megumi was killed not by an enemy who wanted her dead but by a family member who was jealous. There's nothing more dangerous than that. The worst part is that for Vali this happened when she was in the human world pursuing a man that for centuries would've been aiming for her head. Vali's lived a charmed life with me and her friend was being betrayed by family. That reality is harsh for anybody" Issei said calmly.

"Well said Red Dragon. I'm about to have tea with Bikou. You should join us" Arthur said calmly.

"Sure, Vali need some time alone and I can relax for a little bit" Issei said smiling as he made his way towards a private room. As they sat there, Issei was curious about something."

"When you guys abandoned your old lives how difficult was it.

"For me my focus was on Le Fay. I had to protect her from Faust and that was it." Arthur said solemnly.

"In my case it was a bit more interesting. The old man treated me well and I lived my life. However it always felt like I had to find myself hence why I left" Bikou admitted.

"I can't ask Bikou but Arthur let me ask you something. How did it feel when you saw Faust take over your former comrades? To see the people you trusted turned against you."

"It was the most painful feeling I've ever had. I knew what Faust was I pleaded with my father to get him away from Le Fay. Even though a part of me was glad to be proven right, there was also a part of me that was sad that it came to this." Arthur admitted.

"I understand the feeling because of my friends Matsuda and Motohama and how Alana got caught up in our mess. That feeling of helplessness is one that cannot be solved by somebody else. Right now Vali needs to heal but when she needs me, I will be there" Issei said calmly. After that Issei and the guys relaxed for the rest of the day.

(Scene Skip)

A few days later Vali along with the ORC and Student council returned to the underworld for Megumi's funeral. The look of fury on Vali's face was clear and Issei knew that when they met Zephyrdor again the young man would face a painful death. As the group prepared to leave after the end he had a surprising person walk up to him.

"Hmm Red Dragon may I have a word with you" Seekvaira Agares wondered.

"You can speak with him right here Seekvaira. I know how Issei is." Vali replied.

"Well I just wanted to say one thing?" Seekvaira said with a nervous blush.

'This won't end well.' Issei thought to himself before being proven correct when Seekvaira planted a kiss on his lips. Luckily for him, nobody else saw the kiss besides Vali's peerage otherwise he would've had more headaches to deal with.

"This is my way of thanking you for your help" Seekvaira said nervously.

"For what" Issei wondered still worried that Vali was going to flip out.

"Two things, the first thing was for coming to my defense against Zephyrdor back at the party. The second reason is that, according to some rumors, you're a major reason Megumi now gets to rest in peace" Seekvaira said with a smile.

"Your welcome I guess" Issei replied unsure how to respond.

"Geez you snake charmer" Vali said halfheartedly. She was annoyed that Seekvaira would do that but the Agares heir was correct.

"Hey it wasn't my fault this time." Issei groaned.

"Just shut up. When we get home you're gonna fuck me until I can't move. Right now Megumi can rest in peace and I'm happy for that. Now I want to move on and the best way to do that is with you" Vali said sternly.

"On that note I'm leaving." Seekvaira said with a massive blush on her face, before leaving to join her family.

"Works for me" Issei said calmly as everyone went back home and Issei did exactly what Vali wanted.

That's it for chapter 41 boys and girls. Yea the battle was anticlimactic but that's how it is sometimes. Next time two familiar faces appear and start to stir the pot. One for good reasons one for not so good reasons.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns: Raynare 2, Arthur 1 (mutation), Le Fay 1, Kalawarner 2 Mittlet 2

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Mittlet, Kalawarner Rias, Akeno, Kiyome Abe, Serafall


	44. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 42 everybody. Last time Vali Murayama and Katase entered the battle. Zephyrdor countered by summoning the Dragon King that fought against Tannin to fight the girls. Unfortunately for the girls Issei's interrogation proved useless so he simply defeated Zephyrdor. After the battle the time had come to say goodbye to Megumi and Issei relaxed as the girls mourned. With Zephyrdor finished Issei was certain Diodora was next.

(Issei's room

As Issei woke up he was pleasantly surprised that his bed was empty for once. Of course he really shouldn't have been surprised since Today was the first day of school and everybody wanted to get a head start on the day. Admittedly Issei didn't enjoy school as much as he used to because he felt the daily grind just got in his way. Hopefully that changed soon.

(Scene Skip)

"Hello everybody it's nice to meet you" a familiar voice said in front of Issei's classroom.

"You have got to be kidding me" Issei groaned as he took in the sight of his childhood friend Irina Shidou in the Kuoh Academy uniform.

'Not another one' Murayama and Katase both thought in disbelief. It was yet another rival for the two which was an absolute headache. The fact it was Irina who Issei already had clear affections for just made things more irritating.

The rest of class went by pretty quickly but when the break came Irina naturally went over to her old friend before the usual crowding could begin.

"Hey there Xenovia it's been a long time" Irina said happily as she embraced her friend.

"Yes it has. How are you doing?" Xenovia said happily.

"I'm fine I'm just glad to see everybody again" Irina said happily. Looking around Issei had vanished. "Where's Issei at" Irina wondered.

"He's at the rooftop" Xenovia said bluntly.

"Okay" Irina said happily. Luckily for her she got a tour of the school already so she'd easily be able to find him.

(Rooftop)

" **Now it's Irina huh" Ddraig said solemnly.**

"I figured our time in England would be it. Well this should get interesting" Issei groaned as he took the time loo look down at the school from above. Naturally he figured Irina would find him and he knew the girls would give her the time. When Irina finally arrived he wasn't as happy as he thought he'd be.

"I thought you'd be happier to see me Issei" Irina said happily as she walked over to him. It was one of the few moments that Issei was speechless.

"I am Irina but after what happened I thought that-" Issei stopped because Irina walked up to him and hugged him. He wanted to enjoy the hug more so he took out his wings and returned to the side of the building in order to lean against it and enjoy the hug.

"Issei, please listen carefully. I care about you. I always have. Even when I pretended to be Ike, it hurt my heart to lie to you. I took the mission just like you said because I wanted to see you. I know you have plenty of girls and I'm fine being one of them. " Irina said passionately ending any tension that might've been left between the two.

"Geez you're stubborn Irina. Though, I'm glad you're not wearing your cross otherwise this hug would hurt" Issei said sarcastically.

"Well duh, why do you think I'm not wearing it." Irina said happily as the two simply enjoyed their time together. After a few more minutes the two made their way back down to class.

(Scene Skip)

All of the Kuoh devils had arrived at the ORC in order to introduce Irina to everybody that she didn't see already. "Hello there Irina it's been a while" Rias said grumpily. The reason for her grumpiness was the fact that Irina was sitting on Issei's lap as they all spoke. Vali was annoyed also but much less then Rias.

Getting up from her spot on Issei's leg she introduced herself, "It's nice to see some familiar faces and to the new ones it's a pleasure to meet you. I've been sent by Lord Michael and I hope to work with all of you" Irina said happily before unfurling her wings.

"So you've really become an angel" Azazel gasped.

"Yes Lord Azazel. The sacred gear data you gave us was very helpful." Irina said happily before unfurling her wings.

"Well we're all glad to have you" Vali said happily. Her mood had brightened the minute that she realized Irina was an angel because it would keep their relationship platonic. There were a few rolls of the eyes because of that but the rest of the meeting went by without further headaches.

(Scene Skip)

After the ORC meeting was over Asia Vali and Kiryuu were walking back alone. True they could teleport but on occasion the girls liked to walk.

"So Vali you must love the fact that Issei's childhood friend is an angel huh" Kiryuu teased.

"Hmm why do you say that Kiryuu" Asia asked innocently.

"Because if she's an angel Issei can't have-" Kiryuu spoke because she was silenced by Vali.

"Enough Kiryuu" Vali said bashfully. "Yea I'm glad she's an angel but it's good to see that Michael is sending somebody to us" Vali said irritably but she paused as she looked in front of her.

"Hello there Vali it's nice to see you" Diodora Astaroth said with a smile.

"Hello Diodora so what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Vali said angrily.

"I'm doing well. I just came to see Asia here" Diodora replied.

"Well you've seen her now get lost" Vali growled.

"I'm surprised you're not more understanding. I mean Asia was the one who saved my life and I just wanted to say hello." Diodora said with a small smile.

"That so" Vali responded feigning innocence. She had long figured out it was Diodora and she was sure that things would only get started.

"Yes and I've always been happy that she did that" Diodora said before leaving. Once he was gone Vali finally calmed down.

"So he finally made his move huh" Vali said with a scowl.

"Hmm Lady Vali am I missing something. That guys one of the youth devils like you" Kiryuu asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough" Vali groaned. This day was a headache and Diodora's appearance only magnified it.

(Scene Skip)

"So Diodora showed up on your way back huh" Rias said reluctantly.

"Yea he did" Vali said angrily.

"I still don't get what has you guys so angry" Kiryuu wondered.

"Okay then I'll explain" Vali said as she began to explain what happened. Once it was over Kiryuu was stunned

"Woah this guy makes Matsuda and Motohama look like saints and that's saying something" Kiryuu growled in annoyance.

"Yea I know. The sad part is in order to expose him there's only one way" Vali said angrily.

"You have to give him what he wants, or at least get him in a position to take it" Rias responded angrily.

"So what are you going to do" Kiryuu said calmly. This was a dangerous situation and everybody do it.

"You have no choice. Wait until Rias battles Diodora and prepare for the very likely chance of him taking her during the battle." Issei said having watched the conversation from the side.

"I'm surprised you're not with your childhood friend" Vali said with spite.

"Spare me Vali, now's not the time for that. We all want the same thing and that's Diodora's head on a pike. It's only a matter of time since the announcement for the next battles is coming soon.

"That's the least of our problems. The sports festival is on the way and the first meeting about it is tomorrow"

"That will be an amusement in its own right" Issei said with a snicker.

"With your enhanced power you're a monster. That goes for all of us devils so we have to do something fun." Kiryuu said happily.

"What are you planning Kiryuu" Issei said with a scowl. He recognized that look as one he had many times himself, the look of somebody planning something devious.

"You'll see" Kiryuu responded with a small smile.

(Scene Skip)

It was no surprise to Issei when Kiryuu put him in the sports festival. His surprise came when he was put in the three-legged race with Asia as his teammate. The rest of his harem was furious at the idea but after thinking about it for a moment it made sense. After all Issei was the protectorate of the group and as a fellow dragon Asia would need the support considering Diodora's intentions for her. At the end of the day Issei and Asia prepared for the festival at home.

(Scene Skip)

" 2" Issei said as he held onto Asia. The pair had decided to get some practice for the 3-legged race after school. Issei just went along with it since there was nothing special to it.

This is tough Issei, are you sure we'll be okay" Asia wondered as the two tried to get used to their footwork.

"We'll be fine. Worst case scenario on race day I'll just grab you and hold onto you as we run. However let's work on progress" Issei said happily as he made his way across the stadium.

"Hey Issei can I ask you something" Asia wondered as the two took a break. It was one of the few times Asia could talk to Issei and she was going to take advantage.

"Hmm of course" Issei replied in confusion. He didn't know what Asia was up to.

"Are you worried about that person, I mean Diodora" Asia questioned.

"I'm not worried about him at all" Issei said calmly. He didn't want to tell Asia what he truly knew about Diodora since it would make things even harder for her. After the brief conversation the pair continued to train until Asia was tired.

(Scene Skip)

"This is getting old" Vali said angrily as she sat at the house with Rias. It appears Diodora was sending love letters to Asia and needless to say the White Dragon Emperor wasn't pleased. It's been three days since Diodora ran into Asia and he kept sending Asia love letters, which Vali or Rias promptly burnt."

"If we didn't know he was a raging psycho it would be kinda cute" Rias teased.

"The problem is he is a raging psycho. The only thing stopping me from ringing his little neck is the fact it would be a political nightmare" Vali said angrily

"Well sometimes we have to do tedious things. I feel bad for Asia really, she doesn't deserve having to deal with this" Rias said solemnly. Asia was her peerage member and knowing some psycho was after her and that she couldn't say a thing stunk.

"Yea but at least Asia has the festival with Issei to look forward to" Vali said with a slight smile.

(Scene Skip)

It was a nice Friday and Issei and Asia decided to start practice a little earlier than usual. Accompanying them was Xenovia who was watching them hoping to get some private time with Issei. "One two One two One two" Issei and Asia said as they continued their work.

"Impressive and to think you two have been only at it for a few days" Xenovia said in shock.

"It's tricky but it helps when you have a dragon's battle instincts" Issei said nonchalantly.

"Thanks to my training with Kiyome I've gotten used to a lot more. This is just more help for me honestly" Asia said innocently.

"Hey Asia do you ever wonder your life would've been like had you not healed Diodora" Issei asked innocently.

"No, I'm glad for my current life. I never trusted the church and I felt like they would've killed me themselves if I wasn't such a rare specimen" Asia said calmly. "Plus you've been so good to me Issei. I wouldn't change my life for anything"

"Unbelievable you've become even more of a charmer since I left huh" Irina said arriving.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm charming" Issei said sarcastically. "So what brings you here Irina?"

"Well Xenovia said you two had quite the bond and I wanted to see it for myself. Clearly she was right" Irina said happily.

"Well glad you got to see it because we gotta get going. I just gotta put this stuff away" Issei said with a smile.

"I'll help you" Xenovia offered kindly, though inside she had a completely different objective.

"Okay" Irina said hesitantly having a good idea of what her old partner was up to. "Let's go Asia" Irina beckoned the young sprite dragon. The two went away for now though Irina knew she'd have to return later if Xenovia's plan worked as she wanted.

(Unknown location)

While Vali and group were worried about how to deal with Diodora's more active interest in Asia the four devil kings were in a meeting of their own. After the admission of Zephyrdor about the death of Megumi Glasya-Labolas that family was in crisis. Of course his banishment was pending once he was found but so far know news. What it did mean was now they had to decide who would compete in the upcoming rating games.

"So we have six now so let's decide the matchups" Ajuka Beelzebub said calmly.

"Well the first question is what to do with the Triad of Rias Sona and Vali." Sirzechs said calmly.

"I know I know I know. Sona can face off against Seekvaira" Serafall suggested happily.

"Hmm that seems like an odd choice." Falbium Asmodeous the 4th of the Maou said with surprise. Of course since Falbium was related to Zephyrdor he was under a lot of scrutiny though Sirzechs backed him up.

"I agree with Serafall. Sona and Seekvaira both lack the power to compete with the other 4 and she's already fought against Rias. No offense Serafall" Ajuka added.

"Fine then so now we have: Diodora Vali Rias and Sairoarg." Sirzechs said calmly.

"Vali vs Sairoarg" Falbium said calmly.

"Why do you say that Falbium. Not that I disagree" Sirzechs said in surprise. Unfortunately, Falbium nodded off.

"Sairoarg is considered the strongest youth devil and Vali despite her heritage is considered number two. Plus Issei Hyoudou is considered the strongest non-king among the youth devil's peerages. That would be a battle to behold" Serafall said in a more disciplined voice than usual.

"The problem is Rias vs Diodora. My cousin is fascinated with Rias's servant Asia Argento" Ajuka spoke up.

'So Ajuka did notice something' Serafall thought in shock. "Oh what's odd about him?"

"Well he's made a lot of trips to the human world and he's sent tons of love letters to the girl." Ajuka admitted.

"So he likes her. I don't see the problem" Sirzechs said calmly.

Ajuka looked at him with an annoyed glare but realized that he had to take a wait and see attitude. "Fine then but have the Sona v Seekvaira battle first then Rias v Diodora and finally Sairoarg v Vali" Ajuka suggested. With the meeting now done the devils went their separate ways, at least at first.

"Ajuka can I ask you something" Serafall said nervously.

"If you're wondering why I would suggest him going against Rias despite his interest in Argento, the answer is simple. I trust him about as much as Falbium trusted Zephyrdor. Plus what you didn't know was that the pair spoke a lot. When Zephyrdor was made the heir Diodora was the first person to speak to him."

"I see" Serafall said with a shrug.

"Let me guess. You believe Diodora is the one who helped Zephyrdor" Ajuka said calmly.

"Yes I do. I'm almost sure of it. Don't worry just like with Falbium we'll make sure that if things go wrong you don't have to deal with the fallout." Serafall said happily but what she didn't realize was that she all but admitted that she didn't trust Diodora.

"I thought as much. I may not like Diodora but if my old family has issues it again puts our role as Maou into question. We'll deal with the rest later" Ajuka said as he walked away. Serafall may have achieved the result she wanted but she was afraid of the fallout.

That's it for Chapter 42. I know that I didn't have the locked room scene but there's a reason I didn't do it YET. Next chapter Xenovia makes a power play and the group learns about the next group of battles. Things are about to get interesting.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns: Raynare 2, Arthur 1 (mutation), Le Fay 1, Kalawarner 2 Mittlet 2

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Mittlet, Kalawarner Rias, Akeno, Kiyome Abe, Serafall


	45. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 43 boys and girls. Last time Irina returned to Kuoh and joined up with everybody. Meanwhile Diodora finally chose to be active in his desires for Asia who was trying to learn about the three legged race in time to help Issei. To add to the drama the 4 Maou were hoping to decide the next pair of opponents while keeping the peace after Zephyrdor's betrayal. Now that the next series of matches are decided what will the gang do next.

As Issei and Xenovia focused on putting all of the gear away; Issei was fairly certain that the blue haired girl in question was there for one reason. 'She's finally making her move huh?' Issei thought to himself. He was intentionally taking care of stuff in the back knowing that Xenovia was helping him for one reason. It was time to see if his instincts were correct and if they were, he was going to enjoy it. "Hey Xenovia I think we're finished" Issei said calmly as he waited to see what happened. Soon the door shut behind them and Issei turned around with a smile on his face.

"I'm assuming you know why I'm here Red Dragon Emperor" Xenovia said with a sultry voice.

"Yes I do but the question I have is why?" Issei wondered as he took a moment to appraise the young woman. Certainly Xenovia was attractive. She had a fantastic body with nicely sized breasts and a decent butt. The fact that she had waited so long to make her move was something he didn't expect.

"I wouldn't think that mattered at this point. With your senses you would've detected me as I followed your girls over the last month. Now come on, we only have about 30 minutes until class starts. Are we going to do this or not" Xenovia said as she began to strip.

"Stop right there" Issei said as Xenovia was mere inches away from revealing her blue bra.

"Why would you stop me? Don't tell me I'm not to your liking" Xenovia questioned.

"My dear you couldn't be further from correct. I'd been wondering when you'd finally join my ranks. The reason I stopped you is that the pleasure of stripping you is mine and mine alone." Issei said smiling as he made his way over to Xenovia ready for some fun.

 **LEMON START:**

Issei made his way over to Xenovia who was beginning to get nervous from the aura she was giving out. He cupped her chin before going over to the right side of her neck and biting down. Xenovia moaned heavily as she felt a rush of magic go through her.

"What is that" Xenovia moaned as she was barely able to contain herself. She could feel Issei's aura and it was driving her nuts.

"That my dear would be something that even your master Rias does not possess. You've been given my mark" Issei said smiling as he brought his face back up to Xenovia and kissed her on the lips. Although it was her first kiss Xenovia fought hard but her inexperience showed and Issei dominated the kiss.

"Wait Issei why did you mark me. I'm positive that even Irina doesn't have the mark." Xenovia wondered.

"If you want to know why Irina wasn't marked you can ask her but for now we have work to do." Issei said happily as he grabbed Xenovia's shirt and pulled it over her head. "Wonderful" Issei said as her bra clad breasts were revealed.

"They're probably not as good as some of the others" Xenovia said bashfully. To her surprise Issei grabbed her and embraced her again.

"Xenovia Xenovia, why would I compare you to anybody. Right now is a time to enjoy the present." Issei smiled as he took off his own shirt. "Now lay down I may not have the time I want to properly enjoy you but I can at least get us started" Issei said smiling. Xenovia followed the instructions and laid down on the mat that was already there.

"Excellent" Issei said smiling as he bent down to finish the job. Grabbing the bloomers he slowly removed them and now all that hid Xenovia's naked body from Issei was a blue bra and panty set. Issei quickly removed those and Xenovia was finally naked in front of him. The minute that Xenovia had chosen to come he expected this day and it was finally here.

"Wait Issei can you just put it in. We don't have time for proper foreplay." Xenovia said nervously. She had no idea why she was bashful all of the sudden.

"Fine fine" Issei shrugged since she was clearly being hasty. Removing the rest of his clothes the time had finally come. Lining up his member he slammed into Xenovia who screamed in pain.

"Ahh this hurts more than I thought" Xenovia said bashfully. She was beginning to regret not allowing the foreplay but she wanted to have him inside her as soon as possible.

"Alright just nod when you're ready" Issei said calmly. He had to admit this was irritating not getting to toy with Xenovia but he understood they were out of time. Soon Xenovia finally nodded and Issei could start moving. Issei finally started moving.

"Ahh this is amazing" Xenovia said happily as Issei thrust into her with gusto.

"Well since I have the chance I might as well enjoy these puppies" Issei said with a smile.

"What do you AHHH" Xenovia moaned as Issei grabbed her and brought her up so he could play with her breasts.

"Now we can have some fun" Issei grinned as he started licking Xenovia's breasts while he thrust up.

"AHHHHHHHH" Xenovia screamed in ecstasy. She had never felt so good in her life and all the times she had watched Issei were finally worth it. After a few more minutes of pleasure the time had finally come.

"Xenovia I'm cumming inside" Issei yelled.

"I'm cumming too" Xenovia said happily as she released the orgasm she had been waiting for finally came. Almost instantly afterwards she felt Issei slam a load into her and she couldn't believe how liberating it was.

 **LEMON END**

The two got dressed and opened up the door. Much to Issei's amusement Irina was waiting for them. "So did you enjoy the show" Issei said with a smile. He was well aware that Irina took Asia away to ensure they had their privacy but returned later on for various reasons.

"Shut up, you're lucky I cast a soundproof barrier before I left. You guys would've alerted the whole school if not for me." Irina said bashfully. What Irina would never admit is that the barrier actually allowed her to hear the whole thing. She was masturbating to their ministrations the whole time.

"Thanks Irina" Issei said kissing his old childhood friend's cheek "By the way you umm still got a little" Issei said looking down. He knew Irina was masturbating to them and wanted to have some fun at her expense.

"Oh crap I thought I cleaned it all off" Irina said blushing heavily. Unfortunately Issei's next words made her blush even more.

"You actually did" Issei teased.

"ASSHOLE" Irina yelled as the three went to class.

(SCENE SKIP)

The rest of the day went by pretty peacefully for Issei. During his lunch break, Xenovia joined him so he could properly enjoy her body instead of the hasty display from earlier. This time though Irina didn't watch them something that surprised Issei. He got his chance to find out why when the three were walking towards the ORC after class. "So Irina how can you pleasure yourself to me with other women when you're still an angel. Won't you fall because of sexual thoughts" Issei innocently asked his childhood friend. He was curious since he didn't want Irina to fall should he turn his attention back to her, something he was certainly planning on doing soon

Irina blushed heavily at the question because it wasn't something you bring up lightly. With the secret out she reached into her pocket and grabbed a small silver and gold ring and showed it to Issei. "This is how" Irina said bashfully

"A ring" Xenovia questioned.

"Yes it's a special purity ring. My father apparently had crafted it for me when I was a kid. My father wanted to ensure that if I ever became an angel I could pursue Issei safely. There's a special spell on it that prevents me from falling as long as I wear it. I don't wear it during school because I don't want people asking about it. You know because wearing a ring is kinda awkward." Irina said bashfully.

"Works for me" Issei shrugged as the three walked towards the ORC.

"Wait Irina why didn't you join us at the rooftop" Xenovia asked innocently.

"Because, every holy power has limits; I can only use it 3 times a week in order for the effect to work properly. I was lucky that Issei took my virginity before I became an angel." Irina admitted.

"That's enough of this ladies we can discuss Irina's sex life later" Issei insisted. Even he was growing tired of it.

The three made their way to the ORC unaware of the craziness that was about to ensue.

(ORC)

When Issei and the girls arrived at the ORC it was a rare scene Rias and Vali had dark looks on their faces. All of the peerage members were solemn about something. Even Kiryuu was slightly aggravated which was rare. 'Uh oh I'm in trouble' Issei thought to himself. Seeing his face his King decided to speak up.

"Issei relax this isn't about you marking Xenovia. That's a minor annoyance as far as I'm concerned." Vali said grumpily. She had finally gotten over Issei and his marking and simply let him do as he please

"Speak for yourself" Rias and Kiryuu both muttered angrily. Rias was annoyed because of the fact that Issei refused to mark her but now had marked her pawn and one of her knights. As for Kiryuu she was in a very weird position as far as her relationship with Issei goes.

"Anyway we're all angry because Serafall came by earlier and told us about the matchups for the next rating game."

"Let me guess. Rias is facing Diodora. Sona is facing Seekvaira and we're facing Sairoarg" Issei said calmly.

"How the hell did you know that?" Vali yelled.

"It's simple intuition frankly" Issei responded. Seeing the confused look on Vali's face and a slight bit of intrigue from the rest of the peerage Issei continued, "After Zephyrdor's admission the pressure was on to deliver solid battles to show face for the young devils. Sairoarg and Vali are considered the strongest devils so their matchup makes the most sense. Seekvaira vs Sona would be a nice paradox to Sairoarg and Vali because of the fact that it would be a tactical master class. Plus I'm pretty sure they're all well aware of the fact that Diodora has a hard on for Asia. Sirzechs and Serafall could suggest it but based on what Vali's told me about Ajuka if Diodora is suspicious he'd know."

"You do remember that Maou can't get involved in their family affairs. That's why Sona and I are both heads of our families?"

"Yes and Ajuka is an Astaroth but that never stopped your siblings before. If Diodora is a traitor it would be an awful look for the Maou.

"Hmph at any rate Diodora is coming and we have to be ready" Rias groaned since Issei was right. Things had gone bad for the Maou and exposing Diodora was the next move. "Alright guys let's get to training" Rias said calmly.

"ALRIGHT" her peerage shouted although Issei noticed Kiryuu wasn't as enthusiastic as usual. It was something he'd have to deal with sooner or later since she was his mate. Plus he suspected some of it was his fault.

That night, Issei did something he almost never did since the moved into his new house. He went to visit somebody else. Something about Kiryuu was bothering him and he had to figure out what.

"What do you want" Kiryuu pouted as she opened the door to greet him. She was wearing a basic blue pajama set which didn't surprise Issei considering her connection to Tiamat.

"I want to speak to you. Now are you gonna let me in or not" Issei said with a chuckle.

"Fine, come on in" Kiryuu said angrily. Issei walked in and he had a feeling he knew why the fierce girl was so angry. It was the first time he had been in Kiryuu's room since they arranged everything and it was what you expect from a teenage girl; posters of boy bands all over the wall and the typical girlie stuff. However all of that wasn't important at the moment.

"So care to tell me why you're so mad at me" Issei said with a smile. He had business to attend to so he wanted to nip his Kiryuu problem in the butt.

"Why?" Kiryuu asked with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"Why what?" Issei responded.

"I'm your number 2 mate. I have the dragon king inside me. Yet why does it feel like I'm not important to you at all." Kiryuu wondered.

"I get it now" Issei said smiling as he focused for a moment. Kiryuu's eyes widened when her mark shone along with Issei's before she couldn't feel the normal connection.

"What the hell was that for? I can't believe you got rid of the mark" Kiryuu said angrily.

" **Kiryuu he didn't get rid of the mark. He just cut everybody else off." Tiamat spoke out.**

"That's right. I wanted to make sure that this is a private conversation" Issei said smiling.

"What's going on" Kiryuu wondered.

"What makes you think you're not special, Kiryuu? You're the 2nd mate of a dragon. I can only do so much but make no mistake I care about you a lot. It's my fault that we haven't had sex in a while, but at the same time you must be willing to fight for your place." Issei said sternly.

" **He's right Kiryuu. Even though I was with Ddraig I had to fight hard to keep my place. When you're with a high level dragon holding your place is difficult if you aren't willing to fight for it. That's why you changed your look isn't it. You wanted to make sure that you could live up to the expectations of being his mate." Tiamat admitted.**

Issei didn't react too much to the revelation from Tiamat. He actually had to admit he enjoyed the fact that Kiryuu was so nervous. It was refreshing to see that his actions had an effect on the normally strong girl. "So is that true Kiryuu" Issei said smiling.

"Yes it is" Kiryuu said bashfully.

"Good now let's do something about reminding you just where you stand" Issei said with a smile as he went over to the bed.

"Wait a minute what are you-MMPH" Kiryuu started to complain before Issei silenced her with a kiss. Although she was shocked she quickly adapted to the kiss and clashed back. Issei dominated the kiss for a moment but pulled back to let Kiryuu relax.

"Get ready Kiryuu I have some making up to do" Issei said happily.

"Sounds good to me but you got a lot of making up to do big guy. It's been a few weeks and well you know how we perverts can get" Kiryuu responded sultrily. By the time the night was over Kiryuu knew exactly where she stood with Issei and everything seemed back to normal.

That's it for Chapter 43. Xenovia is added to the group and Kiryuu is reminded of her role. Oh the life of a harem king must be fun. Next chapter the battle with Diodora begins and the young man bares his treasonous fangs.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns: Raynare 2, Arthur 1 (mutation), Le Fay 1, Kalawarner 2 Mittlet 2

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel,

Issei's fuck buddies: Rias, Akeno, Kiyome Abe, Serafall, Raynare, Mittlet, and Kalawarner

AN: As I mentioned the Fuck buddies list is the people who do not have Issei's mark or I do not plan to mark. I didn't make this distinction earlier and admittedly I forgot about it since it's something I haven't dealt with very often. I'll give a more refined list next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this story regardless of my screw-ups. Also Issei is going to eventually have sex with Rossweisse but I haven't determined whether I'll mark her or not.


	46. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 44. Last time lust was in the air as Issei finally claimed Xenovia. Things seemed to be looking up until it was revealed that Diodora would be Rias's opponent which meant the dangerous mage would be in direct contact with the person he long desired. Of course Issei was more concerned with the fact that Kiryuu seemed upset. Turns out she was just angry at her place in the harem.

(Kiryuu's room)

For Issei hyoudou, it wasn't unusual to wake up after a night of passionate sex with one or two girls in his arms. However there was some satisfaction in knowing that at this moment he was in the arms of a person who he never expected he cared so much about. He would never admit it, but he was flattered that Kiryuu had changed herself so much just because she wanted to be worthy of him even if she didn't have to. As he got up, he made sure to kiss Kiryuu on the cheek one more time before making his way back to his room; a simple task since the rooms were connected. When he arrived, he was pleasantly surprised to see Asia Argento was lying on his bed. She was in a small light blue nightgown but it seemed as though when she slept her wings and tail came out which made for an amusing sight. It made Issei remember about the other problem he'd be dealing with.

" **Partner what are you going to do about this battle. You know as well as I do that he's going to try something. You must have a way to protect the girl" Ddraig said worriedly. Much like the rest of the group Ddraig was fond of the girl. Perhaps it was because of the fact she was an actual dragon unlike Vali and Kiryuu.**

Issei did indeed have a plan the question is could he pull it off. He'd have to be incredibly sneaky in order to pull it off but he was used to being this way. As Issei contemplated how to start phase 1 of his plan, the girl in question woke up.

"Ahh" Asia yawned cutely as she woke up.

"Hey there sleepyhead. Sorry I wasn't there last night I had some business to take care of" Issei said with a smile at the young sprite dragon.

"Oh good morning Issei" Asia responded happily. "Yea I wanted to spend some time with you since I was nervous about facing Diodora, but you weren't here so I fell asleep" Asia said bashfully. She could smell Kiryuu on him and as a result didn't want to reveal the true reason for her visit.

Issei smiled at how adorable Asia ended up being so decided to placate the girl, "Alright then give me a few minutes and we can cuddle for a bit before we go to school" Issei said calmly. Focusing his mind for a moment a magic circle appeared underneath him and Issei vanished to go take a shower. Five minutes later Issei returned having taken a shower and got dressed in his uniform before cuddling with Asia for a bit. Needless to say it was an amusing morning for Issei.

(Scene Skip)

When lunch time arrived, Issei was curious which girl would join him on this day. When the door opened to reveal Kiyome Abe, Issei was thrilled since he needed her help to enact the first phase of his plan. "Hey Kiyome do you mind if I talk to you about something" Issei wondered. Kiyome was gonna be pissed but it had to be done.

"Come on Issei, I visit you to have some fun and you want to TALK" Kiyome pouted. She hated the fact that she didn't have access to Issei like the others and this was a rare opportunity for her to get affection from the young man.

"Yea I do because it involves Asia and I don't want Rias or Vali to know" Issei admitted.

"So what's up?" Kiyome wondered nervously. Sex could wait until later but she would do so.

"I was wondering if you could teach her a certain technique if I show you how to do it" Issei explained calmly.

"Of course I can."

"Okay can you teach her...?" Issei whispered into the young woman's ear.

"That's a powerful technique" Kiyome said shocked.

"Yes I know" Issei said calmly.

"I'll do it but under one condition." Kiyome smirked. She could kill two birds with one stone and she loved it.

"What's the condition" Issei wondered.

"After you show me how to do it, you give me a clone sandwich" Kiyome said lustfully.

Issei smiled since Kiyome was certainly eager for his little dragon and who was he to turn her down, "Alright" Issei smiled as his lunchtime fun was going to go on as scheduled.

(Scene Skip)

A few days later the time had finally come for Sona's battle with Seekvaira and it was certainly going to be a fascinating event. Sona's intelligence was well known but Seekvaira was no slouch either. Although he was at the battle, he was trying since his focus was on Rias's battle with Diodora and his own teams clash with Sairoarg. It didn't hurt that they were playing some scramble flag game that Issei didn't care about too much. Alana and Vali were with him but the rest of Vali's peerage watched from a separate area. Issei didn't get it, but he wasn't about to complain.

"Hey Issei why aren't you watching Lady Sona's battle" Alana said angrily as she pinched his side.

"Geez Alana calm down. I have other things on my mind" Issei said grumpily. It was actually adorable how much Alana had grown fond of her fellow supernatural beings considering the circumstances. The fact that she was watching the battles was a surprise to him but he let her do as she pleased.

"Let me guess, you're worried about Rias's battle with Diodora" Vali quipped. Vali noticed Issei's concern recently and was surprised by that. After all for him to be concerned was a rare thing.

"Yep, we've all had the same thought on the battle." Issei replied.

"We'll be able to teleport to wherever they are, so don't worry about it. You should really focus on this battle, Issei. Eventually we'll have to face Seekvaira so you should get a good look at her peerage" Vali said calmly. Although when she looked at Issei she could see a guilty look on his face "Is there something you want to tell me" Vali growled at her queen.

"Seekvaira sent me an invitation for tea at her place yesterday and I accepted. So I met her peerage and we enjoyed some tea. I guess I forgot to mention it since you were busy" Issei revealed bashfully.

"So you guys only had tea right?" Vali said irritably.

"Yes we only had tea." Issei responded with a simple expression on his face. 'Then Seekvaira and I had sex for a few hours because she slipped an aphrodisiac in the tea and I played along' Issei thought sneakily. Of course Vali didn't know because he cut off the mark's power. He figured Seekvaira would try something and didn't need to deal with Vali's jealous streak

"Okay I believe you" Vali said calmly despite the clear lie. She felt Issei cut off his mark yesterday and knew exactly what the young man was planning.

' **Hmph. There's no way they just had tea' Albion thought to herself. She didn't say anything because she was aware that Vali messed up when she decided to let Issei have control of the harem.**

Since he wasn't getting a nap anytime soon, Issei decided to focus on the battle. One of the things Issei quickly picked up on was that Saji's power hadn't changed even though Sona and him were clearly mates. "Hey Vali have you noticed any changes to Saji's power. I figured by now the mark would've done something" Issei asked calmly.

"What do you mean mark. Is there something special about Saji" Alana asked innocently. She may have known a lot about the supernatural world but the mate mark was something she wasn't familiar with.

"Saji Issei Kiryuu and I have special marks because of the dragons in our sacred gears. Issei's gave him this bizarre power that would take too long to explain. However Saji doesn't have anything like that.

" **It's probably because my partner has the queen evil piece in his body. Then again I've never had a host who was a devil before him so it could be simply that his power hasn't awakened or that the pawn manifests a different type of power" Ddraig spoke out loud.**

"So do you and Kiryuu have a special power Vali" Alana wondered.

"No we don't, at least not yet" Vali said calmly as they returned to watching the battle.

As the battle continued Issei had to admit he was impressed with Sona's team. 'Serafall wasn't kidding when she said Sona is smart. She's actually as smart as I am' Issei thought to himself. Unlike Rias and Vali, Sona didn't have powerful servants with sacred gears and absurd powers. Saji was decent and Tsubaki had a nice sacred gear, but that was it. The fact she was able to compete with the others in the group was a testament to her intelligence. Of course, against Vali that would be useless since Issei possessed an equal level of intelligence AND was far stronger.

"Hey Issei I'm gonna go congratulate Sona you wanna come with" Vali said happily.

"Nope I'm gonna go congratulate Seekvaira. See you back at home" Issei said before vanishing.

"He's totally going to sleep with her isn't he" Alana said sarcastically.

"Maybe he's just being polite" Vali said offhandedly.

" **Vali you know he's gonna go sleep with her. Stop denying it" Albion said out loud.**

"ALBION" Vali complained.

" **What it's true and you know it" Albion said snarkily.**

"Yes I know" Vali groaned in defeat.

"Please tell me you're not just gonna go let him sleep with yet another girl" Alana said in disbelief.

" **She has no choice in the matter. She lost a bet the first time they had sex and now he can have as much fun as he wants. Vali is helpless to stop him" Albion teased.**

"Ahh I gotcha." Alana said in understanding. Raynare told her a little bit but all the details weren't there.

'Maybe I should sleep with him also' Alana thought to herself. After all Issei clearly wasn't discriminating and he was pretty handsome.

"I hate both of you" Vali said grumpily as she went to see Sona while Issei went to do what Issei did best. Whatever and whoever he wanted.

(Scene Skip)

The time had finally come for the battle with Diodora Astaroth. For Issei it was a little annoying having to wait on the sidelines but considering that he knew a battle was about to happen as interesting. Of course he had done his part in the previous days. If things went as he expected he knew the heir of the Astaroth clan was in for a rude awakening. Finally dressed he was ready to make his way down to greet Rias and group before they went to the battle. Once he arrived he saw the group was decked out in the Kuoh Academy uniform ready for battle.

"It's time for the battle with Diodora" Rias said happily. She was hoping to show off since she hadn't had a great showing thus far.

"Yep good luck Rias" Vali said happily hugging her fellow heiress.

"So Issei can I get a kiss for good luck" Kiryuu wondered.

"Sure why not" Issei shrugged as he kissed Kiryuu on the cheek. He had to show her love once in a while and he knew it.

"Me too" Rias pouted.

"What about me" Akeno pouted as well.

"I want one too" Xenovia said happily.

"Geez girls" Vali pouted.

"It's fine" Issei said calmly before kissing the three girls on the cheek. It was actually comical to him and he went along with it as always.

"Umm Issei can I have one too" Asia said timidly catching the others off guard.

"Sure" Issei replied happily before kissing her on the cheek as well. In addition, he whispered something to the young woman who nodded back. An action nobody else besides Vali and Kiryuu noticed. With that Rias and group were on the way.

(Vali P.O.V)

As Rias and group left I wondered what Issei was planning since it was obvious that he was planning something, after all Kiyome had requested to train Asia in private over the last week. Coincidentally it happened after Kiyome made a lunchtime visit to Issei which was another matter entirely. Much like Issei, I had no faith that Diodora would actually fight the rating game, but I'd find out soon enough.

"So Vali are we gonna be fighting today" Ravel asked innocently

"Most likely yes" I replied calmly. Anything could happen and hopefully nothing did but Ravel needed to be ready.

"Gotcha" Ravel said calmly. This was going to be a fascinating battle.

"Ahh so everyone's ready to go huh" Azazel said having appeared out of nowhere. Of course by now we were used to him doing that.

"Yep" I responded confidently. I didn't know if Diodora was going to try something but I was going to be ready in case he did.

"So Lady Vali what do you know about Diodora" Murayama asked innocently since we had 30 minutes until the game started.

"Not much actually. Even back at the academy I didn't see him very much. He's an odd one." I replied. It was time to head to the observation area and see what happened next.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

Rias and her peerage were teleported to the arena where the battle with Diodora and group was supposed to begin. Unfortunately the minute they arrived something already seemed off. Instead of the location they were given they were in a large area with a large castle in the distance.

"I'm pretty sure our battle wasn't supposed to be here" Kiryuu said sternly.

Rias thought the same thing but was quickly taken out of her thoughts when she heard Asia scream. As she turned around Diodora was there having grabbed Asia during the confusion.

"Diodora are you seriously about to take my servant" Rias said angrily.

"Yes I am Rias. However, if you want to stop me you'll have to deal with them first' Diodora said calmly as he pointed to the sky. When Rias looked up she was shocked to see a magic circle appear out of nowhere and a group of warriors fall down to the sky.

"You traitor" Rias shouted angrily before Diodora disappeared.

(Vali P.O.V)

"Let's go guys" I shouted as the troops that no doubt belonged to the Khaos brigade appeared at the battlefield. We quickly teleported into the arena right in front of Rias and she was glad to see us.

"Vali it's you" Rias shouted towards me as my peerage arrived to back Rias up.

"Why don't you and your peerage, give Diodora a spanking for me and bring Issei along" I shouted back.

"Sounds good to me Lady Vali but before we go is it alright if I wait for another person" Issei said to my surprise.

"Fine fine but they better hurry it up" Rias responded angrily. All of the sudden a magical circle appeared and a person appeared in a weird costume that was yellow spandex all around with a blue stripe down the sides. It reminded me of something I'd see on Serafall's magical girl show.

"Sorry for the wait everybody, you can call me Raikiri." the person said timidly in what sounded like a teenage girl voice. I was shocked by the voice so I focused my dragonic senses and smiled a bit.

"Okay okay let's get going to save Asia" Rias said angrily.

"Alright" Rias's peerage shouted along with Issei and the new girl. As they moved away it was taking everything I had not to laugh.

"Lady Vali who in the world is that person" Murayama wondered.

"Don't worry about it Murayama. Let's just say things got a whole lot more interesting" I responded. For now things would take care of themselves so I figured it was time to get serious. "Okay everybody take no prisoners. No holding back. These Khaos Brigade soldiers are about to pay dearly for what they've done." I shouted as I summoned Albion's balance breaker. The rest of the girls were ready for battle and now we had a bunch of soldiers to deal with. As for the battle with Diodora, I'd leave that to Issei.

That's it for chapter 44. Diodora shows his treacherous fangs and while Vali her peerage fight outside inside Rias Issei and the mysterious Raikiri will deal with Diodora. So next chapter the battle begins and while Rias and Akeno have an easy time dealing with their foes. Kiryuu gives hers a surprise that nobody will have seen coming.

AN: By the way I know my readers and I'm betting most of you have figured out who Raikiri really is. Don't say so in the reviews for those who don't know. It ruins a bit of the anticipation. Also no I won't reveal it to anybody.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Asia

Bishop 2- Ravel

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns: Raynare 2, Arthur 1 (mutation), Le Fay 1, Kalawarner 2 Mittlet 2

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Mittlet, Kalawarner, Le Fay

Issei's fuck buddies: Rias, Akeno, Kiyome Abe, and Serafall, Seekvaira


	47. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 45. Life got interesting for the gang last time. Vali, Issei, and Alana watched on as Sona on Seekvaira. After the battle it became clear that Issei had claimed the third of the four female rookie seven much to Vali's annoyance and Alana's surprise. As for Rias's upcoming battle with Diodora Issei watched over Asia's training much to Vali's concern since he hadn't done so much until now. Of course when the battle finally began Diodora did what everyone expected and kidnapped Asia along with sending the Khaos Brigade after the gang. While Vali and her team fought against the soldiers Rias was joined by Issei and the mysterious Raikiri in order to attack Diodora. Let the fun begin

AN: Due to my writing style and the fact that I didn't focus on her for a very long time in favor of other characters, I completely forgot that I wrote Asia into Vali's peerage and not Rias's…. oops. Anywho from this point forward she will be Rias's bishop and Vali will ultimately get another bishop. That bishop will be Valerie Tepes. Sorry about that and thanks for understanding. Oh and to BrownLightning. Thank you for pointing this out to me.

Rias and gang made their way up the tower knowing that Diodora Astaroth was waiting with Asia. As the group arrived there were two large black doors awaiting them.

"Hello Rias Red Dragon and odd person. It's nice to see you have all decided to join me" Diodora sneered through a loudspeaker of some kind.

"How can you betray the devils like this Diodora? You're related to one of the Maou" Rias exclaimed. As a fellow sibling of a Maou, she wasn't taking this one well.

"I can do it easily Rias. The devils have gone soft and it's time to change things. As for the doors how about we have some fun. There are 3 battles you have to take care of before you take on me. On the right are my eight pawns and 2 rooks. On the left are my 2 bishops, 2 knights and my queen. Face off against who you wish." Diodora taunted.

"So what do we do?" Rias wondered.

"The answer is obvious" Issei interrupted. "Me, Kiryuu, and Raikiri will face off against the pawns and Rooks. The rest of you face off against the others"

"Issei are you sure" Rias wondered.

"Yea frankly I'm not worried about these clowns" Issei replied.

"Be careful Issei" Xenovia pleaded. She was worried not only for him but for Irina who was surely worried about him.

"I'll be fine, just kick ass everybody" Issei teased as they went through the doors.

"You heard the man" Rias yelled enthusiastically before everyone went through their respective doors.

(Kiryuu Issei Raikiri)

Kiryuu Issei and Raikiri made their way into the large room where the eight pawns and two rooks were waiting.

"They're innocent in all this" Raikiri said timidly.

"Yea I know. It's a shame that we have to beat them" Issei shrugged.

"Hey Issei do you mind if I take this one solo. I've got a point to prove" Kiryuu said confidently.

"Hmm why is that" Issei wondered. Kiryuu had never taken this much of an interest before but who was he to complain.

"Because you showed me the other day that I'm still an important part of your harem. Now it's time for me to show you what that faith has done for me" Kiryuu said blushing heavily.

"Hmph so are you done planning" one of the pawns sneered.

"Yes I am girls and you're about to pay dearly for what you did to Asia, **BALANCE BREAKER** " Kiryuu shouted out.

" **What!" Ddraig screamed unaware of the new surprise.**

"Well well this is interesting. It seems Kiryuu has a balance breaker" Issei chuckled as Kiryuu's balance breaker was revealed. The appearance was much like Issei's original balance breaker except for being blue in color. The helmet also had a hole in the back so Kiryuu's long hair could flow out"

"Get ready girls you're about to experience the power of a dragon king" Kiryuu shouted out.

 **SURGE x 5**

"Hmph that's nothing" the same pawn from before shouted. The eight pawns surrounded Kiryuu at once while the rooks sat back.

"Shouldn't we help her" Raikiri said nervously. Clearly the mysterious girl was worried about what was going on.

"No we shouldn't it would be an insult to her determination" Issei chuckled. Sure enough Kiryuu was fine and thanks to the new power she quickly dispatched the first two pawns with a **Water Slicer attack.** Issei had to admit he was impressed by the new power and it meant that Kiryuu was going to be a fiercesome opponent.

"Time to finish this off girls" Kiryuu shouted as she jumped back and flew into the sky.

 **SURGE x5**

"What's she up to now" the same pawn who had been talking said as she tried to catch her breath

"TAKE THIS **HYDRO VORTEX** " Kiryuu shouted. All of the sudden the gear glowed a fiercesome blue. The pawns looked on helplessly as a massive tidal wave appeared and slammed the field defeating the other six pawns and two rooks.

" **Not bad" Ddraig admitted.**

"Yep, it seems that Kiryuu has been training hard" Issei smirked as Kiryuu dispelled her Balance breaker.

"So what do you think" Kiryuu said happily as she walked back to Issei.

"You did incredible Kiryuu. I'd kiss you right now but we gotta deal with Diodora"

"That's okay. You can make it up to me later" Kiryuu smirked as they moved into the next room.

"What about Rias Gremory" Raikiri said nervously.

"I'll go check on them" Issei said calmly before teleporting away.

(Rias and Akeno)

Over with the other group Rias and Akeno were having a little trouble with the bishops and queen. Xenovia quickly took out the knights using Durandal and then stood back so Rias and Akeno could take out the bishops and queen. Thanks to the shields the bishop was using the queen was having trouble winning. Although the bishops remained hooded the queen was still there. She had long silver hair and dark green eyes with eyes that were a mix of yellow and green.

"This is ridiculous" Rias said angrily as she and Akeno kept firing attacks.

"Shouldn't we do something" Gasper said nervously. Although he was more used to being around people fighting wasn't his style.

"No we can't this is their fight" Xenovia insisted.

"There must be something we can do" Kiba said nervously. All of the sudden a magic circle appeared in front of them and out popped a familiar face.

"Issei what are you doing here" Xenovia said nervously.

"I came to see how you guys were doing. I guess you're having a harder time then I thought" Issei smirked.

"Issei" Rias and Akeno both said at the same time clearly distracted by his appearance.

"Good grief girls you're taking way too long" Issei groaned as he made his way over to the battling pair.

"Who the hell are you" The queen scoffed.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna be here for long" Issei smirked having made his way next to Rias and Akeno.

"Issei what's MMPH" Akeno started to say before Issei kissed her on the lips.

"Issei that's not MMPH" Rias started to complain before he kissed the Gremory princess as well.

"What the hell was that" Diodora's queen said as she blushed heavily. The bishops both paused due to the ferocity of the kiss.

"A kiss for good luck" Issei teased since he had a plan. "Okay girls. Whoever finishes these guys off gets a date with me next week" Issei smirked before teleporting again.

Issei's actions although brief had not only stunned the enemy but encouraged Rias and Akeno. "Uffufu a date with Issei" Akeno said as she began to power up.

"Akeno I'm winning that date" Rias said angrily as she powered up too.

"Well that worked" Kiba deadpanned.

"Girls are scary" Gasper said calmly.

"Why can't I have a date Issei" Xenovia pouted as the two boys deadpanned.

The power built up until the girls combined energy was enough to take out the bishops and queen.

(Outside area)

"That Issei is way too charming" Vali groaned as she dodged another attack.

Lady Vali what happened" Murayama wondered.

"Don't worry about it" Vali deadpanned. After all she had heard the conversation through his mark and knew what Issei had done.

(Kiryuu group)

"Really Issei did you have to go that far" Kiryuu complained.

"Nope but I figured it would make this more amusing" Issei smirked as they kept walking. Soon enough the gang met up with Rias and Akeno who quickly ran over to Issei to hug him.

"Issei I beat them" Rias said happily.

"No Issei I did" Akeno mimicked. The two bickered for a few minutes until Xenovia interrupted.

"The truth is their combined attacks won the battle. So how about they both get a date" Xenovia suggested. Both girls frowned but they had to admit it was true.

"Works for me" Issei said happily. The two girls smiled and with that settled it was time to move on.

"I guess it's time to face Diodora" Kiryuu said smugly.

"Unfortunately not" Issei scoffed.

"What do you mean? We took out his entire peerage" Rias whined.

"Yes we did but he said we had to win 3 battles. We've only had 2" Issei groaned.

"Wait a minute who's next then" Rias wondered.

"We'll find out through this door" Issei groaned. Sure enough when he opened the door a very familiar face was waiting.

"Yo Red Dragon. Guess it's time for us to have our rematch" Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas said with a smirk.

"I guess so Zephyrdork. I'm surprised you're still alive" Issei scoffed.

"Wait a minute what's he doing here" Rias glared angrily. By now she was aware of what happened with Megumi and she was out for blood.

"Simple. After his humiliating defeat he escaped to Diodora whose been sheltering him. Luckily for us now we can finish him off" Issei said with amusement. "Although I think somebody else is gonna do it for me"

"What are you talking about" Zephyrdor growled in anger. All of the sudden a magic circle appeared in front of him and Vali appeared clad in her balance breaker.

"Look like I'm just in time" Vali smirked as she appeared in her balance breaker.

"Shit that's just what I need" Zephyrdor cursed.

"So Vali I believe you and Rias have a grudge against him for killing Megumi. Since you don't have to worry about him getting away this time you can take your sweet time" Issei smirked deviously.

"Sounds perfect to me and Issei you're staying out of this one." Rias said angrily.

"Fine by me, this is your revenge not mine" Issei smirked.

"Perfect. Hey Rias do you want the first strike or should I have it. " Vali said deviously.

Rias smiled and was definitely up for it but somebody else beat her to it "Ufuffu let me go first. I think I'm gonna have some real fun with this" Akeno said with sparks coming all around her.

"I can even help heal him if you guys want to have some more fun" Issei smirked. He may not be able to use twilight healing as well as Asia but he could fix him up nicely.

"Nope this is all us." Vali said deviously.

"Akeno leave a little bit for the rest of us. You're a sadist after all" Rias smiled.

"Hah you girls have no chance of beating me. After all I just need to summon Salamence and then you'll all be in trouble" Zephyrdor sneered.

"I don't think so" Issei smirked as he quickly appeared behind Zephyrdor. Before Zephyrdor could react Issei slammed his chest and sent him flying.

"Hey Issei I told you it was all us" Vali growled.

"Oh relax, in fact you'll like what I did to him." Issei smirked since he used a little sealing magic he learned from le Fay.

"Damn you" Zephyrdor cursed as he picked himself up.

"It's over Zephyrdor you can't win" Issei said happily.

"Says you dick" Zephyrdor cursed as he prepared to summon **Salamence** once again. Unfortunately he found that he could no longer use his magic. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"Oh, I simply sealed your power." Issei sneered. The hopeless situation for Zephyrdor was now clear and the devious smiles on the faces of Megumi's former friends made him even more nervous.

"This is gonna be good" Vail said with a savage grin on her face.

"Payback time" Rias growled.

"Uffuu, this is gonna hurt" Akeno smiled. The collective look of fury on their faces was something to behold.

"DAMN YOU!" Zephyrdor cursed as the girls surrounded him. The next few minutes were tough to watch for most of the group. Akeno Rias and Vali each took their sweet time blasting Zephyrdor with attacks. It was only 10 minutes but by the time it was over Zephyrdor was a charred mess.

"Ahh that feels better" Akeno said with a radiant look on her face. Rias and Vali had similar looks of satisfaction.

"Damn they cooked you good. I'm a little surprised they kept you alive" Issei teased as he looked down on him

"Heh it doesn't matter. All of you are going to die and there's nothing you can do about it" Zephyrdor chuckled despite the pain he was feeling.

"If you mean because of Diodora you don't get it. The kids no match for Issei or me" Vali scoffed.

"Oh no. Diodora is well aware of the fact that he can't beat all of you." Zephyrdor cackled.

"Then we're fine. Diodora has no chance of winning" Rias scoffed.

'Dammit Rias never do that' Vali groaned inside her head. Whenever Rias got arrogant like that it meant that something extremely bad was gonna happen.

"I'll tell you a rude little surprise. Remember how Sona was able to reverse damage during her battle with Rias. Let's just say he's found a way to do the same thing"

Vali paused for a second and realized just what he was up to. "How large is the range Zephyrdor"

"Vali what are you talking about" Rias wondered in confusion.

"It seems like Diodora found a way to reverse Asia's Sacred gear and if he has that we're screwed." Vali said calmly although on the inside she was panicking.

"Exactly. The range is enough to destroy everybody here so even if you kill me Diodora will destroy all of you. It's a shame I won't be able to enjoy the fun"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Issei laughs out loud.

"Issei why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing because Diodora is in for a nasty little surprise" Issei smirked.

"What are you saying" Rias exclaimed clearly not knowing what he was up to.

"Let me worry about that Rias. Meanwhile why don't you guys finish him off?" Issei suggested with smile on his face.

"Works for me" Vali said coldly.

"Us too" Rias and Akeno said with devious looks on their face. A few minutes of suffering later and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas was finally dead.

"We took revenge for you Megumi" Vali said calmly though she was on the verge of tears.

"We're sorry old friend" Rias said with a teared expression on her face.

"Watch over us" Akeno said calmly a rare look of suffering on her face as well.

The girls took a moment to remember their friend one final time before making their way towards Diodora. Most of the group was completely calm as they walked together but Vali was concerned about something.

" **What's bothering you Vali" Albion said absentmindedly.**

'Issei was way too calm earlier Albion. I mean sure we knew that Diodora was a dick and some of it was predictable. But when he said he was gonna reverse Asia's gear he was almost amused.' Vali said with concern.

" **Ddraig's host has always been unpredictable. However, he does care about you girls. I'm sure Asia will be fine" Albion said assuredly.**

'I hope so' Vali replied. Although she found herself looking more and more at Raikiri.

"So how did your battle go Issei" Rias wondered.

"It went fine. Kiryuu used her balance breaker to win" Issei revealed.

"No way" Rias replied in shock since she had no idea about her pawn's new power.

"Yea I awakened it a few days ago. Sorry for keeping it a secret" Kiryuu said with a slight embarrassment.

"A few days ago huh" Vali mumbled. She knew that Issei and Kiryuu were together a few days ago and guessed that was when the balance breaker arrived.

"Anyway remember Issei you owe Rias and I both dates later" Akeno teased.

"Issei you have got to stop being so charming" Vali groaned having overheard that conversation to

"Oh well. There's only one battle left and it's Diodora" Issei smirked.

"By the way whose gonna get the finishing blow on him" Kiryuu wondered.

"My guess is that would be you Issei." Xenovia said calmly.

"Maybe, maybe not" Issei said whimsically as they arrived at the room where Diodora was waiting. The large room was like the inside of a church in the center was Asia who was tied to some sort of device. In front of her was Diodora who didn't seem pleased at all.

"ASIA" Xenovia cried out.

"So Diodora we finally made it" Issei called out.

"Yes you did. I never imagined you'd beat my peerage so easily. As for Zephyrdor I didn't' care too much for him" Diodora scoffed.

"I know. Though I must admit I'm kinda glad you did that" Issei smirked.

"Oh why's that" Diodora wondered.

"Vali and the others wanted proper revenge for Megumi. In the end they got it thanks to you"

"Shouldn't you be more focused on the nun" Diodora said calmly.

"Since when has a scumbag like you cared about a nun's feelings" Issei replied snarkily

"So true. I must confess it's been a real pain to get Asia after all this time. So many plans wasted thanks to you and your friends" Diodora scoffed.

"You bastard you ruined her life. She was fine just being peaceful and helping people and you abused that" Rias cursed.

"Haha we're devils Rias. We go after what we want. You're not exactly pure of heart either." Diodora reminded her.

"Maybe not but I'd never stoop as low as you" Rias protested

"Give me a break. Sure I tricked a few innocent nuns over the years. However the church is our enemy. Doing what I did was perfectly okay if you think about it"

"As much as I'd love to get into what's fair or unfair how about we just get to the battle" Issei said calmly.

"Sounds good to me. So which of you will be my opponent? Will it be the Red Dragon or perhaps the White one" Diodora boasted.

"As much as I'd love to beat the hell out of you personally I believe somebody else would be a much better opponent for you" Issei said happily.

"Your opponent is me" Raikiri said much to everybody's surprise.

"Hahaha you have no idea who you're dealing with girlie" Diodora said calmly.

"Actually I do" Raikiri spoke louder to the shock of the rest of the gang now they realized who the mysterious girl was.

"Hahaha I knew it. This is definitely gonna get fun" Vali said with a smirk.

"Yes it is Lady Vali and I've been looking forward to this" Raikiri said as a magic circle appeared in below Raikiri. Everybody looked on in shock as the armor seemed to vanish and reveal the blonde hair and green eyes of Asia Argento. She was in a special custom battle uniform. It was a light blue shirt that had space at the shoulder blades for her wings along with a dark black pair of shorts and blue sneakers.

"IMPOSSIBLE" Diodora cursed in disbelief.

"No way" Rias exclaimed.

"Damn he's good" Kiryuu smiled realizing that Issei knew who Raikiri was all along.

"That's right Diodora. You wanted Asia Argento and now you got her" Issei said happily. This was gonna be good.

That's it for Chapter 45. The battle begins and the gang dominates. Kiryuu gets a Balance breaker and Rias and Akeno take care of business on their end. Now Asia prepares to face off against Diodora in a battle that has been a long time coming.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel

Bishop 2- (Will ultimately be Valerie Tepes)

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns: Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay 1 Kalawarner 2 Mittlet 2

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Mittlet, Kalawarner, Le Fay

Issei's fuck buddies: Rias, Akeno, Kiyome Abe, and Serafall


	48. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 46. The gang arrived for the battle with Diodora and the teams split up. On one side were Issei Kiryuu and the mysterious Raikiri. On the other was the rest of Rias's peerage. Kiryuu easily defeat her opponents with a new balance breaker and after a little motivation Rias and Akeno won their battle. To the annoyance of the gang, Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas arrived to add his services but he was crushed by a combination of Rias Akeno and Vali who arrived on the scenes. Now the time has come to face Diodora but instead of Issei the mysterious Raikiri steps up to fight. Turns out, Raikiri is actually Asia Argento. What in the world is going on?

"That's impossible I have Asia right here" Diodora cursed. He couldn't believe that the mysterious Raikiri was Asia Argento nor could anybody else.

"Do you Diodora" Issei sneered. To the shock of everybody watching, the Asia that was in the mysterious device disappeared completely.

"What did you do!?" Diodora yelled. Somehow his plan was ruined and now not only did he not have Asia but his contingency plan was gone as well.

"Somebody wanna explain what the hell is going on" Rias said confused.

"The Asia that was taken before was a Dragonic Clone" Vali groaned. "Issei must've taught Asia how to do it after the battle with Sona."

"Not quite. Over the last week I was learning how to do them. He asked me to keep it a secret just in case we were being spied on" Asia said nervously. It was the first time she had taken center stage.

"Okay okay but why didn't you tell me about it eventually. If it was a legit match I would've been without a healer."

"She's right why not have Asia come to the battle and do a dragonic clone once she arrived" Kiba wondered.

"Because we didn't know how Diodora would attack and when?" Issei said calmly.

"ENOUGH" Diodora said angrily. "If that's Asia I just have to take her for myself" Diodora scowled.

"Easier said than done Diodora and now we're going to punish you personally" Vali smiled as she prepared to attack

"Tsk tsk tsk Vali this is Asia's battle. Let's be real she deserves this payback." Issei said calmly as he quickly transformed into his battle gear.

 **BOOST x 10**

"Wait a minute I thought you said Asia was going to battle" Rias complained.

"She is" Issei said smirking before making his way over to Asia. "Get ready Asia, it's time to show him the power of a dragon"

"I will Issei" Asia said with a smile.

"Good" Issei said smiling as he kissed Asia on the lips and his boosted gear surprised everybody.

" **TRANSFER** ".

'Seriously' Vali deadpanned. The gang looked on as Issei transferred the boosted energy to Asia via the kiss. Rias and Akeno blushed heavily as the two swapped spit, while Diodora looked on in fury. Finally after a few minutes the two stopped the kiss.

"Now go Asia. Show Diodora what you can do" Issei smirked.

"Of course" Asia said calmly as she went to face Diodora whose face was twisted in rage.

"Well this isn't quite what I planned. Oh well I guess I'll have to break you in the hard way" Diodora said with a scowl on his face. The fact that his peerage was all gone was one thing. But when he realized that Asia was no longer his he was furious"

"Umm should we be letting him do this?" Rias said nervously.

"No we shouldn't but we will" Issei said calmly. He knew that Asia would still lose but she needed to stand up to Diodora and take some control of her life.

"Bring it on little Asia" Diodora said furiously as he got into his battle position.

"Oh I will" Asia said as she released her wings and charged Diodora. Asia's boosted speed caught the young man off guard so he was forced to dodge. "Take this **DRAGON SHOT** " Asia shouted. The group looked on shocked as Asia blasted a pulse of energy from her mouth. 

"Nice try Asia" Diodora sneered as he dodged the attack easily.

"She's not strong enough" Vali cursed.

"We'll see" Issei said smirking. Vali was certainly right that she was struggling. That being said Issei was going to step in sooner or later. He figured that Asia could take out her anger for a little bit.

Back with the battle even with the boosted energy Asia was still struggling to beat Diodora. "HAHAHA Asia it's over my dear" Diodora laughed. She hadn't touched him the whole time but for the young dragoness it was a powerful lesson.

"Heh you may be right. Although I'm glad I got to fight for a little bit" Asia said smirking as she was worn down. The energy from Issei's transfer had run out and now she was toast.

"Well you can't have it all" Diodora said as he prepared to finish off Asia. Just as the blast was about to be fired he was kicked away by Issei.

"Issei I'm sorry" Asia said before collapsing to the ground.

"Yare yare well at least you fought hard" Issei said as he cradled Asia and brought her back to Rias. "You did well kid. Now it's my turn to finish him off" Issei said smirking with his battle gear ready to go.

"Sorry Issei" Asia said weakly.

"Hey you got your punches in" Issei smirked. 'Never expected you to win' Issei thought to himself.

"Bastard" Diodora said getting to his knees.

(Outside)

Outside Murayama and Katase were relaxing after the battle. Thanks to the overwhelming power of the White Dragon the foes fell easily. "Man this is boring I wish we had a more powerful opponent to fight." Murayama groaned.

"Sadly Murayama you may get your wish" Ravel scoffed as a new magic circle appeared.

"Why'd you jinx us Mury" Katase groaned as the man was revealed.

"Well it seems the battle is over" the man said. He had long black hair in a ponytail and black robes.

"Yes it is Creuserey and your side has lost." Sirzechs said as he appeared in front of the new foe.

"Sirzechs-sama whose this" Murayama and Katase both wondered.

Creuserey Asmodeous. He's one of the members of the Old Maou faction" Sirzechs said calmly.

"I see we'll leave this to you" Murayama and Katase said as they flew away.

(Inside)

"Ughh" Diodora cursed as Issei continued his assault. Using his battle gear, Issei slammed Diodora with attack after attack and the Astaroth heir was no match.

"Sorry big guy you're no match for me" Issei said with a smirk. Diodora had tried everything but Issei's battle gear proved to be almost unstoppable. Unlike the bulky balance breaker the battle gear was more of a speed variant and Issei was using it to his advantage.

"He's good" Vali said stunned as she watched Issei dominate Diodora.

"Yes he is" Akeno said with a sultry voice.

"Uhh why is Akeno drooling" Rias asked nervously.

" **I bet she got to experience his battle gear in a different way" Albion teased.**

"ALBION" Vali exclaimed with a blush on her face well aware of what her dragon meant by that.

"Well she is right" Akeno drooled.

"That guy" Vali chuckled. She couldn't believe that Issei had sunk his fangs into Akeno as well. It was almost mind boggling.

"Uhh what's going on" Gasper wondered in confusion.

"You don't want to know" Xenovia responded. 'Dammit maybe I'll get to try that myself' Xenovia thought to herself.

Vali was well aware of Xenovia's thoughts but she was more focused on the fight. Issei was dominating Diodora but it seemed like he just didn't want to finish him off "Issei stop playing around. Finish Diodora off already" Vali yelled.

"Yea yea I gotcha" Issei groaned in annoyance. He was enjoying toying with Diodora and he wanted to continue but it was time to end this.

"Hah you won't stop me" Diodora said panting heavily. Focusing his energy, Diodora activated another magic circle as the symbol for Ophis appeared in front of him.

"So it's time to get serious huh. Very well Diodora, **BALANCE BREAKER** " Issei shouted much to the groups surprise. The gang looked on stunned as the battle gear shone and a dark energy seemed to connect the pieces and the familiar balance breaker appeared.

"That doesn't change anything" Diodora scoffed.

"Actually yes it does. My battle gear sacrifices power for speed, sure boosting gets me back some power but the difference in strength is very clear. However because of the way I transformed into balance breaker I still have the speed boost from earlier" Issei said with a smile before using his speed to slam Diodora in the gut. This time he felt the full force of the punch and the Astaroth heir crumbled to the ground.

"Damn you" Diodora cursed. Diodora was finished and he knew it.

"Hey Issei I hope you don't mind but finish him off already" Vali cursed. This battle was taking far too long and she was getting annoyed.

"Fine" Issei groaned. Looking at Diodora he could only scowl as he sent a boosted dragon shot right into his gut. Diodora Astaroth was dead and with that the group was finished.

"Let's get going before others join us" Vali groaned as the group left. They were lucky to have left when they had because a new foe appeared just as they were leaving. The group would never realize just how fortunate they were to have left when they did.

(ORC)

"Well this was a real drag" Vali groaned as she sat with Rias in the ORC. The pair was relaxing for a little bit after the intense battle and because Vali was hoping that something would happen. With the battle over and Diodora now dead things had become even harder for the Devils. With Diodora's betrayal revealed that would mean that two siblings of Devil Kings were involved in dubious actions in the last month. Although he was seemingly uninvolved there was speculation that Sirzechs played a larger role in the Riser Phenex incident as well and that didn't help reputations. Of course the other youth devils were also questioned recently. Vali after all was the granddaughter of the Morningstar and rumors about her queen having a relationship with both Seekvaira and Rias was a bad look. Of course Vali was aware of all that and it meant that everybody would watch their backs for the time being.

"Hey look on the bright side" Rias said happily.

"What bright side my next opponent is Sairoarg and he and Issei are liable to destroy the stadium if they fight" Vali groaned. She heard through the grapevine that Sairoarg wanted to face off against Issei at full power and that would've been a disaster.

"Hey thanks to all this they're gonna take a few months off. I don't mind myself since I still have Asia" Rias said with a smile.

"Speaking of Asia where is she" Vali wondered at least until her mark started to shine.

"I think we know where Asia is" Rias smiled for a moment.

"Yea and it's about damn time" Vali snickered herself. One of the worst kept secrets among the girls of the ORC was finally about to be revealed and she was glad for it.

(1 hour earlier)

After the battle with Diodora was over everyone returned to Issei's house to relax. "Nice work everybody that was a tricky day" Rias said happily as everyone was relaxing in the living room of Issei's improved house.

"Hey girls, as congratulations for a job well done how about I make dinner myself. Anybody have some requests" Issei said happily. After taking the various requests the girls sat down while Issei went to cook.

Once she was certain Issei was in the kitchen Vali cast a privacy barrier, one even Issei couldn't get around. "Ahh that's better" Vali said calmly.

"What are you scheming Vali" Rias wondered.

"Well I believe it's time our dragon friend finally takes care of something he should've done long ago" Vali said happily much to the group's confusion.

"Yep, its time he got little Asia in bed at last" Kiryuu said much to the shock of pretty much everybody and the embarrassment of Asia.

"Wait a minute you guys were actually trying to set her up with Issei. You must've hit your head during the last battle." Ravel said in shock.

"So that's why you set him up with her for the 3 legged race" Murayama accused.

"Makes sense Issei is surprisingly thick-headed. IF he wants to do something he'll do it but if he doesn't there's no amount of convincing in the world that would make him do it" Irina said grumpily. Her childhood friend was just as stubborn as before she left. Though she was also angry that she hadn't spent any time with Issei intimately since her return to Kuoh.

"Yep and maybe now thanks to all this he can finally take the next step" Kiryuu teased.

"Umm you guys don't have to do this" Asia said timidly.

"Aww come on Asia we all know you want Issei." Xenovia added in.

"You girls are ridiculous he's just one guy and considering all the crap he's done how can you still desire him" Ravel said in disbelief.

"It's the same reason that you wake up all the time and secretly watch him train Ravel." Bikou reveals much to everybody's shock.

"W-w-what are you talking about Bikou" Ravel says in disbelief.

"Oh come on Ravel we all know that every morning you leave an energy drink to help Issei recover from the morning training" Le Fay teased.

"Geez" Ravel pouted realizing she was exposed. She liked Issei as much as everyone else and she never quite understood why.

"Anyway, me and Kiryuu will stay in our rooms and you can go after Issei tonight" Vali said smiling. The group went silent as Issei walked back into the room. "Everybody the last bit of dinner is cooling down so I'll bring everything out in a moment" Issei said happily before walking over to Ravel.

"What do you want Red Dragon" Ravel said haughtily? She and everybody else were shocked when Issei kissed Ravel softly on the lips. Ravel was stunned initially but just as she got over the shock he pulled back.

"I wanted to thank you for the energy drink you leave me every morning. It makes the mornings much more pleasant" Issei said as he went back into the kitchen to get the food.

"Do you think he heard us talking" Rias said in shock at what just happened.

"Probably" Vali groaned since she realized that Issei's mark was still active.

After dinner Rias and Vali returned to the ORC to have their little chat and everyone else went their separate ways

(Present Time)

Issei sat in his bed contemplating everything he had heard that night. Issei figured that he could make dinner because something about the way the girls did things was bothering him. He used a combination of his dragonic clones and a powerful invisibility spell that he learned through his own magical research to spy on the group. When Kiryuu revealed that she was trying to set Asia up with Issei it brought a question that he never quite had an answer for.

" **Partner they do bring up a good point. Why is it you never slept with the sprite dragon? She was clearly interested in you and you knew as much." Ddraig wondered.**

"I don't know Ddraig. I wasn't planning onto it because I felt that as a dragon she had every right to choose her own mate. Sure I had a feeling she'd choose me eventually and I figured that would take care of itself. Once I found out about Diodora's actions I was determined to protect one of the true pure hearts among the group:"

" **Well partner now the time has come to correct that mistake" Ddraig said smiling.**

"Yep and yet another mate" Issei chuckled as a knock on his door arrived. Smiling he opened the door and Asia was sitting in a blue nightgown with frills on it.

"Hello Issei" Asia said blushing slightly. She was incredibly nervous to be in front of the young man. She had spent many a night hearing the moans from the other girls and of course seeing the interactions with Kiyome during her training. This was the man she chose and the fact that he had Kiyome teach her the dragonic clone to ensure that she was protected from Diodora confirmed it.

"Hey there princess" Issei said smiling until he shocked Asia by kissing her on the lips. Although it was a soft kiss the sprite dragon realized that Issei was aware of what she was doing.

"Umm so you know why I'm here" Asia asked timidly.

"Yep and I'm glad you've chosen me" Issei said happily as he grabbed Asia and brought her to his bed. That night Asia experienced a pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before and she was certain that she would be experiencing many more times.

(Scene Skip)

"Congratulations guys" Murayama and Katase said as they met Asia and Issei at the finish line of the three legged race; naturally as the victors. Now that Issei had finally claimed Asia the whole house was much happier. In fact they got a round of applause from everybody the next morning. Asia was embarrassed by the fanfare and Issei was amused.

"Thanks Murayama. Though you could try to look a little less jealous" Issei teased.

"Give her a break Issei" Asia said bashfully.

"Sure Asia" Issei smiled as he kissed Asia yet again. Things were finally looking up for Asia and now that Issei was with her she was happier than ever.

That's it for Chapter 46. Quite a chapter and some fun and games for everybody. Get ready because next chapter you get a taste of what Issei's life is like normally.

Vali's peerage

Queen- Issei

Bishop 1- Ravel

Bishop 2- (Will ultimately be Valerie Tepes)

Knight 1- Katase

Knight 2- Murayama

Rook 1- Kuroka

Rook 2- Bikou

Pawns: Raynare 2 Arthur 1 Le Fay 1 Kalawarner 2 Mittlet 2

Harem for Issei: Vali, Katase, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia, Kiryuu, Asia, Ravel, Raynare, Mittlet, Kalawarner, Le Fay

Issei's fuck buddies: Rias, Akeno, Kiyome Abe, and Serafall


	49. Announcement

Well everyone it's time for a game of good news bad news. The bad news is that I'm stopping this version of Vali DxD. The number of mistakes I made during the Asia arc was almost inexcusable. As a result I've decided to cancel this version and upload a new one. The good news is that the new version's first chapter is now up. Eventually all paths will lead to where I have it now but I'm going to handle it a different way. Hope you like the new version.


End file.
